Princess and the Hunter Redone
by Black Wolf Chics
Summary: Yes it's redone! What happens when a young girl chooses to take control of her life & build a new identity? She meets a handsome, yet cold, hunter, a charming traveler and two mysterious creatures who say they are the guardians of the sun and moon!
1. Prologue The Very Beginning

BW2 Hey there all. This is just a renewed version of this story. I thought I better go through all my old stories and fix them up. So without further adieu I give you the redone version of the:

**THE PRINCESS AND THE HUNTER**

Chapter 1

( _All cast 17_ )

The sunlight glistened off the jewels that were placed carefully in shining honey-brown hair. Emerald eyes opened slowly and shone dully and didn't hesitate to show off their boredom as another morning began. Madison - Sakura's best friend and hand maid, fussed and twittered as she made sure that her highness was beautiful and looking her best. After all it would be her job on the line if her princess didn't make the perfect picture of elegance and grace befitting the royal Kinomoto line.

The sun rose between the Twin Mountains in the distance, showering the kingdom of Kinomoto in light and beauty. Bird calls rang throughout the valley as the day dawned and Sakura's maids, now satisfied that she was ready, collected up their things and walked out of her bedroom, leaving her highness with her hand maid.

" I knew I was right when I said that shade of green suited you and would set off the emerald in your eyes. " Madison stated studying her handiwork proudly.

" Thanks Madison. " Sakura replied mechanically. Madison eyes sharpened and she frowned, pausing in mid stroke.

" What's wrong Sakura? " she asked worried. (_Madison only calls Sakura by her name when they are alone_.) Sakura sighed and continued to stare out at the fields and streams that made up her home.

She wanted to feel the cool morning air on her face, the dew covered grass beneath her bare feet, to feel the cold, crystal clear water from the stream running through her fingers. To go riding through the forest, to crouch in the bushes and watch the deer lift their regal heads to the sky and flick their ears back and forth as they listened for danger. So much she wanted but was barred from.

" Nothing Madison. " she sighed banishing her thoughts. "What's on the agenda today? "

" You have to fill in for your brother at the village and make sure everyone's needs are met. " Emerald eyes shined brightly at the news. Sakura loved to help her father's people.

There was nothing more satisfying for her in this dreary bird cage called home than to see the smile on a old woman's face or the happy laughter of the village children as they played or raced around playing tag. Those were precious memories for her to know that she had some connection to such happiness.

" Then there's the Prince of Lennox who's coming to see you again. Apparently he's quite taken with you. " Sakura snapped back to the present like a brick hitting the earth.

" He's a jerk and a womanizer. Of course he'd be taken with me. " Madison frowned.

" You're in a royal mood today aren't you? " Madison stated, placing her hands on her hips. Sakura sighed and turned around to face her friend with an apologetic smile on her face.

" I'm sorry Madison. I'm just a little tired this morning. Why don't we go out to the village now? Maybe it might liven me up a little. " she watched Madison curtsey to her and inwardly sighed. Even her best friend was bound by court regulations.

There were several villagers that surrounded the kingdom of Kinomoto. Sakura visited every one until they came to the last one for that day. The people hustled past, nodding to her greeting as they continued with their day. Smoke snaked through the air as fires blazed warmly in every hut, for cooking or to simply chase away the spring chill. Sakura loved this village the best as amongst the huts and the markets, were cherry blossom trees that rained down their petals, showering them all in beauty.

" Oh careful! " Sakura cried as she helped an old woman who nearly lost the things she had bought from the market as she had tripped.

" Of thank you your highness. " the old woman bowed and continued on her way. Sakura smiled sadly as she watched her walk away.

" Sakura it's nearly time to go. " Madison interrupted sadly. Sakura's heart fell as hergaze lifted to the horizon to the dark monument up on the hill. Her prison. Her so-called home. Why did they need to live in such a huge castle anyway? What were her ancestors afraid of anyway? Running into each other?

" Can't we just stay here for a little longer Madison? " Sakura pleaded. Madison shook her head.

" No Sakura the Prince of Lennox will be here shortly. We have to get you ready. " Madison replied and took her hand trying to lead her away. Sakura looked up at the mountains that stood near them, the tops of them shrouded in clouds.

' _Someday I'll be free_. ' her mind cried as Madison dragged her back to the carriage waiting to take her back to the castle.

Later that night

Sakura stormed into her room a mass of swirling skirts. Her hand stung from where she had shown the so called Prince of Lennox what she thought of him. Her maids, (Nikki, Chelsea and Rita) took one look at her and scattered. Sakura looked down and saw the bruise on her wrist where the prince had held her captive as he had forced his mouth on hers.

Her bedroom doors flew open a moment later as the crown prince stormed in followed by the Guard of Arms. Sakura turned her back to them both, save them seeing the tears of fear and anger threatening to spill.

" Sakura why the hell does the Prince of Lennox have your handprint on his face? " Tori demanded angrily. Sakura remained silent mutinously.

" Sakura! " Tori demanded furiously. She could feel his black gaze boring into her back waiting for her answer.

" Hang on a minute your highness. " Julian said, placing a calming hand on the angry prince's shoulder.

" Sakura hime? " Julian asked softly. Sakura let out a whimper and her bare shoulders shook silently. Tori stared at her horrified before putting his hand on her shoulder and turning her around to face him.

" Leave me alone. " Sakura said and angrily brushed her tears away.

" What's this? " Tori asked and reached for her wrist.

" It's nothing. " Sakura replied. Tori stared at the black bruise on his sister's wrist putting two and two together. Rage burned though him as his clenched his jaw.

" That bastard! " Tori spat staring into his sisters emerald eyes, and bruised mouth.

" Now Tori. " Julian warned.

" I swear I'll kill him! "

" Tori. " Sakura whispered. " Just leave it. . . please. " Tori scanned her eyes before he whipped around and left the room. Sakura sighed and met Julian's sympathetic gaze. He smiled sadly.

" Are you all right hime-san? " he asked softly. Sakura nodded.

" I'm fine. Please go after Tori and try to calm him? " she pleaded just wanting to be left alone.

The door suddenly opened again and her father came striding in followed by Tori – a dark cloud of anger and vengeance swirling around him. Sakura groaned and turned away from them all, hiding her face in her hands so they couldn't see her face.

" Sakura what's this I hear from your brother? " Aiden asked concern etched on his face.

" It's nothing. " Sakura snapped, looking out the window at the coming night. What did she have to do to get them to leave her in peace so she cry with dignity?

" Show him Sakura. " Tori barked. Sakura held out her arm knowing that being stubborn at this point was useless. Aiden walked over and turned her delicate wrist over. Sakura heard him draw in a breath and he let her go.

" I see. " he said quietly. Sakura whipped around, her emerald eyes flashing dangerously unable to hold in her anger anymore.

" You forced me to get to know him. You know the rumors that he's a womanizer and yet to my disdain and humiliation you left me with him! I'm glad he wears my handprint! If I had my way he'd have a lot more that a red mark on his face! He even forced me to kiss him! Do you know how sick I feel? " Sakura demanded, tears overflowing again.

Aiden looked at his daughter and smiled sadly. How she looked like her mother at this very moment.

" I'm sorry Sakura that you had to go through that, but you need to choose a suitor someday soon. You can't refuse every man that comes to call. I want to see you happy and safe. Your brother and I can't be around forever. "

" I _will_ marry someday papa. But only for love, nothing less. And I will not marry someone who only wants me for my looks and my position. I will not enter into a loveless match of cold formality. "

" Sakura. " her father warned. Sakura shook her head in furious denial.

" Have you ever thought that maybe I have to go find the someone I'm meant to be for?

Maybe instead of me waiting for him to come to me, maybe I have to go find him. "

" Sakura how many times have I been over this with you? " Aiden asked rubbing his temples tiredly.

" Obviously not enough, because you either refuse to hear what I'm saying or just won't listen! " Aiden glared at his daughter.

" That is enough Sakura. Not another word do you hear me? You think you know so much but you have a lot to learn. Maybe when you have pulled your head out from the clouds you will see life as it is and not as some fantasy. " Sakura felt like she had been slapped to be verbally shot down by her own family like that. Her eyes showed her own surprise and shock.

But then she blinked and shot her father, brother and Guard of Arms a dark look and turned and fled into her bathroom and slammed the door. A mirror that was hanging up rocked and fell to the ground where it smashed into tiny pieces.

" Seven years bad luck. " Tori stated in the aftermath. Aiden sighed, still rubbing his temples.

" This is all I need. "

Sakura waited until everyone was asleep and crept to her wardrobe. Tucked safely away she had stashed one of the villager's dresses. It was a plain dark forest green cotton dress and had a black vest that went over the top of it and had laces up the front of it, to tie up.

She pulled it on and went over to her jewel chest. She pulled out a little leather pouch and in she put most of the jewels and precious gems and stones that most of her suitors had given her then tucked it safely away inside her dress near her heart for protection.

She lifted the precious necklace off her neck and went to put it in the chest, but paused as she watched the chain swing back and forth, the tiny cherry blossom winking in the faint light from the moon outside that bathed her room in a soft glow.

It was studied with little pink diamonds, the only ones in the world. It was set in a star shape. Her mother had given it to her before she had died, and it was also the symbol of who she was. She slid the chain back over her head and tidied everything away.

She grabbed another small leather bag that she had food stored in and tied it to her waist. Over the last few days she had been making midnight visits to the kitchen and pilfering whatever she could without notice. She had only enough provisions to last her for a few days – after that she was on her own.

And so it was in the dead of the night, that the Princess of Kinomoto shed her identity and stole away into the shadows of the night. . . .

_I'm leaving today_

_Livin' it, leaving it to change_

_Slowly drifting in a peaceful breeze_

_Tongue tied and and twisted are all my memories_

_Celebrating a fantasy come true_

_Packing all my bags, finally on the move_

_I'm leaving today_

_Livin' it, leaving it to change_

_But somehow I miss it, I think I'll really miss it one day_

_I turn up the radio and feel like I never felt before_

_Turn down the memories of yester years and broken dreams I bring_

_Finally free_

_But someday I miss it, I think I'll really miss it_

_One day . . . . _

BW2 I know that not much has changed with this but at least all my horrible spelling mistake have gone and I have changed some of it. I can't believe how long ago I wrote this laughs nervously. Hopefully I can bring it back into the times lol.

Till next time x x


	2. Cora Kino

THE PRINCESS AND THE HUNTER

Chapter 2: Cora Kino.

A few days later

The shafts of light filtering down through the trees bathed the deer as it bent its head and took another mouthful of foliage from the ground and munched contentedly. Its ears flicked back and forth sensing for danger. A bow creaked as the arrow was aimed and cold amber eyes sharpened as the arrow was steadied.

He heard a distant noise but ignored it concentrating. The shuffling got louder and then a huge thump was heard followed by:

" _Ouch!_ "

The deer's head shot up looked around startled before bounding off into the forest taking precaution over eating. Li growled furious and let his bow and arrow go limp as he stared around him for the source of the disturbance. He could hear grumbling coming from the bushes near him. He crouched down and crept over to the top of the rock and looked down.

He blinked at the sight that met him. . .

Sakura lay sprawled on the ground muttering as she sat up rubbing the back of her head, her waist length hair flowed out behind her full of tangles and snarls. She was aware of the twigs and leaves mixed in with the lot but she wouldn't be surprised if a rabbit jumped out followed by his companions.

" Damn rock. Where did that come from? " Sakura muttered looking around. The hairs on the back of her head suddenly bristled and she froze like a statue. She gingerly looked up fearing what she was going to see above her and saw the boy staring down at her. Her eyes widened and then she saw the bow and the arrow in his hand.

" _HOOOOEEEEE!!_ " Sakura shrieked and scrambled back with her arms..

She saw his eyes sharpen before her jumped down and land in front of her. He was dressed as one of the village commoners in a long tunic and pants with leather boots fit for hunting. She took in the dirt stains on his clothes and the smudges on his face and knew that he must have been out hunting before finding her. Her gaze darted to the bow and quiver of arrows on his back and backed up against the huge rock behind her in terror. He tilted his head and his gaze locked on hers.

" You cost me my dinner. " he snapped coldly.

" Wha? " Sakura gasped frightened.

" Who are you? And what are you doing on my land? " he demanded. Sakura blinked and continued to stare at him.

" I beg your pardon. Your land? " she asked surprised. He raised his eyebrow and continued to stare at her coldly.

" That's what I just said. Are you deaf as well as dumb? "

Anger flared in her eyes as she straightened up and glared at the man in front of her. _How dare he!_ Here she was with her dignity in shreds around her and he had the nerve to insult her!

" I am not deaf and I am certainly not dumb thank you very much. There is no need to be so insulting! " Sakura spat. " I'm sorry that I'm on your land, but I didn't know it belonged to anyone. I've been walking around in circles for hours and I'll be damned if I have any idea where I am. " she met his gaze warily trying to judge the young man behind such coldness.

He continued to study her warily.

" Who are you? " he asked again. This was not turning out to be his lucky day. Of all the days that someone had to intrude on his peace and quite – and what a someone. He let his gaze roam over her bedraggled figure once again. She looked like she had been dragged through a blackberry bush backwards and her dress was torn in several places. What on earth had this woman been doing?

Sakura shrank back from his piercing gaze. Whoah – this guy had a way of striping you bare with his gaze. She was glad that none of the men that she had met over the years at court had looked at her like this. She would have fallen down shattered if someone such as he had forced his will on her.

" I-I-I'm - " she thought frantically for a name. She hadn't got that far in her plan. She had been too busy trying to get out of the blasted forest. She bit her bottom lip and met the stranger's gaze with a shyness that surprised both her and the hunter.

" I'm-I'm Cora Kino. " she smiled tentatively hoping her wouldn't question her.

" Pleased to meet you. " her smile faltered as she watched him frown.

" What? " Sakura asked thinking she had done something wrong. He couldn't know that she was the princess from the castle could he?!! Where the heck was she?! She hoped that the castle was around here somewhere.

" Where are you from? " he suddenly asked and watched her jump.

" What's with all the questions? " Sakura asked warily.

" You don't talk like most of the people around here. You sound too proper for being here. " Sakura's eyes widened at his comment. _Too proper_? Well what did he expect? She was just an escapee after all. A royal escapee…

The stranger looked down at her, assessing her with those cold amber eyes. _Kami_ she wished he would stop doing that. She felt a shiver go up her back and hope he couldn't see it. Devil that he was she wouldn't be surprised if he had.

" You're definitely not from here are you? "

She arched her brow at him with all her royal charm. She knew this game and she wasn't about to give him all the benefits. She stood up deciding that she was sick of craning her neck to look up at him and brushed her dress down and shook out her hair. Pulling twigs and leaves out with a frown.

" How do you figure? " she finally said.

" Only an idiot or someone that wasn't from here would ask such a question. " he replied.

" Oh. " Sakura paused in brushing her dress off, raising her eyes to meet his. He met her gaze and she laughed nervously.

" Is it that obvious? " she asked. He remained silent. _The silent type huh?_ She thought cynically.

" Well then I'll just have to work on that aspect won't I? " She watched him roll his eyes before he started to walk off.

" H-hey wait a minute. " Sakura ran and jumped in front of him with her arms out wide her eyes wide with fright. " Where are you going? " she hated how scared she sounded.

He stared at her. " Home. Where else? " he heard her whimper and his gaze narrowed.

" You can't leave me here on my own. You're the first person I've seen all day! "

" Lucky me. " she heard him mutter. Her eyes narrowed in irritation before she looked at him with desperation etched on her face.

" Please. " she pleaded reaching up. He backed away from her and Sakura dropped her hand. The hunter watched her shoulders droop in defeat and she looked like a lost child.

" I understand. " she whispered. " Thank you for your time. " Sakura curtsied perfectly and started to sadly walk away in the other direction without looking back.

The Hunter – named Li watched her walk off and growled in annoyance as his conscience got the better of him.

" Where are you going? " he called and Sakura stopped and turned around surprise on her face that he was still there.

" Anywhere. " she replied truthfully. Li rolled his eyes and walked up to her keeping his eyes locked on hers the whole time. His arm brushed her shoulder as he used his bow to push back the shrubs that she was just about to step through. It revealed a high ravine, a few rocks falling and slipping down the steep slopes and crashing to the rocky bottom.

" Does '_anywhere_' include certain death? " Li asked dryly. He watched her gulp and step back in fright. Why today of all days did_ Kami_ choose to send him this – what could he use to describe her? _Ragamuffin_? _Street urchin_? No, that was far from the mark. He scanned her dress and although it matched his own clothes the way it looked on her was different. _Nobility_? Couldn't be. But then again…

" Do I have something on my face? " she asked nervously wiping at her face unaware that she had just placed a streak of dirt on her cheek. He met her gaze and watched her tilt her head to the side as she watched him back.

" Follow me. " Li said and walked off. Sakura wondered what that was about but nodded and did so gladly.

" So where are you heading? " Li asked as they came to his hut in the middle of the woods. She had been following him in silence and for some reason it unnerved him.

The shafts of sunlight shone down on the clearing and bathed his home in fading sunlight. Smoke curled languidly from the chimney and the hides from his previous kills were stretched out in the sunlight to dry. The hut itself was small fit for two at most but he had made it his home.

Sakura stopped at the edge of the clearing ignoring her companion as she stared at the hut in awe. To her who'd never really experienced anything past the border of her father's land, this looked like heaven.

" Is this yours? " she breathed her eyes twinkling in delight. Li stopped seeing her stopped behind him and looked from her awed gaze back to his home. Wondering what was wrong with her.

" It's just a hut. " Li said dryly watching her curiously.

" But it's so much more than that don't you see? " Sakura stated walking towards it her eyes flicking to him in chastisement. " You built this didn't you? " she asked, turning around as he came up behind her.

" How'd you guess? " Li asked dryly wondering where this was going. He had to get inside and get the fire going and try and think of something for dinner for the both of them. What had made him invite her back here for Kami's sake?!

" I noticed earlier that your hands were callused. That normally means that you're a hard worker or you've done something that used your hands for the job such as building or training. " Li looked down at his hands noticing them for the first time in a long time.

" Yeah I built it, and I also train. " he replied grudgingly.

" Oh. " Sakura asked turning back around to him. " You do? " her eyes were alight with delight once again. That look unnerved him. It was like she found him the most fascinating thing in the kingdom. He didn't care for it. Not one bit.

" Yeah… If you want to live out here you have to know how to fight. It's what any normal person would do. "

" Oh. " Sakura muttered and lowered her head hiding her face. What a fool he must think of her. She couldn't defend herself or get from one place to the other without getting lost. Yeah she was a lost cause.

Li shot her a discerning look before turning and going inside. Sakura watched him go and then followed behind him slowly. It took a while for her eyes to adjust and she blinked trying to see. Eventually the shadows receded and the light came back into focus.

" So what's your story? " Li asked when she could finally see. He knew that he had already gone through this with her earlier but she had expertly changed the subject. He had let it slip then but now he wasn't going to let her little tactics get her out of it this time. He threw some wood on the fire and watched the sparks fly drifting downwards gradually dying till they turned to ash.

" Do I have to have a story? " Sakura asked sitting down arranging her skirt around her comfortably.

" If you want to get out of this hut alive I would say yes. " Li stated bluntly kneeling by the fire. Sakura starred at him in horror. He was joking right?

" Standard procedure. I need to know if you're friend or foe. "

" Don't you trust me? " Sakura asked watching him. He turned to look at her and her blood went cold at the blunt expression on his face. This was his home and he would protect it. No matter the cost.

" Trust isn't given freely out here. It has to be earnt. " his voice was soft but it rang clearly in her ears.

She watched the shadows from the growing fire dance and shift across his form. His gaze never left hers and she feared she had forgotten to breathe. This man could kill her if he thought that she was a threat. Of that she was certain. He appeared to be tense but she knew he was poised. He was ready to attack if need be.

She wasn't sure why she did it and she certainly wasn't conscious of doing it but something other than her mind made her move from her place to kneel gracefully next to him in front of the fire. She was certain that the light from the fire was making the shadows dance across her face as his had been doing when she had been looking at him.

She lifted her head not knowing that in doing so revealed the amazing clarity of the emerald in her eyes. Li sat frozen as her hand came up resting lightly on his jaw. He saw truth, loyalty and devotion within her gaze as well as her soul.

There was a well of kindness locked within this young woman none the like as he had ever seen before. She was hiding something, he could see the shadow of doubt lingering there but he was brought back from that thought when he saw the hidden pain and sadness buried deep inside. Something or someone had hurt this fragile creature deeply.

Sakura knew her hands were cold. She was frozen with fear but didn't care. She was driven by an invisible hand and she could not disobey. She didn't know what this stranger saw in her eyes but she hoped it was enough for him to let her stay for just a little while.

She studied his gaze but could see nothing but wariness and surprise. There was a shield down on his soul and she wondered why that was. He suddenly blinked and reached up and pulled her hand away from his face. Her gaze flew from his hold on her wrist to his face in an instant. Such gentleness when holding her shocked her. Who knew that such big, rough hands could hold such gentleness? All the big hands she had ever dealt with where rough and felt like steel when manhandling her.

" I'm sorry.." she muttered looking down at her lap. " My hands are cold. "

" Cold hands mean a warm heart. " he replied. Her head shot up to look at him in surprise. He seemed surprised at himself for the comment. He shot her a sideways glance but then turned back to putting the cooking dish over the fire.

" I g-guess so. " she muttered pink tinting her cheeks.

She watched him as he chopped vegetables and placed them in the boiling water. He got up and came back with some meat and chopped that up to before stirring the meal for a while. She nearly jumped when he spoke once more.

" I asked you before what your story was. You didn't answer me. "

Sakura sighed and drew her legs up and looked over her knees at him. The fire still cast shadows on the pair of them. Night was settling in for sure. Would her brother and father be searching for her or wouldn't they bother? No, they would bother. To them she was just a breed mare. If she married then that meant that there were more heirs to the throne should – Kami-same forbid – anything happen to her brother.

" I deliberately didn't tell you. " she replied reluctantly. To Sakura, he obviously didn't like her answer. She studied him from under her lashes before she looked at him properly.

" I never got your name. " Sakura said watching him lean back from the fire.

" I didn't give it. " he replied.

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes deciding to ignore him. It had been a long few days. Li studied her. She wasn't all that she seemed and it was bugging him. He knew that she was keeping something hidden and he felt on edge. Li didn't trust anyone but himself, he had learnt that a long time ago. He noticed her long hair and frowned. No one that he knew had long hair. The women liked to keep it short. It was better that way.

" I worked with a family. " Sakura lied.

" What? " Li asked startled from his own thoughts.

" I was a servant to a family high in status. I have been since I was a girl. They liked me a lot, and they taught me to hold myself as if I was one of them. Recently they moved away and they released me of my services as I was no longer needed. I have no idea where I'm going and I stand out because I don't know the lives of the people here and how it is expected for me to act because I'm so far from home. " Li just stared at her.

" Call me pampered and ignorant if you wish, for I won't disagree with you. "

" How do you explain the hair? " Li asked. Sakura frowned and raised her head.

" My hair? What's wrong with it? " Li allowed a small smirk to appear at her obvious distress. Typically female.

" Most women tend to keep it above the shoulders. Not below it. "

" Oh. "

Sakura tried to think of how she could rectify the problem. She didn't want to stand out more than necessary. She looked up and spotted his sword leaning against the wall. That would be far too heavy for her to lift. She scanned the room and her gaze came to land on the dagger that was strapped around the man's waist. That would be perfect but how to get it?

" Is there a creek around here? " she suddenly asked an idea forming in her mind.

" Hai, there is a small one running behind the hut. Why do you ask? "

" I want to go wash up behind dinner. " she saw the dubious look he shot her but she simply smiled and he grunted turning back to the fire.

" May I borrow a torch? " she asked standing. He reached out and placed a long branch to the fire and watched it catch before handing it to her. She thanked him and then went to the door and opened it. She walked out and the paused.

" What was that? " she asked hoping her voice sounded fearful.

" What was what? " he was behind her in an instant with his hand on his dagger.

" I thought I heard something. " she said scanning the dark. " There aren't any wild animals around here like wild cats are there? " she sincerely hoped not.

" No, they don't come near here. " he replied absentmindedly letting his senses scan the dark.

" Well I'm no taking any chances. Let me borrow this until I get back inside. " she deftly plucked the dagger out its sheath and started to walk away. She squeaked when a hard hand clamped down on her arm preventing further movement. She met angry amber eyes over her shoulder and smiled nervously.

" What do you think you are doing ?" he demanded.

" Do you honestly expect a lone woman like me to go out into the dark without some form of protection? "

" Ever tried asking? " he shot back.

" If I did that you'd ask a millions questions why and that is just frustrating. " she saw him blink in surprise before the shield came down to mask his expression.

" I'll be no more than five minutes promise. " she said honestly. " I'm just going to wash up and then I'm coming back inside. "

He released her arm watching her carefully half expecting her to dash off but she didn't. She smiled at him gratefully and walked off into the dark. He sighed and walked back inside wondering what he was going to do.

It had been more than five minutes and he stood up sighing. He knew she was going to run. But why did she have to take his dagger with him? He didn't look forward to tracking her through the forest just to get it back. The thought of it made him angry.

He opened the door and nearly bumped into someone. He stared at the girl before him and thought that Kami had sent him another lost girl to add to his ever growing collection when she smiled and handed back his dagger with a muttered 'thank you'.

It was then that his mind caught up and his brain clicked. The dirt was gone and her pale skin was flawless in the firelight, her emerald eyes big and looking at him warily when he kept staring at her stupidly but he couldn't help it.

" What the hell have you done? " he was certain that he spoke those words but he was sure that they had come out in a whisper of disbelief.

The regal looking woman with twigs and leaves scattered throughout her long hair had disappeared and in her place was a pale, elf-like imp with short hair. _Short hair_ for Kami's sake.

" Like it? " she giggled nervously running her hand through he cropped locks.

" You – " he stopped looked down at the dagger in his hands and then looked back up at her once again. " didn't… "

" Umm may I come in again. It's kind of cold out here and that water was freezing. " she tilted her head to the side and waited patiently.

He stepped and watched her walk inside. He closed the door behind him and watched her kneel down in front of the fire and hold her hands to get them warm again. Her honey-brown hair framing her face just below her chin.

" Kami have mercy. " he muttered and walked towards the fire.

" I still don't know your name. " Sakura stated setting her bowl aside.

" It's Li. " he was poking the coals with the stick.

" Li what? "

" Just Li. "

" If you expect me to believe that. " she said haughtily tossing her newly shorn locks.

" And you expect me to believe that story you spun in there earlier? " Li shot back glancing at her.

" What's that supposed to mean? " Sakura demanded

" One thing you should know - you're a terrible liar. " he replied casually. Sakura balked.

" I am not! "

" Whatever. "

" Li! "

Meanwhile

" Has there been any sign of her? " Aiden demanded. Julian shook his head.

" No your majesty. My men haven't found a thing. I think perhaps that maybe the princess is no longer in the kingdom, but beyond it. " Aiden sighed at the news.

" Fine. Send them out in all directions. How is Madison faring? "

" Still upset. She swears she knew nothing of it. "

" I believe her. Bring my daughter home Star. Do you hear me? "

" Hai. Your majesty. " Julian bowed and left the room.

" What have I done? " Aiden whispered.

The next day

Sunlight woke the sleeping princess. She yawned and stretched and noticed the figure laying on the floor near the fire. The night before Li had commanded that she sleep in his bed and that he would sleep on the floor. Naturally Sakura refused, but it had ended with her in his bed and him on the floor.

Sakura got up and made the bed and crept over and placed a blanket over him. She gently placed a log on the fire and wondered why her hair felt so light. Then she remembered and smiled. Madison would shriek if she saw what she had done. She lifted the flap on her leather pouch and extracted some of the bread that she had bought with her and placed it on the table and then beside that she place a diamond studied cherry blossom hair comb that had been amongst the jewels from admirers. She had nothing else to thank him with, and for all his coldness, kindness had shone through. She took one last look at the sleeping figure and silently left.

She walked down through the forest, dodging one obstacle after the other. She tripped and fell over tree roots, but she didn't complain. To her, this was a big adventure. She had never been beyond the villages surrounding the Kinomoto valley and this was all new and exciting for a princess who had never truly lived.

She stopped after two hours at a beautiful waterfall surrounded by lush bushes and trees covered with flowering vines and sat down on a rock and dipped her tired feet into the cool water. She drank thirstily and splashed her hot face with it coldness helping to refresh her spirits. She watched in awe at all the animals that came and went frequently. She looked up at the sky and seeing that the sun was high in the sky, she judged that Li should be up by now. She tore herself away from the sadness that she felt at leaving him behind like that but there was nothing that she could have done. She drank in the sight of true beauty and continued on her way.

---------------------------------------

A log falling from the fire woke Li. The sun was above the Twin Mountains and the birds were singing. He sat up and expected to still see a sleeping figure in his bed, but when he didn't, he jumped up and went to his door, looking outside curiously. The clearing was as it always was every morning – nothing was out of the ordinary.

A twinkle caught his attention as he walked back inside and he made his way over to the table and stared down curiously at the strange object. He picked it up and his eyes widened when he recognized what it was.

" Kami-sama " he breathed and looked at the bread on the table. His gaze went back to the comb in his hand. " I could be rich for a millennium with this. " he muttered shaking his head and then walked outside.

' _Now where could she be?_ ' his mind wondered.

He was about to go back inside when a scream echoed throughout the forest making the birds scatter and fly away in fear. It had come from some where in the distance and his blood went cold. He raced back inside to grab his bow and arrows.

Sakura had been walking for ages and her feet were starting to hurt. She lifted the flap on the pouch and broke off a little bread and put it into her mouth. She hadn't eaten in ages either and her stomach was protesting.

She spotted a huge rock and sat down on it. She stared up at the blue sky and watched the clouds as they went by. A movement caught her attention and she stared down at the little navy blue creature beside her with cat like eyes. It was laying on a rock beside her and was flicking it's tale back and forth.

" How strange. I've never seen anything like you before. " Sakura said to herself and went to pat it.

" That's because I'm almost the only one of my kind. "

Sakura blinked at it a couple of times and then screamed, the rest going black.

A few hours later

" Honestly Suppi. Did you have to terrify the poor girl? " A boy with blue hair and glasses asked as he laid the unconscious girl down at his campsite.

" It wasn't my fault. She was the one talking to me. "

" And how many times have I told you there's a difference about _talking to you_ or _talking to one self_? " Suppi rolled his eyes, and curled up for a nap. The girl stirred and emerald eyes fluttered open and stared up at him. Eriol smiled warmly and helped her sit up.

" There now, do you feel better? " he asked.

" Where am I? " Sakura asked and looked at him dazedly. " And who are you? "

" Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa. Pleased to meet you. "

" Oh! My name's Sa- I mean Cora Kino, pleased to meet you. " she watched him bow his head in greeting.

" I'm terribly sorry that my friend frightened you. " Sakura frowned confused not seeing anyone but him.

" I did not frighten her. She frightened herself. " Sakura's eyes widened.

" That voice! "

" That is my little friend Suppi. I'm afraid there are a few things that he doesn't quiet get yet, but I'm working on it. "

" But it talks! "

" It can be taught. " Suppi muttered and Sakura glared at it.

" Suppi. " Eriol warned.

" Fine. I'll be nice. " Suppi yawned and stretched on his rock.

Sakura shook her head and stood up. " Thank you for your help Eriol, but I think I better be on my way now. "

" Would you like a map or given directions. " Suppi asked.

" Huh? " she asked brightly.

" Well you have no idea where you are going do you? We can't have you walking off and endangering yourself or others now can we? "

" Do you know how to turn it off? " Sakura asked glaring at the little creature. " And I am not lost. I am simply going where ever I want to. "

" Ungrateful, just like that other little upstart of the sun. " Suppi muttered flicking his long tail back and forth.

" I'm afraid I don't understand. " Sakura frowned.

" Let me explain. " Eriol cut in smiling. " Suppi is a creature of the Moon. There is only one other of Suppi - his equal. And it is governed by the sun. "

" Where is it? " Sakura asked wondering if she had bumped her head harder than she thought.

" We don't know. We've been searching, but we can't seem to find it. "

" Thank goodness for that. " Suppi muttered and then settled back down trying to sleep.

" Ah, the two of them don't seem to get along too well as you can see. " Eriol replied in a confidential whisper. Sakura nodded slowly trying to take it all in.

" Now do you have somewhere that you wish to go? " Eriol asked smiling with all his charm.

" I told you she's lost. You humans are hopeless. " Suppi muttered. _How many times did he have to repeat himself?_

" I can easily leave you behind. " Eriol threatened.

" I'll behave. "

" Now that way is Foretree City. " Eriol pointed to her right. " Back that way is Dalziel and the kingdom of Kinomoto. " Sakura shuddered.

" I think I'll go to Fortree city. "

" There are other towns in between, but they are too small to be recognized. "

" Where are you going? " Sakura asked curious.

" Anywhere really. I mentioned that we're trying to find Suppi's equal. The two got separated and they need to be re-united. "

" Why? " Sakura asked.

" Can the night be separated from the day? " Suppi asked haughtily. Sakura shook her head under his stare.

" Well neither can we. " Sakura nodded in understanding and turned to face Eriol.

" Well if you want some help. I'll be glad to offer my services. I'm looking for an adventure, excitement and a traveling companion. You need help to find a missing friend. If you'll have me, I'd like to come along with you. " Eriol smiled brightly.

" We'd be glad to have you. Welcome Cora Kino. " Sakura smiled in return.

BW2 Wow I didn't think I was going to change this so much but I just couldn't stop adding and adding stuff! Well I did say this was the redone version smiles. Please review and let me know if you think it's better.


	3. Looking for Kero

THE PRINESS AND THE HUNTER

Chapter 3: Looking for Kero

The arrow flew through the air like a flash of lightning and struck the rabbit. Li rose and went to retrieve it.

" Where the hell could she be going and who is she with? " Li muttered and he returned to his camp.

He had been tracking Cora for a day and a half now as well as the other set of footprints that were beside hers and not only was he curious, he was wary. He cooked the rabbit and later ate it, before settling down and going to sleep.

Eriol, Suppi and Sakura stood outside an inn and watched as the little village bustled about doing the inns and outs of their daily lives. They entered and within a few minutes opened the door and found themselves in a room.

It was a simple room. One bed was against the wall on the right and the other on the left.

" Which do you want? " Eriol asked.

" The one beside the window. I love to look out. " Sakura replied. Eriol nodded and sat down on the other bed with Suppi.

Sakura climbed up onto her bed and rested her arms on the window ledge and watched the world go by. She didn't know how long she had been staring, but when she snapped out of her thoughts, she could hear Suppi and Eriol snoring softly. She smiled and got up and tip toed out of the room and went down stairs leaving them to their nap.

The streets were crazy. The markets were busy and people were everywhere. Sakura watched intrigued as she walked around and watched everyone. How different it was to her old home. She spotted a coin exchange stall and made her way over to it. The man smiled at her warmly as she came up to him warily.

" Hello little lady. How may I help ye? " Sakura looked around.

" Are you talking to me? " she asked.

" Who else would I be a talkin' to? " he grinned and she mentally cringed at his black and broken teeth.

Sakura regained her composure and shrugged and stepped into the stall. She was too used to everyone addressing her as _'Your royal highness'_.

" How much will you give me for this? " Sakura asked showing him a small pink stone.

The man's eyes widened.

" I don't think I have anything to cover that little lady. " the man said shaking is head sadly.

" Well what can you give me? " Sakura asked.

" A few Gints, a couple of Tras and some Arr. " the man held them out for her to see. Sakura frowned.

" I may not know too much about this kind of money. But I think you are trying to rip me off. " Sakura stated, standing up and glaring.

" No-No I swear. " the man stated shakily. " Here I was just joking. Here, I'll through in some more Gints. "

Sakura walked past him and looked at the people outside waiting for the man inside.

" Take you money to be exchanged else where, this man is a fiend. " Sakura stated and glared behind her at the filthy man before walking away. The others looked back at the man and his black look and the young girl walking away angrily and shot him dark looks. The vendor, in turn, glared at Sakura as she walked away.

Li came into the small village and stopped. The tracks had ended and were worn away from people walking over them.

" Damn. " Li breathed and looked up at the busy streets.

" Here ye go litt' lady. 6 Gints, 25 Tras and 56 Arr. " a man said and Sakura traded the pink stone gladly.

" Thank you. I hope you have a nice day. " Sakura bowed and walked out, leaving the man scratching his head at her polite behavior.

Sakura was on her way back to heading back to the inn when she stopped and watched as people were dancing in the street. Sakura tipped her head to the side and she continued to watch.

" There you are. " Sakura jumped and turned around and smiled as Eriol came up to her.

" I was wondering where you had gotten to. "

" Where's Suppi? "

" Still sleeping. Being awake during the day weakens him. He prefers the night. "

" Naturally. " Sakura smiled. " I was just watching these people dancing. Why are they doing that? There's no party or ball here. " Eriol smiled patiently at her.

" Does there have to be for people to have fun? " Sakura blinked.

" But what is the point? "

" To have fun. " Sakura looked at him confused.

" What do you class as fun? " Eriol asked patiently. Sakura bit her lower lip as she thought.

" Exploring. Dressing up in something that I like and not something that someone has made for me. Being able to come and go as I please. "

" Well that's the same for these people Cora. They can't come and go as they please, but they can dance as they please and sell their wares and talk to there friends on the street while they work. It's the same thing. "

" Oh. I see, I think. "

" Here let me show you. " Eriol smiled and took her hand and led her to the centre of the dance floor in the middle of the street.

" Oh but we mustn't! " Sakura blundered blushing embarrassed as Eriol placed his hand on her hip. " I c-can't dance all that well - "

" Oh yes you can! " Eriol smiled charmingly and laughed as he swept her around in a circle. " All you have to do is let me lead! "

Li growled in frustration. There was no trace of the girl. Kami she could be anywhere by now. He should've kept a closer eye on her. He knew there was something up with that one. Something different. But no he had to go and let his guard down and now he just knew something had happened to her.

He had no idea why it was so important to find her, but for some reason his conscience wouldn't let him have peace of mind. The streets were filled with music and it was hard to hear anything. He looked around and stopped. He turned back and saw her dancing of all things in the middle of the street with some guy that seemed vaguely familiar.

Eriol lead her through the strange new steps to the dance. Sakura slipped up a few times, but she was starting to get the hang of it. Growing in confidence, she stopped watching her feet and looked at Eriol's smiling gaze and let him twirl her around.

" So what is the name of this creature of the sun we are trying to find? " Sakura asked as Eriol twirled her around.

" His name is Kero. Going by what Suppi has told me. "

" Have any clues as to where this Kero might be? " Eriol shrugged as he continued to lead her around. The music ended and Sakura curtsied and Eriol bowed. The crowd clapped and Sakura blushed a light pink.

" Very well done Cora, and you said you couldn't dance. Such a modest young woman you are. Did you have fun? " Eriol asked smiling. Sakura smiled brightly and twirled around.

" Are you kidding. I loved it! " she felt like she had bubbles floating in her tummy and the only way to get rid of them was to laugh. Eriol smiled brightly watching her as she excused herself for bumping into a young man. He smiled and wrapped around his dancing partner before walking off himself. Sakura giggled and turned back to face Eriol and saw the man standing behind Eriol. Her smiled died and she gasped when emerald met cold amber.

" Li! " she cried. " What are you doing here? "

But Li wasn't looking at her; he was looking at the person beside her. Eriol blinked in surprise before a slow smile appeared. Seeing it Li snarled.

" Well, well, well. Look who we have here. Long time no see dear cousin. "

" Cousin? " Sakura asked looking from one to the other.

" How many times have I told you I am of no relation to you. " Li ground out.

" Ouch that's cold. " Eriol smirked. Li glared at Sakura.

" I leave you alone for a few hours and you end up with my worst enemy. Why am I not surprised? "

" Hey! " Sakura said defensively. " You helped me out and I didn't want to be a bother anymore. Kami you made that point clear as daylight when you found me. I thought you'd be glad to see the back of me. " Eriol raised his eyebrow mockingly.

" What's gotten into you Xiao Lang? Turning away a beautiful maiden in need. I do wonder what living alone in the middle of those woods had done to your brain, now I know. "

" Don't get me started on you Er- "

" Now wait a minute both of you. " Sakura butt in. " Eli that's mean and you know it. I happen to like Li's home and you should be more considerate. I can see you like making Li rise to the bait, but can't the two of you do it somewhere else? And Li, haven't you ever heard of being civil even when you obviously don't like a person? It is after all proper decorum when you act with all politeness towards others. Then you don't give them any ammunition to use against you in verbal slaughter. " Li just starred at her.

" What the hell has he been giving you? What are you talking about? " Sakura glared daggers at him.

" It's called Ethics. " Sakura stated. " In other words - moral conduct. "

" Don't get me started on you. " Li bit out. " I've been through hell trying to find you thinking the worst and here I find you dancing of all things with my enemy. "

" Cousin. " Eriol put in.

" Shut it. " Li snapped. Sakura frowned in confusion.

" Why do you think I was in danger? I mean I know I have no clue as to where I am or where I'm going, but - "

" I heard you scream. " Li stated, looking at her coldly.

" I didn't scream. " Sakura said blinking in confusion.

" Ah maybe I can fill that part in. " Eriol stated. " I think maybe Li's referring to when Suppi startled you and you fell and hit your head. " Sakura frowned in thought.

" I remember staring at Suppi. But I don't remember screaming. I must have hit my head harder than I thought. " Sakura replied feeling the lump on the back of her head gingerly.

" Well you were out of it for a while. " Eriol replied.

" Who the hell is Suppi? " Li demanded.

" He's- He-s- " Sakura started and then looked at Eriol frowning. " How would you describe Suppi? " she asked curiously.

" I think it would be best to take Li to meet him. " he replied with a charming smile.

" I am not going anywhere with you. " Li stated. " I don't want to meet this Suppi, I'm going to go home now that I know that little miss proper over here is taken care of. "

" Stop calling me that Mr. High and Mighty. " Sakura snapped turning her back on him coldly. Li growled in anger.

" What are you waiting for? " Sakura threw over her shoulder. " We have Kero to find. We don't need you. "

" Kero? Who the hell is Kero? " Li demanded.

" Suppi's equal. You know like the Sun and the Moon? " Sakura bit back still miffed.

Eriol smiled at Li and Li glared at him in retaliation.

" Li hates his intelligence questioned, but he hates being challenged more than anything don't you Li? " Sakura turned around giving him a curious look.

" Does he now? " she asked wickedly. Li backed away from that look.

" Whatever you're thinking the answer is no. I'm not getting involved in one of his stupid, hare-brained plans. "

" Why? " Sakura asked smiling evilly.

" Because. I'm not justifying anything to you. " Li snapped stubbornly.

" Fine but I was going to ask you to come along with us, but since you want to go home and return to your life of hermit hood, we won't stop you. "

" What? " Sakura shrugged crossing her arms..

" I understand completely. You want to be left alone all to yourself, missing out on all the fun and adventure, who knows you might have actually found something that you could beat Eriol at, but oh well. We'll go now and leave you to go back home. " Sakura said slipping her arm through Eriol's and started to walk away.

" Now wait a minute. " Sakura shook her head and kept dragging Eriol after her.

" You probably wouldn't be up to it anyway. We need people who have a sense of adventure, fun, daring. Obviously not your forte Mr. Li." she threw over her shoulder. Li snarled and glared at their retreating backs.

" That stupid game will not work on me! " he hissed.

" Ask yourself Mr. Li, do you think you have what it takes to go up against impossible odds, have countless adventures and possibly fall in love? " she called over her shoulder as they got further and further down the street. The noise of the markets swept away her last words and Li shook his head. She hadn't said what she thought she had said. Him in love? Yeah right. And Hiiragizawa would fly…

She turned when they got near the end of the street and she smiled. The wind swept her hair and made it float around her face as she called to him. She beckoned him to follow and he sighed. If anyone was going to keep the little fool out of trouble then it was going to have o be him. Kami-sama knew Hiiragizawa would only cause accidents to happen…

He caught up to them and shot Eriol a dark look. He used the end of his bow to jab Eriol in the chest.

" Don't even think of giving me grief Hiiragizawa. I will put up with it from missy because she's a girl but – "

" Who you calling missy buster?! "

" – try anything with me and I will take great pleasure in torturing you slowly and painfully. Got it? " he asked menacingly.

" I wouldn't dream of it cousin. " he drawled.

" Oi! What did I just say?!! "

Sakura rolled her eyes and pushed her short hair behind her ear as she walked ahead of the two that were now in a heated bickering contest. At least she and Tori had more decorum. "

---------------------------------------------------

The Next Morning

Sakura yawned and stretched as her eyes fluttered open. She looked around the unfamiliar room and her gaze rested on the sleeping figures of Eriol and Suppi in the other bed across from her and then on the sleeping figure of Li on the floor. Poor Li, no wonder he was always cranky. Sleeping on the floor had to be painful. She made s mental note to give him the bed the next time. Her stomach suddenly growled and she giggled quietly. It was time for breakfast. She yawned once again and slipped out of bed and tip-toed across to the door and headed down to the kitchen.

The smell of freshly baked bread hit Sakura's senses as she opened the door to the kitchen. An old woman was placing another batch of doughy bread into the fire oven when Sakura walked in, and was in the process of pulling out another that had finished cooking.

" Good Morning. " Sakura chirped.

" What are you doing in here? " the old woman snapped. Sakura stopped, the smile sliding from her face.

"I came to ask for some bread for my friend's breakfast. " Sakura replied cautiously.

" Well you can wait like everyone else has to. Now get out of here. "

" Oh careful!! " Sakura cried and grabbed the tray as the old woman lost her grip. The heat seared through Sakura's hands and she cried out in pain.

" Drop it you foolish girl! " The old woman cried. Sakura put it onto the table and bit her lip.

" If I had done that and you would have lost a third of your hard work. A small burn is worth it. " Sakura replied smiling wincing in pain.

" Let me see you silly thing. " the old woman chided.

" I'm fine. " Sakura replied trying to hide her hands behind her back.

" Here put it into that cold water there. That's a good girl. "

" I'm fine really. "

" You'll be fine when I say so. " Sakura place her hands in the water and bit her lip as it stung.

" My name's Leddie. " Sakura looked up startled.

" Excuse me? "

" I said my name is Leddie. "

" Pleased to meet you Leddie. My name's Sakura. " Sakura gasped at her own stupidity. She wasn't meant to using that name anymore!

" I mean my names Cora! Cora! Oh dear. " Sakura cried as she lowered her head. The old woman smiled.

" Don't ye be worried lass. I'll keep ye secret. "

" But I don't understand. You ordered me out like a common thief and now you're kind to me. " The old woman laughed.

" Anyone that goes through what you just did to help these poor old bones, is worth risking everything for. "

" Thank you. " Sakura whispered and pulled her hands out of the water.

" Oh dear. " she groaned when she saw them.

" I'll put some salve on that and them wrap it. It won't cure it for sure, but it might help. "

" No don't worry. I'll be fine. Here I want to give this to you as a thank you. " Sakura reached into her dress and pulled out something and placed it into Leddie's hands.

" Shh. " Sakura whispered and winked. Sakura picked up a tray of cooled bread.

" Do you mind? " Leddie shook her head.

" Go with me blessen girl. " Sakura smiled and walked out.

Leddie looked down at her hand and her old eyes widened. In her hand was the biggest emerald she had ever seen.

Sakura walked up the stairs towards their room and stopped leaning against the wall. Her hands were throbbing and it pained holding the tray. She forced back tears and pushed herself away from the wall and walked silently into their room. After all it was her own stupidity that got her the burns in the first place – she would deal with her punishment.

Sakura placed the bread down and took one loaf and sat down on her bed and started eating it. She refused to look at her swollen and blistering hands ignoring the pain and ate till she was full. She broke the remains into smaller pieces and stashed them in her leather pouch at her waist. She looked up when she felt eyes on her. She met amber eyes and blushed. There was something about the way those amber eyes were watching her that made her cheeks get warmer. His hair was messier than usual and that sleepy look made her swallow, her mouth gone dry. She looked away and looked over towards Eriol's bed where he was starting to stir.

" Something smells like bread. " he mumbled rubbing his eyes and Sakura giggled.

" And a good morning to you to. " she smiled.

Sakura kept her hands hidden in the folds of her skirts as Li, Eriol and Suppi ate their breakfast.

" Sakura? "

" Huh what? " Sakura asked startled.

" Where were you? " Eriol asked smiling.

" Long way away. " Sakura replied with a smile. " I was just thinking. " Li watched her from the corner of his eyes as he brushed the bread crumbs off his chest.

" You must thank the lady for this delicious meal. " Eriol stated.

" Don't worry I already have. " Sakura replied. Both Li and Eriol looked at her curiously but she merely gave them a mischievous smile. Let them wonder over it.

" Well come on, we have supplies to get and we have to return this to it's owner. " Eriol said, meaning the tray and got up. " Since you got to know the kitchen lady so well, would you mind taking it back? "

" Sure. " she reached for the tray but stopped remembering her blistered palms.

" Oh I can't. Can you do it? I suddenly feel sick and need fresh air. Bye! " Li and Eriol shared looks as Sakura bolted out the door.

Sakura looked miserably at her reflection in the fountain in the courtyard out the back of the inn. She held out her hands and studied them.

" Oh dear. I had no idea it would hurt like this. " she groaned and placed them back in the freezing water, closing her eyes tiredly. Why was she so stupid sometimes?

" Thank you once again. " Eriol bowed and handed back the tray to Leddie.

" Anytime. I was only more than willing to help that poor mite after she went and hurt herself like that. " Eriol looked at Li and Li looked at Eriol confused and shrugged.

" Och so she hasn't showed ye yet no doubt. Stubborn wench. Here make yerself useful and make sure she rubs this onto her hands. It'll help with the pain. " Leddie barked shoving a container into Li's hands, before closing the kitchen door and mumbling to herself.

" Now what do you suppose that was all about? " Eriol muttered walking away. Li shot the kitchen door a guarded look and walked off after him.

" You go pay the tab and I'll go find Cora. " Li said. He had a funny suspicion that the odd way Cora had been acting this morning and what the weird old lady in the kitchen was on about went together.

" Why do I get stuck with the tab? " Eriol questioned with a smile.

" Why are you always so perky in the morning? And you're the gentleman who can't stop mooning over Kino-san. So that means you have to pay if you want to stay in her good graces. " And people called this annoying snot smart? _Tch_..

" I am not mooning over Cora. At least I am not suffering from a sore back mister generosity. "

" Whatever. " Li replied absentmindedly spotting Cora's prone form out in the court yard.

" Pay the tab and we'll meet up with you. "

Eriol watched him walk off and walk inside the tavern area with a huge smile on his face.

" Kino-san? " he watched her back go ram-rod straight with tension.

" Hoe? " she muttered and sighed at her childish expression.

" What are you doing hiding out here? "

" Umm I was just getting some fresh air. " she replied quietly.

" Hiiragizawa is inside paying our tab and then we'll be on our way. Thought you should know so you don't get left behind. After all we can't start this big adventure of yours without the matriarch herself now can we? " he said a little too harshly. Yeah he was still a little bristly after having to give up his peaceful surroundings.

" I can't. " she mumbled.

" What did you say? " he frowned. She hiccupped and his eyes widened when he saw her shoulders tremble and heard her sniff. " Are you crying? " he asked in disbelief.

She shook her head hastily and he saw the little droplets scatter, sunlight reflecting off them. He stepped back affronted. He hadn't sounded that harsh had he?

" Hey.." he said quietly sitting down beside her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him. She refused to look at him and he sighed. He tipped her chin up so he could see her face. " There now… there is no need for all those tears is there? " he asked softly.

She seemed surprised by his gentle tone and sniffed as more tears rolled down her cheeks. He reached up and used his thumb to wipe them away and pushed her hair behind her ear.

" Now tell me what is wrong? " he coaxed.

" I said I can't go with you. " she choked out.

" Why? You can't bail out and leave me stuck with Hiiragizawa. I know I haven't been the friendliest person around but I don't deserve that kind of punishment do I? " he was rewarded with a watery smile but her emerald eyes were dull and lifeless.

" It's not that.." she whispered and flinched. Li caught the movement and looked down at her hands lying in her lap. They were red around the edges and he guessed what had happened.

" Here now let me see. " he crooned and gently lifted her hand from her lap and raised it up to his face. His eyes widened and then softened into understanding as he looked back at her.

" The old lady in the kitchen nearly lost all her mornings work and I acted without thinking. I grabbed the tray and felt this horrible pain go through me. It hurts terribly and I can't make it stop. I tried putting it in the cold water like Leddie said to do but nothing dulls the pain. " she sniffled and more tears rolled down her face.

" I can't leave you alone for more than five minutes can I. " he chided kindly and she lowered her head and shook it dejectedly.

" Well it just so happens I can make it better. " he smiled when her eyes met his in surprise. " It will hurt putting it on, " he pulled the jar of balm out and her eyes widened further. " Think you can handle it? "

She nodded slowly never taking her eyes off him as he undid the jar and dipped his fingers inside. He turned her palm over and gently as he could put it on the burn. She hissed through her teeth and he looked up to see if she was all right. She swallowed but nodded for him to continue.

He did both hands and was mildly surprised that she hadn't made another sound through the whole thing. But it didn't surprise him – not really. She was very brave when she needed to be. He felt a shaft of fear slice through him. Why was he being so nice to her? He never got close to anyone but when he looked up and met her eyes and saw her still watching him he didn't mind. He had only known her for two days for Kami-sama's sake.

She sniffed and muttered a quiet 'arigato' with her head dipped forward again. Feeling uncomfortable he backed away but not quick enough. Her head bobbed up and her emerald eyes pinned him in place as she leant forward and placed her mouth on his cheek. He felt the blood rush to his face as he sat frozen in place. No one had ever dared – he hated anyone touching him – but he couldn't –

" Ah so that's the real reason you wanted me to pay the tab. You just wanted some quality time with Cora-chan ne Xiao Lang? " Eriol's grin was bigger than the Cheshire Cat's.

Sakura looked back and forth between the two cousins and her face went beet red as she shook her head in denial.

" Oh no Eriol-kun, you misunderstand. Li-san doesn't like me at all, (she didn't see the sharp look that Li sent her) in fact I was just thanking him for his help. You see when I got the bread for breakfast this morning I – "

" Kami-sama!! " Eriol exclaimed seeing her hands. " What happened? " he demanded genuinely concerned. Sakura shot him a weak smile and then explained what had happened.

" I'll go and get some cloth strips so we can wrap them. That way the balm will stay on longer. I'll be right back. " she watched him walk back inside and sighed.

" I didn't mean to cause such a fuss. I'm such a klutz at the best of times and a disaster at the worst. I hate making people worry about me. "

" You can't help if that's the general reaction people have to you Kino-san. " Li replied thinking out loud. She looked at him sitting beside her with his arms crossed and obviously in deep thought.

" Hoooee? "

" Eriol has taken a deep liking to you and would do anything for you like a faithful puppy. "

" And what about you? " she asked hesitantly. " Do you also wish to protect me? "

He opened his eyes and met her gaze and she thought he wasn't going to answer her.

" We cannot help what we are compelled to do. " his eyes bored into hers and she blushed.

" You know Li you shouldn't condone Eriol for being nice to me or to others. You should never condemn those that help others for it is a noble and honorable trait. " she heard him sort and she shifted closer to him like lighting and her nose almost met his with an irritated look on her face. She ignored his choked sound at her closeness and leant closer when he tried to lean back.

" Do not be so quick to judge those around you Syaoran, " she warned angrily. " there will come a day when you will need help or need someone to take care of you and people will remember your coldness and cynical outlook on life and they will think twice about helping you, instead choosing to leave you to your fate. Consider yourself warned. " she studied his eyes making sure that the warning was well and truly heard before she leant back and looked at anything other than him.

His heart was pounding and he knew that his face was hot and no doubt red. Why the hell did she have to go and get all close and personal with him like that? But she seemed really concerned about how he acted and what he said. _Tch_.. what did it have to do with her anyway? And what was with her calling him _Syaoran_?

His thoughts were interrupted when Eriol came back bearing bandages. Together they got Cora's hands balmed and bandaged again and were just in the middle of finishing the other hand when horses' hooves sounded outside the courtyard. They looked up as a group of soldiers reined in and jumped off before entering the inn. A familiar face stood out from the crowd and Sakura gasped. She jumped up undoing the bandage that Li had been about to tie up.

" Oi! " he yelled angrily when it all came undone but she didn't hear him.

" Julian! " Sakura called, her eyes sparkling with warmth and happiness. Julian looked around him, but not seeing her continued to go inside.

" No Julian. " Sakura breath hitched and ignoring the startled looks from Li and Eriol started to run after him.

" Cora no! Are you mad?!! " Li ran after her and stepped in front of her preventing her from going anything further. " Their the King's men. They'd rather kill you than talk to you. "

" Julian! " Sakura cried trying to get past Li, but he wouldn't let her. Julian went inside and the door shut firmly as he disappeared behind it. Sakura's face fell and she let out a sad whimper as Li let go of her and stepped back from her.

" Why'd you stop me? " Sakura asked still staring at the place where Julian had been standing.

Li shot Eriol a wary glance as Eriol came up behind her. Li didn't know what had gotten into her. When he thought that he had figured out some part of her, she threw him off guard again and he was right back where he had started.

" Cora. It's best to stay away from those men. They serve for the King of Kinomoto. I don't know why they'd be out here so far from his lands, but it must be important. Don't get in their way Cora. They're nothing but trouble. They don't understand our way of life. They see us as beneath them. We are nothing to them. "

" No! It's not like that! Julian's not like that he's different! " Sakura cried as she looked at them pleadingly.

" My fa - The king of Kinomoto doesn't see you as beneath him. He looks after everyone! Go to the villages around the castle and they'll tell you how he looks after them! You are wrong to say such things and I won't let you! " Eriol raised his hands in surrender.

" Take it easy Cora. If we had known how strongly you felt, we wouldn't have made you so angry. " Sakura just looked at them in defeat.

" You still don't believe me though do you? "

" Actions speak a thousand words. " Li spoke up. " Against what you say. It's impossible to believe. "

" You can't be serious? " Sakura asked sadly. Li didn't answer her. He just gave her that masked expression.

" You're wrong. " Sakura whispered and started to walk off.

" Where are you going now? " Li asked losing his patience.

" We have a job to do don't we? We have to find Kero and then I'm going to prove to you that you're wrong. "

" Now wait a minute." Li said and went in front of her to prevent her from leaving.

" Will you get off your high horse and get your head out of the clouds and see life as it really is and not as some fantasy. Now get your hands attended to and then - What? " Sakura was staring at him with a far off expression on her face.

" That's exactly what papa said. " Sakura whispered and Li stepped back uncertain.

" What's wrong with her? " Suppi asked curiously.

" Come on Cora. It's been a trying morning and we have so much to do. Just calm down and we'll do the rest ok? There now let's get these burns taken care off." Eriol stated and lead her back over to the fountain and shot Li an angry look.

Later that day

Li shifted her weight and growled angrily. " Why'd did I get stuck with carrying her? " Li demanded the back of Eriol's head.

" Because you upset her and so it's your punishment. " Eriol replied as he studied another horse.

" Umm that one as well too. " Eriol said the man standing beside him. Li shifted Sakura on his back again.

The two of them (Eriol and Li) had got into another fight earlier on. They had snarled and fought determined to get the other to see their point. It had ended with Cora fainting from fatigue and from the heat and both Eriol and Li reaching to catch her, the end result both boys knocking their heads and Sakura collapsing in a heap in Eriol's arms – Li snarling like a raid cat.

" How the hell do you expect to pay for all this? " Li asked.

" Don't you worry. If she's getting too heavy go and sit her down over there in the shade. I'll join you shortly. "

Li growled and walked off towards the shady spot in the horse market, and laid Sakura down on the stone slab bench. He jumped up beside her and watched as his cousin bargained with the Horse master.

" Why'd you have to go and pass out? " Li shot at the sleeping Sakura beside him. She didn't move.

" Typical female. " Li muttered and rolled his eyes. " I'd like to know what I've done to deserve this. "

He turned back to look at where Eriol had gotten to, but instead he faced to huge eyes staring at him. Li looked at them and his eyes widened.

" AAAAIIIEEE! " he yelled and tumbled off the stone bench and landed flat on his back on the other side.

" I think he likes you. " Eriol's voice stated and the chestnut horse sniffed at Li curiously..

" Eriol - You die at dawn. " Li spat and sat up.

" Now we have all the supplies we need for the time being, we have the horses. " Eriol said indicating the chestnut horse, the white mare beside that and the black mare beside it.

" Now all we need is you, me and the sleeping lady. " Li rolled his eyes.

" Now you mount and I'll pass her to you. " Eriol stated.

" _Nani_??!!! "

" Li you don't expect her to fall off her horse somewhere do you? I can't hold her as I have all the supplies with me. That leaves you. "

" You've done this on purpose haven't you? " Eriol smirked.

" And if I have? "

" I'll kill you. " Li swore.

" Can we get a move on? " Suppi asked from Eriol's shoulder. " As much as I don't want to find Kero, I hate prolonging my torment. " Eriol looked at Li.

" Fine. " Li gave in and jumped up onto the chestnut horse. Eriol handed Sakura up to him and Li placed her in front of him.

" Are you intending to lose her along the way or are you going to hold her? " Eriol asked smirking.

Li's amber eyes blazed molten fire at his cousin as he wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist and grabbed the reins.

" There happy? "

" Yes. " Eriol replied smiling, jumping up onto the white mare. " Lets go. "

BW2 There! Another redone chapter! Phew I'm on a role and if you have read this before you'll notice that I completely changed that whole chapter! I think it is better than this old way I had it. Anyway let me know what you think.

Ta

Till next time…


	4. Melting the Ice

Chapter 4: Melting the Ice

Li tried to ignore what he was holding. She was a gift as well as a curse. They had been riding for hours and she still hadn't woken up. Li looked down at Cora and watched as she slept. She looked so innocent and young, but she was still a mystery. She moaned and Li tightened his grip on her.

The first thing Sakura saw was the ground flying past her. She gasped and backed up against a solid wall. Something tightened around her stomach and they came to an abrupt halt.

" What's wrong? " came Li's voice behind her. Sakura looked behind her.

" Li! Where are we? " she asked.

" So you're awake. " came Eriol's voice.

" Hai. " she replied turning to look at him.

" Suppi felt Kero and we're riding towards Abanathy where he felt him. " Eriol stated.

" Oh. "

" Well since you're awake you can give Li a rest and ride the horse that I got for you. "

" She doesn't have to. " Li said and blushed crimson when both Sakura and Eriol looked at him.

" No. Eriol's right. " Sakura said and jumped down. Her legs were shaky and she stumbled.

" Guess I'm not to used to walking. " Sakura laughed.

" It's about time we took a break anyway. " Eriol said and jumped down as well.

" Thanks guys. " Sakura smiled.

Sakura looked at the black mare and tipped her head to the side studying it. Its coat glistened in the late afternoon sun as it grazed with the other two. Sakura had a sudden urge to ride it. Back at the castle, both she and Tori were the best riders and both loved horses.

" I'm going for a ride. " Sakura said deciding and got up. They had had lunch and were now taking a enjoyable reprieve from riding.

" I'll come with you. " Li said and got up dusting his hands off.

" There's no need. " Sakura said over her shoulder as she walked towards the mare.

" Trust me, I'm going. You'll need someone to save you should you get into trouble. "

" Thanks a lot. " Sakura shot back, but ruined it by smiling.

Sakura reined up the top of the hill and stared down at the fields and valleys below. Her hair danced as the breeze blew around her. Li came riding up behind her and watched her silently.

" When you said you knew how to ride, I didn't think you meant like that. " Li said sounding impressed. They were interrupted by the sound of horses' hooves below them.

" There they are again. " Sakura whispered. Li followed her gaze and watched as the soldiers rode past, below them.

" They're looking for something. " Li stated.

" Not something but someone. " Sakura whispered. Li's gaze pinned her from horseback.

" Are they looking for you? " he asked bluntly.

" Hmm? " Sakura asked snapping out of her thoughts.

" Are they looking for you? " Li asked again. Sakura hid her expression from him behind a mask.

" Why would they be looking for a peasant? I'm a nobody remember? What was it you said? They think us beneath them? Yes that's what you said. " she smirked coldly then laughed frostily. " What ever made you think that they be looking for someone like me? "

Li was watching her guardedly. The wind ruffling his long bangs along with the mane and tails of the two horses with them. A change was coming going by the smell of grass and hills from the south.

" Come on. Eriol's probably wondering where we are. " she clicked her tongue and turned her mare around.

" Wait a minute. " Li said. Sakura pulled up her mount and looked at him questionably.

" What? " Li rode over to her and met her gaze.

" I wanted to give this back to it's owner. " Sakura stared down at the cherry blossom comb he placed in her hands. " It was wrong of you to give me this Cora. It's only right that you keep it. "

" Since when are you ever noble? " Sakura asked coldly at the refusal of her gift. Li was silent. Sakura pushed it back into his hand.

" It was a gift. Keep it. " with that she rode off.

Back at the Palace

" How hard is it to find a princess? " Tori demanded at his guards. " Kami she'd stand out like a flame amongst the night. "

" Now Tori. " Julian warned. " It's not as easy as it seems. "

" Julian, this is Sakura we are talking about! Star she's one in a million! How many villagers do you know with those emerald eyes and hair of honey-brown? "

" Yeah well how many princess's do you think we've found? " Julian snapped. Tori glared at him.

" I want my sister back here where she's safe and sound. Not out there where anything can happen to her. " Tori barked angrily.

" I know you are worried, we all are. But biting our heads off isn't going to help. She's hiding and hiding pretty well if you ask me. I don't think she wants to come back Tori. "

" Don't start saying what Sakura wants and what she doesn't Julian. Sakura's angry at tou-san for making her be with that bastard and she's making us all know that she didn't like it. When she wakes up and comes to realize what she's done, then we'll find her. But until then we keep looking. "

" You know, I don't think you know your sister too well if that's what you think Tori. And I think you know that deep inside your heart. This is more than Sakura simply running away Tori. Sakura's letting you know something and I think you all had better pull your heads out of the clouds and realize what. " Julian said and started to walk out.

" Don't walk away from me Julian! If you think you can get away with that - "

" Stop being a hypocrite Tori. Maybe that's another reason why Sakura ran away. I wouldn't blame her. Good day your highness. " Tori sighed and looked out the window at the land beyond.

" Sakura _where_ are you? " he cried.

A few weeks later

Sakura, Li and Eriol had ridden fully for weeks. Sometimes for days on end. They were tired, miserable and Suppi hadn't picked up a thing on Kero. They had ridden through many towns and small villages as they continued to get father and father away from the Kinomoto lands, Sakura began to understand why Li and Eriol had thought her mad when she had ranted that her father looked after everyone.

People were poorer and sad. They barely had crops to sustain them all. Sakura's heart broke and she was determined that one day she would help these poor people and so would Tori and her father.

She also came to understand with horror that what Li and Eriol had said about the soldiers was true. She watched horrified as one of the guards, one of Julian's own, made a poor old man's life misery. Her heart broke and when Li saw the look on her face, he had urged her away from the scene. Yes, the Princess of Kinomoto had finally had her eyes opened to what the world was like.

They had stopped for a while near a small town by the name of Baizel ( Bay-zel ). The horses happily grazed and they made a small fire and sat around it miserably.

" If we don't find some way of getting food soon, we're in big trouble. " Eriol stated.

Sakura looked up and saw the troubled looks of her friends. Suppi was even sadder than usual and she knew it had nothing to do with finding Kero.

" Don't worry. " Sakura said. " Something's bound to happen. " Li snorted.

" You can't just sit around and wait for food to jump in your lap Cora. It doesn't work like that. "

" No need to bite my head off Li. Forgive if I try to cheer you up. "

The campsite was quiet as they fell into silence once again. Sakura was angry and frustrated. She had enough gems and stones left to buy them food for a year, but she hadn't found a coin exchange for weeks and she needed one desperately. If she didn't find one in the morning, she'd have to go out on her own and try to find one. But for now she wouldn't worry too much les she give herself away.

She had learnt over the last couple of weeks that Li and Eriol were both very observant. There were no secrets that she could hide (except the only one that mattered thank Kami-sama). So she had learnt not to think too much over something for that was the best way to keep her thoughts to herself.

They settled down for the night and slept through till the next morning.

Next Morning

They were standing around waiting for Eriol to come back. So far he had been gone for an hour and it wasn't looking good. Sakura was leaning against a wall in a side street from the market and Li was standing next to her waiting patiently.

Sakura looked up and spotted a coin exchange and her eyes lit up with happiness. Their problems were solved!! She was so dazed out that she didn't hear the horses' hooves. Li heard them and tearing his curious gaze from Sakura's dreamy one, he turned around and saw the soldiers. And he noticed with disgust the same soldier that went by the name of Julian. Li, acting as casually as he could, moved a little blocking them from Sakura's point of view.

Sakura had seen them, and she had also seen what Li had done for her. Her heart swelled at his kindness and she made out that she hadn't seen which seemed to make Li happy. Eriol came back shortly and by that time the soldiers had moved on.

" No luck. " Eriol sighed sadly.

" And I can't hunt as my all my arrows are gone and my bow has just about had it. " Li sighed.

" Look guys cheer up ok? You look like death warmed up and it so not the fashion for a lady to be in such accompany of. " she said haughtily making Eriol smile.

" What lady? " Li asked. Sakura shot him one of his own death glares.

" Look just trust me and go back to that cave we stayed at last night ok? I'll find you there later after I've finished doing what needs to be done. " She went to walk off but Li grabbed her arm.

" What are you doing? " he asked her quietly. Sakura smiled comfortingly.

" Don't worry just trust me. " Li let go of her arm and she walked off leaving them behind.

Eriol was sitting in the cave watching Li pace back and forth. " You're wearing the floor away. Would it kill you to stay still? " Li glared at him.

" What could be taking her so long? " Li demanded. Eriol shrugged at his glare.

" She could be doing anything. "

" And that's what I don't want to think about. " Li said and continued pacing.

Suddenly Sakura came riding up with a smile on her face. " Hurry up! Come see! " she called.

" Go on open the door. " Sakura said indicating the inn door. Eriol shared looks with Li. Eriol pushed open the door and stopped dead.

In the room were three beds - the finest they had ever seen, fresh flowers and water, fruits and breads. On one bed were a new sword and an assortment of sour things, and on another were a new bow and a row of new arrows. On the other bed was new leather packs filled with what looked like food for a month's journey.

Eriol and Li turned around and stared at a smiling Sakura.

" Surprise. " she said and continued to smile.

" How the - how? " Li asked stunned. Sakura's eyes sparkled.

" Can't I surprise you once and a while? " she asked.

" You surprise me everyday. " Li replied and turned back to the bow and arrow on the bed missing her blush.

" I would have gotten you another sword like Eriol, but I knew you'd never part with your sword that you already had, so I settled for these. "

" Sour things! Sour things!! " Suppi cried and hugged his presents happily. Sakura laughed and watched as Eriol tried out his new sword.

" Thank you. " It was barely a whisper, but she heard it. Sakura turned around and faced Li.

" You're most welcome. " she replied. Li seemed to be debating something.

" I hope I don't regret this later, but - " Li gently hugged her. " Thanks. " Sakura blushed every shade of red.

" Umm, no problem. " she replied and turned away. "Anyone hungry? "

-----------------------------------------

Li and Eriol were downstairs getting dinner and Sakura was left in the room with Suppi. It was dark outside and Sakura couldn't see anything so she gazed into the fire.

" Do you know where Kero is Suppi? " Sakura asked.

" It's hard. Kero doesn't really want to be found. "

" I can relate to that. " Sakura whispered in her own thoughts once again.

" I guessed as much your highness. " Sakura continued to stare into the fire but jumped startled.

"_ Nani_?!! " she cried shocked.

" Hello. I'm a magical creature here. I know everything. " Sakura knelt in front of Suppi in desperation.

" Suppi please don't say anything? I beg you please don't reveal who I am. I'll lose them! They won't want anything to do with me if they find out who I am. " Suppi continued to watch her, flicking his tail back and forth.

" It's not as bad as you think. " he finally said.

" Are you serious? " Sakura asked still kneeling.

" Look at me. I'm a magical creature; do you think I didn't think people would want anything to do with me? But I found Eriol. He proved me wrong. "

" But this is different Suppi. No one's ever heard of you. But me - Everyone knows me. They know me better than I do myself. If you tell, I'll be forced to go back. I don't want that. I want to be free, free to make up my own mind and to come and go as I please. I can't lose what I gained." Sakura begged.

" The longer you continue to hide it, the harder it will be on you when they do find out in the end. " Suppi replied. Sakura looked down miserably.

" That's a risk I'm willing to take. "

The door opened and Li and Eriol came in having one of there arguments.

" How many times do I have to keep telling you that I am of no relation to you?!! "

" Come now dear cousin, do you honestly expect me to believe that when you take after me so well? "

" Take that back! "

" Never. It's the truth. "

Sakura looked at Suppi desperately. " Please? " Suppi looked at her his tail twitching.

" Fine. But you owe me. " Sakura sighed in relief.

" Thank you Suppi. " she gently kissed him on the top of his head. Li and Eriol's argument came to an end seeing that.

" Well, well, well, look who's been getting to know each other at last. " Eriol said smiling. Sakura returned his smile.

" Yeah. Umm is that dinner? Smells great! What is it? "

Eriol placed his bowl next to Li's.

" That was good considering we haven't had a decent meal in weeks. "

" Hmm. " Sakura smiled happily as she leaned back against her pillow. " That was delicious. "

" For once I agree. " Li said, sitting on his bed, leaning back against the wall. Sakura yawned and stretched.

" I'm beat. " she yawned again.

" Yeah, it's been a long day. " Eriol replied sleepily.

" That reminds me. " Li said sleepily. " We didn't tell Cora about the news. "

" What news? " Sakura asked waking up a little.

" Oh yeah. " Eriol yawned. " The Princess from Kinomoto is missing. "

" Nani? " Sakura sat up. " How did you find that out? " Li woke up seeing her expression.

" It's all through the town. Apparently there are posters and that's what our soldiers have been searching for. " Sakura gulped. " I see. " she said slowly.

Both Eriol and Li were looking at her strangely, so she masked her expression and played along.

" How interesting. " she said laying back down.

" I wonder why the Princess left? " Eriol asked no one in particular.

" Maybe the money was starting to run out and she's chucking a royal fit. " Li said smirking.

" Or maybe. " Sakura said fighting down her anger. "They were forcing her to do things that she didn't like. " Li frowned at her tone.

" What's it matter? A princess is a princess. They think just because they were born into a wealthy family and have rights over all of us that they are entitled to everything. "

" That's not true. " Sakura replied.

" Yeah? How do you figure? "

" Well . . You could tell what she or her family was like by the way they acted. If she was spoilt and rotten, then yeah, you could accuse her of that. But if she got out and tried to help her people, tried to make them happy, instead of her, then at least you know that she cared, cared for someone other than herself. If I saw anyone helping someone other than themselves, than I would know that they are a decent and kind. "

" It's a good point. " said Eriol. " But it doesn't answer the question. We've never seen this so called princess. She's just someone we hear about every once and a while, how do we know that she's like you say? "

Sakura thought for a moment. " Well have you heard anything bad about her? " Sakura asked. Li shook his head after thinking about it.

" We've heard plenty of rumors, but none of them actually known to be true. "

" Oh like what? " Sakura asked curiously.

" Like that she's un-marryable. That no man wants her, because she's horrible and childish. " Sakura's jaw dropped.

" You heard that? " she asked in shock.

" That's only one of the many things we've heard. " Eriol said smiling.

" I don't believe it! " Sakura cried losing her mask. " Of all the things to say. "

" Why are you getting so upset? It's not like they're talking about you. " That calmed Sakura a bit. And made her try a different track.

" It's the principle of the thing! How would you like it if I went around saying that you were an unemotional animal and that you had a heart of stone? How would you like it especially when you knew it wasn't true? "

" Actually I'd have to agree with that one if we are talking about Li here? "

" Go to hell Hiiragizawa. "

" Come on guys cut it out. " Sakura demanded. " This is important. " she said throwing a pillow at Li.

" Oi! " he said pulling the pillow away from his face and glaring at her half heartedly.

" My what a good look for you dear cousin – ah – nice try. " he smirked as he ducked.

" Hey! That's my pillow you're throwing there! " Sakura huffed and pegged another one at Li glaring.

" What is this? Pick on Li day? " he saw the shared expressions go between Cora and Eriol and tensed. " Don't. Even. Think. About. It. " he snarled.

They charged him at once. He ducked Eriol's pillow and copped Cora's in the middle. He made a small '_oof_' sound which made her giggle but wasn't fast enough to miss his pillow to the face. It slid down and left her hair spiky and standing on end which caused Li and Eriol to burst out laughing. She swore revenge and threw pillows with vengeance.

Suppi watched the show with one eye half cocked and snorted at such childish behavior. Li ducked a well aimed pillow and lifted the perpetrator over his shoulder which made her squeal before giggles erupted. She begged Eriol to help her when Li started tickling her ribs. She kicked and squirmed but Li held her safely over his shoulder. Eriol caught her eye and mimicked tickling his sides. Li yelped and nearly dropped her when her tiny fingers started a tickle assault of the worst kind.

Li collapsed in a heap laughing with Sakura tickling mercilessly. Li chucked a pillow at Eriol for betraying him which he ducked and threw back at Li. Li blocked the attack and sent the pillow flying across the room which hit Suppi, which knocked him against the wall with a definite '_splat_'! and a muffled squeak and a shower of feathers at impact as the pillow broke.

" Suppi! " Sakura gasped and leapt to his defense. She picked the little creature up and saw the swirls in his eyes. She bit her lip and looked at the other two. She had feathers sticking out of her hair and the other two couldn't contain their laughter any more and burst out in hilarious laughter.

-----------------

" Look, it's just some princess were talking about. It's not important. " Li said as they picked up their discussion from before the pillow fight and Suppi being knocked senseless. Sakura shot him a scathing look.

" Not important. Ok tell me this. If your land was in trouble and you were in danger of losing it, who would you go to? The king right? " Sakura asked. Li just looked at her.

" Wrong. That's not the king's area. As a matter of fact it the prince's but the princess is present too. The princess is present to balance the strict teaches of the palace and add her authority where she deems necessary. Maybe you should just think about who you condemn before you pass judgment Li. From what I've heard she cares dearly for her family. And I don't think that she would leave them unless she was absolutely

desperate. " The room was silent as her words sunk in.

" You sure know a lot on the subject. " Eriol said suspiciously.

" I hear a lot and I listen. " Sakura replied shrugging.

Li was still glaring at her. He didn't like being attacked like that. Suppi sensing the tension in the air and where this conversation was heading decided to break it up.

" Can you keep it down? Some magical beasts are trying to sleep. " Sakura shot him a grateful look.

" I'm tired. I'll see you guys in the morning. " Sakura replied and snuggled down to sleep.

" Yeah goodnight. " Eriol said still suspicious.

Sakura twisted and turned and finally woke up when her exhausted body had had enough. She heard horses' hooves in the still night and looked out the window. Seeing the soldiers riding through, she hid in the shadows. She gasped when the light of the torches some of them were holding reflected off her brother.

" Tori! " she whispered. What was _HE_ doing here?!!

" What's wrong? " Sakura jumped when Li came up behind her on her bed. Li was tense and on edge, he leaned past her and looked out the window. He tensed further when he saw them riding below them.

Tori sensing that he was being watched looked up at the inn window. But he saw nothing but darkness.

Li sighed as he rose back up and looked out the window again. " Why do you fear them Li? " Sakura whispered as she watched her brother disappear into the night.

" I don't fear them. I'm just wary. Let's just say I'm not giving them a chance to make my life a living hell. "

" But they'd only do that if you did something wrong. " Sakura replied quietly. Li softly laughed coldly.

" You obviously still have a lot to learn. They don't have to have a reason. They wait till their commander is looking the other way, then they lay into you. " Sakura's eyes widened.

" No! "

" Oh yes. I've seen it happen too many times. " Sakura met his gaze in the dark, remembering what she had seen that day.

" That's life. We all know that. "

" I didn't. " Sakura whispered. Li smiled faintly.

" But you're different. " he replied.

" Why am I so different? " Sakura asked sadly. Li shrugged.

" Who knows. You just are. "

" I hate being different. " Sakura spat. Li studied her for a moment and then looked back out the window.

" So how do know that soldier? That Julian? " Sakura looked at him curiously. Was that anger she had heard in his voice?

" Julian's a very good friend of mine. "

" Is that all? " Li demanded. She looked at him.

" How could we be anything more? Look at his position and mine. " Sakura whispered. She meant her being a princess and him being a soldier, but Li thought she meant her being as a commoner.

" He obviously means something to you then? " Li said.

" Yeah. " Sakura whispered as her mind traveled back to when she was a little girl and when Tori was still able to play with her along with Julian. Li obviously didn't like her answer.

" Those soldiers seem to be around these areas a lot lately don't they? " Li stated. Sakura frowned coming back to the present.

" Why is that? " she asked quietly, playing along, as Eriol and Suppi were still asleep.

" Who knows. Maybe it has something to do with a few people thinking that they saw the so called princess around here recently. " Sakura drew in a sharp breath.

" Are you kidding? " Li frowned watching her.

" You seemed shocked. Why? " Sakura masked her expression.

" I don't know. Maybe it's because we might actually get to meet her and she can invite us in for tea and we can resume that lovely little discussion we were having earlier about whether she's a brat or not. " Sakura smirked. Li blushed red, but the darkness hid it.

" Very funny Kino-san. "

Sakura giggled and covered her mouth when Eriol turned in his sleep and mumbled something unintelligible.

" What are you doing up this late anyway? " Sakura asked Li.

" Very good question. Mind answering it? " Li countered. Sakura lowered her head.

" I couldn't sleep. "

" You seem to be having that problem a lot lately. " Li whispered. Sakura looked up surprised.

" How do you - ? "

" I wake up when I hear you. "

" Sorry. " Sakura apologized.

" Mind telling me what's going on? I mean if you're going to keep waking me up, I might as well know so I can go back to sleep. "

" It's nothing honestly. "

" If you expect me to believe that. " he replied bluntly watching her in the faint moonlight.

Sakura sighed despairingly. She didn't speak for a while and Li didn't think that she would, but she did.

" You were right. I did lie before. My family didn't release me, I ran away. " Li didn't say anything.

" You have no idea what it was like. Everyday was the same, go here, do this, don't do that, you mustn't talk like that, wear this, no that colour doesn't suit you. I was caged; I had no freedom of my own. I'd had enough, so I left . . . reluctantly. "

" Reluctantly? "

" I had responsibilities Li, a lot of responsibilities. It isn't easy to just ignore them and walk away. "

" But you did in the end. " Li replied.

" Yeah I did. But I'm paying for it now. " Li raised his eyebrow.

" I have to constantly watch my back, I have to avoid anyone that may know me, I'm homesick and I miss everyone so badly, especially Madison, oh she must be missing me terribly. But I know in my heart that I can't go back now. I can't, I'm not the person I used to be. " she cried.

" Hey come on Cora. " Li said startled when he noticed that she crying.

" I know my family is looking for me I've seen them. But I can't go back, but I know someday soon I'll be forced to return. I'll make a wrong move and they'll find me or I'll have to go back one way or the other. "

" Hey you don't have to go back if you don't want to. I'll make sure of it, Eriol as well. "

Sakura sniffed and managed a shaky smile.

" Thanks Li. But I'll have to go and I know you can't understand now. You will

eventually. " Li turned his head to the side, not understanding. Sakura looked up and met his gaze.

" Li can you promise me something? " Sakura asked and hiccupped.

" What? " Li asked warily.

" When my little adventure comes to an end and you finally know who I am, will you look back and remember me as I am now and not as I will be? "

" Cora you're not making any sense are you feeling well? " he asked placing his hand on her forehead.

"I'm fine but promise me. " Sakura demanded. " I want you to know me as being free, not caged. Because of what you or anyone else may believe, my life isn't a happy one. "

" I'm waking Eriol. You not making sense. "

" Li are you listening to me?! " Sakura hissed, stopping him from going anywhere.

" I'm hearing you and I'm not understanding it. "

" Do you have to understand everything to accept it? " Sakura asked.

" . . . . "

" Promise me. "

" Ok I promise. Happy? " Sakura sighed and relaxed.

" Thank you. "

" I still think I should get Eriol. You haven't been looking too well lately. "

" It's just stress. Eriol needs his rest and so do you. You should go back to sleep, I'll be ok. " Li shook his head.

" Cora you need your rest to. " Li said. Sakura sighed. " I'll be fine. "

" How many times are you going to say that before you realize that you're not? " he watched as Sakura shrugged.

" Come on, I'll lay here with you until you fall asleep ok? " Sakura blushed crimson.

" It's ok Li. Honestly. "

" What's the matter? Afraid? " Li challenged. He was thinking what had gotten into him, but he hid his thoughts and concentrated on her.

" I am not afraid of you. " Sakura bit back. " How do I know you won't bite? " she challenged. Li smirked coldly.

" Believe me, that's the least of what you'd have to worry from me. " Li replied.

Sakura gulped and blushed crimson.

" Well alright. But if you keep me awake, I'm telling Eriol. " Sakura warned and laid back down on the bed.

" You do that. " Li replied and laid down next to her and fell asleep.


	5. What is that Orange Thing?

Chapter 5: What is that Orange Thing?

-------------------------------------------

It was like coming to the surface of a warm lake. Her senses were muddled but happy. Sound permeated her mind and she was aware of the kitchen maids scattering feed for the chickens below and throwing the dirty washing water into the courtyard. She heard the sound of the pump and the water gushing forth. The sound of young girls chattering and sharing gossip, (_Can you believe the nerve of Matako? If he comes into my kitchen one more time -! I heard that she went to his room willing! As if a girl should do such a thing! My mother would be scandalized!_) made her lips twitch as she slid further out of the slippery dream world.

Sakura finally woke and basked in the warmth around her. She shifted and snuggled deeper into that warmth. She was slipping back into the land of her dreams when she felt the warmth around her shift and clasp at her tighter. She tensed and her eyes snapped open as realization dawned with her now wide awake mind.

She was in Xiao Lang Li's arms. In a bed. Dear Kami-sama, _her_ mother would be scandalized if she were still in the land of the living! She blushed seven shades of red. She sat up and maneuvered around him hoping that she wouldn't wake him and crept across the floor. She saw that Suppi was awake and watching her. She froze and bit her lip. How could she explain it? Concluding that she couldn't, she patted him on the head before she walked out the door and went downstairs.

The cold air cleared the remains of sleep clinging to her mind and made her shiver. The sun was already above the horizon so she knew that Li and Eriol would be awake soon. She wrapped her arms around her body still feeling the traces of warmth from the young man upstairs. She didn't understand him most of the time. He made sure that she knew that he had a cold persona and that he didn't like her at all at the best of times but why was it that he would comfort her when she hurt herself or was feeling sad over the loss of her family? Why stay with her all night and keep her warm?

She looked passed the modest courtyard of the inn that they were staying at and looked beyond to the scattering of trees near the river. Her brother and his entourage would be gone by now. He wouldn't look twice at a place like this. A nice walk would do her good and she would be back in time for breakfast.

Sakura made her way down to the bank and sat down. She watched as the river flowed, the light reflecting within the water shifting it and making it seem like a twisting ribbon and colour and smiled. For some reason she felt calm and better than she had been feeling since she had left Kinomoto. She guessed that this was the price for the taste of freedom felt like.

She rested her head on her knees and listened to the water as it gushed over the smooth pebbles at the bottom on the stream. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the play of sunlight on her eyes as it warmed her skin and gave the sensation of melting, but she heard someone humming to themselves and she looked up.

" Pudding, pudding, I love pudding! " it sang.

Sakura frowned and looked around her seeing no one. Feeling goose bumps race across her skin she swallowed and looked up and froze. Hovering above her was a queer little orange creature with wings. It spotted her and froze looking down at her, blinking little black beady eyes.

" He-Hello. " Sakura greeted cordially.

" . .. . "

" Aren't you going to say hello? " Sakura questioned curiously. The little creature shrugged.

" Busy. " it replied bluntly. Sakura stood up and the little winged creature paused and then started to sniff before it froze mid air.

" Wait a minute. I smell . . I smell . . " it continued to sniff the air.

" I smell that little upstart of the Moon!! " it cried looking around him frantically.

" Moon? " Sakura asked confused before her eyes widened as the pieces clicked into place. " Oh you mean Suppi! " The little creature looked down at her and glared.

" How dare you mention it's name in my presence! " he pointed angrily, flames dancing around him.

" You must be Kero! " Sakura cried delighted. The little creature looked at her warily.

" And if I am? "

" Then you just made our job a lot easier! " Sakura exclaimed, clapping her hands together happily. " We've been looking for you everywhere! "

" And who are you? " Kero asked his wings moving back and forth slowly.

" My name's Cora. " emerald eyes sparkled with delight.

" Hmmm. "

" I couldn't help but overhear. Do you happen to like pudding? " she asked. The little creature's eyes sparkled and it got a dreamy expression.

" Ahhh pudding! My one love! " Kero sang to himself with stars in his eyes. Sakura giggled.

" Then I guess we have something in common. I love pudding too. My dad makes the greatest pudding. But I haven't seen my dad in a while, so I haven't had pudding in a while now. " she replied her eyes dulling in sadness. Kero's mouth hit the ground in shock.

" You haven't had pudding in a long time?!! You poor deprived girl! Come with me. I know a great place for pudding. " Sakura smiled and followed the strange little creature named Kero.

Could this day get any better?

Many hours later

Sakura climbed the inn stairs wearily. " Kero if I get in trouble for being so late I'm blaming it all on you, you hear? " Kero just continued to hum happily.

" Couldn't you have just settled for one pudding instead of nine? " Sakura asked incredulously, as they continued to climb. " Do you know how embarrassing it was to keep asking for more. That maid was giving me weird looks well after you fifth. "

" When I told you earlier that I loved pudding you shouldn't have underestimated me. " the little creature bragged.

Sakura sighed as they reached the middle floor where the dinning area was.

" Kero get on my shoulder and stay there and don't move. I don't want any questioning glances ok? " Sakura whispered. Kero flapped his wings and landed on her shoulder and remained still.

" This ok? " he asked.

" Perfect. " Sakura muttered and walked up the remaining stairs and stepped out onto the dinning hall.

The fire was roaring in the hearth and men were sitting around on the benches laughing or talking. Some were telling stories and others were simply keeping to themselves. Already maids were running back and forth with ale and other drink and it was only after noon. Sakura sighed and scanned the crowd for Li and Eriol. They must be waiting for her in their room upstairs. She was already thinking of the story she would tell them when she turned to head to the stairs.

She was at the base of the stairs when she felt like someone was watching her. She had become accustom to this feeling since she had been out of the palace and had soon depended on it to keep her out of trouble. Eriol had said that he was glad that she had the survival instincts. Only then to have Li say that at least it would make his job easier from having to save her all the time. _Tch_.. like he had anything important to do anyway. She stopped with her foot on the stair and scanned the dinning room once again. Her eyes locked with Tori's and fear slammed into her gut like a mallet.

" Uh oh. " she whispered, when Tori frowned and half rose out of his chair, still looking at her hope alighting in his gaze. She looked around her frantically and bolted to the right behind the stairs and into the shadows. Spurred by the young woman's reaction, Tori scooted around the table and jogged across the room ignoring the looks from the other men.

" Hey kid what's wrong? " Kero asked sensing her panic.

" Just keep it down Kero and let me handle this. " She hissed and found the servants stairs and started to franticly climb them.

" Hey wait! " Tori called out.

Panic added speed to Sakura's flight as she bolted up them. She found their room and flew into the room, slamming it shut and leaning back on it breathing frantically. Eriol and Li looked up her startled.

" Where the hell have you - " Li stated angrily turning to her. " Shhhh!! " Sakura's panic reached across the room and engulfed them.

Eriol tensed and Li got up silently. With her back still to the door, Sakura leaned her ear against the door and silently put the lock into the bolt. She could here her brother's steps outside the door. She quietened her labored breathing and continued to listen. Li was standing beside her now watching her. She heard her brother's retreating steps and waited until she was certain he was gone. She half expected him to knock on the door but nothing happened and she melted into a puddle on the floor, gasping for breath.

" Ok kid what was that about? " Kero demanded popping out of her hair and flying up to her face, glaring at her angrily. Li stepped back in shock seeing the tiny creature.

" What the hell is that? " he asked. Sakura raised her head and looked at him her face flushed and pale. " This is Kero. " she replied using her hand to do the introductions. Suppi raised his head and studied his counterpart.

" Kero? "

" Ahhh! " Kero backed up against the door. " You! "

" Charmed I'm sure. " Suppi replied and continued to watch him.

" Stop looking at me like that. " Kero demanded.

" Make me. " Suppi replied.

" Ok cool it you guys we have more important things to discuss. " Eriol stated and looked at Sakura.

" What happened Cora? " he asked.

" I umm - I -" Sakura stumbled. She raised her head and met Li's expressionless gaze and looked away. " I was just avoiding someone I didn't feel like meeting. " she replied quietly.

" Whoever it was upset you pretty badly. " Li stated matter-of-factly. He wasn't go to let her go without some answers.

" Forget it, it's not important. What is, however, is that I found Kero. What do we do now? " she asked getting up from the floor.

" Suppi? " Eriol asked, deciding to let Cora have her way for the moment. Suppi rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

" Kero and I have to stay together for a night and a day until our transformation takes place. "

" I am not hanging around that -that -! " Kero snapped angrily.

" Feeling's mutual. " Suppi replied dryly.

" Kero. " Sakura said and the little beast looked at her. He met pleading emerald eyes.

" Come on Kero. Is it really as bad as all that? Think of all the wonderful things you'll both be able to do when your transformation takes place. " Kero looked at her and she reached out her hand towards him. " Kero? " she pushed.

" Oh all right Cora. " Kero said in defeat, his little wings drooping before he sat on her outstretched hand. " Only for you. "

" Thanks Kero. " she smiled and looked up at the others in the room.

" We have one volunteer. What about you Suppi? " Suppi growled in annoyance and came and sat on her other hand. " What do you say? "

" I am the guardian beast of the Moon. " Suppi said wearily.

" I am the guardian beast of the Sun. "

" Let us be reunited and reveal our true forms. " they both chanted.

They both glowed and Sakura felt tingly all over as their power went through her. It ended as quickly as it had begun. Sakura shook her head to clear it. Eriol still feeling edgy sat down on his bed.

" What now? " he asked. " We've found Kero and their transformation is taking place. What do we do now? " Kero and Suppi flew off Sakura's hands and she shook them trying to get rid of the tingly feeling.

" I have no idea. Li? " she asked looking at him. Li shrugged his expression masked.

" We have no reason to stay here. So I suggest we get out of here. It might be hard to explain these two when they transform. I'm not sure what they will turn into or how it will happen, but I'm sure it will draw attention that we don't want or need. " Sakura shook her head agreeing.

" Coincidently I saw a cave when I was down near the river today while following Kero to his pudding store. We can go there. I only saw it because I was staring at nothing. We should be safe enough. "

" Then it's settled. Let's go. "

" Umm. " Sakura interrupted. " I don't think I should - " They looked at her. Li growled and glared at her angrily.

" This is becoming annoying Cora. No more running and hiding, tell us what is going on or I swear to Kami-sama I will force it out of you. Why must we sneak around dodging your demons? " Sakura gulped. " I'm sorry. " she replied lowering her head.

" Look let's not worry about it now. Cora I'll get you a cloak so we can hide you if it's that important. " Sakura looked at him gratefully. " Thank you Eriol. " Li snarled and turned his back on them both and got his things ready.

Li threw more wood on the fire as the darkness grew that night. They had just come from the inn and where getting used to being out in the open again. Sakura huddled against the fire for warmth and held out her hands against the chill. If she concentrated really hard she could hear the sound of the river running.

" Why is it so cold? It's spring! " she cried.

" Yeah, but it's still early spring. Winter hasn't been forgotten yet. " Li replied. Sakura groaned and shuffled closer to the fire.

" Here this should help. " Eriol spoke coming in with their blankets. Sakura took hers gratefully and snuggled deep into it's warmth. She stared into the fire watching the flames rise and fall. She started to see pictures and she frowned still staring.

_Sakura _

Sakura continued to stare.

_Madison_

She breathed in surprise in her mind. She couldn't move her mouth. Madison giggled and smiled innocently.

_Hey Sakura_

_How am I seeing you? _

Madison just continued to giggle. Sakura frowned. She looked younger. Madison started to hum one of her songs and she started dancing and twirling around her long black hair twirling out around her as cherry blossom petals danced around her.

_Oh how I miss you and your songs _

Madison reached out her hand and Sakura found that she was reaching out her hand to the fire.

Li looked up when he heard her start humming. He watched her curiously as to what she was doing. He had never her sing at all and was surprised by the strong tenor of her voice. When she reached out her hand unseeing to the fire, the hairs on the back of his neck rose and he moved over to her.

" Cora? " he asked gently. She didn't hear him she just continued to hum.

" Snap out of it! " Li took her shoulder in his hands and shook her. She cried out startled and fell back from the fire as reality came back to her foggy brain.

" Are you ok? " Li asked looking down at her.

" Madison. " she whispered sadly sitting back up and wrapping the blanket around her.

" Who's Madison? " Eriol asked coming up to them when he had heard them shout. He had been watering their mounts at the river and getting them ready for the night.

" She's my best friend and my - " she stopped and swallowed painfully. She had been about to say hand maid. " She's like my sister. " Eriol nodded sitting down next to her. Li was still watching her the firelight dancing within his eyes.

" She has the most beautiful voice anyone has ever heard. She's always singing. She has raven black hair that gleams past her waist and the most deep violet eyes anyone has ever known. Her skin is white like porcelain and she's such an angel. " Sakura replied remembering her friend with fondness. Eriol looked startled, but he managed a smile.

" I think I would like to meet this Madison. If she's anything like you, then I think I would like her very much. " Sakura blushed and looked down.

" She's an angel. It's the only way I can describe her. Even I am envious of her at times. I wish I could be as beautiful as that. "

" What are you talking about Cora? " Kero asked coming up to them. " You're beautiful as well. " Sakura blushed even more. " Kero. " she chided. " I know you're just saying that, but thanks. " Li frowned at her.

" What was the tune I heard you humming? " Eriol asked suddenly.

" Oh! " Sakura looked up startled. " I was humming? " Li nodded getting her attention.

" It was like you were off somewhere distant. But you were. "Sakura frowned and tried to recall what it was that Madison had been humming.

" I remember! " Sakura said, her emerald eyes widening to reflect the firelight.

" It's a song that Madison used to sing to me. She likes telling me stories. It was when we were younger, I asked her if he knew any songs about princess's. She did and she sang it to me. I can't be believed I had forgotten it. " she said, a twinge of fear creeping up her back. Had she been away that long?

The next morning everything returned back to normal. They waited patiently for the transformation to occur. Sakura was down near the river with Li. They were washing some of their things that had collected dust from the long miles of riding and hanging them out in the cave.

They heard music being played and they looked up and saw a wedding procession going past. The couple were richly dressed and Sakura figured that grandmothers from both sides of the family had pooled all their talents together to make such beauty for them. Young girls of the family helped carry the trailing veil behind the bride to keep it from getting dirty. They looked like they were heading to the grove outside of the village for the ceremony. She watched the girl as she and her new husband to be walked past. She didn't look too happy. She was no older than Sakura.

" The guy doesn't look too happy. I wouldn't be either knowing that I was being chained to someone else like that. " Li stated. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts.

" Neither does the girl and I doubt that she would be happy about chaining herself to the likes of him. " Li smirked evilly at her retort.

" Poor guy having to put up with an unhappy bride. What he must be going through... " Sakura glared at him.

" What about the poor girl? " she demanded hotly. " She's no older than me and she's obviously being forced into a marriage that she obviously doesn't want. And by the looks of it she doesn't love him either. "

Li dropped what he was busy with and glared at her." What does love have to with it? There is no such thing in this world. She's obviously richer than most around these parts and their family's have made a business arrangement. That's how it is and that's how it goes. At least she isn't ugly. That has to be something. Poor guy."

" That's all woman are to the male society aren't they? " Sakura retorted angrily, her cheeks going red. " Something that's supposed to be frail and helpless like a flower. Something that has no feelings and is to be bartered away for the best offer. We are like dolls, we dress up nice but we must be placed on the shelf to looked at and admired, only to be taken down when our husband says so. "

" I didn't say that. " Li said angrily. They glared daggers at each other.

" But you implied it. It's the same thing. " Sakura shot back. Kero, Suppi and Eriol came out of the cave to watch and listen.

" I did not! "

" You did. You're no different from the other egotistical, pig headed and selfish males I've had the curtsey of meeting! " Sakura spat. " You think just because a woman looks grown she's ready to be given away! And that you can expect a family as soon as you get home! You don't care what the hell she may think or how she's feeling! And when anyone sees that both parties are unhappy, they instantly blame the girl because she should know that it's her duty to be devoted wife. It's ridiculous! " she spat.

Li shot her the death glare. " You obviously haven't opened your eyes fully to the way things are Cora. Because if you had, you wouldn't be saying those things. Women are just a means to an end. What can they offer but their looks, their manners, and child bearing?" Li ground out.

" Oh yeah? You truly believe that do you? Then why aren't you married and settled down with a family? " Sakura challenged.

" We are not talking about me! " Li snapped. Sakura's eyes flashed, knowing she had got him.

" I know why. It's because like me you rebelled and know that there is more to life don't you? " she asked smirking coldly. " You know that there's something better out there, but you're still waiting for it to find you. Am I right? "

Li stepped back dropping his guard. " This has got nothing to do with me! You don't know me and you never will! So stop trying to tell me what I think and feel! " Sakura raised her head haughtily and summoned up all her princess arrogance.

" You can stand there and openly accuse me of not knowing how things are when I think you had better look good and hard at yourself Li Showron, because when one doesn't know one's heart, it means that they are just as ignorant of themselves as they are of the world around them. "

Li glared fire at her and drew himself up to his full height glaring down at her. " What the hell would you know? You don't even know simple daily things like using mits in the kitchen, to washing clothes and buying provisions. Where have you been hiding? You stand there and tell me I'm ignorant. "

Sakura met his glare for glare but as the seconds ticked passed the anger slowly drained from her and Li watched confused as she seemed to wilt in front of him. She looked away sadly her pride seriously hurt.

" You accuse me of not knowing you and making harsh judgments. But what did you just do? " she whispered not looking at him, but the river. Li stared at her in surprise and stepped back. " You don't know what I have been through! " Sakura cried and turned around and stormed off.

" Where the hell are you going? " Li called after her.

" Away from you! "

" Cora!" Li yelled angrily. " Get back here! " Sakura stuck her nose in the air and sauntered off towards the small swimming pool around the bend of the river ignoring him.

Eriol was leaning against the trunk of one of the trees with both creatures on his shoulders, arms crossed studying him as Cora disappeared out of sight. Li met his gaze reluctantly and snarled.

" What is it? "

" Nothing really. I was just wondering that perhaps I should go and steal that bride's veil and make you and Cora stand in the grove and swear vows to one another. "

Li felt the red creep up his neck and face. " Why would you come up with a stupid idea like that? I don't want to marry _her_. "

" Because the two of you are acting like passionate lovers scorned. Perhaps if we married the two of you and be done with it the pair of you could get along better. "

"_Tch_.. " Li snorted and went back to his washing.

Sakura stared angrily at the water and threw a rock into it. She watched the ripples form and spread out across the water. Her reflection warped and shifted and refrained from showing her how upset she truly was.

" Stupid Li. " she muttered and blinked back tears. Now that the sun was out she could bathe.

She stripped off and waded into the cool water. She scrubbed her skin using the sandy sediment off the bottom of the pool till it gleamed, devoid of dirt. She didn't have any soap but it was the best she was going to get. She was about to get out when she froze. Her ears strained and she heard it again. Horse's hooves.

" Not again. " she hissed and dashed over to her clothes and started to hurriedly put them on.

Li threw the blanket into the river angrily.

" Now what did that poor blanket do to you to receive such harsh treatment? "

" Go to hell Hiiragizawa. " Li bit out.

" That was a really interesting little lover's spat that you just had. " Eriol smirked bringing up the subject once again. He enjoyed teasing his cousin mercilessly. Li whipped around his glare flashing hotly.

" Bring it up again Hiiragizawa and I swear I'll enjoy giving you bruises?!! " Eriol smiled which incensed his further.

" Like an old married couple the two of you were. Very interesting. " Li grabbed Eriol's collar an glared fire at him.

" I would shut it if I were you. Unless - " he stopped anger forgotten.

" Unless what? " Eriol asked challenging.

" Shut up. Do you hear that? " Li asked listening.

" It sounds likes Horses. " Eriol replied meeting Li's gaze. Both coming to the same conclusion.

" Cora! " Li hissed and looked around frantically.

Being wet was making it impossible for Sakura to get her dress back on properly, but she managed and looked around frantically. Where were they coming from?? The sound of horses' hooves echoed all around her and she knew they were on this side of the river, but where?!!

" Come on captain. She's not here anywhere. We're just wasting our time. " Rulf stated.

" We have orders Rulf. " Julian bit back. " Unless of course you would rather deal with his highness? " Julian asked looking at the man beside him. Rulf glared and moved his horse forward.

" Hey who's that? " Rulf asked indicating the girl standing on the river bank looking panicked. Julian frowned watching her. She seemed vaguely familiar.

" I don't know. " he said and continued to watched her as they rode up.

Sakura saw them in the corner of her eye and froze, whipping around to face them. They were coming up behind her. Too far away to make out who they were, but close enough for them to see her and acknowledge he presence.

Julian's eyes narrowed sharply.

" She looks familiar. "

Sakura was frozen like a rabbit looking up at a hunter's arrow. She couldn't breathe and couldn't move. Her feet were rooted to the ground beneath her. She was trembling from head to toe.

" Cora! " Li whispered coming out from the bushes beside her. Sakura continued to stare at them coming up to her. She was helpless to move. The features of their faces were becoming alarming closer and clearer.

" Cora get out of sight! Come on we can still get you out of here. "Li hissed.

" I- can't move - " Sakura replied staring horrified as they got closer to her. Li swore.

Julian's eyes widened as they locked with emerald green. Rulf looked highly suspicious as well.

" Is that her? "

Li dove out of the bushes and stepped in front of her, his back to Julian and Rulf, hiding her effectively He knew that those men could not see her face. He did recognize the soldier that she had called 'Julian' and that made his heart race and his mind scramble for a plan. He growled at her frightened expression.

" Look at me Cora. " Li bit out. She raised her head slowly, like she was barely here or there just in a trance of nowhere. Her frightened expression did him in as it always did and he knew he had no other choice. " Kami-sama help me. " Li swore as he lifted her chin and leant down and placed his mouth firmly upon hers.

" Hello. " Rulf said smirking watching the 'couple' kiss. Julian reined in his horse and watched his eyes narrowing.

" Is it her? " Rulf asked smirking shooting a quick glance to side. Julian was silent for a moment before he sighed and turned his horse around.

" Come on Rulf. It's not her. Leave them be. It's their business, not ours. " he galloped off, Rulf following reluctantly behind him.

Li pulled away the instant he heard them gallop off. He looked behind him scowling and watched them go. Sakura blinked and snapped out of her terror. She stared up him and felt her face go red, burning with embarrassment. " You just - We - " she stuttered, her blush deepening. _That had been her first kis_s!

Li looked back at her, his expression hidden. The only hint of what he was feeling was the slight pink tinge to his cheeks.

" Well luckily it worked. It was better than you standing there in full view. You try so hard to avoid them, but yet you stand there frozen like a mouse. Are you so willing to give up so easily? " Sakura shook her head trying to clear it. Li snorted.

" You act as if you've never been kissed before. " he said gruffly looking away. Sakura met his gaze and blushed again. " I haven't, not really. You were my first. " she replied meekly. Li stared at her in shock. She stepped back and bowed to him before she walked off back towards the cave.

" About time you came back. I see they didn't get you. " Eriol stated as they came back inside. They shook their heads not saying anything. " Good. Because guess who's about to transform? " Sakura looked up. " Already? " she asked surprised as a glow engulfed the cave.

When the light abated, they looked up and gasped. A black wolf with blue butterfly wings and a golden lion with white wings stood staring back at them.

" It's so good to be back! " Kero growled happily in a deeper tone.

" Kero? " asked Sakura kneeling in front of him and running her hands through his silky fur. " You're look amazing. You too Suppi. "

" We go the names of Spinel Sun and Kero Beros in these forms. " Kero Beros dipped his head in a regal bow as Li frowned.

" I thought you said that you were of the Moon? Why is your name Spinel Sun? "

" I _am_ governed by the power of the Moon as Kero Beros is governed by the sun. It goes

back to the principle of us being equal and of one entity. "

" And I too am also ruled by the Moon but not the extent of Spinel. My abilities lie in the power of the Sun as Spinel's lie in the moon. " Kero Beros stated. " It is a very confusing concept. It is very hard for us to explain. "

" No kidding. " Eriol laughed shaking his head.

" So it is basically the principle of _Ying_ and _Yang _theory? " Li spoke up from the shadows; his arms crossed studying the two. " One cannot exist without the other but to be able to be one you must both have parts of the other residing inside of you. During the day the moon is present, just invisible and at night when the moon is high, the stars are smaller replicas of the sun. "

" Sugoi.. " Sakura breathed in total fascination. Who knew Li-kun was so smart?

" So can you change back into your other forms now too? " Sakura asked eventually. In answer, light brightened as Spinel Sun and Kero Beros changed back into their original forms.

" Guess so. " Sakura muttered.

" So what now? " Li asked looking at Eriol.

" You're actually asking me? " Eriol smirked.

" Well you're the one with all the brilliant plans. " Li shot back.

" All right then. Let's stay here for the night and then head out in the morning. By then I should have thought of something. "

Sakura sat outside that night watching the sky and the stars. The moon rose high above the trees and she stared at it thinking deeply. She could hear Eriol and Li having another one of their heated battles of wills and insults. Knowing if she didn't go in and break it shortly then it was going to get bloody. Sighing she got up and walked back to the cave. Two faces looked at her expectantly.

" Sakura who out of the two of us do you think has the qualities of the moon and the sun? " Eriol asked expectantly. He shot Li a haughty gaze. _Take that Li, _he thought_, Cora will settle this once and for all._

" You are the sun Eriol because you're always bright and cheery and are always willing to give a helping hand to help people grow and solve their problems. Li on the other hand is the moon because he's always dark and silent like the night. Beautiful to look at but cold and brooding. " Sakura answered walking past them to the back of the cave where the fire was lit. She could feel Eriol's smirk all the way back to fire.

" But… " she continued as she sat down and put her hands out to the fire. " Do not be deceived but the shadows of the night for the moon has many faces. Compared to the sun who is so blindingly bright that you can never guess what it is thinking, the moon appears distant and cold, but is a guardian to those that are lost and in need of comfort and guidance. "

" Well that put them in their place. " Kero stated as the cave went quiet. Both young men stuck in their own thoughts." Hmm. " Sakura replied enjoying the warmth of the fire.

" And what are you do you think? " Suppi asked.

" Huh? " Sakura asked looking up.

" Which are you? The sun or the moon? " Li and Eriol looked over waiting her reply. She felt her necklace rub against her skin and she smiled. She recalled what her mother had said a long time ago.

" I am neither the sun or the moon. Both have strong personalities and great responsibilities that do not meet my own. I am gentle and caring, nothing more but a star that shines brightly to give comfort to those that cannot see the sun nor the moon.. "

" In the night sky. " Li repeated. " That makes you of the moon. " he said triumphantly. He shot Eriol a satisfied smirk. Sakura shook her head at him.

" No it doesn't. It's a known fact that a star shines both at night and during the day. The suns rays block the light from the stars. It's only at night when it's dark enough to be seen that stars are viewed. " Sakura smiled. " I bow down to no one. I am not allied to any, but I will support any who rightly deserve it. I am companion to both day and night, sun and moon. "

" Well that was well thought of. " Suppi commented with approval.

" No, my mother once told me that before she died. "

" You really haven't told us anything about yourself Cora. " Eriol said. " You're a bit of an enigma. A mystery."

Sakura met their curious faces. " I ran away and I am not going back. End of story. "

They both sighed frustrated, but had to accept her answer.

BW2 So what do you think? Have I made an improvement for those that had read this before? I am sticking to the original story line but adding parts that I forgot or left out. This is the last one that I have fixed so far. I am working as fast as I can on the others so please be patient. Don't forget to review! Cheers x x


	6. Bonding & Breaking

BW2 – All right I am rating this chapter with a big, fat, capital _**M**_!! Look at that I even made it bold. There is content in this chapter that I suggest that you do not read unless you are over 18. I do not want to get into trouble for young ones ignoring warning labels. You have been _warned_….

------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Bonding and Breaking

Li sat upon the chestnut horse and aimed his bow. Absolute calm came over him as the target came into view. He drew back the bow and felt his muscles bunch and pull. He let go and it flew through the air and struck the tree. He smirked. He was practicing for lack of anything better to do. His shirt was draped on a tree branch near the grove. He was covered in sweat from training. Clapping caught his attention and he looked across the grove and saw Sakura smiling. The pre-dawn light illuminated her as she watched him from the shadows.

" Aren't you supposed to be sleeping? " he called.

" Aren't you supposed to be as well? " she shot back walking over to him. The horse turned its head at the sound of her voice and nuzzled her. Sakura giggled in delight.

" Hey cut that out! Quit it! " she giggled. Li smiled at her warmly not being able to do anything other.

" Looks like he likes you. " he said as Sakura stepped away smiling. " Who could resist this cute face? " she giggled. Li snorted. " Geez, you're full of it. " he said turning away, looking into the distance.

Sakura smiled brightly. " At least I'm not the only one. You take up a large part of that area yourself. "

" Cute. " Li replied dryly and fired his arrow, where it stuck the tree in the centre of the target.

" How do you do that? " Sakura asked curiously looking up at him on the horse.

" Easily. " he replied. Sakura sighed and shot him an irritated glance. " That wasn't what I asked and you know it. "

" Want to try? "

" Wh-at? " Sakura asked stepping back in shock. " I wouldn't – couldn't - ! "

" That's why I'm going to show you. " Li said sounding serious.

" I thought you were crazy before but now I know you're mad! " Sakura said and started walking away. " As if I would be able to pull the string back on that thing. " she muttered looking down at her tiny wrists. " Ok I can admit it (grudgingly) I am not that strong. I was breed to be delicate and elegant. My brother's the strong one. "

" What are you afraid of? " Li challenged. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. " I am not afraid of anything. "

" Then prove it. " Li's eyes flashed and Sakura gulped.

" I'll probably end up breaking it or killing something. Trust me, weapons and I don't mix. " Li smirked at her antics. " Trying to get out of it isn't going to help you. I won't take no for an answer Cora. Here, I'll help you up. " Li lent over and lifted her off the ground and placed her in front him on the saddle. He waited until she was settled and comfortable before reaching his hands around her and holding the bow out in front of them.

" Now hold it like this. " he showed her and she did so.

" Now pull it back and aim the arrow. "

Sakura tried to pull the string back but it was impossible. The arrow flung a few feet and landed on the ground. Sakura stared at it and burst out giggling. The horse nickered and shook its head in amusement.

" How pathetic was that?!! " she giggled. " Told you I would be hopeless. "

" Here try again. " Li reached behind him and pulled out another arrow without turning around. He slotted it for her and she aimed it. He reached around and helped her hold it, his hands guiding her own. He helped her pull it back and together they let it go and it flew through the air and hit the target.

" That doesn't count. You helped. " Sakura pouted.

" But you aimed it. " Li countered smiling. The horse nickered and shifted and Sakura suddenly became very aware of how close the two of them were. His arms were wrapped around her waist as he held the reins. Li seemed to realize it as well, because she felt him tense against her back.

" Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. " Sakura murmured and began to swing down, now sitting sideways, before Li placed his hand on her shoulder effectively stopping her.

" Maybe it was. " he murmured near her ear and she shivered.

Sakura turned slowly and met his gaze. Instead of meeting cold amber, she met blazing fire and she gulped. Li lifted her chin searching her gaze as he leant down to kiss her. Li tasted the sweetness on her lips and groaned, deepening the kiss immediately. Unable to control her traitorous body, she wrapped her arm around his neck falling under his spell.

Li let his hand stray and laid it on her stomach as he drew her closer to him in the saddle. Sakura's eyes flew open, pulling back gasping for air stunned and mindless. What was going on?!! Li studied her as he too tried to catch his breath. Vibrant emerald flashed at him as she gazed at him shyly but unafraid. Li leant his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, trailing his fingers through her hair.

" I swear you're a gift as well as a curse. " Li whispered.

" You're not exactly joy and roses yourself you know.. " Sakura whispered back. Li kissed her again chuckling, letting his hands explore her body. Her felt her pulse race at the base of her neck and her soft curves and heated skin.

" This is an unfair advantage Xiao Lang Li. " Sakura muttered breathlessly. " You can do what you like with me and at this moment I will let you. " Li smirked wickedly. " At least I don't have to argue with you to do it.. " Sakura ran her hand through his messy hair and down his jaw line. She had always wanted to touch him like this without barbs or arguments – she just hadn't realized how strongly. She flicked her gaze up to his and ducked her head quickly, shyly.

" Don't be afraid. " he whispered and her cheeks turned pink. She raised her head and placed her hand along his jaw. She reached up refusing to meet his gaze less she lose all courage and gently brushed her lips over his.

" Come on. " he suddenly kicked the horse forward. " I want to show you something. " They galloped over the hill and down into a small gully. " Look. " Sakura did and gasped. In front of her was a small cluster of cherry blossom trees.

" How beautiful. " she breathed.

" I thought of you when I found it this morning. " Li said honestly. He lifted her down and jumped down after her. Sakura placed her hand lovingly on the trunk of one of the trees as if she was listening to its song.

She turned around and stared at Li with an expression that Li had never seen before. Her emotions were running wild and all the weeks of pent up emotion were making her daring. Her heart was pounding. Li walked over to stand before her and stroked her cheek softly. The breeze flittered passed them scattering a few cherry blossom petals around them. He leant down and kissed her again unable to get enough of her and this time, Sakura was the one to deepen it. Li broke away from her staring into her eyes.

" I want you. " Li whispered desperately. Sakura's eye flew wide. Madison had told her what happened between a man and a woman, but she had never experienced it. Li sensing her fear, smiled comfortingly.

" I won't force you Cora. It'll drive my insane, but I refuse to force you. "

" We can't here. " Sakura stated blushing. " What if someone saw us? "

" Then they'll leave us to it. " Li whispered and kissed her neck.

" In broad daylight? " Sakura squeaked, gasping as he found a sensitive spot.

" It can be as long or as quick as you want it to be. " Li whispered concentrating on her collarbone.

" But this is wrong Li. You don't love me. " Sakura stated in a whisper. Li paused and raised his head to look at her.

" Two people don't have to be in love to share it Cora. " he whispered. Sakura met his gaze warily. " Let me show you. " he whispered and started to undo the laces on her black corset-like vest. Remembering her pouch of secreted jewels and her necklace she stopped him.

She looked at him guardedly for a moment and then looked down at their hands that were clasped together, his still on her laces of her corset. Her mind was in delegation. Should she or shouldn't she? He had said he didn't love her and she had sworn that she would only go for one that truly loved her so it wasn't like they were going into this blindly. The argument that she had had with her father ran through her mind once again. Her heart tightened at the painful memory.

" Cora? " Li asked unsure.

Sakura looked up and met his gaze. She knew that he had felt the same attraction between them as she had, they wouldn't be here if it was otherwise. Her mind over-ruled her heart and she smiled up at him. She liked Li a lot and he was a very good person even though he tried to hide it. She knew she'd have to go back home one day and if she was going to be forced to marry someone that she didn't like let alone love, then she would rather have had this moment then not at all.

She opened her mouth to speak when she heard their names being called in the distance. Eriol was obviously looking for them. They didn't have much time – she saw the truth reflected in Li's eyes as well. She smiled brightly up at him and gave his hands a quick squeeze.

" Make love to me Li. Here and now as we are. "

Li's eyes brightened before he kissed her passionately, letting her know how happy he was. Li backed her up against the bark of the tree and with one swift movement, lifted her up and braced her against the trunk of the tree. Petals drifted like snow all around them, as Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist. They continued to kiss, his body keeping her pinned to the tree, his hand skimming over her smooth skin of her leg under her skirt making Sakura shudder. The reality of what they were about to do made fear knock her back into reality. Sensing her mood Li met her gaze and tried to reassure her.

" Relax. " Li whispered and started kissing her down her slender neck.

_Kami-sama what the hell am I doing?!! What if I hurt her?! Please give me patience and understanding! Give a blind man a helping hand when he has no idea what the hell he is doing!_

Sakura gasped as pleasure shot through her. Her eyes glazed over and she panted for breath. But still fear plagued her. She felt him fumbling with his tunic and shifted impatiently. She wanted this. Needed it. Mother forgive her for becoming a wanton but this man stoked something inside her that no other had. She had always been taught to believe in fate and to go with destiny.

" I'm afraid. " she whispered. His head shot up and she saw the surprise hidden there.

" Don't be. I'll take care of you. I give you my word." Li replied breathing hard. It was no or never. He lowered her gently and Sakura's eyes widened as she felt him where no other had been..

" Relax. " Li bit out, his control was slipping. Sakura felt uncomfortable and she squirmed trying to lose the feeling.

" Stop moving! " Li ground out, biting her lower lip as punishment. Li felt the resistance and his eyes widened in complete shock. He had mentally prepared himself for it as a possibility but the knowledge still shocked him. " You're a virgin?!! " he cried stunned.

" Is that a crime? " Sakura challenged. Li started to pull away from her. " I had no idea you were a virgin. " he whispered, but Sakura tightened her legs around his waist. " You started this, you can finish it. " she ground out firmly her emerald eyes daring him to contradict her.

The blossoms continued to fall amongst the sounds of heavy panting and moans. The wind scattered the petals and played with the long strands of grass around the gully. But the young couple heard none of it.

------------------------------------

Sakura gasped as she tried to catch her breath. She leant against Li for support. The wind was cool against the flush on her face, cooling the sweat of her forehead.

" You should have told me. " Li stated when he had his breath back. Sakura shot him a look. " Would it have mattered? "

" Yes. Because I would have made sure you wanted it. " Li said turning his head away, his fists clenching at his side.

" I wouldn't have let you touch me if I didn't want it. " Sakura stated firmly feeling no regret. Li stopped and looked at her searching her gaze. " But- "

Sakura went over to him and kissed him softly. " What's done it done and I feel no regret. That is the truth within my heart. Please do not regret what we shared for I could not bare it. " she ran her hand down his cheek and smiled wistfully. " Unfortunately we must head back. Eli is looking for us. "

----------------------------------------------------

A few days later

Sakura, Li, Eriol, Kero and Suppi walked/flew into town and saw the soldiers. Sakura saw Julian and her heart tightened. He was over talking to some of the villagers and was showing them a piece of paper - most probably her picture. The rest of his men were on the other side of the street nearest them.

She shot Li and Eriol a look and wondered what they were going to do. Since that memorable day with Li a few days ago he had warmed considerably towards her. She never wanted that to change. She looked back to Julian and wondered what she was going to do. If Li and Eriol saw that picture they'd know she had lied to them. And if by some strange fate that Eriol didn't recognize her royal self, there was no doubt that Li would remember her appearance the first time they had met.

A girl cried out and they turned to see one of the soldiers upon his horse grab at a girl and refused to let her go. The girl begged to be released, but to no avail. She swiped at him and clawed his cheek in desperation and terror. She must have drawn blood as the soldier wiped his cheek. He backhanded her angrily and she fell into the dust with a strangled cry.

Sakura's eyes widened with horror and followed by a fury that she had never known existed raged through her body. She clenched her fists and strode purposely towards the whole group of laughing soldiers as the girl sat up shakily.

" Cora no! " Li hissed and tried to grab her arm, but she was too quick for him.

" Cora come back! " Eriol called softly and then took off after her, Li following.

Sakura glared with fury as she caught their gazes. She wouldn't turn away now. How dare they treat a woman like that! They stopped laughing as she stopped in front of them.

" So you think that's funny do you? " Sakura demanded coldly, indicating the prone figure in the dust at her feet. The girl looked up at the sound of her voice and her eyes widened.

" Look men. " Rulf stated. " Another one is looking for some fun. " His companions burst out laughing.

" Cora. " Li begged, trying to pull her away, but she pulled her arm out of his grip and stepped forward.

" What is the problem here gentlemen? What has the young woman done to deserve the back of your hand? " she demanded coldly.

" She's supposed to be back in our homeland doing what she's been hired for, not out here disobeying orders. " he sneered down at the figure near her feet. Sakura didn't look at the girl.

" Very well then. I'll buy her off you. " Sakura stated, making them acquit their laughter.

" You can't buy her! " Li stated in shock. " We don't have any money! "

Rulf laughed. " You should listen to you little friend there missy. He knows what his talking about. " his gaze roamed over her with a smirk forming on his mouth. " But you on the other hand would make a fine morsel for my men and I. How about I give your friends here a commendable amount and you come along with me? "

Li was quick to protect his own and raised his bow loaded with an arrow. " I'd watch what you say. " Li grated coldly. " Apologize sir, for your insult. "

Eriol withdrew his sword his eyes flashing like cold sapphires. He stepped up behind the young woman on the ground never taking his eyes of the man in front of him. Rulf raised his eyebrow mockingly.

" As for payment, " Sakura stated continuing where she left off, walked over to Rulf upon his horse. She withdrew the leather pouch from inside her dress and tipped it up. " I think that this will be sufficient enough. "

All eyes bulged as small gems and stones ran like trickling water out into Sakura's cupped hand. Sakura ignored Eriol and Li's shocked glances as she continued to stare coldly at the man in front of her. He didn't move so she thought she'd taunt him with what she had seen him do.

" Tell me, do you always wait until your commander has his back turned before you strike? " She watched the man called Rulf shoot Julian a quick look and then turn back to her and smirk. He leant forward and took the stones from her hand and pocketed them.

" Do you know when to shut you mouth little whore. " Sakura's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Suddenly a shriek went up as the girl at their feet, obviously tired of being silent, collected herself and jumped up, her hands clutched into fists at her chest.

" Oh Kami-sama in heaven! What did you do to your lovely hair?!! "

" Madison?!! " Sakura tensed her head whipping around to stare in shock at her.

" Oh I've missed you! " Madison launched herself and hugged her tightly. " Where have you been? "

" What is going on? " Li demanded, lowering his bow, confusion written clearly on his face. Sakura didn't look at them, her battle, for the moment, was with Rulf.

" Li, Eriol - this is Madison. Madison the one with the bow is Li. The other is Eriol. " she said over her shoulder. Madison stared at them uncertainly before locking eyes with Eriol.

" The gems will be sufficient enough in compensation for letting your mouth run away with you bitch. " Rulf said. " But the girl is to come with us immediately so she can be punished. "

Madison whimpered and clutched to Sakura's sleeve in terror. Rulf moved the horse around and grabbed Madison's arm and dragged her from out behind Sakura.

" Help me! " Madison cried at Sakura. Her violet eyes huge and terrorfied.

Sakura's eyes flared with pain. If she revealed herself, she'd lose Li and Eriol. They'd hate her for lying, but she couldn't let them take Madison. Not her best friend and family.

" Take you filthy hand from her this instant! " Sakura commanded with full authority in her voice. Li and Eriol looked at her surprised.

" What's going on here?!! " Julian, having been drawn to the commotion, came riding over assessing the situation.

" Nothing sir. We were just dealing with this disobedient girl and this whore who thinks she has a right to say as she pleases. " Rulf stated and started to walk his horse away.

Sakura eyes flashed. _Enough was enough_.

" Tell me you son of a whore-mongering bastard. Do you always refer to your princess as a whore and a bitch? " she asked with full authority still present in her voice.

The small group went dead quiet.

" I beg your pardon? " Julian questioned startled, but Sakura chose to ignore him. She pulled out her necklace and the star and the cherry blossom sparkled brightly in the sun's gaze.

" I, Princess Sakura Kinomoto, daughter of King Aiden and Queen Natasha and sister to Crown Prince Tori, bid you to answer the question Rulf. I expect an answer, and I suggest that you choose your words carefully. " she stated seriously.

" Your Highness! " Julian whispered in shock, recognizing the pendant and Sakura herself. He jumped off his horse and bowed before her. The others realizing that they were in trouble jumped off their horses and bowed ( all except Rulf who still sat upon his horse in stunned silence).

Sakura heard a choked gasp from behind her and knew that it was Li. Her heart tightened painfully, she could feel his eyes boring into her back seeking answers but she couldn't let anything slip now. She had this bastard to deal with.

" Well Rulf? " Sakura barked condemning him with her eyes.

" I - well - " he stuttered. Sakura's glare hardened into frost.

" Well since you have nothing to say I suggest the first thing you do is take your hand off my hand maid. " Sakura's voice dripped with venom. She took satisfaction in seeing him drop Madison's arm like a hot poker.

" Star. " her furious gaze flicked to Julian. He stepped forward and bowed low. " I'm very disappointed in you Julian. " her voice lowered as she spoke his name. " I thought you had respectable men amongst you ranks. I want you to comb through your men and any who think that it's funny to pick on a defenseless girl like these gentlemen here, I want them brought to my father for trial immediately. " Sakura commanded. " Am I understood? "

" Yes your highness. " Julian bowed lower before straightening up.

" Oh and Star. " Sakura said looking to Rulf with a wicked gleam coming to her eyes. _I know how to play your games as well… _

" Yes your highness? "

" I want Rulf's pockets emptied. He stole from me what our agreement never finalized. That is treason. "

" You lying bitch! " Rulf yelled and struck her.

Drawn also by the commotion, all the villagers had gathered to watch and listen to the scene unfolding in front of them. The streets went quiet as all the villagers saw the soldier strike the woman who some muttered was the missing princess. They saw the red mark bloom across her pale skin and started talking amongst themselves. Julian and three other soldiers grabbed Rulf off his horse and pulled his hands behind his back.

Sakura raised herself to her full height and glared at Rulf. So he still thought her a lowly woman with no real purpose. She would see about that. It may not be her hand that would strike him but she would be the smiling face full of satisfaction in the background. She turned and the sunset reflected off her necklace.

" Julian where is my brother? I know he was traveling with you. " she demanded. Rulf's eyes widened.

" He's not far from here your highness. The king and your brother have been extremely worried about you. He has been combing the country side looking for you. He will be pleased when he hears that you have been found. "

" That does not concern right now Captain Star. Send word immediately to my brother. We'll let Tori decide what to do with such treachery. " Sakura spat coldly. " Tell him that I'll be at that inn over there. "she pointed behind her. " He will find me awaiting him inside. " Julian and the others bowed and she turned around.

Emerald met cold amber and she had to force herself not to cringe. So this was the way it was going to be. She would swallow the pain and walk with her head held high.

" Please follow me. " she asked, bowing her head. " You are a part of this whether you like it or not. " she whispered.

With her head held high, back straight, she walked past the stunned crowd, ignored Kero's dropped jaw and walked into the inn.

Sakura paced back and forth in front of the fire. Hands behind her back, she was oblivious to the cold amber eyes watching her as she completed another circuit. The fire crackled loudly and threw out enough heat to make sweat run down her back. The log on the fire gave a loud 'pop' and then settled back into burning steadily.

The door suddenly flew open and every one looked up. Tori scanned the room and met her startled gaze. He stared back at her shocked. She figured that she had changed a lot since she had last seen him. Both inside and out. Sakura nodded her head and quit her restless pacing.

" Hai Tori. It's me. " she stated softly, loud enough for him to hear. " And it was also me that you were pursuing back at the Kamiya Inn." She revealed haltingly. He deserved to know after all.

" _He_ was who you were avoiding?!! " Li demanded. Sakura turned to face him and nodded. " Hai. " Li glared in return at her and turned his head away in disgust.

" Who are they? " Tori demanded. It was like watching two tigers face off as Li and Tori glared at one another.

" These are my friends Li Showron and Eriol Hiiragizawa. " Sakura replied. " Has Julian told you what happened? "

" Hai and don't change the subject. " Tori replied coming to stand near the fire.

" What are you going to do about it? " Sakura asked ignoring his banter.

" Found not even for a couple of hours and you're already giving orders. _Tch_.. "

" Well? " she demanded well past playing games.

Tori studied her in the firelight. She had changed, and matured dramatically. There was a new look to her eyes and he shot Li a withering glance. It would have to be the gaki. The way his sister looked at him made it obvious he had irreversibly changed her. He'd kill him later. Li, wondering why he was receiving the death glare, sent one back.

" He will be trialed. But I'm going to talk to father first. If what I tell father angers him as it did me, then I don't think there will a trial, just a hanging. " Madison gasped, the firelight reflecting in her violet eyes. Sakura nodded. Then she looked at Li and Eriol.

" I would very much appreciate it if the two of you would accompany us back to the Kingdom of Kinomoto. I want my father to hear what I have to say and it would help my cause greatly if you were there to support me. I understand the difficulties you are facing right now and I wish that I could make it easier on you both, but I think you will agree with me when I say that there isn't anything that I can do at the present time but ask for your forgiveness for lying to you." She looked only at Li.

" I don't mind. " Eriol replied smiling. " It'll be another adventure after all. "

Li glared. " Forget it. " he snapped.

" What's the matter Li? " Sakura couldn't help but dig angrily at him. " Afraid that the princess might actually prove to you that she's not as spoilt as everyone seems to believe? That the same kind, caring person known by the name of Cora Kino is in fact Sakura Kinomoto? " He glared at her refusing to say a word.

" Forget it. " he snapped eventually. Sakura stared at him for a moment before she sighed.

" I didn't want to do this, not to you, but you leave me no choice. I won't take no for an answer Li. Not when I am determined to prove to you that your assumption of me is wrong. And I can't walk away and leave this like it is. I won't give up, not until I have your forgiveness and understanding. Therefore I am making it a royal request that you cannot refuse. I'm ordering you to accompany us back to the Kinomoto Valley. You can't refuse. If you do, it'll be classed as treason. "

The room went silent. Li stared back at her not believing it. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours before her eventually broke their gaze and flicked her a betrayed look.

" Fine, " he muttered staring her down. " But you have lost whatever respect I had for you, _highness_. " he spat the last word out like something vile in his mouth.

Sakura nodded satisfied. If she was going to get this done, then she couldn't think about how both of them were hurting. She wouldn't let it get to her until they were back at the castle and she was alone in her room. Then she would crumble and let her tears fall.

" Then we leave at dawn. " Tori stated and walked out. Sakura sighed and visibly relaxed.

" Sakura? " Madison asked gingerly. Pain filled eyes turned around and locked on Madison.

" _Why_ couldn't you have just stayed at the castle? Why did you come after me? " the accusation was torn from deep inside her. Madison stared at her horrified. " Oh Madison I would have come back eventually. Surely you knew that I was ok? "

" I was worried! We had no idea what had happened. You left no note, no way for us to know. " Sakura rubbed her temples tiredly. She could hear the flames burring away in the fire place. She let that calm her before she spoke again.

" I missed you Madison. " she finally said. Madison held back tears as she hugged her best friend.

" I missed you too. " she pulled away. " You wait and see all the gowns I've made for you. " she laughed jokingly through her tears. Sakura growled her displeasure and Madison glared defensively wiping at her tears.

" No offense Madison. But - how can I say this? You're gowns are always a little childish. "

Madison put her hands on her hips. " _Hello_ you baka! How could I make anything truly daring when I had your brother breathing down my neck? "

Sakura waved her hands. " Forget Tori. From this day forward he is not going to be domineering or overprotective unless I give him leave to. I've had enough of the over-protective treatment. Oh Madison so much is going to change when we return! "

A cough reminded them that they were not alone. They turned around and saw Li and Eriol watching them. Li bitterly. Eriol happily.

" Is there any room at this Kinomoto for a Kero? " Kero asked timidly flying over to Sakura's shoulder.

" Oh Kero! " Sakura cried and hugged the little creature. " They'll be heaps of room! And heaps of pudding! As much as you like! "

" Ye-heah! " Kero cried in delight.

The door opened again and Tori strode back in. He looked at the little creature strangely.

" I don't even want to know. " he said and then looked at Madison. " Do you have anything for Sakura to wear home? I don't think father will like what she's wearing. No offense monster but the twig and leaf style went out centuries ago. "

" Who are you calling a monster? " Sakura demanded. " And who cares what anyone thinks about me. A dress is a dress. It's the person that's inside it that counts. " Both Li and Tori studied her. This was a whole new side to her that neither had seen.

" You are a princess and have to behave like one " Tori said and walked out of the room.

" Guess that's self explanatory then isn't it? " Sakura spat at the door. She clenched her jaw and her fists. A lot was going to change when she got home. That was for sure.

Still fuming she walked out of the room with a quick goodnight to everyone and went upstairs to the room the inn keeper had given her.

**Author's Notes**

Oh my gosh a lot happened in this chapter didn't it? Sakura and Li's relationship finally hit its peak only to fizzle, sputter and then die a lonely, cold, miserable death. Overly dramatic I know but meh.

There was a lot of mature content in this chapter and I did warn you at the beginning so don't flame me if there was something in there that didn't agree with you. If you ignored the warning sign then that is not my problem. Harsh, but reality.

Please review and leave a message

Cya!!


	7. Things Changing

Chapter 7: Things Changing

They arrived in the Kingdom of Kinomoto three weeks after the incident with Rulf and the revelation of the missing princess. They had traveled dusty roads and wandered through many villages and towns, Julian and Tori keeping a close eye on Sakura. She wasn't about to gallop off but no matter how hard she tried to get them to realize the fact, they still refused to let their guard down.

Sakura, sullen after a heated verbal battle with her brother, looked up and recognized the familiar bend in the road that sloped gently upwards. Once standing up on top of that hill she would be able to see all the way down to the castle. A huge smile, full of joy, appeared as she tapped the sides of her horse and cantered passed her brother and his guards rising towards the top of the hill. Tori called out to her but she was already too busy reining in and brushing the stray strands of hair out of her face at the top of the hill looking into the distance.

The road lay before her like a ribbon. She let her gaze wander passed the curves and bends until she sat gazing at her home. It was a rather large estate and it had been in her family for generations. There were tall towers with billowing flags on their spires, dancing and fluttering. Sakura let her gaze wander across the outer bailey wall and the barracks of the soldiers. Nothing had seemed changed, but she knew every crevice, every hole in the rock work, every passage and every room.

She didn't need to close her eyes to see the large court yard at the back of the kitchens that lead to her mother's beautiful garden. Or the large stone archway that would lead her to the stables full of prized mares and stallions. Nor h she hadn't forgotten the secret passage in her old nurse's room that lead down to the orchards that would be in full bloom this time of year. She could already see line after line of cherry and apple trees bursting to the seams with blossoms the air full of the buzzing of bees.

The maids would be rushing about preparing for dinner and the men would be sitting in front of the hearth in the hall feeding their hunting dogs the scraps from lunch and sharing stories and ale.

The village in front of the castle was just as she remembered it as well. Small huts scattered around the perimeter, smoke drifting out of chimneys, with the market running along a crooked line in between. She could see as well as hear the shouts from the children that played tagged and dodge ball with cloth balls that their mother's had made for them.

Most of the men would be down at the river fishing or hunting for game – the women gathering herbs and bits and pieces from the market before their sons and husbands came home with food for dinner. She saw the odd horse walking the streets below and realized that they were probably traveling knights on crusades or looking for new masters to serve. She saw one man turn his horse towards the smithy. Maybe they were bargaining for new shoes for their horse she smiled to herself.

She waited as the others joined her and ignored her brother's reproachful look. Her horse pranced in excitement and Sakura laughed. They were home! Suddenly a trumpet call rose high and clear and they all watched as everyone in the village below stopped what they were doing and looked to the hill top where they all stood.

" The king knows that were have arrived! " Tori called back to the soldiers behind him.

" Together we head towards home! " cheers of joy and happiness rose. " Let's welcome the princess home! " Tori waved everyone forward and nudged his horse forward.

" To the princess! " soldiers cheered basking in her smile that she threw their way upon hearing them.

Good spirits high, Sakura's horse rose up on its hind legs neighing in excitement. The sun haloed both animal and princess throwing them into silhouettes amongst the cheering of the soldiers. Sakura nudged it forward and they took off at a gallop, Sakura laying flat against the horse's neck.

" Oi! " Tori called after them. " Damn it Sakura come back here! " Turning his horse around her took off after her. Julian shook his head as he too got his mount under way and galloped off after them. Eriol smiled at his companions and followed suit leaving Madison to giggle with happiness and Li to curse under his breath as he swiftly went from canter to gallop.

Sakura slowed up once she entered the village. Sakura smiled and waved to all the villagers who stared and gasped when they recognized kind, caring emerald eyes and the dark head of the prince racing up behind her.

Li, Eriol and Madison watched as their mounts slowed down as villager after villager raced through the streets and lined up along the road to watch as prince and princess alike rode passed. Then all as one, the men bowed low and the women curtseyed, leaving Eriol very curious as he took the scene before them in and Li dumbfounded. He had never seen such deep respect given towards any form of monarch.

They rode into the inner bailey and dismounted. Excited and stressed maids ran out to greet them and stable boys ran up to take the reins of the royal siblings. Almost instantly, Li and Eriol were taken away, lead by two maids, to the guest rooms as requested by her highness, princess Sakura.

They were lead up a million flight of stairs which Eriol commented must be one of the towers, and shown to a richly furnished room with a connecting door to another equally furnished room. Platters of food where placed on the table followed by several kitchen boys with buckets for baths.

Both young men were each giving new clothes (_presents sent by Miss Madison_) and a warm fire was lit in the hearth. After the maids and the kitchen boys had long parted; found Li and Kero in a heated battle after said magical beast had gulped down a large proportion of the food left to them which had lead to some nasty squabbling which then resulted in Li grabbing hold of Kero's tail and then dunking the tiny beast into the luke warm bath water in sheer frustration.

Eriol, seated in a soft comfy chair near the fire, watched as said magical beast (after transforming into his alter ego Kero Beros) proceeded to squash his adversary by means of sitting on him in front of the fire while his fur continued to dry – small wisps of steam rising from his back and tail.

" _Damn your feral hide_. Get off me! "

A long, pink tongue continued to clean the raised paw.

" _You have to dry you back legs sometime and when you do, I'll be ready!_ "

Kero Beros simply placed one large paw on the back of said hunter's back and turned forcing all his weight onto that one paw as he continued to lick the fur along his back. He smirked a feral cat grin when he heard the muttered "_oomph!"_ from beneath him.

" _Dam you you overstuffed animal!_ "

The big cat paused in his grooming before simply turning and lying half on the young man beneath him and half on the ground stretching his long hind legs out in front on the fire to dry.

" _Damn you Kero!!_ "

Eriol chuckled and ran his hand down Suppi's back watching his midnight coat gleam in the fire light.

------------------------------------------------

Sakura stared at her image in the mirror. Her hair was gleaming and was tied at the back of her head, ringlets falling freely, the two stands framing her face. Her necklace had been replaced, so now she wore it proudly as a red ribbon in the form of a choker. She wore a white dress.

It was cut low at the front in the form of a bodice with beautiful swirls and flowers stitched carefully into it. It dipped low at the back but was tied with laces that criss-crossed across her back. It folds of the skirt flowed down and trailed out behind her by a few center meters. It had been shortened at the front a little so you could see the silk white shoes that she wore as she walked.

" You look beautiful. " Madison breathed a she stood back to reveal in her creation.

" Thank you Madison. It's lovely and I love it. " Madison giggled in delight. " You have grown and matured so much since the last time I saw you Sakura. The dress fits you like no other that I have created for you. I believe that this dress was made for a returning queen. " her smile was contagious and Sakura shared it with her best friend.

" As much as I wish I didn't have to face my father, I know that I must if I am ever to move forward. Madison, it is now your turn to prepare yourself. Tonight's meeting includes you as well. " Madison's eyes widened, but she did as she was told. She curtseyed and left her to her thoughts.

-----------------------------------------------

The room was open and very large. The room was splattered with rich colours of red and gold, a few trimmings of black here and there with huge open floor to ceiling windows that were currently open to let in the fresh cool air. A whole conflation of people were gathered around awaiting the arrival of the king's youngest [and only daughter. Li tugged (_for the hundredth_) time at his collar and caught Eriol's amused grin and scowled, forcing his hand back to his side as he let his eyes wander around the room. _How long did it take for one young woman to get ready?!_

The doors opened to the throne room and everyone turned to look as Madison walked into the room with her head held high. Many nodded in greeting and murmured comments on how lovely she looked. She took her place near the throne beside Julian and looked up, with a smile, as Sakura walked in.

_Every head turned._

Li's couldn't breathe as she watched her come towards them. All stared at her as she walked forward into the room. Aiden had tensed at her appearance and now stared along with the majority of his guests as she walked towards him. No longer was his daughter tripping and struggling to understand the world she lived in, she had trialed and triumphed and now she had grown into a woman.

Beside him Tori choked when he saw what his sibling was wearing, but one fiery look from Madison and he clamped up, grumbling to himself.

Sakura stopped in front of the dais and her emerald eyes met her fathers. Amongst the murmurs and the talk she curtsied to her him. Her skirt settling around her like petals of a delicate flower.

" Your majesty. "

" Sakura. " she could see the tears in his kind and tired eyes. He stood and came down towards her with his arms open. She straightened, tears glistening in her own eyes and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

" I missed you papa. " she whispered.

" I missed you as well hato (_dove_). Never make me worry so again. "

" Papa, so much has to change. " Sakura stated as she pulled away from him and met his solemn brown eyes. " Please listen to what I have to say. " she begged. Aiden nodded and reluctantly left her and went back and sat on his throne.

Taking her cue from her father, she turned to the hall and Tori noticed how low the dress was cut. He shot Madison a furious glance, but she just stared back at him haughtily daring him to protest vocally.

" Whilst I was away I learnt a great deal. " she made sure her voice was loud and clear and that it carried across the room. She met the gazes of those around her making sure that they were listening. " While we are happy and prosperous, many beyond our borders suffer. " There were murmurs amongst the crowd. She waited until it was reasonably quiet before she continued.

" Outside our borders on unclaimed land, people do in fact suffer. I have seen it with my very own eyes. Men work harder leaving their wives and children almost abandoned and alone to fend for themselves. Inflation is paramount and women and children run into hiding as soon as they see our soldiers. Such matters sicken me. " Sakura turned and addressed her father.

" Papa, I know you care and I know that this offends you as much as it does myself. You do not turn away any that beseech you of your help. I have an idea that can mend these serious matters. I pray that you will not refuse me on this. " Aiden stared down at her waiting patiently.

" Tori is your successor. I have no real purpose anymore here at Kinomoto Valley except that as a breeding mare. You know that that is not what I wish for myself. I know I can be so much ore. Let me go out passed our border and create my own kingdom, so I can take care of these people. "

The hall erupted into murmurs and gasps. Li, Eriol and Madison's jaws dropped along with Tori's and the entire throne room.

" Sakura do you know what you ask? " Aiden asked his voice strangled with shock.

" Hai. I can take care of these people; I know I can if you will give me a chance. "

" No way! " Tori cut in. " I will not leave my little sister to murderers and the unknown! Sakura do you have any idea to the kind of people that lurk passed our borders? How can you propose such a dangerous idea?"

" Butt out Tori. I cannot be kept under your wing all my life. You are the main reason I have come to this decision. You strangle and confine me. You refuse to hear my words of pain and suffering, turning instead, to throwing orders about on my behalf without even consulting me or caring how I feel. " Sakura snapped her eyes flashing. Tori stepped back like he had been slapped.

" Sakura, you realize the impossibility of the task that you have set yourself? " Aiden asked worriedly. " Even if you should settle one of our borders, what of the others? There is still a great amount of unclaimed land out there. Why do you think we have men fighting on our behalf every day? You will need men of your own to guard you, not to mention faithful servants and villagers to settle and maintain your land. Accountants, advisers – is any of this sinking in?" Sakura smiled and he sighed. "I can see that nothing I say will change you mind will it?. "

" Iie papa. As to all those problems I have already thought of that. I will take my loyal guards and servants with me. There are enough villagers around us to compensate for who should come with me. As to our maintaining our borders further I have a solution for that. I beg you to crown Madison and let her go out and start a life of her own. " Sakura smiled kindly towards her friend.

A startled gasp came from Madison. " Are you out of your mind?!! " she cried stunned. Eriol and the others looked back and forth between the two young women. " I wouldn't know the first thing about ruling a country! "

" Cuds-wallop. " Sakura waved away her protests. " Who has given me excellent advice throughout my younger years? Who can remember every lord and lady that resides within our borders? Who is kind and firm when she needs to be – I would almost think that you were meant to be princess and that you and I were swapped at birth. "

" Sakura! " Aiden chided firmly.

" I'm joking papa, " she replied smiling. " But I am serious about this proposal. "

" You are asking a lot Sakura. " he warned gently.

" I haven't even begun. " Sakura stated, her smile growing wider.

-----------------------------------------------------

At the end of a very long night of delegation and deliberation it was agreed. Madison, it had been decided, was to be crowned. She was to be given a small regiment to take with her to start her own estate. Sakura would use her chests of precious stones to personally fund her idea and make sure the people were happy and settled. Li and Eriol shared many looks as advisers and nobility alike chided her and shook their heads at her ridiculous ideas. But Sakura raged through the barriers with wit and intelligence and by the end of the long night, had won over everyone's affection.

It was settled. King Aiden would begin the negotiations immediately and hoped that alliances alike would agree to this new proposal. After all it was beneficiary for everyone. It did have its advantages and disadvantages as every plan does but for now he would play it by ear and if there was one small show of trouble he would bring his daughter back under his care.

_A new destiny was being shaped, a new legend forming and it would all begin as soon as they set out for the adventure…._

_**One Year Later in the New Kingdom of Berth Seren Banon**_

Princess Sakura Kinomoto sighed as she placed Madison's letter on the wooden oak table in front of her. Since her arrival back home a year ago before setting out here to her new home, Sakura had grown once again and had matured even more into a beautiful woman. Her hair had grown longer again and was at her middle back, but she kept it so she had a plait across her forehead and the rest plaited so it hung down her back.

Sakura gazed out the stone window in front of her. The hills were a vivid green as the wet season had just past and they were coming back into summer. She sighed and got up and went to stand at the window and breathe in the fresh, clean air. Her pendant sparkled as it caught the light. Sakura was wearing a light blue Celtic gown. The sleeves fanned out at the ends and the dress tied up at the front by dark purple laces. It was of simple design and suited her. Worried eyes watched her as she stood thinking at the window.

" Sakura? Is something wrong? " Julian asked.

When Sakura had left Kinomoto, both Aiden and Tori had agreed that Julian would accompany Sakura to her new home; at least they knew under Star's protection, she would be safe as could be. The fact that he had been one of her favored friends was an added bonus.

" Of course something is wrong Julian. Madison suffers the same as we do here. " She turned around and Julian reveled in her beauty. She was no longer a child, but a full grown woman full of power and wisdom.

" Close the door Julian. I wish to talk to you in private please. "

" Hai. "

The solid oak door closed shut and Julian came to stand in front of her as she sat down again. She poured out some tea and handed it to him as she bade him to sit.

" Julian you and I both know the money is running out. The coffers are dwindling to sparsely anything and that raid last week has left us worse off. The countryside is turning back to poverty and I can't prevent it any longer. " Julian studied her with sad, knowing eyes.

" Madison reports the same happening where she is as well. The problem is that we have too many treasures and not enough money in the system to support it. We hand out precious jewels and stones as it all we have, and the people try to exchange them at the coin exchanges as I once did, but they don't have the money to bank it anymore. Oh Julian, this wasn't what I expected at all. I wanted to save them not condemn them! "

" Your highness please calm down. This is a serious issue indeed, but you mustn't stress yourself out like this. There is a solution for every problem. I was the first one who taught that to you. You just have to delve deep inside the problem and use you knowledge to solve it. " Julian replied.

Sakura sighed brokenly. " Maybe the counselors and advisors were right. Maybe I wasn't cut out for this after all. " she murmured miserably.

Julian slammed his fist down on the desk startling Sakura. " Don't say that Sakura. " he stated firmly. " Look at how much you have achieved in the short time that you have been here. This is a big job for someone who is on her own. Don't let me hear you give in like that do you hear me? I didn't come with you on this mission of yours just to face one minor obstacle and turn around and quit! You've come too far and do you really want to give Tori the satisfaction of knowing you couldn't do this? "

Sakura frowned. " No I do not. " she stated firmly.

" Then we just have to look into this and come up with a solution. " Julian placed his hand on hers in comfort. " You're not alone Sakura, remember that. You've got me and my men, not to mention Madison and all the friends that you made on your little escapade last year. "

A boy with chestnut hair and amber eyes flashed through her mind so suddenly that he was gone before she could enjoy the image.

" Yeah. All but one. " Sakura whispered sadly.

----------------------------------------------------------

_**New Kingdom of Rhawn Rhiain**_

Princess Madison closed her nearly empty chest that the King had given her. She sighed deeply and prayed that Sakura had gotten her letter. Any later and it would probably be already too late. What were they going to do? Sakura dragged her into this and now Sakura was going to drag her back out of these troubled times. She was dressed in a white gown that was cut low at the front and back. It has no sleeves, just bits of silk flowing down from her shoulders. Her hair was arranged so that she had ringlets falling down her back.

" What's up with the frown on such a beautiful day? " Madison's head whipped up and she turned around, a huge smile forming on her face. " Eli! " she cried in delight and ran up and hugged Eriol.

" And hello to you too my dear. " Eriol replied smiling, hugging her.

Madison's eyes beamed like stars as she pulled back and stared up at her friend. " Where have you been? I've missed you. "

Eriol laughed. " I was only gone for a few weeks and you make it sound I was gone for years. "

Madison hugged him again and buried her head in his chest. He knew from past experience that she did this to hide her expression form him so he couldn't see exactly how trouble she was.

" What's it matter? You were gone for too long! " something in her voice made him frown.

" What's wrong? " he asked, pulling away form her. Sad violet eyes met his.

" Sakura and I are in trouble. " Madison replied, making Eriol start.

" What?!! How? Why? "

Madison sighed. " Where to begin? "

-----------------------------------------------

The night was warm with a slight chill when the wind picked up the white curtains and made then dance gracefully. The rhythmic chirps of the crickets underneath her window helped calm her anxiety some what as she stood from her dressing table.

Sakura paced around her bedroom. She needed to speak to Madison, but letters took too long to be delivered. Her silk night gown flowed behind her as she paced. She went to the balcony and stood silently looking at the stars. Two torches burned brightly just outside her doors throwing their light onto the balcony as she stared at the moon. She closed her eyes and thought of Kero. It had been such a long time since she had seen the magical creature.

" Oh Kero. I need you. " she whispered in her mind.

-----------------------------------------------

Kero was in the middle of creaming Suppi when he stopped. The midnight equal of his power had slowly been getting under his skin all night and chipping away at his nerves until he was ready to fry the annoying feral's butt. Kero had just bared his fangs when he felt the connection he shared with Sakura go through his system.

_Oh Kero. I need you_

Suppi got up from the floor and straightened out his tail and ears. Kero's wings fluttered and he levitated off the ground, hovering while he tuned into the connection that they had.

" I wonder why Sakura is calling you?" Suppi wondered.

" I don't know. " Kero replied seriously. " I better go. You got lucky this time moon gaki. We'll finish this when I get back. " he threatened menacingly.

" I'd like to see you try. " Suppi replied, cleaning his paw.

Suppi waited until Kero glowed, his small wings extending until his small golden body was covered completely before unfurling and revealing long, white wings and a strong lion body. Kero Beros shot Suppi a warning look before he leapt to the balcony railing and leapt into the sky. Suppi watched as he disappeared before he too got up and flew into to hall to find his master and Madison.

-------------------------------------------------------

" Kero! " Sakura cried in delight as she hugged the little winged creature. She had just drawn back the covers of her bed when she had heard the rustling of feathers and the padded footsteps of the guardian beast.

" I get the idea. You missed me! " rumbled Kero Beros as he chuckled with laughter and affection.

" Oh Kero I'm so glad that you are here. I've needed you ever so badly these last few weeks and here you are! " Kero shook himself, trying to straighten out his ruffled fur as he listened to her cry out her anguish.

" You are in trouble. " he stated with all seriousness.

" Yes, and I think perhaps Madison as well. I need to see Madison Kero. Can you take me to her? " Sakura asked hopefully.

" I will be forever at your service Sakura. All you have to do is ask. " he rubbed his huge cheek against her own and purred when she threw her arms around him and hugged him tight.

-----------------------------------------------

" What? Sakura wants to see me? " Madison asked as Suppi had finished telling them of Kero's message. Suppi nodded. Madison shared looks with Eriol. Violet eyes were anxious and fearful as they met worried sapphire. A huge gust of wind blew against the window pane suddenly getting their attention as it flew open, two figures landing in front of them.

" Oh Kero. I think you need to practice you're landings. " Sakura groaned and slid off Kero's back and sat suddenly on the floor.

" Sakura? " Madison asked in shock staring at the figure on the floor.

" Madison! " Sakura cried, jumping to her feet – both girls hugging in greeting. Sakura stepped back and looked up and noticed Eriol.

" Eriol? " she smile happily at the surprise and watched him smile in return.

" Evening princess Sakura. May I compliment on how lovely you are. Would you mind, though, if I asked - do you always visit Madison in your nightgown? " Sakura frowned and then looked down and blushed bright red.

" Umm well you see I - " she stuttered.

Madison shook her head. " Don't worry Sakura he's just being Eriol. You may borrow one of my wrappers. Follow me. You, " she frowned at Eriol. " Stay here. " Eriol laughed as Sakura got up and followed Madison out of the room.

The small group sat up talking late into the night. Sakura told them all of the troubles she was facing and the fears that she had and Madison told them what was going on in her land. Kero and Suppi listened intently. After they had finished talking the room fell into silence. The fire crackled and a log fell from the fire, so Madison got up and used the metals tongs to place it back into the fire. Suppi looked at Kero and they nodded in union.

" We might be able to help. " Suppi said. Madison, Eriol and Sakura looked at them surprised.

" We know of a place that might be a convenience to you. Few know of its existence, but it's a long journey and it's dangerous and you may not return. It's across a large body of water and is located in another land. It may not be there anymore, but we have many memories from it's early days. " stated Kero.

" What are you talking about Kero? " Sakura asked.

" There is a cave. It's hidden and to get into it is to have a special password. We have forgotten it, but we can figure that out when and if we get to it and if you want to go. Inside is said to be a mine and it's full of gold, and other materials. Those only of pure heart can enter and reveal in such riches. "

Eriol's eyes widened. " Do you realize what you are telling us? "

Sakura looked at Madison hope shining in her eyes. " If we had all that gold, our blacksmiths would be able to melt down the gold and we could make money and if we had money - "

" Then our people wouldn't be poor and we could prosper once more. "

" But it's dangerous. " Eriol put in reciting the two guardian creatures.

" With Julian and my men combined with Madison's we'd be protected. " Sakura put in confidently.

" And what about the people? Who's going to take care of both your kingdoms? "

" Good point. " put in Suppi.

Both girls thought for a moment before Madison piped up." I know. I have the perfect person in mind who can look after this place, but what about Tori for you Sakura? He needs some practice anyway. After all he is to be king one day." Sakura nodded.

" Then all we need are some hunters and a few guys that know the forests and the area, so we don't get lost. Kero and Suppi are going to lead us naturally, since they know where it is. "

Madison clapped her hands together happily . " Then it's settled. "

" Now wait a minute, there still heaps we have to work out. " Eriol stated meeting both girls' eyes. He was all up for this new adventure but he didn't want them rushing into anything too hastily. " You need to really think about this girls. "

Both girls rolled their eyes and started talking away excitedly pointedly ignoring him. He sat back and sighed ruffling his long bangs. His glasses caught the firelight and he shrugged meeting Suppi's gaze. What could he do in the face of royalty?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My goodness I'm glad that that is finally done. I did major edits to this chapter and tried to straighten it out so it all made sense. I'm sorry for the late update. I got new glasses the other day so thank kami-sama that I can finally read and type without squinting and ending up with painful headaches.

Please don't forget to press this little button here

\/

\/

\/

\/


	8. On The Road Again

Chapter 8: On the Road Again.

_**A few weeks later**_

Wood was thrown onto the fire the flames leapt and danced as the wood caught and ignited. Sweat glistened off a bare chest and muscles pumped as a hand was wiped across a forehead. Chesnutt hair hung low over amber eyes and Li brushed them out of his face and ditched his bow and arrows as the night started to set in. The sun was just touching the tops of the mountains, which meant night was just an hour away.

Li went outside and hung up the freshly caught game and made sure that no wolves or any other creature of the night could get his food. He had his back turned and was about to move when an arrow flew through the air and landed a centermeter away from him, embedded in the wall of his hut. Attached to it was a bit of paper. He whipped around, but there was no one there. He pulled the arrow out and opened the bit of paper.

_Your knowledge and assistance is needed greatly._

_Please come to the castle of __**Berth Seren Banon**__ at dawn._

_Fail to do so and it's punishable by death and I know you value your head._

_If you're worried about payment, don't. You will be rewarded for your_

_assistance._

And at the bottom it had a strange symbol that looked like a star and on either side of it had a sun and a moon and a strange pattern intertwining them together.

Li frowned - _Berth Seren Banon_? Wasn't that Welsh for ' _Beautiful Star Queen_ '? Who the hell did he know that was a queen? Sakura's image came into his mind. His eyes widened. She wasn't a queen yet was she? He stared down at the paper and read it again.

' _What does she need my help with?_ ' he wondered.

Curiosity got the better of him and he went back inside and started getting his things ready. It wasn't because he didn't want to see her again, or to see if she really was a queen yet, he just wanted to know why she had called on him again.

---------------------------------------------------------

_**  
Dawn**_

Horses gathered out in the courtyard of _Berth Seren Banon_ as Julian and his men worked together to get everything organized. Some of Madison's men held torches high to abate the darkness of the early morning. Sakura and Madison rushed around making sure everything was ready. Both were dressed in leather. Sakura, once again had her hair in a plait and with another plait going across her forehead. She was wearing tight leather pants and a short leather top that exposed her belly and her arms. She wore leather gauntlets around her wrists and had one gold band around her upper right arm, that looked like gold vines intertwined together and that wrapped around her arm.

Madison had her hair cut, so now it sat just above her shoulders. (AN: _Imagine Hotaru from Sailor Moon or Nissa from DNAngel_). She wore a leather skirt that was split up the side. She had knee high leather boots on and had a leather top on exactly matching Sakura's. She too had a gold band that went around her upper left arm. She had a sword tied to her back as well.

Tori looked at his younger sister and disapproved of what she was wearing instantly. A lady with very long hair that shined like the sun and glowed red hung down her back, stood beside him. Her eyes traveled back and forth as she scanned what was happening. Madison came up to them both.

" Are you sure you can do this Layla? " Madison asked. The lady beside Tori smiled and nodded.

" Don't worry Madison. Everything will be fine. Won't it Tori? " she asked smiling at the man beside her. Tori nodded.

A woman who was obviously losing her temper was shouting and cursing to a group of soldiers. Madison sweat-dropped and excused herself quickly before making her way over to the crowd, Sakura following behind.

" You baka's! What is your problem?!! I told you to get those weapons in order and ready for our departure! " A girl with crimson eyes and shiny black hair yelled, ready to brain the living daylights out of the men, who were glaring at her.

" Meilin! Calm down. " Madison chided hastily trying to prevent a verbal bloodbath.

" I am trying, " she gritted out through clenched teeth. " but these morons won't listen to my orders! "

" Because she asks the most impossible things! " one man yelled glaring.

" I_mpossible?!!_ " Meilin rounded on him angrily. " Me and my fist will give you impossible baka!! "

Madison sweat-dropped and laughed nervously wondering if there was the slightest chance that she could extract the men before Meilin killed them all…

That was the sight the greeted Li as he strode into the courtyard. There was chaos everywhere. Men were running around carrying bags and weapons and the stable boys were hurrying around bringing the soldiers their horses. He heard the yelling and the shouting and looked over to where he could see a group of soldiers and three familiar girls.

--------------------------------------

Sakura clenched her fist as the fight continued to rage on. Both Meilin and the soldier were completely and utterly stubborn. They were going to get no where at this rate. She felt the anger pump hot in her veins and clenched her fist tightly.

" Enough! " she yelled and they all fell silent. " That is enough! If you think what she was asking you was impossible, try this for reckoning. I want those weapons sorted and ready to hand out in five minutes to do you hear me?!! " she ordered. The soldiers looked at her as if she was mad.

" You've wasted enough of our time by being petty and argumentative. This young woman knows what she is talking about and if I find out that you're disobeying her orders, I'll have my Captain of Arms deal with you immediately. Is that clear? " They all bowed to her and started working on what they were supposed to be doing in the first place.

" Way to go Sakura. " Madison whispered impressed.

" You haven't seen nothing yet. " Sakura stated over her shoulder. She turned around and pointed at another small group of men. " Get those horses to the far side of the courtyard and get them ready. We don't have all day! " she barked. She pointed to another group.

" Are all those supplies ready yet Captain? " she asked looking at Julian.

He saluted. " Yes your highness. All is in order and ready to go. "

" Good, then I want you to help the others that are falling miserably behind. Madison I want you to go find Kero and Suppi. We are not leaving without them. " Madison nodded and ran off in search for them grateful that someone had taken complete control.

" Meilin? " Sakura looked behind her, but Meilin wasn't looking at her, but behind her. Sakura turned around and came face to face with Li. Her eyes widened and she didn't dare breathe in case it was a dream.

" Xiao Lang? " Meilin asked stunned and stood next to Sakura.

" What- ? " Sakura looked at Meilin in confusion. _They knew each other?_

" Meilin. " Li said and dumped his stuff on the ground at his feet. Sakura looked from one to the other in shock. How did they know each other?

" Do you always make a habit of this your highness? " Li asked looking at Sakura.

" Habit of what? " she asked lamely.

Li rolled his eyes. " Inviting my cousins when you've hired me. "

" Cousin? " Sakura asked confused. Li sighed and pointed at Meilin and her eyes widened as it clicked.

" She's your cousin too? "

Li raised his eyebrow mockingly.

" Oh man. " Sakura groaned. " How many more cousins do you have that I should know about? "

Li smirked coldly. " Plenty. "

Meilin was in shock. " How do you know each other? " she demanded. Sakura looked at her in surprise. Was that anger she heard?

" Long story. " Sakura replied and Li went to open is mouth but she cut in. " Which I'm sure you'll find out about later. Right now we have more important things we need to do, such as getting these men packed and ready. " Meilin frowned but nodded before turning to look at Li.

" It's good to see you again Xiao Lang. It's been a long time. " she said and them walked off making sure everyone was doing what they were suppose to.

" So what's all this about? " Li asked giving her the note that he had received. Sakura saw it and smiled.

" I knew your curiosity would get the better of you. " she replied instead. Li just looked at her expressionless, waiting.

" Who was the guy you had deliver it? He nearly took my arm out when he fired it. " his tone indicated that he wasn't too impressed by the fact either.

" Don't tell me you are losing your touch Li? " Sakura chided. " Didn't you recognize an amateur when you see one? " she asked arching her brow. Li looked at her confused, until it clicked.

" You sent it? "

" The one and only. " Sakura replied.

" You've been practicing I see. " Li stated dryly. Sakura nodded. " Yes, I have. A lot. "

" So why the invitation? "

" What is says is true. We need your help. "

" We? "

" Me, Madison, Kero, Suppi, all these people here and Eriol as well. "

" Wait a minute, Eriol's involved in this as well? " Li demanded.

" Yes - hey wait where are you going? " Sakura demanded.

" Home. I am not staying if that baka is here. "

" And _I_ love you too dear cousin. "

Li shuddered.

_Damn_

" Don't tell me your going to run off with your tail between your legs just because I am here? " Eriol taunted. Li snarled glaring at him. Eriol just smirked.

" The only one here who has a tail is you you snake. " Li stated. Eriol raised his eyebrow at the taunt.

" Ok you guys. You can decide who belongs down on the farm later. Right now we need to get ready. The sun is almost up. " Madison said coming up to them, having over heard the greeting.

Sakura sighed and made her way over to where the others were ready and waiting. The sky had brightened considerably and she was eager to be on their way. She let her gaze wander and saw the men sitting on their horses waiting, some holding banners baring their symbols, others holding torches.

" Ok guys let's go. " she said satisfied that everyone was finally ready.

" Wait a minute, what is going on here? " Li demanded. " Why was I summoned? "

" Someone can fill you in on the way. " Eriol said and herded Li over to a black mare, ignoring Li's protests and curses.

One of the horses spooked and reared up on its hind legs, lashing out with its front legs. No one could get near it to grab its reins. Sakura, deciding to take matters into her own hands, ducked in front of the thrashing hooves and grabbed the reins and tugged down hard. The horse didn't like that and lashed out at Sakura. She cried out startled and jumped back, letting go of the reins.

Fearing that the stupid animal would trip on the dangling reins, she reached for them again, but the horse whipped around, a feral glint in its eyes and its teeth bit down hard on her hard. Sakura cried out, one of the men near her pulling her back out of the way. She whimpered and cradled her hand and glared at the horse. Blood ran down her hand and droplets fell to the ground.

" Someone get that horse under control and then take it back to stables. We have no room for temperamental animals. " Tori ordered as he came up to them. He looked at her and she could see the worry in his eyes.

Some soldiers quickly got the situation under control and lead it off. Everyone was watching Sakura worriedly. Sakura lowered her head when she saw the worried glances in her friends' eyes. _Was that concern she saw reflected in Li's?_ Sucking in air she stood up still nursing her hand and made her way past them all to the water trough in the distance ignoring her brother and everyone's gazes.

" Sakura are you ok? " Meilin asked softly as she walked up behind the young woman.

" I'm fine. " she replied. " I'll wrap this up and I'll be as good as new. " she hoped her voice didn't betray her as she watched the clear water turn red from the deep gashes on her hand.

" I'll get Captain Star to tend you. " Meilin said and jogged off towards the soldiers.

---------------------------------------------

Tori had already reached Julian and together they pushed through the crowd, a small medical kit under Julian's arm, as they made their way over to her.

" Sakura? "

She jumped and brushed her tears away. It was silly of her to crying she knew. The sun was already into the sky and she knew that because of her they were wasting precious time.

" Allow me to see your hand princess. " Julian ordered conscious of Tori's intense gaze.

" It's nothing, really. Can you hand me that bandage there please? " she sniffed and turned away from him slightly. Julian frowned and looked ready to argue when Li and the others gathered around them.

" Kami-sama you're bleeding. " Li stated and grabbed her arm and (ignoring her protest) held her hand up for examination.

Meilin and Madison and the others gasped in shock at the perfect crescent shaped gash running from her thumb to her pointer matching the teeth of the horse. It was deeper in some spots than others but the blood trickled steadily out of it.

" You baka! " Li chastised angrily. " Did you expect to fix that with just a bandage? Didn't I teach you any better? " he looked at Julian. " Do you have needle and thread in there? "

" I am not a child! " Sakura protested snatching her hand out of his grasp angrily. She regretted the movement which made her hand flare in pain and sucked in a breath harshly. " The rest of you don't need to stand around waiting on me. Mount your horses and set out without us. Julian and I will catch up to you once this is seen to. "

" We should wait, " Madison said quietly. " we should all stick together. "

" The princess doesn't want our concern Madison. " Li stated coldly. " We should do as she commands. " Amber locked with emerald both battling silently.

" You forget that I am also a princess now Li. " Madison replied her voice gaining strength. " And I say we will wait until Sakura has been taken care of. No argument. " she stated with a meaningful glare at Sakura who was about to protest.

-------------------------------------------------

" Ok everyone, lock and load. We're leaving now. " Julian yelled amongst the hustle and bustle.

Sakura walked behind him sullen her hand now stitched and bandaged. Soldiers and stable boys alike looked at her in worry as she passed. Julian tied Sakura's horse to his and lifted Sakura up onto his horse, before jumping up behind her, taking the reins firmly in his own grasp. He failed to notice the penetrating glance Li shot them as they pulled out ready to head out the main gates.

They walked the horses out of the courtyard and the outer bailey walls and down the streets of the village. Madison turned and waved to Tori and Layla and wished them well. Sakura turned and looked over Julian's shoulder and waved with her uninjured hand. She hoped everything would be all right for them before she turned back to face the beginning of their adventure…

-------------------------------------------------

_**  
A Week Later**_

Sakura nestled against Julian as they continued to ride. Her right hand had nearly healed, but was still sore and was stiff from lack of use. They traveled over hill and vale and still they had far to go. They watched as the land of green melted away to forests and mountains, to wasteland and back to forests once more. Julian leant forward and started talking.

" Your hand looked better this morning when I checked it. No infection which is good. I hope I didn't hurt you when I removed the stitches. You'll be able to ride your own horse sooner rather than later. "

Sakura held up her bandaged hand. " I'm glad. Are you getting sick of me riding with you are you Julian? I'm sorry to be such a nuisance. Would you like me to dismount and ride my own horse now?"

" You're not a burden Sakura. You'd know if you were and no, there is no rush for you to start riding your own mount again. I don't mind sharing. " he replied scanning the area around then for any sign of hidden movement and missed her blush.

Sakura struggled to maintain her burning face and swallowed trying to change the subject. " Can I confide in you Julian? " Sakura asked quietly.

" Sure, shoot. " Julian replied, still looking around.

" I'm afraid. " Sakura said softly causing Julian to look at her in surprise. " Is it wrong for me to be afraid? " Sakura asked, turning in the saddle to look at him.

" What is it that you are afraid of ? " Julian asked, smiling reassuringly.

" This trip, failing and hurting my people. " she replied truthfully.

Julian gave her a comforting squeeze around her stomach. " Sakura, it's ok to be afraid of something. But we aren't going to fail, and we're not going to hurt anyone. "

Sakura sighed and turned back to watching the scenery. Sakura felt eyes watching them and flicked her eyes to the left and saw Li frowning at her. He nudged his horse and turned away angrily and cantered off towards Madison and Eriol at the front of the line. Sakura frowned and watched him ride past banners and soldiers curiously before he reined in beside Madison and started talking to her.

Sakura was daydreaming when, suddenly, they came to an abrupt halt. Sakura would have fallen off if it hadn't been for Julian holding her securely. She laughed nervously and thanked him for saving her.

" Why'd we stop anyway? " Sakura asked curiously looking around.

" That's why. " Julian said pointing down the hill towards the small village below them.

" Oh. " Sakura replied.

" Kale, Elian, Kiyoshi. " Julian called. The chosen came forward. " Check out this town and see if it is safe enough for us to get the princess' through. "

" Hai. "

Sakura looked over and saw Li frowning as he studied the town below. He knew something they did not.

" Let me down Julian please. We might as well stop and have a break while we wait. " Sakura said and slid down off the horse. Julian frowning as he removed his arms from around her.

He looked up at the men around them. " You heard her. " Julian said and they all jumped off their horses and lead them toward the small spring to the left.

---------------------------------------------------

Li dipped his hands into the cool water and splashed the refreshing water on his face. He cupped his hand into the water once more and drank thirstily. He stopped when he saw Sakura's reflection in the water.

" So what do you know that we don't? " Sakura asked behind him crossing her arms and arching her brow.

Li dipped his hand again and drank before answering. " What makes you think that? " he asked standing up shaking the water droplets from his hands.

" The way you were looking at that village. Something was off. What is it? " Sakura asked.

Li turned around and his amber eyes burned brightly as he looked at her. Sakura stepped back nervously and waited for him to answer. Li studied her for a moment. Sakura shrank back from his piercing gaze the running of the stream beside them the only sound in the clearing.

" What makes you think it was about the village? Just because I was looking at the village, doesn't mean I was thinking about it. " Li replied caustically.

" But I - " Sakura seemed stumped and closed her mouth, trying to think of an answer.

Li smirked. " Just be careful ok? " he said and then walked off.

" Li! " Sakura called. " What am I supposed to be careful of? "

Li didn't answer. He just kept walking.

" Men. " Sakura said putting her hands on her hips.

-----------------------------------------------

Madison came over to where Sakura was sitting. Sakura was gazing at her un-bandaged hand.

" Hey it's looking better. " Madison smiled as she sat down next to her.

" Yeah, that's what Julian said as well. So I guess that must be something good right? " she smiled as she met Madison's gaze.

" Does it hurt much? " Madison asked concerned.

" Sometimes I get a twinge but it's fine. Julian is an excellent healer. "

" That he is. You were lucky that he likes to take care of you so tenderly. " she smirked and nudged Sakura playfully. She giggled when she saw the blush on her friend's face.

" Ma-Madi-son.. " she stammered. " What are you implying? "

" Oh I don't know, " Madison sang tauntingly. " Only that he wouldn't let you out of his sight and hugged you all day while you rode. "

" You're insane! " Sakura scoffed turning her head away. " He had to hold me like that otherwise I would have fallen off. "

Madison giggled and continued to tease her best friend mercilessly unaware that they were being watched.

------------------------------

" Looks like the girls are having fun. " Eriol stated as he helped unsaddle one of the soldier's horses.

Li looked over towards the two girls. " They should be on guard. " he muttered. " Not playing around. "

Eriol arched his grow at his cousin." And what has a hornet in your breeches? I have to admit that since the beginning of this journey a week ago you have been in quite a sour mood. I suppose it wouldn't have anything to do with the gallant Captain Star and his wanting to protect the princess now would it? " he taunted.

" For the sake of my sanity, I will pretend you are not there. " Li replied shooting him an expressionless gaze making Eriol laugh out loud.

" What are you two laughing about? " Meilin asked coming up to them looking at them puzzled.

" Li's being an idiot per usual and I'm laughing at what a fool he's being. " Eriol smirked.

" Go to hell! " Li snapped.

Meilin raised her eyebrow questionly.

" Now this reminds me of the old days, " she stated. " When we always used to play and hang out together. Looks like people don't change - or should I say grow up? " she taunted smirking.

Li snarled and threw her the death glare. He clearly wasn't amused.

" I will always be a kid at heart. " Eriol replied smiling. " But Li will always be a Wolf with a sore head. " he chuckled and Li sighed frustrated. Meilin and Eriol shared amused glances and the sniggered. Absolutely fed up to his ears Li chucked his things down and stalked off away from their laughter.

They were all sitting down around a camp fire enjoying the warmth when there was some rustling of the bushes and one of the soldiers stood up and went over to the edge of their camp and seemed to be listening to someone. The same soldier then turned and came over to Madison and Sakura. Li and the others stopped talking when he arrived.

" Excuse me your highnesses. But Kale, Elian and Kiyoshi have returned. They wish to speak with you. "

" That can't be good right? " Madison whispered looking at Sakura. Sakura frowned in return and stood up.

" Well come on, might as well go see what they've found. " she said walked off.

--------------------------------

" . . the people are friendly enough, but we still think it's a bit suspicious. They seem all right, but they are a little shady. " the man recited. " I'm not sure I would trust taking the royal highnesses through the town. "

" Hmmm. " Julian said thoughtfully.

Sakura shared a look with Madison. Madison coughed and got their attention.

" I actually have been meaning to mention something that I've been thinking over for a while now. I was waiting for a good time to bring it up and I guess now is a good a time as any. " Madison stated.

" What is it your highness? " Julian asked politely.

" _That_. " Madison said pointedly. " We are out in the middle of nowhere, we don't know anyone and we have no idea what the people are like and we don't want to draw attention to ourselves, yet you go around addresses us as _'your highness_ ' all the time. We travel in a group that is armed and we try to hide and stay invisible. Excuse me if I'm out of line here, but I think we are drawing attention rather than deflecting it. "

Sakura nodded seeing logic. " But what do we do about it? "

" Well I for one think we should forgo 'keigo' (formality). Then I think we should maybe split into 2 or 3 groups, but travel close together, but away enough from each other that we are suspicious. "

" I think that is a good idea. " Sakura said.

" But you highnesses. " Kale started, but shut up when they both shot him reproachful and meaningful glances.

" From now on Kale, we command you to stop calling us that. From now on you address me as Madison and Sakura - Sakura. " Madison commanded. " Is that clear? "

" But - " Their glares silenced him.

" That's settled then. Let's go tell the others. We'll think about the rest later. " Sakura said as they left. " I will let Julian and the others decide what we are to do about the village and how we are to proceed. "

Julian shared looks with the other soldiers. He shrugged. " It's a good idea. " Julian said and followed after them.

_**Later……….**_

" . . and that's what we think. " Madison concluded looking at Sakura, who nodded in confirmation. The camp fire was quiet.

" What do you object to? " Sakura sighed wearily knowing that something was amiss. The silence spoke volumes.

" This goes beyond our training and what we've been brought up to follow. " Kale stated.

" Yeah. " Kiyoshi said nodding. " You are princesses and need to be recognized as such. We can't just ignore formality, it's a natural habit for us and now you're confusing us by commanding us to go against what we've been taught. It's disrespect. "

Sakura sighed losing her patience.

" I think it's a good idea. " Meilin said stepping up. She met their surprised gazes squarely.

Sakura asked surprise: " You do? "

Meilin nodded. She turned her crimson gaze on Julian and his men. " Eriol, Me and Li know these parts. To go about talking about princesses and drawing attention to ones self when you wish to remain anonymous, borders on the imbecilic. "

Julian frowned taking it all in and trying to formulate a plan.

" Look Meilin's right. " Li said standing up. " You don't know these lands, we do. Drop the royal act and lay low and we'll be right. As for splitting into groups, that will never happen is that clear? " he stated firmly looking at Sakura and Madison.

" But - " Madison started but Li silenced her by glaring at her.

" No Madison, we stick together. Out here there's safety in numbers. "

" Yes but our numbers might appear as a threat. " Sakura argued. " Then they might attack ."

Li's fiery gaze landed on her and Sakura shivered from the glare he gave her. " What kind of an idiot would attack a group of 20 armed men? " Li snapped.

" I would, if I was desperate enough and I thought I was under attack. " Sakura threw back defending her argument.

" Then that's just you. Out here they won't. "

Sakura growled annoyed. She was getting tired of him making her look like a fool and treating her like that.

" So as from now, we drop the formal act is that clear? " Li asked glaring at everyone. Seeing that they had no other choice, the others nodded. " Good. Get some sleep; it'll be better if we move out in the early morning anyway. " Li stated and walked away.

Sakura glared at his retreating back." Who died and made him king? " she muttered.

Madison giggled and covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Sakura threw her a contrite look. " I'm glad you find it funny. "

" Oh Sakura. " Madison replied composing herself. " Li's just trying to keep us alive. Although he doesn't want to admit it or show it, he does care about our safety. "

Anger drained out of Sakura and her shoulders slumped in defeat. " Oh Madison. This is going to be a long journey. "

" But of course it is, " Madison replied softly stroking the strands of hair away from her best friend's face. " But we knew that when we decided to follow this path. We can't give up now. "

" I know – I guess I didn't realize all the difficulties we are going to face. "

Madison watched her friend's face in the firelight from the fire. There was concern and fear mingled in with excitement and hope. No wonder Sakura's shoulders were tense and her face strained. She was carrying around the weight of the world on her shoulders.

She saw her gaze flick up to the darkness where Li had disappeared and a new thought struck Madison and gave her pause for thought. She saw the brief flicker of longing in her emerald eyes and she straightened her gaze darting back to the darkness and Sakura. It couldn't be… she knew that look all too well.

_But between Li and Sakura…?_

_Was it possible?_

She shook her head and pushed those thoughts away and smiled when Sakura looked at her curiously. She patted Sakura's shoulder and stood.

" I guess we do as Li says and try and get some sleep. Good night Sakura. "

" Good night Madison. Sweet dreams. " she replied smiling in farewell.

She watched her walk away and sighed. She threw another log in the fire and watched the sparks scatter. She stared into the flames letting her mind wandered. What _would_ happen on this journey she wondered? She hugged her knees and looked up startled when Julian appeared near her.

" Come Sakura, " he held out his hand out to her and pulled her gently to her feet. " I have made your pallet near mine. I will keep watch over you as the night progresses. No one will harm you I swear. " he placed his hand on he back and guided her towards their sleeping pallets.

They walked passed the fire towards where Madison and Eriol slept, the two magical guardians curled up with them. Julian led her towards another lit camp fire and she paused when she saw Li preparing his own pallet. He looked up from placing the blanket on his pallet and watched them as Julian ushered her to their beds.

She felt his gaze on her even though he wasn't looking directly at them as she settled under her blankets and Julian curled up beside her on his to keep her warm. She was grateful for the extra warmth and the companionship. She forced all thoughts from her head and surrendered to a deep, uneventful sleep………..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BW2 Another chapter completed. It is so much harder to go back and redo something than it is to write it I believe. I hope you are all enjoying this. I haven't changed it drastically because I want to keep it along the same lines as before rather than creating a whole new plot.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	9. Calling in A Favor

Chapter 9: Calling In a Favor.

_**Two Days Later **_

They had woken to a cold morning and had taken small comfort by wrapping themselves up in their cloaks. On the outside they appeared to be normal cloaks but inside they were lined with fur for extra warmth. Sakura, almost fully recovered from the injury to her hand, now rode on her own. Julian still kept a close eye on her and she was grateful for the company since Eriol was always preoccupied with Madison, (not that she minded) Kero was always busy fighting with Suppi and Meilin and Li always kept constant companionship and she suffered his cold and distant looks whenever their eyes would meet.

The clouds were starting to show signs of becoming nasty rain clouds and Sakura didn't like the looks of them at all. A lightning bolt shot from one cloud to another across the sky and she shivered with anxiety at the approaching storm. She nudged Julian riding beside her and indicated the sky. Julian reined in and the others pulled up behind him. He turned to look at Eriol, Meilin and Li.

" Do you know of a place where we can stop? Those clouds are going to dump rain any minute now and our cloaks are not going to keep us dry. " He watched as Meilin shook her head not knowing anywhere as did Eriol. Li sat deep in thought for a minute before replying.

" There is one place I know of, that is, if he's still there. He owes me a favor and I might as well take him up on it. " Li said and nudged his horse forward. " Follow me. "

-------------------------

Madison nudged her horse forward and trotted up beside Li. " So do you know this man or does he just owe you a favor? "

" We use to be friends. " Li replied guardedly.

" What's his name? "

" Taragon or Taran for short. " he replied slighting her a sideways glance.

Madison nodded thinking. " What did you do to get him to owe you? "

" Nothing important. " Li replied looking ahead.

" Nothing important or just not wanting to tell? "

" Can't be bothered to tell. "

Sakura watched in awe as a huge building loomed up in front of them. It was like a huge temple surrounded by a high wall. It had the big arch at the gates and two huge wooden doors standing guard. It reminded Sakura of a fighting dojo. Sakura placed the hood of her cloak over her head as a few drops started to fall. They reined in the horses as Li went up to the huge wooden doors that towered high above them. He rang the bell that was tied to the stone wall and waited.

Sakura didn't realize she had been holding her breath, but she let it go when a small hole opened and two blue eyes looked out.

" State your business. " a female voice called out.

" Does Taragon still dwell here? " Li called out as the wind started to pick up.

Sakura watched as the trees above them rustled and seemed to dance and ripple like someone's fingers running through a pelt. She knew it was just the droplets of rain hitting the leaves and pushing them down but still she was awed by the sight. She suddenly felt enchanted and couldn't tear her eyes away from the canopy above as the rain started to fall in torrents.

" Depends on who's asking for him? " came the tart reply.

" It's Li Showron. I travel with company and we want shelter from the rain. Taran owes me and I have come to claim the favor he promised me years ago. " Li yelled back against the rising winds.

There was silence and then a bolt slipping from the lock rang through the clearing and the huge doors creaked open and before them was a young woman standing holding up a lantern as she looked at Li and the others. Assessing.

She was tall, slim and looked and had the air of a fighter. She had light brown hair and wore it tied up into a high ponytail. She had green eyes and had on a Chinese style dress that had short sleeves and high splits up the sides and was covered with a dragon pattern from what Sakura could gleam in the flickering lantern light. She also wore leather sandals.

" Greetings Li, I would recognize you from the last time I saw you. You and your company are welcome. Please follow me. " She stepped aside and brushed her hair out of her eyes as the wind tossed it into her face. Li nodded and kicked his mount forward. His horse nickered and started walking forward as the rain started to come down harder.

The door creaked behind them as the young woman closed them. She picked up her lantern and hurried towards them where they waited. The young woman raised the lantern high above her head and met Li's gaze.

" The stables are over that way. " she pointed towards the building to the right shielding her eyes from the rain. " Leave them there and they will be fed and looked after. "

Julian wanting to get everything sorted quickly turned in the saddle and addressed the man behind him. " Kayden. You and Kohan take the horses into the stables. " he ordered.

" Yes sir. " Kayden and Kohan saluted and jumped down off their horses.

Thunder echoed through the darkening sky and Sakura looked up and raindrops fell on her face making her twitch. She watched seconds later as lightning once again danced from one dark cloud to another. The thunder that followed rumbled mercilessly and shook the ground.

The young woman lead them inside where she placed the lantern on a table and shook her head like a shaggy dog getting rid of the rain from her hair. She saw Sakura watching her eyes wide in surprise and smiled, her hair sticking up slightly. " Right this way. " she beckoned and started walking down the corridor.

" This place is weird. " Meilin whispered to Sakura as they followed after Li. Sakura nodded and continued to look around from underneath her hood.

----------------------------------

" Well look what the cat has dragged in after all these years. " A young man with blue eyes and brown hair said as he looked at Li and smiled welcomingly. Li stared at him expressionless nodding his head in greeting.

" If it hadn't have been for the storm, I wouldn't have come here. " Li replied matter-of-factly. Taran raised his eyebrows at the tone.

" Still haven't changed I see. " he said after a slight pause as he sat down looking up at Li.

" Will that be all Taran? " the young woman asked. Taran looked over at her form in the door way.

" That's all. Thank you Shayla. " he smiled charmingly.

Shayla bowed and closed the sliding door and she disappeared from sight.

" So my old friend, what do I owe for the pleasure of this visit? " Taran asked.

" We needed shelter, but I want to know if you still do your craft? "

Taran remained where he was and watched Li thoughtfully.

" Our cloaks are not protected from the rain. By rubbing wax on the outer material, they become water proof. Do you still do it? " Li asked still remaining expressionless. Sakura looked at Madison from under the hood of her cloak. So this was what he was up to.

" Hmmm . . maybe. But it will cost you. "

Ready for negotiation, Sakura stepped forward. " Whatever you can manage to do, it will be paid for be assured. "

Taran's gave flicked to the hooded figure. " And who do we have here? " he asked smirking at the sound of a female voice coming from underneath the hood.

Li turned around and looked at her as she lifted the hood from her head. Her eyes were lowered against the sudden brightness from the lanterns as her face was slowly revealed. She shook out her plait before she flicked her eyes open and pinned Taran with bright emerald. Her eyes glowed and sparkled like jewels as the flames inside the lanterns spluttered and hissed. Li looked back at Taran and froze at the expression on his face.

Taran had lost his smirk and was looking at her as if he didn't believe his eyes. He rose to his feet and stood still gazing at Sakura. She in turn tilted her head to the side and regarded him in amusement.

" My, my Li. Where did you find such a rare and beautiful treasure? "

Sakura's checks went pink as Taran continued to stare at her. Madison shared looks with Eriol and Meilin. Julian coughed politely and Taran blinked and shook his head as if to clear away a dream.

" I can assure you that you will be rewarded for your work. " Sakura said once again picking up the thread of the previous conversation.

Taran smiled before stepping forward and taking her hand in his own before bowing startling everyone, especially Sakura. " Milady, anything you wish, it shall be done. I would be more than happy to do as Li asks as long as I have your heavenly presence to grace my home. "

Sakura giggled thoroughly charmed. " Are you always this articulate? " she asked smiling ignoring the disgusted look on Li's face.

Taran looked at her startled, but then smiled warmly. " Ah you have a quick one here Li. Where ever did you find her? I'm thoroughly smitten. "

Li was glaring at him when Taran turned around. " I didn't find her, she found me. But Sakura isn't what we are talking about here. Are you - "

" Sakura? " Taran asked turning around to look at Sakura again. " Is that your name? "

Sakura nodded. " Hai. "

Taran's blue eyes sparkled in delight. " So you are a cherry blossom? "

Sakura looked startled but smiled. " You obviously know your name meanings very well Mr. Taran. "

Taran shook his head chuckling. " Just one of the few I happen to know and please, call me Taran. I insist. " he replied and then seemed to notice the others that accompanied Li. He looked them over curiously. " Li you do keep strange company these days. "

" Don't start with me Taran. " Li warned growing agitated.

" Please - " Sakura started, making Taran turn to look at her. " allow me to introduce you. This is Madison, Eriol, Meilin, Julian, Kale, Kiyoshi, Elian . . . . "

Taran watched as she introduced everyone and then turned back to him smiling.

" These are my friends. " her emerald eyes twinkling happily.

" Charmed. " he purred and then let his gaze wander over the others. " Welcome to Hazuki Temple. "

------------------------------------

" Just leave your cloaks here please. " Shayla came to a stop and indicated the table. She waited while they placed their cloaks onto the table. " Thank you. " she stated smiling.

" No thank you. " Madison said as she smiled in return. " Because of your generosity we shall be warmer and certainly dryer. "

" Now that that has been seen to, allow my to escort you to the dining room where dinner will be served shortly. " she opened a door that lead to a open veranda where they could see the rain falling steadily, puddles forming in the courtyard.

They followed Shayla along the wooden floored veranda sheltered by the roof and basked in the fresh air and the faint scent of flowers and forest around them as she lead them to the dining room.

Taran grabbed Sakura's arm gently and held her back away from the small group. No one noticed as they were too busy taking in the sights. Taran smiled at her questioning glance and indicated that they should walk.

----------------------------------------

Taran and Sakura walked along the waxed floorboards that made up the outside veranda. Rain fell in steady torrents with Thunder occasionally crackling through the sky. Taran was telling her about his home and how he stumbled across the discovery of rubbing a special blend of wax on material, therefore making it water proof. Sakura smiled listening fascinated.

They came to a stop and looked out to the outer gardens. The rain pattered against the petals of a red rose and gathered along it's petals like glass drops. Sakura watched the rain drops land on the dark green leaves before sliding away. " It's very beautiful here. " Sakura said looking up at the trees.

Taran turned to her and smiled. " I see you're affected by it too. "

" By what? " Sakura asked looking at him curious.

" The enchantment of this place. "

Sakura nodded and looked back up at the sky. " I thought I was just imagining it. "

Taran smiled and then he looked down at her hand and turned serious. " May I ask what happened to your hand? " he asked seeing the faint red line that had not healed completely yet.

Sakura looked up at him. " A temperamental horse. " she replied looking away. " I had it stitched by Julian, my commander of my men. He is a wonderful healer. It only twinges now and then but it doesn't bother me at all. "

Taran gathered her small, slender hand in his and raised it to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss along the red line. Sakura ceased breathing and her eyes flew wide in surprise at the gesture.

Taran smiled and lowered her hand. " I'm glad that you had someone there to care for you in your time of need. I wish you a full recovery. " His eyes twinkled with delight.

" You' re a dangerous one. I fear I shall have to keep my guard up around you if I am to have any peace of mind. I believe you are a shameless pursuer of women and a rogue to boot. But I can't help but like you. " she smiled brightly enjoying the banter.

" You wound me to have my heart ripped open and bared so easily milady. For you to see me so clearly astounds me. You are not only beautiful but intelligent as well. "

" Pray Taran explain to me, should I be a one of these ladies fair of looks and face that falls easily to your charms? Would that ease your ego a little? "

" Knowing that you are only playing along would only wound me further milady. " he kissed her hand once again before releasing her. " You should know that I have no qualms with admitting that I am a shameless rogue but I prefer the chase rather than the catch. " he smirked charmingly and she giggled won over.

They listened to the rain as she played with the end of her hair. She turned and looked up at him coyly from underneath her lashes. She could play this game as well and she was not about to let this flatterer have his way with her so easily. She would have enjoyed seeing him at court. She would have had endless hours of fun with him.

" Perhaps I like the chase. " she purred and watched the corner of his mouth twitch slightly hiding his smile. She flipped her plait over her shoulder and turned her back on him as she started to walk away from him.

She paused and shot him a look over her shoulder. " But that doesn't mean that you will win me over. I bartered with many of your kind back home and I won every time. " she winked and sauntered off calling out her shoulder.

" But for now the call of food is more tempting than your charms. "

" Minx. " Taran muttered under his breath with a smirk. He was delighted with her honest banter and he was looking forward to seeing how far he could go.

He shot the rain one more look and then followed after her into the dining room.

---------------------------------

Meilin looked up as Sakura came inside. " Hey Sakura, where were you? You should try this, it's delicious. " she said indicating all the food in front of them.

Sakura came to the table and knelt down on the small pillow under the table and looked up to find Li's piercing gaze boring into her from across the table. The door slid open once more and Taran entered smiling at everyone. Li looked at Sakura to Taran and then pierced Sakura with as much disgust and coldness as he could muster. Sakura flinched and looked away awkwardly.

Taran sat down and Shayla entered and sat down gracefully next to him and poured him some tea. He thanked her and met Li's furious gaze. Taran studied Li over the rim of his cup, his mind working out what was bugging his long ago friend while the others ate. He listened to the conversation between the man called Eriol and the woman Madison. Definitely something going on between those two he concluded mentally and smiled to himself.

He then shifted his gaze to the older man, Julian, and watched him and how he would glance occasionally at Sakura and make sure that nothing was amiss. That was understandable since he was her protector as he understood it. That didn't bother him. Three other men were present. He remembered one man named Kayden and guessed that they were equally as important within the ranks of their little group. They were arguing with the other black haired woman, Meilin. She had a fiery personality that matched her ruby eyes and his interest piqued. He'd have to speak with her later. He smirked.

His gaze at last strayed towards Sakura. She was eating delicately and enjoying herself. He could tell by the slight tinge of pink on her cheeks signifying her pleasure. His gaze then drifted and landed on his long-time-ago friend. He was picking at his food, occasionally eating some of it, but what was most fascinating was the way he would raise his eyes and watch Sakura when she wasn't looking. Taran reached for his tea smiling broadly as he realized the significance of his friend's glances.

As id reading his thoughts, Li looked over at him and saw his smirk. Taran looked pointedly at Sakura and then met Li's gaze wiggling his eye brows significantly. Amber eyes narrowed and flared with fire. Taran sipped his tea winking at him unaffected by his glare.

Taran was about to goad him further when a disturbance interrupted them and made them all look up as two little cat-like creatures with wings barged into the room squabbling.

" You think you know everything you little upstart of the moon! "

" Well at least I'm not brainless like you – sun guardian my tail. "

" Oh yeah?!! " the little creature huffed and fluttered his wings irritated. " I'll pit my strength against your brains any day! "

" Exactly my point: all brawn and no brains. " the little midnight creature replied tauntingly.

" What'd you say?!! " the little golden creature demanded fangs barred.

" Kero! Suppi! " Sakura rose to her feet glaring hotly. Taran watched as the two creatures froze mid air and turned their eyes on her. Shayla, having heard the ruckus, slid the door back and gasped at the sight, looking to Taran and back unsure what was occurring.

" Stop being rude. " she chided angrily. " You know better. " she turned to Taran and laughed nervously. " Taran, Shayla, allow me to introduce you to Kero and Suppi. " she pointed to each respectively.

" Pleased to meet you. " Shayla, breed to be a great hostess (bless her), took it all in stride and nodded her head in greeting.

" Like wise. " Taran replied resting his chin on his palm and looking deeply intrigued.

" Exactly, I hope you won't mind me asking, are you? "

" I am Kero Beros, Guardian to the Sun and this pipsqueak is Spinel Sun, Guardian to the Moon. " the little golden creature replied puffing out his chest.

" Begging your pardon but you don't look like guardians. More like small childrens play things. "

" Taran! " Sakura gasped at the same time as an "_Oh yeah?_ " came from Kero as his wings glowed and extended.

A bright flash of light reveal a second later Li clutching his stomach laughing, Sakura looking horrified and in danger of going into distress as Shayla screamed at the huge golden lion laying on Taran's chest his tail flicking back and forth rhythmically as he gazed down at Taran's harassed face.

" _Kero!!_ " Sakura cried and pulled at the lion's tail tugging it over her shoulder. His rump lifted a little but he refused to move off the man who was flat on his back beneath him.

" Pretty cool now huh? " Kero Beros's deep voice rumbled.

" Kero for goodness sake let the man breathe! " Sakura pleaded. Kero grumbled looking over his shoulder at her and then grudgingly rising up and sitting down beside her. Sakura looked down at the tail in her hand, at the flattened form of Taran lying on the floor; back down at the tail in her hand before dropping the tail and kneeling down beside him.

" Oh Taran are you all right? Please say something! " she begged and Li stopped laughing at the concern in her voice.

" What hit me? " Taran groaned and rose up on his elbows and looked up at the golden lion who shifted his wings and arched his cat-like brow at him in question.

" I'm so sorry Taran. I hope nothing is broken? Do you hurt anywhere? Answer me! "

" I'm fine. Please don't worry my dear. " Taran smiled and sat up properly and met her concerned gaze. " Though don't get me wrong, I am loving all the attention. "

Li scoffed and turned his head away angrily, crossing his arms across his chest.

" Did the great beast harm Taran? " asked Shayla worriedly from the doorway.

" Knowing Kero Beros and his lack of brains it wouldn't surprise me. " Suppi piped up from Eriol's shoulder. Kero growled low in his throat in warning.

" I'm fine Shayla, really. " Taran replied and smiled. Only Li noticed how her face relaxed along with her shoulders. She looked him over to be sure and then masked her expression and looked once again at the large lion in the dining room.

" What on earth are you doing with such a creature? " Taran asked looking at his guests.

" Well you see, " Sakura began. " It's kind of a long story. " she shot Li a desperate look asking for his permission to reveal their secrets. Taran noticed the exchange and waited. Li searched Taran's gaze before frowning. He nodded slightly and Sakura sighed in relief.

" If you're going to tell our story I might as well change as well. " Suppi sighed resigned and leapt to the floor away from Eriol and extended his wings.

Taran stared at the wolf-like creature with butterfly wings and swallowed and looked at Li.

" Must be one hell of a story…. "

----------------------------------------------------------------

_**In The Stable Later On…….**_

Sakura ignored the soldiers in the stables looking after their horses and went to find her horse. Shayla had housed their men in the other side of the temple. It was to her understanding that Shayla had offered them food and warmth as well as seeing to their needs. She would have to leave payment towards their expensive housing.

The rain had eased since dinner and the thunder and lighting had long since gone. The forest smelt clean and fresh, washed of all the dirt and dust of the earth to be renewed once again. She loved the clean scent of Mother Nature after a big storm like that.

She found her horse and opened the stall door and went in and closed it behind her. Her horse nickered in greeting and Sakura smiled in welcome. She opened her hand and let her horse munch on the oats she had stolen from the feed bag on the wall near the entrance.

" Hey girl, I'm sorry I haven't been here before this to check on you. At least your dry and fed. " Sakura looked at her still-bruised hand and she frowned remembering her earlier encounter with Taran. He certainly was a charmer.

" I thought I might find you here. " Li said as he came up to lean on the stall door. Sakura half turned to look at him as she ran her hands down her horse's neck.

" I thought you were still talking with Taran? " she said turning her attention to threading her fingers through her horse's mane.

Li shifted against the stall door watching her movements. " I'm finished. "

" I see. " Sakura replied awkwardly still paying attention to her horse.

They both silent listening to other men tending to their mounts along with the occasional joke or gibe towards one another. Li opened his mouth to speak when they were interrupted.

" So this is where you are. " Taran's voice came from behind Li.

Both Li and Sakura turned around to watch as he came up to them. Li growled and glared at him in annoyance. Taran smiled at Sakura and then nodded in greeting at Li. Sakura said goodbye to her horse and came out of the stall, Li stepping back so she could get out.

" Well that was one interesting dinner conversation I'll never forget. " he smiled.

" I'm so sorry about what Kero did. He gets carried away easily. " Sakura replied contrite and still embarrassed.

"And how many times have I said that there was no harm done. I am impressed by your two friends, exotic though they may be. "

She looked up and met his kind gaze. " Thank goodness. " and she smiled relieved.

Li snorted with disgust and walked away from them and out of the stable. Sakura watched him go and she frowned.

" What's his problem? " she demanded angrily.

" Perhaps he is feeling left out. " _I'd be like that if someone as beautiful as you were ignoring me._

Sakura sighed irritated. " Left out my foot. " she muttered still not looking away from the stable entrance where Li had disappeared. " He's just being impossible. "

Taran chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. " I'll just have to make sure that I pay extra attention to my old friend. " _And make sure I have a chat with him about a certain emerald-eyed girl…_

---------------------------------------------------------

By the time Sakura came back inside, the others had helped Shayla clean up and had moved into the main room of the temple to sit in front of the fire, they were telling stories and listening to Madison sing. Sakura slipped in and sat down quietly to enjoy the merriment.

Just then the sliding door slid back and Shayla was standing in the doorway. She saw Sakura and she smiled warmly. She walked in and sat down next her listening to Madison's song.

" You're friend is very talented isn't she? " she whispered. Sakura nodded and smiled when she met Madison's gaze.

" When you are ready to retire let me know and I'll show you to our baths and your rooms. " Shayla whispered again.

" Thank you. I'm sorry that we are taking up all your time. " Sakura whispered in reply.

" Think nothing of it. I am enjoying the company. " she let her gaze land on Taran before meeting Sakura's gaze once again full of mischief. " After all I can only handle so much of Mr. Charisma. "

Sakura giggled and covered her mouth when Eriol and the others looked at them curiously. She blushed and composed herself. " I can only imagine. " she muttered dryly thinking of all the charm he had used on her earlier. " I'm surprised that you haven't brained him with all the good vases. " she had meant it as a joke but she met Shayla's serious gaze and her eyes widened.

" All my mother's family vase's are gone and I'm now using my grandmother's. " Shayla replied seriously a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

Sakura gasped and blinked a couple of times before she snorted and burst into contagious giggles. Shayla chuckled quietly and ignored the stares from the other occupants of the room.

" _Gee_, " Kayden murmured. " _I didn't think that my story was that funny_. "

-----------------------------------------------

Eriol looked at Madison beside him and nudged her. Madison stopped frowning and looked up to meet his gaze. Eriol leant down so he could whisper to her in confidence.

" What's wrong? "

" I'm just worried about Sakura. I just wish I knew if she is ok. " Madison replied, her violet eyes giving away her worry. She had watched Sakura leave earlier with Shayla and both girls had yet to return.

" I'm sure she's fine. Maybe Shayla's showing Sakura around. Either way I'm sure she's keeping Sakura company. " Eriol replied squeezing her hand gently.

" I hope so. "

Eriol reached down and squeezed her hand once again. Madison looked up startled as if realizing it for the firs time and their gazes locked - sapphire and violet. Madison smiled and lent against his shoulder as they continued to listen to one of the soldiers telling a story he had heard when he had been a boy. Eriol looked down at her curled up against him and smiled, before returning his attention back to the story.

Meilin nudged Li and nodded in their direction.

" Isn't that cute? " she whispered, her eyes smiling, still looking at Eriol and Madison. Li looked over and watched his cousin and friend together.

" Yeah if you want to be sick. " Li mumbled under his breath.

Meilin elbowed him and shot him a disgruntled look.

" Ouch Meilin. " Li hissed under his breath.

" You don't have a romantic bone in your body Xiao Lang. " Meilin breathed, still listening to the tale.

" How would you know? " Li replied not looking at her.

" Because you'd still be with me wouldn't you? " she whispered.

Li looked at her, his eyes giving nothing away. " That's ancient history Meilin you know that. I left because I didn't want to marry you. "

Meilin's eyes shone with sadness. " You could have just told me. You didn't have to leave. "

" You wouldn't listen remember? Leaving was the only option to make you and my mother see. " Li whispered.

" Aunty still believes us to engaged you know. " Meilin whispered. They both clapped when the others started clapping as the tale came to end.

" That's her problem. I'm never going back. " he replied defiantly.

Meilin sighed. " She misses you. So do your sisters. "

" I don't care. I live on my own and that's how I prefer it. "

Meilin rolled her eyes. " Suit yourself, but I never imagined you as the hermit type. "

Li's eyes widened slightly. That's what Sakura had said to him once amongst one of their many heated arguments. She had claimed his lack of involvement in anything festive was due to his many years living in solitary confinement. He frowned suddenly looking around the huge room. Where was Sakura?

--------------------------------------------

Sakura was totally blown away by the beauty of the temple. Shayla had almost finished showing her around and she still couldn't believe how big this place really was. They came to a big open room. Sakura paused in the doorway and soaked up the moonlight filtering through the open window. Her skin glowed with the soft blue when she stepped into the moon's light.

" What's this place? " Sakura asked turning to look at Shayla. Her voice echoed around the room.

" This is the fighting dojo. I train in here some times when Taran annoys me. "

Sakura smirked looking at all the weapons on the walls. " I wish I had a portable one of these. I could sure use it when Li annoys me. "

Shayla giggled. " Sorry, but they only come in one size. "

Sakura smiled. " Pity. " then she looked thoughtful. " I could always drop it on him. What do you think? "

Shayla burst out laughing her eyes seeming lighter in the moonlight. " Don't let Li here you say that. "

Sakura turned around to look at Shayla. " May I ask you something? Have you known Li as long as Taran has? "

Shayla nodded resting her hand on the wall. " I met Li when he first came here. You see I started traveling around with Taran when I was probably a little younger than you. We went everywhere - me trying to become a better warrior and Taran trying to perfect his talents. One day we came across this place and we fell in love with it at first sight. It was run down and who ever had owned it had abandoned it years before. Ever since I've stayed with Taran helping whenever I can, and he gives me somewhere to live. It's a win - win relationship. "

" Oh! So you and him are -? "

" Oh no! " Shayla waved her hands in defense. " Nothing like that. We're just friends. "

" But I could have sworn that you and Taran - "

Shayla cheeks burnt brightly. " Well no, I mean I like him and all but - "

" Have you told him? " Sakura asked excitedly. " You and him would make a wonderful couple! "

" Ah . . _no_… " Shayla said and turned her burning face away.

" You should tell him Shayla - you never know. He might just feel the same way in return. " Shayla shrugged raising her head to look out at the moonlight sky.

" So why did Li come here? " Sakura asked taking the hint and changing the subject.

Shayla frowned in thought. " I'm not exactly sure. All I do know is that he left his home and was new to the area and needed to have a break and this was the first place he saw. "

Sakura walked around the room and stopped in the center of the room where moonlight was streaming through one of the windows in the roof. She gazed up and closed her eyes relaxing. Shayla frowned in thought thinking back.

" Let's see . . . I'm 24 now, Taran's 25 - I must have been about 19 when Li showed up. Li's 18 now isn't he? " Sakura nodded in confirmation. " The he must have been at least 14 when he left. "

Sakura frowned. " That's awfully young to be leaving home isn't it? "

Shayla nodded. " Come to think of it, I think it must have been because of Meilin. "

" Meilin? " Sakura asked startled. " Why? "

Shayla looked at Sakura as she moved out of the moonlight to look at her. " Don't you know? " she asked surprised.

" Know what? "

" About Li and Meilin? " Sakura still looked confused and Shayla sighed. " About them being engaged? "

A choked sort of gasp came out of her mouth at the news. Sakura didn't think she had heard right. But her heart fell and she felt like she had just been smashed into a thousand tiny pieces.

" _Engaged_? As in to be married? " Sakura whispered.

" You really didn't have any idea did you? " Shayla asked coming to stand near her sympathetic.

Sakura shook her head I denial.

" Yeah, apparently they were forcing Li to marry Meilin and Li didn't want to be married yet at so young an age, so he took off to live his own life until he was ready and was ready to return home. I think that must have been the reason for Li leaving, I remember Taran telling me something like it when Li had left. "

Sakura was cold all over. " I think I would like to have that nice hot bath you promised me. I'm starting to get cold. " she rubbed her arms for warmth.

" Ah sure. I haven't upset you have I? " Shayla asked concerned.

Sakura shook her head. " No, I'm just surprised. I had no idea. "

" Ok. Come on, I'll take you to that bath. "

" Thanks. " Sakura whispered and followed after her feeling like she was already drowned.

---------------------------------

Sakura sat in the bath numb and cold despite the hot water and steam around her. How could Li be engaged and she not know? Why hadn't he said anything? She remembered when Li had taken her to the cherry blossom glen and what had happened there. How could she have been so stupid? She realized the huge crime she had committed by letting someone take her innocence when they were engaged to another. I mean it was a huge crime to take the innocence of a innocent in the first place, but to sleep with a man that was meant for another, she hated to know what would be the punishment for her if anyone ever found out.

_(AN: In those days it was big no no to sleep with anyone that was engaged to another, let alone take the innocence of anyone especially a virgin.)_

She shivered and sunk lower into the bath trying to get warm. The water was scented with roses and cherry blossoms mixed with others aroma's she didn't know. She dunked completely under and emerged and rested her head against the rim of the tub thinking.

She stared up at the ceiling he conscience a mass of confused feelings. One thing for sure was that Li had played her for a fool. How could he have made love to her when he was already engaged to another – and that other being no one else but Meilin! Meilin had appeared when both young women were running around frantically trying to gather men at arms and servants for there new homes. She obviously had asked someone what was happening and before either girl knew it – Meilin has swaggered up to them, told them both that she was the best at anything they had to offer and she would go where ever they wanted for a price of course.

Madison had been instantly charmed and the two had become solid friends. Sakura was grateful that Meilin had helped Madison settle in and become used to being alone and on her own. Anger welled up inside her. How could she have done it? Sakura sighed. Who was she kidding; she knew how she could have done it. Who could resist Li Showron??

She got out and dried herself and put on some spare clothes that Shayla had lent her. It was a Chinese style dress that had splits up both side of the dress and long kimono-like sleeves that went past her hands so she could walk with her hands tucked safely inside. She scrubbed her hair dry and then brushed it thoroughly till it gleamed, leaving it in soft curls down her back to dry. She looked up and saw her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were sad and dull and she looked like her whole world had just fallen apart.

_You poor pathetic thing_

" No need to say it . . I already know. " Sakura whispered to her image in the mirror.

Li's image flashed through her mind and she turned away from the mirror. She wasn't going to let him get to her. She was going to treat him with the same courtesy as he had shown her. She glared at her image once more.

" You and I are finished Li Showron. You are not going to hurt me anymore. "

------------------------------------------

_**In the Morning **_

Sakura yawned as she gathered her things together. Her hand was better this morning. In fact, it didn't twinge and the red mark has faded like it was back to its old self. Taran had finished their cloaks and they had put them back into their travel bags.

Sakura's hair had been twisted and arranged beautifully on her head thanks to Madison. Although Madison was her own princess, she would always be Sakura's personal maid (against Sakura's wishes). Sakura was dressed back in her leather gear and was just putting together Taran's payment when she heard Li's voice down the hall. Her memory slammed into gear and she remembered painfully what she had discovered the night before. Her heart hardened and she placed a barrier around her own heart, where a certain chestnut haired man was concerned.

Sakura joined the others out in the main foyer, getting ready to depart. Julian and some of his men were out getting the horses ready. Sakura was putting the last of her things into her saddle bag when Li came up to her.

" One of the Horses lost one of it shoes last night. Do you know if it's been fixed? "

Sakura pulled out the pouch with Taran's money in it and placed her saddle bag at her feet, before turning a dead-pan expression on Li. Li looked at her guardedly.

" I wouldn't know. I didn't hear anything about it. Eriol's the horse master on this journey it would be my advice to ask him. Sorry " she replied politely and strode past him ignoring Li's stunned expression.

Madison, Meilin and several others watched in surprise at her behavior. Li glared at her back as she made her way up to Taran deciding he didn't like this new Sakura. What was wrong with her _now_? Madison came to stand next to him watching as Sakura talked with Taran.

" What the hell is wrong with her? " he demanded quietly looking at Madison.

Madison shrugged. " Beats me. " she replied honestly. She had never seen Sakura act that expressionless with anyone. Li frowned and turned around and walked back outside looking for Eriol.

Sakura handed Taran the pouch. " For you work. " she said smiling.

" Shay and I were happy to help. " Taran replied honestly. " I'm just sorry that I finished so quickly. I'm afraid I didn't get to banter with you as much as I would have liked. "

Sakura smiled as she remembered the couple of encounters she had had since that time in the rain. She shook her head and her grin widened.

" I think it best don't you think? I'd hate for Shayla to waste more of her precious family vases on your charismatic head on my behalf. " she giggled.

" She told you about that? " Taran rubbed the back of his head embarrassed. " I was kinda hoping those stories wouldn't come out until I was old and grey. "

" Don't worry – you're secret s safe with me. " she winked.

" Thanks, I owe you. " he grinned when she laughed.

" Now take this, " she handed him the pouch of money. " before I forget. "

Taran nodded, taking the offered pouch full of money.

" We hope to see you again one day. "

" If you ever head in the direction of _Berth Seren Baron_ or _Rhawn Rhain_ make sure you stop in. You'll be treated grandly I can assure you. " she kissed him on the cheek and walked away to meet Shayla.

Shayla was teary-eyed. " I promised myself I wouldn't cry. " Shayla sniffed.

Sakura fought back tears. " Stop it, you're going to make me cry in a minute. "

Shayla hugged her tightly. " You come and visit me you hear. Or I'll come after you until I find you. "

Sakura laughed and hugged her back. " Don't worry I will. "

" I will miss you. " Shayla stated.

" I will miss you also. But before I do you have to do something for me. "

" What? "

" Tell him. " she whispered.

Shayla looked thoroughly confused, until Sakura indicated with her eyes who she was referring to. Shayla's eyes widened when it clicked as she watched Taran talking with Julian and Kayden.

" Believe in your own strength, it is found in many forms. " Sakura whispered and turned around and walked away.

They gathered their things and called out many farewells as they prepared to leave. Taran and Shayla stood together at the top of the stairs and watched as Sakura jumped up on her own horse. She turned and waved back at them as she turned her horse around and started toward the two huge wooden doors.

-------------------------------------

Shayla waved until they were out of sight, before finally lowering her hand. Taran smiled at her reassuringly.

" I have a feeling we'll be seeing them again someday. "

Shayla nodded." I hope so. " she replied depressed at their parting.

Taran studied her for a moment. " You really took a liking to Sakura didn't you? "

" How could I not? She reminds me a lot of what I use to be like. You certainly liked her a lot. You wasted none of your charm on her. "

Taran laughed amused.

" And what's so funny? " Shayla demanded angrily as Taran continued to laugh.

" How could you compare yourself to Sakura? As I recall you use to be a hellcat when we use to travel, not to mention stubborn and argumentative. And who said I wasted all my charm on her? There was, as I recall, Meilin as well. "

Shayla turned on him angrily with her hands on her hips. " I believe that you were the devil's child as well as being pigheaded too. " she retorted hotly. " And why am I not surprised by your womanizing ways? You are incorrigible!! I think I shall have top put you on a leash! "

" I was not a devil's child. " Taran defended himself. " And I can't help it if I have an appreciation for fine women. "

Shayla smirked. " Oh yes you were. As I recall, you wouldn't be half the man you are today if it hadn't have been for me. " Shayla stated haughtily. " How many times did I save your scrawny hide? "

Taran rolled his eyes and started to walk back inside. " Let's not forget about Shayla warrior princess." he taunted. " And for your information my hide is not scrawny. I saved your hide a fair few many times back them too remember? "

Shayla's gasped indignantly as she took off after him refusing to give in. " I did not need saving! I was capable of looking after myself. After all it was always me pulling you out of sticky situations from outraged mamma's whose daughters were compromised. You really were the fumbling idiot. " she ended nodding proudly when he turned to glare at her. "

The glare melted however when he saw the mischievous glint in her eyes and the smile that was tugging in the corner of her mouth. Mirth won and she smiled at him cheekily.

" You're lucky I can't stay mad at you. " he said and started walking down the hallway, shaking his head.

" Lucky me then. " She stuck her tongue out at his back as she watched him walk away.

" Are you coming? Or are you going to stand there and continue being a brat? If the wind changes your face will get stuck that way " Taran called over his shoulder.

She popped her tongue back in curious to know how he had known. " I'm coming, but only if you stop being a idiot. " she replied and catching up to him.

Taran smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, startling her. They continued to walk down the hallway in companionable silence until they came to the dinning room. Taran dropped his arm from her shoulder and pushed the sliding door back and walked outside to the garden where he and Sakura had been.

Shayla watched him go confused. Why had he just done that? He'd never touched her before. Her mind pondered on it as she followed him outside. He was standing at the end of the veranda, leaning against one of the wooden beams that supported the roof. She walked over to him slowly.

" It was good seeing Li again wasn't it? " Taran asked as she stood beside him.

" Yeah it was. I didn't think we would ever see him again. " Shayla replied softly.

" I wonder what they're all up to? " Taran said.

" What do you mean? " Shayla asked looking at him.

" I mean have you ever known Li to be traveling with Meilin, Eriol and a whole bunch of other people at one time? "

Shayla thought about it." Well they did tell us about finding Kero and Suppi and how they are really princesses – imagine that huh. It still shocks me remembering it. They are on some kind of journey, I know that much. I could tell from just looking at them but either way times do change people. Maybe Li has put the past behind him and is doing something different for once. "

Taran smirked. " Maybe, but not Li Showron. There would have to something that's got his interest to make him come this far out again. " Taran replied smirking.

" Perhaps. " Shayla said looking up at the forest canopy near them. " Maybe he has really changed this time, for real. People do change Taran if they have the right kind of influence. I mean, look at you. You were a rogue when I first met up with you. I thought you were a lost cause, but look at you now. A few of my mother's good vases and you've been tamed and are happy with the life you lead. Gone are the days when you used to get itchy feet. Li just might have found something worth sticking around for, as you did. "

Taran turned to look at her and Shayla drowned in his deep blue eyes. He was a good head taller than her, well built and powerfully strong when he needed and wanted to be. She blinked and looked away back out to the garden unsure about the feelings welling up inside her. Taran didn't say anything and they both listened to the silence of the garden.

" Looks like it's going to rain again. " Taran finally said as he pushed himself off the beam. Shayla nodded, too confused to say anything. Sakura's words kept buzzing around her head and she didn't know what to do.

" What's wrong? " Taran asked looking at her. " You've looked strange ever since Sakura said good bye to you. "

" It's nothing. I'm just thinking. " Shayla sighed refusing to meet his gaze..

Taran smiled. " Maybe you should go to the dojo and train. It'll help clear your thoughts. It usually does. "

Shayla shook her head leaning up against a wooden pillar and closed her eyes tiredly. " I gave up that life a long time ago. I only go in there to meditate nowadays. I do play with some of the weapons now and then to keep in shape but I really did give it up a long time ago. " she whispered. She opened her eyes and looked up at him - blue meeting green.

Taran looked down at her surprised. " When -? "

Shayla looked away again. " When I realized that I had found something that meant more to me than the life of being a fighter. " she replied.

Taran watched her confused. Shayla looked up and smiled at him nervously.

" I'm starved, I'll go and get dinner ready. " she said nervously and fled, leaving Taran watching after her with a frown on his face as she disappeared inside.

----------------------------------------

_**Later **_

Shayla laid the assortments of food down on the table. As she did so Taran sat down and watched her with a curious expression. He couldn't figure out what was up with her. She was jumpy and jittery and jerked away if they happened to touch. She met his gaze once, blushed and hurried out of the room again and didn't come in again until more food was ready to be brought out.

When everything was finished she got up and was about to leave, but Taran grabbed her wrist and wouldn't let her go. Shayla looked down at him like a cornered doe looking straight at a hunter. Taran met her frightened gaze and smiled softly.

" What's wrong Shay?" he asked quietly, pulling her down so she had to sit next to him.

" Umm nothing - nothing at all. " she gushed smiling nervously. Taran raised his eyebrow at her.

Shayla tried to tug her hand free, but Taran wouldn't relent and she was forced to stay put.

" Really? " Taran asked mockingly. " Then why are you suddenly afraid of me? "

Shayla's eyes flew open wide. " Me afraid of you? " she tried to make her voice haughty, but with his hand on her wrist, it was impossible to sound like she meant it.

" You're shaking. Are you sick? " Taran asked concerned placing his other hand on her forehead.

Shayla pulled away from him annoyed. " No I am not, you idiot! Will you let me go? " she demanded trying to tug her wrist free.

" Not until you tell me what is wrong? " Taran stated firmly. He was going to get to the end of this.

Shayla recognized the authority in his voice and she knew that she wasn't getting out of this unless Taran let her.

" Oh for the love of - " Shayla muttered annoyed as she continued to try and free her wrist.

" Of? " Taran teased smiling. He was playing with her she knew, trying to get her to relax.

Shayla looked up at him and met his gaze. What beautiful eyes he had. She had always loved looking up and seeing his teasing grin and the happy glimmer he got when he was enjoying annoying her. Kami-sama how many times had she dreamt of those eyes looking at her with longing? Too many. Sakura was right. Now was a good a time as any. Besides, she wasn't going to get out of this any other way.

" I love you. " she muttered meeting his gaze. " There are you happy now? " she demanded.

" Muttering doesn't count as answering me. Come on, what's really up with you? " Taran asked, squeezing her hand impatiently.

" Don't ask me to say it again. " Shayla pleaded, looking away blushing brightly.

Taran frowned not understanding. " Why are you going red Shay? Kami you are sick! I better send word to the village and get old man Hammond up here to look at you. C'mon I'll take you to you room. "

Shayla sighed exasperated and wished damnation on the race of stupid and ignorant men. She looked heaven bound and prayed for patience as she was pulled to her feet, Taran determined to drag her to her room. Her green eyes locked with his.

" Taran stop and listen to me! " Shayla snapped. She reached up and cupped his face with her hands. " Listen to me and listen well Taran you stupid, bloody, fool! Do you hear me?!! "

" I hear you and all I hear is you calling me is a 'stupid, bloody fool'. Not very flattering Shay. " he said dryly.

" Taran, " she huffed aggravated searching his eyes finding his soul and taking the bull by both horns, took the plunge. " I love you. " she felt him stiffen and jerk in shock. " I love you. There I said it! " Shayla stepped back and tried to ignore the look of shock on Taran's face.

Shayla swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to explain all she felt. " Why do you think I stuck around for all these years? Why do you think I stuck with you on our journey? I could have left anytime, but I stayed with you not because I needed to, but because I wanted to and because of you! " Taran remained frozen as she let years of pent up feeling pour forth desperate to be free.

" I gave up everything for the sake of being close to you. I wanted so much and yet I couldn't leave your side. All those years of trying to face reality and come to terms with what I had given up and lost, just for the sake of your company, but no matter how hard I tried, you failed to notice me. Even watching you chase after other women cuts deep into my heart but still I stayed with you.

" I love you so much it hurts, I love getting up every morning knowing I'll see your face. Do you have any idea how nervous I am telling you all this but I just can't seem to stop! But here I am baring my soul to you and you stand there and look at me as if I've totally lost it. I'm sorry that you found out this way – I'm not very good at this sort of thing. I understand completely if you don't feel the same - the important thing is that I have finally said it and I can now finally have some peace. " and with that she turned and fled out of the room.

-------------------------------------------------------

A knock sounded on her door and Shayla ignored it, continuing to gaze out the window as another storm brewed outside. They were common this time of year. She sat on the window sill, hugging a cushion in her lap. She had brushed her hair out till it gleamed trying to calm her nerves and had just left it out to hang down her lower back. She was still in shock. She couldn't believe that she had finally told Taran how she felt. She smiled sadly. Sakura had been right - she had found strength to tell him.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't hear her door open or close until Taran's voice came from behind her making her jump.

" Shay we need to talk. "

" There's nothing to say. " she whispered still looking at the window.

" Shayla. " Taran warned.

" Look forget I said anything ok? I've made a fool out of myself and there's no need to rub it in anymore. "

Taran sat down opposite her and she met his troubled gaze." Did you really mean what you said before? " he asked. Shayla buried her chin in the pillow and her gaze locked on his telling him her answer. Taran sighed and leant back against the window frame.

" Look I don't care if you don't feel the same ok. " Shayla stated sadly. " I just wanted to tell you and I have. "

" Why didn't you tell me before? " Taran asked.

" Do you think you would have taken me seriously? You were always so busy learning and getting into trouble that I figured that you'd be too busy to hear silly notions claiming that I was in love with you. I watched you Tan, you never looked my way and you never showed any interest at all. You were always so busy with everyone else that it became second nature to hide away what I felt. "

Lightning flashed in the distance, lighting up her bedroom and her tortured expression revealing all the painful years she had endured her unrequited love.

" Please can you leave me alone now? " Shayla asked. " I've embarrassed myself enough today don't you think? "

Taran sighed running his hand through his hair. " Shayla we really do need to talk. "

" Look I told you to forget I said anything ok?!! " Shayla yelled glaring at him.

As quick as lightning Taran was pinning her against the wall and glaring down at her. Shayla shifted and tried to back away from him but Taran lifted her chin so she had to look at him.

" You mustn't love me enough if you keep telling me to forget about it. " Taran snapped, making Shayla's eyes widen. " Because if you did love me as much as you claim, you wouldn't try to take back what you said. " his eyes bored into her with a fierceness that she hadn't seen before.

" How can I not ask you to forget when you look at me like you're trying to figure out a way to get me to take the words back so you don't have to deal with them?!! " Shayla demanded hurt.

Taran looked down at her and searched her eyes. " I'm entitled to be shocked! All this time you've felt like this and then you finally pluck up enough courage and tell me and then I discover that I've walked all over you and made life living with me painful! But instead of giving me a chance to rely you flee like a startled doe and hide away up here making this all more difficult than it has to be! " Taran stated angrily.

" You're blaming me for you not being able to accept what I have said? " Shayla demanded angrily glaring at him. " And this is my room and I can hide away in here for as long as I want to! I don't care what you have to say. Get out! Get out and leave me the hell al - "

Whatever she was about to say was lost as Taran swooped down and planted is mouth firmly on hers to shut her up. Shayla's eyes flew open startled as he deepened the kiss. He pulled back and smirked.

" Desperate times call for desperate measures Shay, especially when you don't give a guy enough time to talk some sense into that mind of yours. And especially - " he cut in when Shayla went to open her mouth. " Especially when you won't let me tell you that I love you in return. "

Her mouth, which had been open, snapped shut in shock. Her eyes widened and she stared at him as if she hadn't heard right.

Taran smirked. " I finally discovered a way to stop you arguing with me. I wish I'd known that years ago. Would have saved us hours of fighting."

Shayla blinked a few times. " D-d-did I just h-h-hear right? " she stammered in shock.

Taran smirked. " Don't tell me I've silenced the tirade? " he taunted.

Lightning flashed again and made Shayla's eyes look ghost like as she continued to stare at him.

" But I don't understand. " Shayla began trying to grasp some mental connection. " I - "

" What's to understand? " Taran asked cupping her face. " I've always had feelings for you ever since we first met. I loved arguing with you and watching your eyes darken and get that heated look that makes me melt inside. I just want to kiss you when I see that look come into your eyes. When we first met I was desperately trying to find the other half of me that felt incomplete. I was young and stupid and inexperienced. As the years went by and I matured and I listened to your scolding's I realized that there was only one person that I felt happy and complete around. That was you.

" I know I played around with a lot of women especially around you but I only wanted a reaction. I feared that you didn't feel the same way. I wanted to see that spark that let me know that you were jealous or angry that I would do something like that – a weak excuse I know and I know it was wrong but when you turned away and acted like you didn't care and it hurt. I appreciate a woman's err – charms, but no one makes me feel like you Shay. I love you and now I'm going to do what I've been wanting to do for a long, long time. " Taran murmured closing in on her mouth once again.

Before Shayla forgot everything as Taran began to slowly kiss her, she mentally promised to thank Sakura the next time she saw her friend and hoped with all her heart, that Sakura found what it was Sakura was searching for. . . .

-------------------------------------------------------------

**BW2** Berth Seren Banon is Welsh for _**'Beautiful Star Queen. '**_ Rhawn Rhiain means

' _**Long Haired Maiden**_ ' in Welsh which I thought was appropriate.


	10. Almost There

Chapter 10: Almost There.

They had been traveling for almost a day and a half since leaving Taran and Shayla's temple. Sakura still wished for the wit of Taran and the comfort of Shayla as another close friend to lighten the poor mood but hoped that Shay had gotten the courage up to say what she was really feeling in her heart. Turning to other matters at hand that needed to be addressed; Sakura rode up beside Julian and told him that at the first sign of water, they were to stop. Julian was agreeing to the order when Eriol rode up to them on his black horse.

" There's water up ahead if you follow the curve of the trees up ahead. We need to fill up our canteens and send our hunters out for more food. Kero and Suppi both say that's there's no more drinkable water from here on. " Julian nodded taking in the information and together they all rode over in the direction that Kero and Suppi directed them.

---------------------------------

_**Next morning**_

Sakura woke early and lay in her blankets listening to the pre-dawn sounds. No one was stirring and for that she was grateful. She needed peace and quite every now and again. Behind her Julian didn't stir but she knew he would soon. The guy was like an alarm clock. He never missed a trick. Sakura rose and made her way out of the camp to the small pool that she had spotted yesterday. The water was frigid but she scrubbed away as much dirt and grime as she could without too many goose bumps on her flesh. While she was bathing, the wind picked up and she frowned when she smelt something that she had never smelt so much of before - salt.

Curiosity got the better of her and she shrugged back into her clothes and quietly fetched her horse, jumping up on its back and galloping to the top of the hill nearby. She came to an abrupt halt when she had reached the top of the hill. Her mouth fell open and her heart stopped at the sight.

In front of her was nothing but a world of water. She watched as waves crashed along the shoreline and then went back out again. Seagulls called to each other as they sailed high above in the pink and gold sky. To the left the sun was starting to rise out of the sea like a huge golden ball. Sakura's eyes widened as she took it all in. Never had she imagined a land of water that went for as far as the eye could see.

She nudged her mount forward and galloped down the hill and went right up to where the waves crashed onto the sand. She jumped down and picked up a handful of sand and watched curious as it fell like silk through her hands and felt the roughness of it. She looked ahead and saw a shape in the distance. She squinted but couldn't make out what it was.

Feeling excitement of a new discovery run through her, she jumped back up onto her horse and galloped along the beach. As she got closer the strange figure took shape and she realized with clarity that it was a huge sailing boat. She slowed the horse down and came to a stop and stared up at the huge vessel.

" I see you like what you see. " A man asked as he made his way over to her. Sakura turned and looked the stranger up and down. He was tall, well built and was probably in his early thirties. He had black hair and from where Sakura was, it looked like he had grey coloured eyes.

" Who are you? " he asked stopping near her.

" Shouldn't I be asking you that? " Sakura asked raising her brow haughtily.

The man laughed and tipped his head in greeting. " In that case allow me to introduce myself. I am Bryant Ardal. " he looked pointedly at Sakura.

Sakura tipped her head in greeting. " Sakura. "

" No last name I see. " Bryant stated smirking. " Got somethin' to hide lassie? "

Sakura remained expressionless. " None of your business I would think. " she replied coolly.

Bryant smirked again. " You're a smart one lassie that's for sure. "

" As are you for not pushing the point. " Sakura replied circling in her horse as it got restless.

" Now what can I do for you? " Bryant asked.

Sakura looked up at the boat. She felt like an ant. It was huge and proud in all its glory. She saw the tall masts and the ropes dangling, swaying back and forth gently in the breeze off the water.

" Where are you heading?" she asked.

Bryant laughed. " Isn't obvious? Across there. " he said pointing out to the ocean.

Sakura prayed for patience and the unhelpful information. " I am quite aware of that Mr. Ardal. But _where_ are you heading. " she asked again.

" Sendai. " Bryant replied smiling broadly at her.

" Thank you. " Sakura looked down at him from atop the horse. " Do you happen to pass an island on your way? " she asked.

Bryant frowned as he stared up at her. " Yeah, but we don't go there lassie. "

" And why not? " Sakura asked wondering.

" Because it's dangerous and deadly. No ship can get near its shore. It's surrounded by jagged rocks that stick up out of the sea like teeth. No one goes there unless they want a death wish. "

" But are you able to get close enough? " Sakura asked.

" Yes, but you'd need row boats to even have a slim chance of getting there."

" Do you offer them? " Sakura asked starting to get excited.

" We could, but it would cost you. " Bryant replied.

" I doubt payment will be an issue. " Sakura replied.

Bryant eyes lit up. " How long does it take to get there? " she asked seeing a chance for a bargain. After all she wanted to do her homework before she reported back to Julian.

" About 3 weeks. Six if you wanted to go to Sendai. "

" So it would take you 9 weeks to get back to the island? " Sakura asked.

" If you're thinking of waiting for us to come back, forget it. You may get there, but your boats will be more than likely destroyed and if you did happen to make it there safely, how would you get back? The currents near those rocks are lethal. " Sakura frowned in thought.

" When do you set out? "

" In half an hour. "

" Wait for me I will be back. " Sakura said and galloped off.

" Whatever. " Bryant replied and walked back towards the ship watching as the figure disappeared over the sand dune.

----------------------------------------

" Where the hell is Sakura? " Li demanded as he walked up to Julian fists clenched. He had been trying to find the elusive princess since dawn and she was no where in sight. Knowing that she was probably off adventuring he decided to ask her right-hand man. Julian was busy getting his gear tied onto the saddle of his horse and giving orders to those that passed.

" What do you mean? " Julian looked up obviously distracted.

" I mean where is she? I can't see her anywhere. " he stated angrily. " Isn't it your job to keep an eye on her? "

" Oh no. " Julian murmured looking around.

Suddenly a horse neighed in the distance. Swords and knives were unsheathed as everyone in the camp went into fighting positions, not sure who the intruder was. A "_hooooeeeeee_!' came from the other side of the bushes before they burst apart and Sakura crashed through them, reining to a complete stop and nearly crashing into several men. Her horse reared, hooves slashing at the air before calming down. Leaves were scattered over her head and the horse and she brushed them off quickly, her eyes scanning the camp for Julian. She saw the wary expressions of those closets to her and gulped.

" Sorry. " she said, rubbing the back of her head nervously. " I took a short cut. I was closer than I thought. "

" Where have you been? " Li and Julian said in union as they came up to her, making everyone look at them with small smiles. Sakura glared at Li but smiled at Julian.

" Doing some homework." She leant down in the saddle until her face was closer to Julian's, a mischievous smile curling her lips. " I've found us a ship that will take us to the island .…"

--------------------------------------

Bryant and his men looked up as they heard the whinnies and snorts oh a small group of horses. They edged their way down the sand dunes, sand flying into the wind as the horses hooves dislodged the sand as they walked. In the lead was the same girl from before with a tall man with light hair beside her watching them.

Bryant looked startled by their number. True it was a small group, but he didn't expect to see so many at once out here in the middle of no where. Definitely not your usual traveling group.

The girl reined in near him and smiled. " Told you I'd be back. "

" I lassie ye did, but I didn't expect so many. "

" Your ship is big enough without a doubt. " she retorted arrogantly. Bryant could see she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

One of the men standing beside Bryant looked Sakura up and down and was obviously pleased with what he could see. He smiled brightly and winked when Sakura looked at him startled. She blinked, her cheeks going a slight pink. Seeing this, the man chuckled and moved a bit closer. Both Li and Eriol, who had seen the banter, shot him the death glare in her defense and didn't resist until the man had stepped back.

" Alright lassie, pay me and lets get going. " Bryant conceded. Such an unusual traveling group was bound to draw unwanted atterntion.

" And you'll supply us the boats needed to get to this island? " she arched her brow daring him to deceive her.

Bryant looked at them as if they were all mad. " Yes, but if you go getting yourselves killed, I had no part in it. " Bryant replied.

Sakura nodded. " You just worry about your ship and we'll worry about us deal? " she held out a small pouch of coin invitingly.

" And your horses? " he eyed the pouch hungrily. " What if ye go and die and I'm stuck with the beasts? I will not be holdin' 'em for ye. "

" If we do not return then you may do what you like with them. " she ignored the looks her men sent her. There was nothing they could do about it anyway.

Bryant snatched the extended pouch of money and checked it." Deal. Welcome aboard the Ruby Moon. " Bryant said sweeping low into a gallant bow. Sakura smiled and nudged her horse up the boarding plank.

Eriol spotted a helpful plant and went over to it and started dig huge hunks of it. Seeming satisfied with his discovery he stashed it in his saddle bag and then boarded the ship.

--------------------------------------------

Meilin sat down beside Eriol and watched as he cut up the strange looking plant into pieces.

" What's that? " she asked curiously.

" Ginger. " Eriol replied.

" Why do you have it? "

" Because it helps with sea sickness. "

" Really? " Meilin asked.

" Supposedly. We've only been sailing for what an hour? And already half of Sakura and Madison's men have been knocked about by it. " Eriol continued to cut the ginger up into little slices.

" Here. " he handed Meilin a handful. " Go and give 2-3 slices to the men that have sea sickness. Get them to chew it but not swallow. Tell them to chew it till all the flavor is gone and then spit out the pulp. "

" Gross. " Meilin wrinkled her nose in disgust.

" Ever witnessed sea sickness Meilin? " Eriol asked smirking.

" No. "

" Then reserve judgment of the term '_gross_' until later ok? Something tells me that when you actually witness sea sickness you change your whole analogy of it. "

" Ha ha. " Meilin replied and snatched the offered ginger and walked off down the stairs towards the cabins. " Think your so smart don't you Mr Know-it-all. "

Eriol watched her disappear below decks and shook his head a small smile adorning his mouth.

----------------------------------------

Sakura was leaning against the railing watching the land disappear into the distance. She looked down at the water and her stomach churned. As pretty as the ocean was, something just wasn't right about standing still on a rough, choppy surface. She stood up and waited for the sickness to pass. She closed her eyes and that only made it worse as she felt the movement of the boat upon the water. She heaved and went green. Eriol came up behind her.

" Not you too? " he asked in sympathy.

Sakura wilted against the railing. " What's wrong with me? " she wailed.

" You're sea sick. Here. " he handed her some ginger and told her what to do.

" Thanks. " Sakura replied weakly and popped the ginger into her mouth.

" I suggest you get the captain to show you to your cabin so you can lie down. You'll feel better eventually. "

Sakura smiled faintly and headed off towards the stairs. Eriol watched her go sympathetically. " Poor girl. " he mumbled.

--------------------------------

Sakura tossed and turned as she tried to sleep to be rid of the horrible feeling in her stomach. But it wasn't working. Sweat coated her skin and made her feel hot and cold all the time as the boat rocked to and fro. She eventually blocked everything out of her mind and as dusk came, she fell into a deep, troubled sleep.

_**Next Night**_

Li leant against the railing and looked up at the stars in the sky. His stomach churned again, but he forced himself to ignore it. He was not falling ill like the others. It was ridiculous to fall ill to such a thing as the water. The sea breeze lifted his bangs off his face and cool his sweat coated face.

" Can't you sleep? "

Li turned to look at Meilin as she materialized out of the shadows. " No. You? "

Meilin shook her head. " No. I'm keeping an eye out for that bastard of a cousin of ours. I have a little score to settle for yesterday. He thinks he is _so_ great because he is a Know-It-All. " she replied bitterly.

Li looked at her and smirked. " What's he done this time? "

" Ah it's not that important." she dismissed the concept of hearing people heave their guts up into buckets and cringed. "Why can't you sleep? " she asked instead.

Li looked back out into the darkness. " Just thinking. I haven't been on the sea for a long time. "

Meilin was quiet. " Do you miss it? "

" Miss what? "

" Home. " Meilin stated.

" I don't know. I've never really thought about it much. But I guess sometimes. "

Sakura had woken and felt slightly better. Needing to smell fresh air she scrabbled with the blankets and got shakily to her feet. She had just come up the stairs and felt the cool sea breeze hit her in the face when she heard Meilin speak. She looked up and saw Li and Meilin together in front of her and ducked back a few steps and hid deep within the shadows and waited.

" Would you ever come back? " Meilin asked softly.

Li turned to look at her. " I don't know. No, probably not. "

Meilin was quiet for a minute and Sakura crept closer trying to see. Meilin eventually looked at Li. " Xiao Lang? "

" What Meilin? " Li asked expressionless.

Meilin linked her hand with his. " If we do make it out of this alive, will you promise me something? "

Li met her sad gaze. " What? " he asked watching her. The breeze lifted his bangs and tussled his hair and his clothes the same as Meilin. And saw the stairs reflected in her deep, sad ruby eyes.

" Will you come back with me - back home I mean? " she whispered tentatively reaching up to place her hand on his chest and step closer to him. Her head fell back and she searched deeply into his gaze.

Sakura's throat tightened and her heart squeezed tightly. _Li couldn't leave_! But what was she thinking? She hated him! But why did she find that she cared what Li's answer would be? And how dare Meilin of all people look up at him like that and touch him so familiarly!

" Li? " Meilin prompted when he didn't answer.

" Maybe Meilin. " Li replied placing his hands around her and looking back out to the sea.

Meilin tugged his shirt sleeve. " I need an answer Li. Not maybe. _Yes or No_? "

" Why is this important? " Li demanded snapping his head back to look down at her annoyed.

" Isn't what we once had important or at least a little special? " Meilin asked softly.

The wind blew gently, making Meilin's hair flow out behind her. Black strands danced around her face and down her back.

" A little. " Li finally admitted smiling ruefully.

Sakura's heart fell. She could hear the tinkling as it broke into a thousands shards to scattered across the boards of the deck. She could see the tiny sand like shards shifting against the wooden boards before the wind picked them up and scattered them across the star-filled water below. Pain and betrayal filled her chest hot and tight.

" Alright Meilin. It might just be good to go home. "

Meilin burst with happiness. " Oh thank you! " she cried and to Li's surprise and Sakura's horror - Meilin wrapped her arm around Li's neck and brought him to her as she kissed him deeply.

Hearing lost to the pounding of her blood in her ears and knowing what she was seeing was not for her to see, Sakura pulled her cloak tightly around her and dashed silently up the stairs and out of the shadows ducking to the left to head towards the bow of the ship.

Li eyes flew open and he saw dark shadow fleeing towards the bow of the ship. The slight figure made no noise as they fled and he guessed that they had seen them. It wasn't uncommon for people to use the darkness to their advantage so it wasn't unusual to see such things taking place. But the figure was fleeing as if the hounds of Hell were chasing them.

A gust of wind hit the deck and he watched as the hood of the cloak flew back and honey-brown hair flew out behind the fleeing figure and his nerves stuttered. Half of him felt proud that she had seen them kiss, but the other half felt like he had just hurt the most precious thing to him in the world. He pulled away from Meilin refusing to look at her.

" Meilin. " he murmured uncomfortably and she flinched.

" I'm sorry Li, I guess I just got carried away. "

Li nodded unsure what to do. " I'll see you later. " he said and started off after Sakura.

-------------------------------

Sakura fought tears and heartbreak as she searched around wildly for somewhere to hide. She wanted to curl up and fade away without having to face what she had seen. It was too cruel to even contemplate. Hearing footsteps heading towards her she looked around wildly. Seeing no where to hide she started to run, turning a corner and slammed into a solid brick wall. Both went '_oomph!_' with the impact. She felt warm hands on her shoulders and looked up and met Julian's startled gaze.

" Oh Julian! " Sakura cried. " I'm sorry, I didn't see you. "

" I saw that. Do you always run when looking behind you or are you running from someone or something? " he asked concern lacing his voice at the prospect of someone chasing her. He knew what it was like to spend many months at sea without the sweet smile or feel of a beautiful woman. And he also knew how it could drive sailors to do unforgivable things in the dark if they caught a lone woman unguarded.

" I umm . . . " Sakura was too busy looking back the way she had come and sure enough she could see Li heading their way. He was a tall figure melting out of the darkness coming for her. Fear slammed into her throat.

" I thought you were sick? " she asked frowning, remembering and succeeding in throwing Julian off guard. The last thing she wanted was for him to recognize Li.

" I just thought I'd get some fresh air. You haven't seen Eriol have you? I'd like to thank him for giving me that ginger earlier. " Julian replied with a smile rubbing her shoulder in comfort. He could feel her shaking beneath her cloak and he wasn't about to pry especially when he could see Li striding towards them purposely.

Sakura could see Li striding closer now and she was desperate not to talk to him. She was hurt and confused and when a woman is hurt and confused she does crazy things. She needed a plan and all she had on hand was Julian. What to do? Could she order Julian to keep Li away from her? No that would cause serious questions on Julian's behalf and she didn't want to go through that.

" Ummm - Julian I am really glad that you're – ah -ok and all but I just want to say that- "

Li came up onto the Bridge Deck and stepped out of the shadows and was about to call out her name but stopped when he saw Sakura reach up on her toes and place her hands on Julian's chest and kiss him on his mouth. Julian's eyes flew wide and Li stepped back astonished.

Sakura squeezed her eyes tight banishing Li from her thoughts and deepened the kiss. Julian shocked placed his hands on her hips and tried to steady himself by drawing her closer. Li snarled, clenched his fists and saw red. He whipped around and stormed back the way he had come not caring if they heard him.

Sakura watched him go from under her eyelashes and broke the kiss, leaning her forehead on Julian's cheek, sighing with relief. It was then that she realized what she doing and jumped back startled and went bright red. Julian was staring at her totally lost for words.

" Umm I- " Sakura twittered nervously backing away. " I shouldn't have done that - actually I have no idea why I did that. " she laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head.

" Well I'm glad that you're better and I – ah - will see you later. " Sakura bumped into the railing and laughed nervously again. " Umm bye. " she said and fled down the stairs to the main deck, Julian watching her go totally speechless.

" Yeah bye. " he muttered.

------------------------------------------

_I can't believe you just kissed Julian_! Her mind screamed and she went red again.

She leant against the wall and touched her lips, still feeling him there. She felt giddy.

_Face it girl - Li was better _ her mind cut in. Sakura blinked as she listened to her inner voice. _Admit it - you know it to be true_. Sakura sighed her dreamy feeling ebbing away along with the lull and toll of the water lapping against the side of the boat. She stared at sea as the waves came and went. Not wanting to go back her room and dwell on what had happened she had fled to the front of the ship to contemplate what she had done.

" What? The entertainment finished early tonight? " Li's voice came out of the shadows and startled her as Li materialized out of them.

" Li. " Sakura said and backed away.

" Who else? " Li asked expressionlessly.

Sakura didn't like that look. She frowned when she remembered what he had first said.

" What entertainment? " she asked warily.

" Which one indeed? " Li asked coming to stand in front of her. " Are we talking about the little showing that you saw of Meilin and I or the one I got of you and Julian? "

Sakura's eyes gave away her shock. They met his full of shock and embarrassment. So he had seen her when he had kissed Meilin! Oh damn.

" Looks like we both got free viewings tonight. " Sakura replied coldly looking out into the ocean.

" Indeed. " Li said coldly moving closer to her.

" Well then if you'll excuse me I have better things to do then stand out here in the cold and talk to you. Good night. " she said curtly and went to walk past him, but Li placed his arm against the wall preventing her from going anywhere.

" I'm not finished talking to you yet. " Li said darkly and met her angry gaze.

" I believe you are Li. " Sakura said and tried to push his arm away but it wouldn't budge. She looked up at him furiously. " Let me go. " she commanded.

Li smirked evilly. " Not until I've talked to you. We need to discuss a few things. "

" Oh? Like what? " she asked haughtily. " I don't have anything to discuss with you. "

" Since when have you and Julian been together? " Li demanded suddenly leaning closer to her.

Sakura looked at him shocked and backed away. " That is what you want to '_discuss_' with me? " she edged around him, his amber eyes were deep and dark in the faint light enough to make her skin crawl with the look inside them. He was dangerously angry. He followed her every movement like a powerful animal ready to attack.

" I must say you didn't waste anytime going from me to him did you? " he retorted haughtily.

Sakura's eyes widened before she stepped forward, her hand connecting with his face.

" You cold hearted bastard. " she seethed as Li rubbed his check. " How easily you forget Li Showron, " she spat quietly so no one else could hear them. " How easily you forget that you were the one that left me because you found out that I was what I am. " she looked around hastily. She didn't want to use the "P" word where someone might hear it and give them all away.

" And as for your information I am not '_with_' Julian. He is my brother's friend and I love him dearly yes - I won't deny that - but not like you assumed. " Sakura spat glaring ice at him.

" Besides _Xiao Lang_, " her voice dripped with venom as she mocked his Chinese name that Meilin used. " As far as either of us is concerned, you are the only is playing the filed so quickly. " She stepped back and looked him up and down mockingly. " No you don't waste time do you? " Then she gasped mockingly. " Oh but that's right, " she glared angrily. " You don't have to '_get_' with Meilin do you? No that's right you were already '_with_' her before you were '_with_' me weren't you? " Sakura yelled furiously.

Li stepped back unsure of where this was heading. Sakura's eyes flashed dangerously as she pushed forward and cornered him against the wall. She raised her head to look up at him and glared further.

" Don't you dare corner me out here like a rabbit caught in a trap Li Showron, and questioned me and give me your accusations. You have no right _especially_ when _you_ lied to me! How dare you lead me on and make me feel things for you when you were already promised to somebody else! Shayla told me all about it back at the temple! You infidel! Well you know what Li? I don't care! " she spat.

" That's right - I don't care! About you, about what we shared that day or what we could have shared if you had given me a chance. No I don't care and you know why? Because I hate you! " Li stepped backed stunned and seeing it, Sakura laughed coldly and pinned him with her dazzling eyes bathed in the weak moonlight.

" I hate you so much it hurts to breathe! " she spat. " And why I hear you ask? Because what kind of a person takes from a girl what she has a right to give and then dumps her afterwards because he gets scared! What kind of lowly snake are you Li? " Sakura demanded coldly advancing on him, making Li step back to avoid her angry and condemning eyes that held him captive.

" You Li Showron are nothing but a coward! " Sakura lashed out. " Nothing but a sneaky, cheating, sly coward! " Sakura poked him the chest. " And how could I ever learn to like someone that is as emotionless, cold-hearted, uncaring and unfeeling and, more to the point, afraid to like anyone or someone let alone love anyone! You don't know what it is to feel let alone care! You wouldn't know even if it came up and slapped you in the face! I pity you Li, I really do, but you know who I pity the most? "

She didn't give him time to answer.

" Meilin, yes that's right Meilin. And you know why? Because she obviously lost you once before and yet she's stupid enough to take you back again. "

" Don't you dare ever try to talk to me again do you hear me? " Sakura asked still advancing on Li angrily until Li bumped into one of the masts." Oh, and one more thing Li. " she said sweetly. " At least Julian has a heart unlike you. He knows me heart and soul because he took the time to get to know me - the real me. He didn't judge me like you did Li. He accepted me for me and for that, we are great friends and I would risk my life for him in an instant. That's what true friendship is about. What about you Li? When you find yourself backed against a wall and you have no where to turn, who's going to save your back? " she demanded.

Li just glared at her and Sakura's eyes filled with sympathy." You know what makes me sick? The fact that I actually feel sorry for you. " and with that Sakura turned around and hurried away back down the stairs towards her cabin.

Li watched her go before sliding to the deck and ran a hand through his hair. He sighed and thumped his head against the back of the mast and stared at the stars. He heard sniggering and his cold amber eyes locked onto the darkness to his right and saw the sailors resting against the railing smiling at him.

" Picked a fight with the wrong lassie tonight hey mate? " one of them called out.

Another laughed and drew on his cigarette, the red glowing in the darkness.

" She had you by your bollocks for sure. You gotta learn to fight back laddie. "

_Easier said than done_ Li thought and sighed and turned back to look at the stars.

---------------------------------------------------------

Sakura threw herself on her bed and let her tears fall. That had been the biggest thing she had ever had to do. She was hurt and angry and most of all she was sick of her life going up and down. She didn't know what hurt the most - the fact that Li had lied to her and then dumped her because he was afraid of her being a princess, or the fact that she had just lied to Li and herself about hating him. If anything - she loved him more than life itself. She let her tears fall not bothering to wipe them away or be ashamed by them. Her heart hurt and so did her pride. If she thought that this journey couldn't get any harder, she was wrong.

Outside a huge storm was gathering. The sailors watched with caution as the lightning forked and streaked through the darkness. The waves started to churn and the boat started to rock from side to side. The sailors started climbing up the masts and ladders to tie the sails back. Orders were thrown back and forth as the wind started to pick up and whip at their faces.

Thunder roared and Sakura looked up from her pillow, a tear sliding down her cheek. That's when she realized that they were in the beginning of a storm. She wiped away her tears and slowly got up and made her way to the door. Thunder echoed through the ship and Sakura jumped frightened. Curiosity got the better of her and she opened the door and looked up towards the deck. Water washed down the stairs and swam around her feet as the boat lurched. She listened as the sailors barked their orders as another wave crashed over the side of the boat and flooded down the stairs and into the cabins below.

Sakura stepped out into the hallway and her hair blew back as the wind whipped against her. She climbed up the stairs and emerged into chaos. Sailors and soldiers ran back and forth trying to get the remaining sails tied down. The boat tipped and Sakura cried out startled as she slid to the left and hit the wall. Rain blew into her face and she had to shield her eyes so she could see. She watched as men jumped up the ladders and climbed up masts trying their hardest to get everything tied and secure.

She heard a snap and looked up horrified as one of the ropes broke and one of the sails broke free. The remaining bit of rope hung down and whipped around dangerously. Men ran from all directions to get it and attempt to get the sail tied back down.

Li had been in the middle of tying one of the sails down when he heard the rope snap. He shook his head, riding himself of the rain running into his eyes. He climbed over to the mast and slid down back down to the deck, leaving the others to finish the job. He called out to some of the soldiers and they ran over to the where the rope was whipping around like an enraged snake. Li wrapped his hands around the wet rope and started pulling it taught. The others lined up behind him and together they started to pull it. The rope pulled taught and the sail started to fold back down again.

Sakura watched in amazement as they worked together to get it tied back down. She shielded her face from the blinding rain and watched as they nearly had it completely secure, but then a huge gale wind blasted them and Sakura watched horrified again as they sail blew open and started flapping around franticly. Li and the others who had been holding onto the rope flew forward and nearly slammed into the mast, but Li braced himself and taking after his lead, the others managed to right themselves again. But it didn't solve the problem of trying to fight the free sail.

Li growled as he watched the sail flap above them as he tried to hold onto the rope. A pair of hands gripped his and he looked down and watched in amazement as Sakura braced herself in front of him to fight the tugging rope. She braced her feet on the slippery wet deck and looked up at the sail.

" On three! " Sakura yelled into the wind.

Li snapped back to reality and he glared at her. " Are you crazy?!! Get back below deck! This is no place for you! " Li yelled.

Sakura shot him the death glare over her shoulder." It's either me or the unknown. Now pull! " she called and the others started pulling along with her.

Li growled and started pulling along with the others. The sail fought them and they were pulled forward and Sakura braced her leg against the mast to stop them from completely being thrown off balance. Sakura clenched her teeth as the wet rope bit into her hand but they were starting to get the lose sail under control. They watched as the extra pair of hands helped hold down the sail.

" Hold it! " Li yelled and let go of the rope and started to climb the slippery mast.

" Now who's crazy?!! " Sakura called as she watched him go.

Li jumped up onto the sail and started strapping it down. He worked his way along the slippery beam. He finally got the last strap done and he made his way back to the mast and slid down. Rain made it almost impossible to see, but he managed to make out two new men taking his place and Sakura's with securing the rope. Thunder rumbled across the sky and a streak of lightning flashed above them. Seeing that he was safely back on deck and that the sail was now secure, they tied to free piece of rope around the mast.

" Where's Sakura? "' Li yelled squinting against the rain.

Thunder roared again and waves swept over the side of the boat.

" They were having trouble over there and she went to help! " someone yelled back.

Li shielded his eyes and looked around frantically.

Sakura glared at the sail as part of it came untied above them. She had rushed back to end of the ship as she had heard people shouting for assistance. There was no time left. She had to do something for there were still many other things that needed to be done. She braced herself and imagined how Li had done it and started climbing up the slippery mast. She cried out as she slipped and slid back down, splinters biting into her hands. She bit her lip and started climbing up again. She ignored the wind as it tried to knock her off, and fought the rain as it blinded her.

She stepped out onto the beam and fought the urge to look down. If she would have, she would have seen nothing but darkness - a void. She gulped and busily started work on the strap that was free. The strap whipped up and struck her hand. She cried out in pain, but grabbed it and started to tie it securely.

Li ran up to the others still looking for Sakura. He looked around franticly but couldn't see her. Someone called out and Li looked up as lightning streaked through the sky - lighting up a lonely figure high above them.

" Sakura! " Li called out in fright.

Others who had finished tying the other sails, looked up and watched as who ever it was fought the elements.

" Everyone get your life lines on! " Bryant yelled. Sailors and Soldiers alike started tying rope around their waists and them tying the end of the ropes to a mast that was close to them.

Sakura finished tying the sail down and edged toward the mast. A gust of wind knocked her and she slipped. She screamed and gripped onto the beam as it was now above her. Fighting fear she tried to swing her legs up so she could grip the beam. She managed to do so and managed to swing back up onto the top of the beam hugging it tightly. She breathed deeply trying not to be sick. Her leather top and pants clung to her body tightly and she wriggled over to the mast so she could get down.

A dark shadow emerged in front of her and she nearly lost her balance as Li fought the rain and held out his hand to her.

" Hurry up will you?!!! " Li yelled. Sakura's hair was plastered to her face but she reached out and grabbed Li's hand. He pulled her to him and together they slid down the mast down to the deck. " Of all the stupid, idiotic - " The rest was lost to the wind as Li tied a rope around both himself and Sakura and then tied it to the mast.

A wave crashed over the side of the boat, knocking Sakura to her knees. Li gripped her tightly and knelt down and used his body to shield her. Sakura gripped onto the mast coughing and spluttering and prayed for their lives. The last thing she remembered was the thunder crashing above them or was it the waves below them?

-----------------------------------------

Sakura groaned and opened her eyes to the blinding light. She closed her eyes as it stung. She felt something move and she fought the light and watched as Li moved away from her and groaned as he fought the bright light as well.

" Is it over? " Sakura groaned and looked around her.

Li looked at her and then around them. Everyone was waking up and groaning. Sakura looked around and saw everyone but Madison, Kero and Eriol.

" Madison? " Sakura cried out startling everyone. " Madison?!! " Sakura untied the rope around her and jumped up looking around her frantically. " Kero?!! " she called moving along the ship. Li untied his rope and started after her. " Answer me damn it!! " Sakura cried.

She ignored the pain in her cramped limbs and ran down the stairs to go below deck.

" Madison?!! " She flew open every door panic taking control. She started sobbing and her tears blinded her. Some one grabbed her shoulder and she whipped around panic stricken.

" Li! " she cried. She gripped his shirt in a death grip. " Li - Madison, Kero and - and Eriol! You've got to help me find them! " she hiccupped swept away by fear.

" Yeah ok. " Li replied. " But get a grip Kinomoto. "

" Just help me and save the lectures for later. " Sakura snapped through tears and threw open another row of doors.

Li stood in thought and headed towards Eriol's room. He opened the door and peered inside. The room was a mess. The bed was thrown up against the wall, bits and pieces were scattered everywhere, but then again it was the same in every room that Sakura searched in franticly.

He heard a mumbled voice and looked up as a little golden creature that looked sea sick crawled out from behind the bed.

" Some one get the F.A.F.K. " Kero groaned. " _First Aide For Kero_. " he moaned.

" Stop complaining. " Eriol growled and came out from behind the bed and sagged against the floor.

" Are you sure we're still alive? " Madison asked tiredly as she came out from hiding.

Li smirked. " Alive and well thankfully, and yes the storm is over. " Li said looking at Eriol.

Sakura had heard him and dashed back to where he was.

" Welcome back to the living. " Li taunted as he knelt down beside his cousin.

Eriol glared up at him and then flopped onto his back breathing heavily." If I wasn't in the state that I am in I'd punch you for that. " Eriol growled.

Sakura hugged Madison tightly and started to cry again in relief. " Oh thank god all of you are ok. " Sakura wept.

" It's ok Sakura, it's ok. " Madison soothed.

Eriol watched the two of them from where he was laying on his back. " That sure was a doozey wasn't it? " Eriol stated.

" Come on we have to get you above deck. They're counting to see if any are missing. " Li said watching Sakura.

" Lets hope not. " Madison said and got up and would have collapsed again if it hadn't have been for Sakura, who supported her.

" Next time I drive. " Kero hiccupped and flapped after them drunkenly.

-------------------------------------

" Sure you ok princess? " one of the soldiers whispered to Sakura as he handed her a hot drink.

" Shhh. " Sakura said looking around quickly then nodded. " I'm fine. " The soldier nodded. " And how are you? " Sakura asked startling the man.

" Ah, fine I think. A little shaken but apart from that. . . " Sakura nodded and took a sip of the drink.

" Is everyone alright?"

" Fine. " the man nodded.

" Good. I'm glad. " Sakura replied.

Li, who sat with Meilin and Eriol, watched Sakura. Despite all that had happened and the little fight the other night where she had told him off, Li couldn't help but admire her bravery and kindness. _She was just like Cora Kino_. Li froze and then shook his head. What was he on about? Sakura was Cora. Then he stopped completely. That was what she had been trying to make him see all along! Now he was completely confused.

Sakura looked over the rim of the cup and met his gaze. She returned it looking at him curiously and then looked away. Sakura was feeling tired. She tucked her legs up onto the wooden crate she was sitting on and placed the empty cup on the deck. She lent against the railing and closed her eyes. The salt breeze lifted her bangs off her face and toyed with them. Sakura reveled in the sunlight touching her face and before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

Madison watched Sakura and felt sorry or her. She pulled the blanket around her tightly and stood up shakily. She was about to make her way over to the sleeping princess but Eriol stopped her.

" Madison leave her she'll be ok. You need to look after yourself once and a while. "

Madison glared at Eriol for the first time ever.

" I will always be there for Sakura whether I'm tired, dying or sick. Sakura and I were practically born together, raised together and we will grow old and die together. We have stuck together through thick and thin and I'm never leaving her side. " Madison stated and walked past Eriol and went over to Sakura.

She draped her blanket over Sakura and knelt down beside her and laid her head in Sakura's lap and drifted off to a peaceful sleep. She felt bad about how she had spoken to him but after the storm and being tossed about she was tired and cranky and just wanted to be by her friends side.

Julian came over to stand near Li and Eriol. He watched the two sleeping. " You know it's funny, they're like sisters in a way. They're always side by side, you will never find one without the other. And - " he looked at Li and Eriol. " You'll never find any other like them in the land. " he smiled and then walked off seeing that his help was needed else where.

Li and Eriol turned back to watching the two sleep. Eriol sighed and walked off thinking, Li following after him.

----------------------------------------------------

Sakura wondered what on earth was on her lap. She opened her eyes sleepily and stared down at the top of Madison's head. She smiled and shook her head. She caught the attention of on of the guards and summoned him over. She placed her finger to her lips when the soldier went to speak.

" Can you please pick her up and we'll take her to her room. " Sakura whispered.

The soldier nodded and gently picked up Madison in his arms and carried her below deck to her room, Sakura closely following behind.

----------------------------------------

Sakura walked up to Eriol's door and knocked and waited. She heard someone say enter and she opened the door expecting to see Eriol, but instead she got Li. She stopped abruptly, and Li looked up.

" Oh sorry. " Sakura said. " I was looking for Eriol. Did you change rooms with him or something? " she asked guardedly.

" No. " Li replied. " Eriol's up on deck talking to Bryant. He asked me to wait for him here. "

" Oh, ok then. " Sakura replied. " I'll come back later. " she said and was about to close the door but Li stopped her.

" What was it that you wanted to see him about? "

" Huh? " Sakura asked as she re-opened the door. " Oh nothing too important. "

Li came to the door and looked down at her. " Maybe I can help? " he asked.

Sakura shook her head. " I just wanted to know if he had a certain kind of berry in that magic pouch of his, but he probably doesn't. It was silly to think that he did. "

Li watched her curiously as she stared at the floor. " Umm Li. "

" What? "

" Thanks for what you did, during the storm I mean, saving me and all. " Sakura blushed and turned around and started to walk away.

" No problem. " Li replied softly.

Sakura stopped and turned around to look back at him, before walking away back to her room.

Sakura was nearly asleep when she heard a knock on her door. She blinked a few times and then got up and opened her door yawning. She stopped in the middle of her yawn when she saw that it was Li.

" Li. " she said surprised. " What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night. "

" I know. " Li replied. " But I need to talk to you. "

" About what? " Sakura asked guardedly.

" Can I come in? "

Sakura thought for a moment and then stepped back allowing him to come in. She re-lit the candle and its light shown into the room. She turned around to face Li rubbing her eyes tiredly.

" Sakura I'm confused. "

Sakura balked and blinked up at him." This is what you've come to tell me? " she asked incredulously.

" No you don't understand. " Li started. " I don't understand what is going on with us. "

Sakura blinked again and just stared at him.

" First you ignore me, then you totally blow my head off and want nothing more to do with me, telling me that you hate me, and now after that storm, you're all nice and warm towards me again like you use to be. " Li said daring to flick a glance down at her bewilded expression.

Sakura played with the end of her leather top, not looking at him as she thought.

" Perhaps maybe it's because I'm grateful that you saved my life. " she replied.

" I don't believe you mean that. "

Sakura looked up at him. " How would you know? " she asked agitated.

" Because you're a terrible liar. " Li replied watching her.

Sakura's eyes widened.

" And you're eyes are a dead give away. You let everyone see what you're thinking, by showing them through your eyes. "

" Whatever. " Sakura replied looking away feeling suddenly very hot. " Believe what you want. "

Li came to stand beside her losing his patience. " You still haven't answered my question Sakura. " Li stated.

" What question? " Sakura asked innocently.

Li growled in annoyance and then calmed himself. " The one where I want to know what the hell is going on between us? "

Sakura went to stand near the candle so she could watch the flame. " There is nothing going on between us Li. I was angry at you and hurt and I let you know about it. What happened between us is over and done with - a memory in the past. You said so yourself that you wanted nothing more to do with me because I was a princess. You have your life and I have mine. I only called on you again for this because we needed your skills; you knew that, otherwise you wouldn't have come right? " Li looked at her stunned.

" Besides when this is all over I'll be too busy with getting my kingdom sorted and you'll be too busy traveling and returning back to your home with Meilin to worry about where we stand with each other. But I hope you find happiness with Meilin Li. If I had known about your engagement to her earlier I would have got one of my father's priests to bless it. "

" What?!! " Li demanded and came up behind her and turned her around. " Where did you here that I was engaged to Meilin? " he demanded.

Sakura blinked confused. " Li you don't have to lie anymore I know ok? I mean I was upset when I found out, but -"

Li shook her, his amber eyes intense. " Who told you? " he demanded again.

Sakura frowned at him. " I told you before – up on the deck. " she replied and tried to pull away from him but he wouldn't let her. " Why does it matter? You can't seem to remember what I said anyway. " Sakura stated starting to lose her temper.

" I can't help it if I can't remember what you said back then; I was too busy being used as your verbal bashing post."

" You were the one who cornered me in the first place and stood over me and tried to intimidate me. You got everything you deserved! " Sakura's cheeks were tinged with red and he could tell she was getting angry again.

" Oh for the love of – you were the one cramming your tongue down your lieutenant's throat. " He stiffened with anger at the remembered memory. " I had every right to confront you and while I think of it I have yet to get you back for making me look like a fool in front of the other sailors. "

Sakura hmphed and pulled out of his grip. " I'm tired and I'm sick of this conversation. I've tried to be civil for everyone's sake where we are both concerned, but I just can't keep it up for much longer. You had no right to confront me about what I do with my lieutenant when you were doing the same with your cousin. "

Li growled. " Well if you'd just tell me who it was that told you about Meilin and I then I will remove myself from your presence _your highness_. "

" What the hell does it matter since you can't remember anyway? " Sakura seethed. " It doesn't change anything. You still took my innocence when you were engaged to be another's'. Do you know how humiliated I feel? " she demanded.

Li blinked and simply looked at her. His guard was up she knew, because he was hiding behind it. " That's why you resent me isn't it?" Li asked quietly some of the anger draining out of him.

" Damn right. " Sakura hissed and turned her back on him. " Now that we have that settled, you can leave. " Sakura threw over her shoulder.

Li came around and stood in front of her, the candlelight hiding half his face in shadow.

" I want you tell me who the hell told you Sakura. I won't ask again. "

" Good because I then I won't have to refuse you again will I? " Sakura replied angrily.

Li snarled at her and she glared molten fire at him. " Don't make me force it out of you. " Li threatened.

" Look she told me in good faith and I am not going to tell you. I shouldn't have even mentioned it to you before but I was angry and I let it slip. "

" She?" Li asked raising his eyebrows at her. Sakura gasped and placed her hands over her mouth blinking in shock.

" Now who could _she_ be? " Li asked looking intently at Sakura. " Madison, no she doesn't know my past. Meilin? " He looked at Sakura but her eyes revealed nothing.

" So it's not her. " Li replied. " That only leaves one other that I know of. "

Sakura lowered her hands from her mouth and looked at him guardedly.

" Shayla? _Ah_ so it _was_ her. " Li stated when he saw her eyes widen.

Sakura glared at him." There you have your answer, now you can leave. " she snapped.

" Not quite. " Li stated. " There is still one more thing to say. "

" And what's that? "

Li closed the distance between then and leant down and kissed her briefly on the mouth, watching as her emerald eyes grew wide eyed. " Shayla was wrong. I am not engaged to Meilin. I ran away from home so I wouldn't be anymore. " Sakura stared at him completely speechless.

" Goodnight princess. " Li said bowing and walked out closing the door behind him.

Sakura snapped out of her paralysis and ran out her door after Li. She caught up to him in the hallway and placed her hand on his shoulder to stop him from going anywhere." Now wait a minute, now I'm the one who's confused. I mean you say you're not engaged but yet you and Meilin - You said you'd go back with - Shayla told me that you were still - Oh I don't get this!! " Sakura cried in a muddle shaking her head.

Li shook his head sadly and smiled at her. He placed his hands on both her shoulders and met her gaze. " Listen to me, " he said softly. " I _was_ engaged to Meilin a long time ago. I didn't like it so I left because my family refused to listen to me. I've traveled all over the country and finally stopped at the forest where I live now. Then I met you and you know that part of the story. " Li smiled at her gently watching understanding form in her amazing emerald eyes.

" Then you nearly skewer my arm with your message stating that you needed my help and then I turn up and nearly die of shock when I see Meilin after all this time. Meilin said that my mother still considers us to be engaged, but I think she knows deep in her heart that it won't happen. Meilin wants me to go back because she thinks I've been away for far too long and that I need to return. They'll lecture me which I have no intention of listening to and then I'll be on my way again. Are you still confused? "

Sakura kept her head lowered for a moment before she raised her head to meet his gaze. She looked sad and he stopped smiling wondering what was wrong.

" What? " he asked rubbing her shoulder unconsciously.

" I don't understand you. " Sakura stated. " I mean you can be ever so sweet, caring and nice towards me - even risk your own life for my own, but yet you still back away from me as soon as the crown or the title gets mentioned. I will jump for joy the day you finally accept me for _who_ I am and not what I am. " she stated miserably. " But I fear that when you do understand and see the difference between the two, when that day finally does arrive it'll be too late for I fear I will be too old and gray, laying on my death bed to enjoy you by my side. "

Li felt his hands slide off her shoulders but all he could do was gap at her in stunned silence as the truth was laid bare in front of him. It was painful and twisted his gut like a piece of rope. Could he live with that? Knowing that he couldn't distinguish between the two? _Princess and Young Woman._

" When I ran away I had so much to learn and accept about our world. I was so used to the way things were at the palace and I guess a small part of me thought that that was how the world worked. But you and Eli showed me otherwise. I had to come to terms with how life _really_ is and that wasn't easy. My mind struggled to understand the two worlds and accept them as a whole but I was willing to give it a go and look where we are today. Because of my acceptance of the world and knowing that I could change it for better, my people are happier; Rulf and his men are banished never to make anyone suffer again and now there is new lands to be discovered and settled. Li I'm no saint and I'm certainly not a God.

" I can only do so much and even that little bit is done with the help and cooperation of my friends and family. Why are you so afraid of the title '_Princess_'? I'm not afraid of the '_Hunter_'. I was at one stage, when I first met you because you wear that title so well but I saw passed all that.

" I don't know what else there is to say to make you see past your own ignorance. I can't keep trying anymore. I guess it comes down to whether or not you really want to see me for who I really am. Perhaps you're too afraid of getting to know the real me that you hide behind the fact that I am what I am. " she sighed heavily. " I guess all that's left to say is that I wish you success on whatever you have planned for when this grand adventure of ours is over. " Sakura looked away sadly.

" _Good night Li_. "

Author's Notes

Wow that was a big chapter. I'm sorry for the delay. I got lazy – the thought of drafting and editing this made me groan and push the thought aside. But I have finally finished it and am now starting on the next chapter that needs to be done.

Please review. It means a lot to any writer to have their work commented on. Who knows – the next story I review could be yours. And no, it's not a bribe. It's just fact. You never know what story you find yourself getting into.

Till next time x x x


	11. Reconciliation Gone Wrong

Chapter 11 : Off Again, On Again Part 2

Chapter 11 : Reconciliation.. Gone Wrong

Sakura walked back towards her room her heart heavy. Li watched her go, his brain whirling with all that she had said. Slowly he understood her logic. The fact was that Li had hated her when he had found out that she was a princess so long ago because she was something out of his reach.

He had been angry because he had thought that she had lied to him and that she was nothing but a spoiled little brat. But after seeing all that he had now, he had to admit that none of that was true. She was something special alright; he couldn't fight it anymore.

He was afraid of what she could do with the power that she held and the fact was she and the life that she lead reminded him a lot of his home. His family was ignorant, blinded by stupid dreams and power. He had grown up in cold surroundings, never feeling love or respect. At least not until a certain someone had shown him the light. Li thought about the pendant that Sakura wore around her neck and remembered her words back when they had been in the cave. She was a star, and she had led him out of the dark tunnel that he had been stuck in.

Li shook his head. This was too much for him to comprehend. But he knew that he had been wrong to judge her so. Li sighed and made his way back towards Sakura's room.

He knocked and opened her door. Sakura had just flopped down on her bed and was looking up at the ceiling but her gaze darted to the doorway and groaned seeing him standing there.

" Not again, can't you just leave me alone? " she groaned covering her face with her arm.

Li cringed and closed the door softly behind him.

" Sakura I - "

" Let me guess…You want to talk to me . . again. " came her muffled reply.

Li walked over and stood looking down at her lying on her bed. He knelt down and wondered where to begin. There were so many things racing through his mind and all of them focused on her. When she didn't hear anything right away, Sakura removed her arm from across her face and looked at him curiously. Something was different and she could see it by his eyes.

Amber eyes rose and met hers full of sympathy. Emerald stared down at him guardedly.

" Sakura I - " Li stopped. " I - thought about what you just said and I - " Sakura blinked and rose up onto her elbows.

" Sakura I'm sorry. " Li said softly and lowered his eyes for the first time in his life. " I was so wrapped up in seeing everything that you represented – everything I hate instead of seeing you for you. I am a fool and I understand if you can't forgive me. I don't want to wait until we are too old to appreciate what we have. "

Sakura sat forward and waited.

" Our past is so tangled; can we just start again anew? " Li looked up trapped within her gaze. He could see himself reflected in the deep emerald green. Sakura smiled softly at him and then blinked as tears sprung to her eyes. Li looked alarmed.

" What? Why do you cry? " Li asked thinking the worst.

Sakura burst out laughing and crying at the same time. She hugged Li to her and continued to cry and laugh. " I just can't believe you've finally come to your senses and that you actually understand. I do not want to fight with you anymore either. I just want to be with you. "

Li wrapped her in his arm and smiled stroking her hair. Was he hair always this soft? His fingers slipped through the honey-brown strands and simple enjoyed the moment. The gentle swaying of the ship on the ocean rocked the two lovers as they held each other.

" I never want to let you go. " he whispered into her hair. " You are mine. "

Sakura just simply laid her hand on his chest over his heart. The action spoke more than words.

There was nothing that needed to be said…..

--

Sakura unconsciously cuddled up to Li and he, in turn, watched her totally hypnotized by her. He had woken when the faint rays of the sun had brushed over his face rousing him from peaceful sleep. The seagulls' cries echoing across the waves.

He had watched the sunlight creep across the pillow and onto her peaceful face. He watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she slept on, despite the sunlight on her face. He suspected nothing could wake her from her dreams.

He brushed a lose strand behind her ear and smiled softly as she glowed in her sleep. Li heard a soft knock and half rose as the door opened, revealing Eriol. He froze when he saw Li. Li watched as his shock gave way to that annoying cocky grin of his.

" Oh this is too good to be true. " Eriol whispered as he came to stand near the bed.

Li glared at him. " Shh. Don't wake her. " Li said and turned to look back at the angel beside him.

Eriol raised his eyebrow. " Who would have ever thought. "

" What are you doing here? " Li demanded in a whisper.

" I came to see if Sakura knew where you were, but . . . " he grinned totally thrilled.

Li just looked at him." Why are you looking for me? "

" Bryant's spotted a rogue ship, flying a plain black flag. It started following us last night. Bryant wants you, me and Julian up on deck now. "

Li nodded and slowly got up, trying to not to disturb Sakura. Sakura whimpered and rolled over to where Li had just been. Li smiled lovingly and Eriol smirked.

--

" Damn, it is a rogue ship. " Li said as he lowered Bryant's telescope.

" What the hell do they want? " Eriol glared at the silhouette in the distance.

" Probably think they can loot us or something. " Bryant replied frowning.

Julian took the telescope from Li and looked through it. " It's a large crew too. "

Li didn't like that. " I wonder why they are so far out this way. They tend to stick to the main trading routes. " he said.

Bryant shrugged. " I guess we'll never know the reason why they are here, but the main thing now is we have to lose them. I don't want any trouble and they're going to do more than my likin' if we don't do something soon. "

" Right. " Li stated. " I want half your men below deck. " Li said to Julian. " The less they think we have, then maybe they might think we're not worth the trouble. " Julian nodded agreeing. " And keep the girls down there as well. Don't let them near the stairs. Keep some of your men guard so they can't sneak up here like I know they'll be prone to do. "

Julian smirked. " Hai. "

" Where is Kero and Suppi? " Li asked turning to Eriol.

" Below deck in my room. They'll be good to fight if we have to. " Eriol replied.

" That's why I want them up here. " Li replied and turned back and looked out toward the lone ship.

--

" _What?_ " Sakura yelled at Kale standing near the stairs. " Why am I not allowed up there? "

Kale gulped after receiving the death glare. " They're the orders milady. Julian gave them. "

Sakura glowered. " I don't care if the queen gave them. Stand aside. "

" Sakura? " Madison asked warily as she and Meilin came up behind her.

" What's going on? "

" They're refusing to let us go above deck. " Sakura seethed.

" Why? Madison asked frowning.

" Orders milady. " Kale replied and stared at Sakura when she growled at him.

They heard humming and turned around to see Kero and Suppi flying up to them, followed by Keir, another of the soldiers. Kero smiled at Sakura and Kale stepped back as Suppi flew past the girls.

" Hold it! " Sakura grabbed Kero's tail and although Kero kept flapping his wings he wouldn't go anywhere.

He glared at Sakura. " Hey what gives? " his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

" What makes you so special that you get _V.I.P_? " she demanded.

" Li's orders. " Keir stated standing in post beside Kale.

" Li? " Meilin asked. " Who died and made him boss? "

" Who indeed? " came Li's voice as he came down the stairs.

Sakura gave him the death glare. " What the hell do you think you are doing? " she demanded. The warm feelings she had been harboring for him vanished in the face of her annoyance. Already he was trying to issue her orders. Like she would just accept them!

Li looked serious as he came to stand beside them all. " Don't get so upset. This is for your own good. Something's come up and you all need to stay down here. "

Sakura glared at him and before any could stop her she shot forward, ducked underneath Kale and Keir's arms and bolted up the stairs onto the main deck, ignoring Li's shouts and curses as he yelled after her.

Madison and Meilin giggled and Li glared at them both. Keir and Kale just shook their heads in disbelief.

" Why didn't anyone tell me she could run? " Li demanded.

Madison giggled again. " Oh Li. One thing that you should know, Sakura likes to know what's going on. You can't expect to hold us hostage down here and then not explain anything. "

Meilin cracked up laughing and her eyes sparkled full of mirth at her cousin's predicament.

" God help me when I get my hands on her. " Li muttered and took off after her.

They watched him go and all shared looks.

" Oh well Mei, since we're stuck down here, how about we find something to do? " Madison asked smiling.

--

" So you said it appeared late last night? " Sakura asked looking through the telescope.

" Hai lassie. " Bryant replied.

" Hmmm. " Sakura replied.

Suddenly a big amber eye appeared in her vision and Sakura blinked and smiled.

" Hello Li. Did you know that you have golden flecks in your eyes? Really quiet interesting. " Sakura stated chirpily.

Li moved the telescope away. " Stop being a baka. You disobeyed orders Sakura. I want you to go back below deck. "

Sakura rolled her eyes. " Forget it. " she stated. " You are not keeping me out of this. "

" Don't make me force you to go back. " Li threatened.

" Hmph. " Sakura replied sticking her nose in the air.

" If I have to carry you kicking and screaming. . " Li warned advancing on her.

" Look lets face it. " Sakura said. " You can take me back, but I'll keep coming back. Now that's just wasting time and you know it. So it's better just to let me stay and leave me alone so I can help. " Sakura tapped him on the nose making Li blush.

" See, now everyone is happy. Now where are Kero and Suppi? "

--

_A few hours later _

Sakura hid on the stairs with the others as the ship finally drew up alongside them. Everything was quiet and when all thought everything might be safe, there was a shout and ropes were thrown and sailors swung over to the Ruby Moon. Julian and his men tensed and waited.

" _Well it's been a long time, but we finally caught up with ya_! " someone yelled.

Madison and Sakura shared looks. That voice was familiar! But who was it?

" _Seize it and don't show any mercy!!_ " came the voice.

Madison gasped. They were under attack!!

Julian drew his sword and gave the signal. All those that were hiding below deck came pouring forth startling all the invaders. Steel against steel clung all around them. Madison shivered in fright and Meilin stood tense next to her. Meilin pulled them both back into the shadows.

Li reached behind him and drew his sword from the scabbard on his back. He smirked coldly at one of the invaders and walked slowly around in a circle with him. Li swung his sword around in his hand and then got into battle position. He lunged forward and caught the invader unawares. The man smirked and then attacked. This was the same everywhere you looked.

Sakura watched it horrified and yet intrigued at the same time. She watched Li and then Julian as they fought. Kero and Suppi had transformed and were busy shooting fire and pink beams at the other ship trying to destroy it. Shouts and curses flew threw the air and Madison's ears stung. She blinked and shook her head.

" Do they know anything else but that foul language? " she asked Meilin.

Meilin smirked amused by the other girl's sense of propriety. " Doubt it Madison. Out here they're not all innocent. "

The girls watched as men fell off the sides of the ship and onto the deck bleeding or dead as the crew fought for freedom. The invaders stabbed, slashed and hacked their way through their crew and each felt their own pain for those that were fighting.

Sakura managed to glimpse Eriol amongst the crowd, his weapon glinting the light as he fought against one man and then another. But as Sakura watched in horror, she spotted one invader turning and closing in on him. Eriol remained blissfully unaware.

Madison heard Sakura's indrawn breath and spotted what she was staring at and nearly screamed out, but Meilin placed her hand on her mouth stopping her. Sakura lunged up the stairs and cupped her hands around her mouth and bellowed at the top of her lungs:

" _ERIOL BEHIND YOU!!_ "

The dark haired man swung around, his training making it a reflex, and managed to protect himself from the sneak attack. His assailant snarled and raised his sword again but this time Eriol was ready. Steel clashed against steel and sweat poured off both faces as they parried back and forth amongst the chaos.

" He's amazing.." Madison breathed in awe as they watched.

In one calculated strike, Eriol defeated his opponent and he fell down clutching his stomach, blood seeping through from the wound. The wind blew Eriol's dark midnight bangs in his eyes and he brushed them away hurriedly before moving on to help another companion.

" Come on. " Sakura suddenly jumped up and motioned for the other two women to follow her. " We have to help. "

" But Sakura! " Madison cried scared.

" You're crazy!! " Meilin screamed as Sakura ran off into the crowd of flailing swords and weapons.

Sakura pushed a barrel into a group of invaders and ran as they fell down in a tangle of arms and legs. She grabbed a length of rope and ran around another group and pulled with all her might, tripping some over. She dropped the rope and ran when the group turned and snarled at her, trying to rise to their feet.

Sakura ducked and hid as she made her way to the front of the ship where she thought that Li and the others might be. She was half way there when someone suddenly wrapped her in a tight hold and her feet were knocked out from beneath her and she was flying through the air. She screamed when she saw the guy holding her and that they were swinging over to the other ship.

Li flicked his sword and didn't bother to watch the blood droplets splatter on the deck. His gaze was instantly drawn to the one who had screamed and he watched as a young woman was taken hostage onto the other ship. He watched the young woman fight her assailant and look back at the ship and scream his name.

" _SAKURA!!_ "

He jump kicked one of the guys that had just landed on the railing near him, sending him crashing into the water below, and grabbed the rope and swung after them.

--

Sakura stamped her assailant's foot and he threw her to the deck. She cringed and half rose, the wind whipping her hair around her face as the man stood over her. She looked up at him in fear just as another shadow landed on the railing and jumped down to protect her.

Her kidnapper jumped backwards and the man, Li, turned to look down at her. He leant down and helped her to her feet, keeping the man in his line of sight.

" Are you ok? " he asked as one of Kero's attacks flew over their heads.

"I think so. I'm sorry but I just couldn't stay below like you told me. I – "

" Not now. We have bigger issues right now. " Li snarled at his opponent. " Run when I tell you to. Take the rope and swing back. "

" I don't think so. " a man said.

Sakura looked up startled. That voice was familiar. The man looked at her and his eyes darkened and then glared at her. He laughed evilly. " Well, well, well. Look who we have here. The royal princess herself. "

Sakura gasped. " I know you! " she said. " Rulf! " she said in disbelief.

Rulf laughed evilly and sent shivers down her back.

" _What?_ " Li demanded. " I thought he was supposed to be dead?! "

" I was. " Rulf said arrogantly. " But I managed to escape. Your father is still probably thinking that I am waiting my sentence. "

Sakura went white. " I don't care what you're up to, but I am not any part of it. Let us go."

" I don't think so. " Rulf replied and leapt forward and grabbed her. He turned and held his sword to her throat and smirked at Li who looked outraged.

" Don't touch her! " Li snapped and charged towards Rulf.

Rulf jumped back and his eyes narrowed as he studied Li.. " I remember you. " Rulf said mockingly. " You were with her before. "

Sakura knew with some sense of premonition what was going to happen. He would use Li against her which in turn make her do anything that he asked. She would be helpless if it came to that. She would do anything if it meant keeping him safe. She jerked out of Rulf's hold and stepped in front of Li and looked at Rulf with all her princess arrogance.

" If you think you can use him to get at me, then think again Rulf. " she lied.

" Oh? "

" You think you can use him to make me do your bidding. Well that plan is futile. He is Madison's servant. She ordered him to protect me. Personally I think he is arrogant and over bearing, how she stands him I don't know. Do you want him? I will leave him here in my stead. You can have him in exchange for my freedom. "

Li choked behind her and she placed her foot of his and pushed down hard. She heard him curse and felt his foot jerk underneath her own. She just hoped he got the message.

" Since when does a hand maid have a servant? " Rulf asked sneering.

Sakura looked at Rulf like an innocent. " Oh haven't you heard? " she asked sounding shocked. " And here I thought that you would know everything that happened around the kingdom to keep you out of the noose. Since you don't know a lot has happened since you were sentenced to death a year ago. " she said.

" Lets see, " she continued looking thoughtful. " Firstly, Madison is no longer my hand maid. She was crowned and given her own land by the King himself. Startling is it not? "

" _Don't tell him anything_. " Li hissed and Sakura squished his foot harder.

Rulf's eyes widened. " You lie! "

Sakura turned to Li begging him with her eyes to play along. " Do I? " she demanded.

" What she says ….is right. " Li mumbled.

" There you see? " Sakura demanded haughtily. " Before I tell you any more I want to know what you plan to do with me? "

" Don't you mean the both of you? " Rulf said looking at Li behind her, before returning his gaze back to hers.

" No. " Sakura said. " I told you he is of no concern to me. But you, however, are. "

Rulf laughed. " You're smart princess. " he laughed. " I'll give you that. As for what I plan to do with you I intend to keep you and send word to you're father and demand ransom. "

Li tensed.

" I'm afraid that won't work. " Sakura said masking her expression.

" And why is that? " Rulf demanded smirking.

Sakura straightened up to her full height and hoped this worked. " Because after you left, I angered my father and he stripped me of my title. I am nothing more than a peasant now He cares nothing for me now. "

Li looked at her as if she was mad and Rulf burst out laughing.

" Nice try but I don't believe you. "

" Oh really? Then where is my pendant? " Sakura challenged.

Rulf stopped laughing and looked at her neck where it normally was. " Where is it? " he demanded doubt raging into his eyes. " You're just hiding it! " Rulf accused.

" I would never! " Sakura threw back. " Around my neck that pendant belonged and should have stayed until I died, but it has been removed as I am no longer worthy of it. "

" No! " Rulf yelled and struck her.

Li went to lunge at him, but Sakura held him back. She wiped the blood away from her mouth and stared at Rulf silently.

" Take her to the room near mine. I want to keep an eye on her. " Rulf ordered to the man behind him. " As for the boy, he can stay out here. If he really has no meaning to this girl, then we'll soon see. "

Sakura shot Li a look of remorse as she was dragged away.

--

The door opened and Sakura looked up sadly as Li snuck into the room. Li closed the door and came to sit down beside her. Li had picked at the locks that had held him and had waited until the shift changed before he snuck into the room where he had heard that the princess was being held. He knew he only had a few minutes but he needed to know what she was thinking. He looked at her and she turned away to look out the window.

" Why did you say those things. They're nothing but lies and if he finds out - "

" He is not going to find out! " Sakura snapped looking at him. " Don't you get why I did it? I did it to save you and me to some degree. Rulf wants revenge and now that he has me, he can do anything. If he thought you were involved as well, he'd use you to get to me and vice versa. Get in with his good side Li. I know you can do it. For once be diplomatic, if not for my sake but yours. I want at least one of us to get out of this. "

Li glared at her.

" Leave him to me. If I can get you out of this I will. Do as he says even if you have hurt me, I won't mind. Listen, if he thinks me to not be a princess anymore, than he can't alarm my father and get them involved. It would be another pointless battle. I don't need them involved, and I don't want them to worry. I hid my pendant the other morning. I thought it would be a good idea and look how it's paid off. "

Li sighed and rubbed his temples." Trouble seems to follow you everywhere Kinomoto. "

Sakura smiled sadly. " Tell me about it. "

" Look I can't stay long. I just came to see if you were ok? And don't worry; Rulf already has taken a liking to me. I think… "

Sakura smiled up at him as he stood. " Thank you Li. " she said softly.

Li brushed her hair away from her face and lent down and kissed her on the mouth.

" Just be careful ok? "

" I'll try. " she whispered and turned away from him. She couldn't watch him leave her to her fear.

--

_Two days later _

Sakura stared up at the ceiling. She couldn't leave her room and wasn't allowed to leave the room escorted just for a short walk around deck. The ship that they had been travelling on was left far behind. She hoped that Eriol was taking care of the two girls, who she knew, would be stressed to the point of panic for her welfare. She sighed as the door opened. Li came rushing into her room and she sat up looking at him as he placed her food on the small table.

" Shh. " he said and knelt down beside her. " I just heard, we'll be passing the island tonight just before sunrise. We'll be there in a few hours. "

Sakura sat up her eyes wide with surprise. " Li you've got to get me out of this room! " she pleaded. " We _have_ to get to that island! "

" I know, I know. " Li replied hurriedly. " I will think of something to get you out of here. I have obeyed Rulf's orders like a good lap dog and I think he thinks I am just another servant who follows whoever gives the orders. "

Sakura nodded and he kissed her briefly on the cheek before he closed the door behind him and locked it.

Sakura sagged against the bed and started to think, another plan forming in her mind.

--

The door opened and a sailor walked in with a smirk on his face. He was carrying rope.

" Come here. I have orders that you're to be bound and that you are able to go above deck for a few minutes. "

Sakura's eyes sparkled and she quickly hid it and held out her hands. She would be able to make proper assessments to her plan once she could get a visual. Until then she would be the perfect and compelling prisoner.

Li looked around and saw Sakura being lead out. His heart leapt, but controlled it as Rulf came over to them.

Rulf sent the sailor away and smirked at Sakura. " There really wasn't any need for the rope, but I can't have you running around now can I? "

" The rope is unnecessary " she said brokenly. " You've won. There is no where else to for me to go. Even if I wanted to escape I would drown before I got anywhere. "

Li looked at her horrified and Rulf seemed delighted with her broken spirit.

" Feel free to enjoy the fresh air my dear, but one wrong move and you're dead. "

Sakura nodded sadly and walked away slowly, hiding her smile.

" Want me to keep an eye on her? " Li asked coming up beside Rulf.

Rulf smiled at the masked expression on his face. " Go ahead. " and he walked away.

--

Li went up to Sakura who was standing at the railing where hardly anyone was but he wasn't fooled. Rulf's eyes and ears where all over this ship. He had leant that from the beginning when he had to play the complacent servant who followed any orders. They were not alone.

" Sakura you can't give up do you hear me? "

Sakura half turned to him, making sure that he shielded her from sight from behind. " Li listen up. " Sakura whispered. " I want you to pretend that you are enjoying that I am defenseless. Touch me, leer at me do everything you know that disgusts us both. Treat me like a common doxy. "

" _WHAT_?! " Li hissed

" Then as casually as you can and try not to let anyone see, I want you to reach down the front of my top and -" she saw his expression and frowned. " Oh for the love of - put your eyes back in your head and just do it ok? " she commanded.

Li did as he was told, hating himself as he ran his hands down her waist and back up to rub her breasts through her tunic. She glared at him the whole time he did it but he could see the pleading expression in her eyes begging him to understand and to forgive her. He leered and stepped closer to her and fondled her before he reached into her leather top, his eyes widening when he felt a handle of a dagger. He pulled it out, concealing it in the sleeve of his tunic all the while watching out for anyone.

" Hey! This is mine. " Li accused looking at Sakura.

" You left it behind the other morning. Just cut my bonds will you? "

Li did so masking it behind the action of reaching behind her and laying his hand on her behind and palming her.

" Now I want you to sit up on the railing and make out you're talking to me. " Sakura said, keeping her hands in the cut ropes, so it looked like she still was bound.

" What the hell are you up to? " Li whispered as a sailor came towards them. She had guessed that they had been watching their little show and were growing curious. Time then, was running out.

" Just do it. " Sakura hissed, still looking at the sun that was starting to rise.

The sailor walked past shooting then a smirk. Li jumped up onto the railing and looked down at her.

" Look there's the island. " he said softly looking at it distracted, the wind ruffling his bangs.

Sakura turned and looked at the sharp jaggered rocks that stuck up out of the ocean and the strong current and gulped.

" Li. " Sakura said and he looked at her.

" What? " he asked.

" I can't thank you enough for all that you have done for me and everyone else. We could not have come this far without you Li… "

Li frowned. " Sakura what are you -? "

Sakura pulled her hands out of the broken bonds and reached up and took off the golden band that was around her arm and put it into Li hands. She met his wide eyes and threw the rope away from her hands.

" If we don't meet ever again I pray that you find whatever it is that you are trying to find. And may you live a long, successful, happy and prosperous life. "

" Sakura. " Li swallowed fear coming into his eyes.

" Wait till you find the others, you can't find the cave without Kero and Suppi. If Rulf finds out …. well at least you will safe . . . . "

A shout went up as someone had spotted that she was unbound. Sakura jerked around and seeing that they were right in front of the island looked at Li with frightened eyes. She reached up and kissed him.

" Now! " she yelled and pushed Li sending him flying backwards over the railing. She watched shock turn to horror on his face and she wished that it was not the last image that she would carry in her heart with her until she died, but fate was funny like that. She saw Li hit the cold water with a splash, as hard, unforgiving hands wrapped her waist and dragged her back from the railing kicking and screaming. Rulf stormed over to her and glared at her.

" You little bitch! " he spat and raised his fist at her.

Sakura struggled and freed herself, by managing to kick the sailor that was holding her in the shin. She ducked, Rulf's fist hitting the sailor instead and clenching her fist slammed it into Rulf's face. Taking her queue she bolted and dived over the railing and splashed into the water. Bubbles blinded as she fought the current and tried to get to the surface. The last thing she remembered was hoping that Li succeeded where she failed . . . .

--

Meilin looked up and down the beach as Kero Beros and Spinel Sun landed and Madison and Eriol got off their backs.

" We should be getting paid for this. " Kero Beros muttered making Spinel Sun chuckle.

They transformed back into Kero and Suppi and they all turned to look at the jungle that greeted them. Madison sighed and turned back to look at the ocean and the boat that was disappearing into the distance, heading towards Sendai and taking all their horses with it.

" Don't worry Madison. " Eriol said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Madison moved away from him angrily. " Don't tell me what to do. Sakura and Li could be out there anywhere and we may never see them again and you tell me not to worry. "

Eriol sighed having dealt with the two emotional women for the last couple of days.

" Madison we both know Sakura and Li are strong, determined and incredibly stubborn. They'll find their way back to us. They wouldn't want to miss this for anything or anyone. I wouldn't be surprised if they aren't already waiting for us around the corner. "

Madison's shoulders sagged as she turned back around to face them all. Julian mirrored her own miserable expression as did most of his men.

" We're not going to get anywhere standing around here feeling sorry for ourselves. " Kero said.

" The sooner we can do what we came here to do the better. "

" How are we going to get back? " Meilin asked.

" Don't look at us, you people aren't exactly light you know. " Kero stated.

" You better hope you were talking about the men Kero? " Meilin demanded angrily.

" Look can we get a move on here? " Kero said ignoring Meilin's clenched fist.

" Yes. " Madison said and started walking towards the jungle. " Lead the way Kero, Suppi. "

--

_3 Hours Later _

Madison splashed cool water on her face and drank thirstily from the little pool they had stopped to rest at. The trees gave them shade and she watched as their shadows swayed back and forth in the rippling water. She sighed and sat down, letting her bare feet dangle in the water. Eriol's reflection appeared in the water and she looked up. He smiled sadly at her and sat down next to her.

He threw part of leaf into the water that he had ripped in two. Madison moved her feet back and forth in the water watching the ripples as they carried out to the middle of the pool.

" It's nice here. " Madison said softly.

Eriol nodded. " That I can't disagree on. "

Madison stared down deep into the pool. " It's all so queer this place, not to mention eerie as well. " she said.

Eriol looked at her. " Why do you say that? "

" Is it just me or does this place seem to be old world? I mean it's like a place from a legend. " she asked. " It's like it hasn't moved on from that time. "

Eriol chucked the other half of the leaf into the water. " Maybe it's just because humans haven't been here to disturb it's peace since god knows when. "

" Maybe. " Madison replied softly and continued to stare into the water.

" You're still worried aren't you? " Eriol asked softly.

Madison nodded sadly, tears coming to her eyes.

" Come here. " Eriol said and held out his arm to her as she laid her head down in his lap and closed her eyes.

" I know it's hard but you have to believe that they'll find their way to us. " Eriol said as he stroked her hair.

" I know, but it's hard. " Madison replied.

" Just try not to think about it. "

" I'll try. " Madison said and drifted off to sleep.

Eriol watched her sleep. " Sleep well my beloved. " he whispered and turned to look out into the pool.

Madison woke when she heard yelling. Eriol was looking behind him as she sat up. Eriol frowned when he turned back to look at Madison who was rubbing sleep from her eyes.

" I wonder what all that is about? " Eriol said as Keir came through the bushes towards them.

" Do you know what they've done? " he fumed.

Madison and Eriol shared looks.

" They've gone and got us lost. "

" I haven't, Suppi's the one that you should be blaming. " came Kero's voice as he followed Keir out of the bushes.

" Excuse me ' _Mr. Leave it to Kero Beros_. ' " came Suppi's sarcastic replied as he too came out of the bushes.

" Why are you coming to us? " Madison asked. " I mean Julian's your commander isn't he? " Madison asked.

" Yeah, but we normally deal with the Kid and Sakura you know? " Kero said.

Madison's face fell.

" But since they aren't here, you're coming to us. " Eriol improvised.

" Yep. " Kero stated.

" Oh boy. " Eriol breathed and rubbed the back of his neck. " What do you mean we are lost? " Eriol asked.

" Umm we're kind of having a few communication problems. " Kero said.

" What he really means to say, he can't remember where we are!! " Suppi yelled angrily.

" Why can't you remember Kero? " Madison asked.

" Well everything looks different. So much has changed since our time, I mean old signs, markers they aren't here. "

" Oh dear. What do we do now? " Madison asked looking at Eriol.

" Guess we're just going to have to scout about and hopefully we can find something that might trigger their memories. " Eriol replied getting up and brushing himself down.

" Let's go. "

--

Sorry it has taken me so long to reload this. I have re-wrote some of this to make it a lot better and I hope that you like it. Comments are welcomed. Please review, thank you.


	12. Separation Anxieties

Chapter 12 : Ancient Pasts

Chapter 12 : Separation Anxieties

Amongst the ferns and shrubs, amongst the trees and rock faces there was a rocky river bed that ran through the dense foliage, crystal clear water cascading over small waterfalls and small cliffs. Engraved from that stone there were thousands of stone steps that lead beneath a small rock bridge. Those steps were lined with tall torches that blazed day and night.

Behind the small rock bridge rose a towering temple marked with Elves and Faeries of old, dancing and frolicking around the pillars that rose towards the sky and held a domed roof. Their eyes were raised in worship to the sky both day and night. These were the Guardians. This quiet, peaceful temple was the monument bordering on a kingdom that was totally and utterly forgotten… (_Sacred Falls Pavilion by Jameswolf_)

--

In a shadowed, stone room with a large open window, with all the jungle and forestry growing so close outside, one figure knelt with her fist close over her chest in salute to the figure that stood before her. Her short, brown hair with two white feathers on either side, curtained her face from view while she spoke.

" Excuse me Queen Vala, the reports are in. There have been two ship sightings - one on the northern shore, and one on our southern shore. The northern shore brings with it many people and on the southern shore there is just one, unmoving. My scouts have been keeping a close watch on both parties. My regiment is ready to collect the one that does not move. "

A beautiful woman turned around from the window. She had deep ice-blue eyes and silvery hair that reached her middle back. She had a feather of bright blue tied into her hair, above her right ear. Her ears were pointed elf-like. She wore a silk dress of light ice blue that reached above her ankles. She wore a thin golden chain around her neck and had a matching golden anklet on her left ankle and it jingled softly when she walked. Her feet were bare.

" Thank you Talar. " Vala replied. Her voice was soft and musical when she spoke.

" Watch these people and see what they want. If they mean us harm, you have my permission to attack. " Talar bowed and walked out of the room.

Have you ever seen a bright clear day where the sunlight falls down and baths a structure or castle just so that it glimmers? Have you ever stood and seen the light that shines down through the leaves of a tree and made a magical realm of shadow and light? That if you look just so you can see the tiny motes rising and falling through the beam of sunlight?

Watch as the earth and stone shift and break apart as trees and forestry spring up and climb over stonework as old as time. Here there is no glass, no windows just sky, air and earth.

This was the home of the Marise people, which meant the '_Eternal People_'. These people where close relatives to the elves, thus their pointed ears and grace. These people have seen countless thousands of years and know more than what any ever could. Apart from Vala, all the other Mar (for short) had brown eyes and hair. In their culture, their ruler is decided when a baby or a woman (there are no men is this race) are born or have different hair and eyes compared to the rest of them. Most are born fighters, they are determined by their strengths and abilities to fight and protect. The others are raised by what they are by nature i.e. If a baby is born and she is soft and gentle, but has an intelligent mind, she can go work for Vala or the queen that is at the time.

Talar closed the huge wooden doors that were covered in golden vines. Some other Mar looked up as she came out. " Vitani, Arwel, Delia. I want you three to go to the northern shore and keep an eye on our guests. If they mean us harm, send word immediately and we'll attack. Drysi and I shall go and get the other. "

--

The shadows were deep around the edges of the room as one wounded figure lay still in a huge feather-down mattress. Vala approached the bed and frowned in concentration as she probed the young girl's mind. She had scratches all over her face, a gash below her left eye and bruises all over her body. If that was not mystery enough, from the look of the rope burns on her wrists, the young girl had recently been bound.

" Who do you think she is? " Taya asked as she came up behind Vala with a basket of woven vines in her hands.

" I don't know. " Vala replied. " Her mind is closed and I can't reach it. " Vala knelt down on the bed and brushed away the girl's honey-brown bangs away from her face.

" These were all that were on her Vala. " Talar replied holding out her hands.

Vala looked at the small dagger and the necklace. Vala frowned and picked up the necklace. The star spun around into view and sparkled in the sunlight that filtered down through the tops of the trees.

" Hmmm. " Vala mumbled as she studied it.

" Do you understand it? " Talar asked quietly.

Vala shook her head. " No. But this star represents someone who is either shrouded by light or protected by it. Who ever she may be, she is important that is for certain. But she is on a journey and we must let her rest, so she may continue on her way. " Vala replied and gently leant over the young girl and whispered an old Mar prayer:

"_Be thy light that shines down from the Dawnstar or water that flows from the cool spring, be thy unbound from the chains of bondage around you and walk once more freely._ "

Tiny glowing balls of light swirled around the girl's body and as they swirled crazily the Mar watched as all her cuts, bruises and scratches disappeared. Vala smiled kindly as she probed the young woman for any unforeseen injuries, and finding none, rose gracefully to her feet and turned to the Mar behind her. Her tiny bells tinkling like water.

" She will wake when she is ready. "

Talar looked at the girl laying asleep in the bed and waited until Vala left the room. " We shall see who you really are when you wake, girl who braves the sea of Marise. "

--

Taya was refilling the looking pool with fresh water from the crystal spring when she heard the girl moan and start to move. She finished filling the pool and put down the jug and looked expectantly at the huge wooden doors as Vala gracefully walked in, her hair and dress blowing mystically behind her as she walked.

" I knew you would come Vala. " Taya said as she nodded in greeting.

" I kept my mind concentrated on hers so I would know when she was close to waking. "

Taya, Vala and several others gathered around the huge feathered bed as they waited for the girl to wake. Sunlight filtered down from the afternoon sun and landed on the girls face. The girl moaned again and vivid emerald eyes opened and reflected the sunlight. Taya and the others gasped and starred in amazement. (_Remember any colour apart from brown they covet_.)

Sakura upon seeing numerous faces that weren't familiar at all gasped and backed up in the bed she was in and stared at them as they did her. The sunlight reflected off their skin and they glowed like stars in the afternoon sunlight. She took in the beautiful clothes and scenery and knew that it was more than likely that she had died. Poor Li, he would be devastated.

" Where am I?" Sakura asked.

" You are in Marise, the home of the Eternal People. I am Vala the queen of Marise and these are my people. " she introduced all that were with her and Sakura nodded in mute greeting

" How did I get here? " _So she wasn't dead afte rall… huh_.

Vala raised her unique eyes to meet her own." After escaping the men that you were in company of, you jumped into the fast moving current that surrounds the island. You lost consciousness after you hit one of the jaggered rocks in the water. "

Sakura's eyes widened. " How did you know all that? "

" I can look into ones mind and see what it is to be seen. " Vala replied honestly and regally.

At that moment the wind blew inside the room making the gossamer curtains dance and sway. The feathers in the women's hair around her danced and swayed in their hair and Sakura noticed for the first time Vala's pointed ears. Her gaze darted from one to the other and saw that she was not imaging things. She gulped.

" There is no need to be frightened Sakura, we mean you no harm. We of the Mar do not attack unless we are provoked or we have no other choice. You are kind and caring, friendly and have a beautiful soul that sings with life and happiness. You have many the same characteristics as we, which we are custom to. You are safe here. "

" How much are you able to see into my mind? " Sakura asked accusingly.

Vala smiled warmly and the air seemed to sing with life. " Do not worry. I do not look any further than necessary. " Vala replied. " I have seen your story and am quite interested by it. We of the Mar pride ourselves in our ancient and sacred knowledge, but you have a great deal that I fear we do not know. "

Taya and the others gasped and looked at each other.

" You see Sakura. " Vala started. " We of the Mar are the last living relatives of the elves that once roamed this world. As time has moved on, and the world has changed, their world has died and has taken them along with it. We of the Mar have stayed isolated on this island away from the dominating human world and we still live and thrive today. "

" You say you can see things. Can you tell me of what has happened to the boy that was with me? " Sakura asked.

Vala looked at Sakura and shook her head regretfully. " I am afraid that I can only see what has already been in ones mind. I can not see where this boy is if you do not know yourself. I am sorry. "

Sakura looked away sadly." I hope he is alright. " she whispered.

Vala frowned as one of Sakura's memories came into her mind. " You wouldn't know of a boatload of people that were coming to this island would you? A group of men, two women and two strange creatures? They are on our northern shores. My warriors have gone to watch them. Do you know of them? "

Sakura eyes lit up, a huge grin spreading rapidly across her face. " That must be Madison, Eriol, Meilin, Julian, Kero and Suppi too! " she gushed. " They made it!! "

" You know these people. Do they pose a threat? "

Sakura's mind gave her the answer and she turned to the short-haired warrior behind her, her feather dancing gracefully." Taya. " Vala said. " I want you to send word to Tarlar and tell her to retreat. "

" Yes Vala. " Taya said and walked gracefully out of the room.

Vala returned her attention to Sakura. " Rest easy. You have seen much and have been through a great deal. We will talk later when you are rested. " and with that she turned and walked out of the room with her triage filing out behind her. Sakura slumped back against the pillows and blew her bangs out of her eyes. She watched the sunlight filter through the leaves of the trees and flowers and soon she drifted off to sleep lulled by the calm.

--

Sakura woke and walked to the balcony. It was dark, but there was blue light everywhere. She walked outside and gasped. The trees were lighted and she could see staircases that wove around the trees. Glow bugs drifted all around and rose up into the sky. It was so beautiful. She could see the people walking gracefully up and down the stairs holding lanterns as they went about their business. How beautiful they were.

Sakura had to pull herself away from the sight and force herself back inside. She looked around the room that she was in and admired its beauty. The walls were stone but decorated with gold. Vines from the forest outside crawled inside the windows and along the walls surrounding her. Some parts even held tiny little flowers like bells.

Exotic birds flew by the window calling out to one another, their bright colours catching the light and shadow. Somewhere near by she could here a creek flowing and she was once again soothed by the sound.

The room was magnificently furnished and she spotted the looking pool and went over to peer down into the water. The water sparkled like crystals as she gazed into it. The water rippled and she stepped back as she thought she saw a picture appear.

She looked again and she was right! There was an image in there. She looked deeper and saw that it was Tori, Layla and her father. They were standing in a room and they were talking. She couldn't hear them or understand what they were saying, but she could see their mouths' moving.

" _Concentrate_. " came Vala's voice softly into her mind.

Sakura blinked and the image disappeared.

" _Banish thought from your mind as it is only the key to distraction_. "

Sakura looked around her. " Where are you? " she said aloud. But she got no answer.

Frowning, she decided to look back into the pool. The image appeared almost instantaneously and as she looked she saw them still talking to each other. She wasn't sure how she did it, but the next thing she knew she was listening to them as if she was actually there…

--

Layla looked at Tori comfortingly. " Tori you must calm yourself. "

Tori growled in frustration and ran his hand through his hair. " What else do you expect me to do? They've been gone for over three months and not one word! The people are starting to forget them and are starting to look toward me and you as their king and queen. That can't happen Layla. My sister is still alive, she has to be. I just can't believe we let her go! "

Aiden sighed heavily. " Tori, we have to have faith in them. I doubt that anything bad has happened. It is on a journey that they are, and must stay until they are ready to return. I am as worried as you are about them, but we must do all that we can as their family - we must trust them and wait. "

Tori growled frustrated and started to pace around the room.

--

Sakura yelled into the water. " No look! I'm ok! You must see me! I'm ok, I'm ok! Please can't you hear me! I can see and hear you, oh surely you must hear me?! "

Vala appeared in the shadows, the light from outside reflected off her hair and eyes as she watched Sakura.

" Tori! Look it's me! " Sakura cried. " Please see me. " she whimpered in distress.

Vala took another step forward.

_**Back at Berth Seren Banon **_

" Tori please try to be - " Layla stopped as she thought she had heard something.

Tori stopped pacing. " What's wrong? " he asked quickly stepping toward her.

_Please see me_. They heard as if the wind had whispered it.

Aiden looked up from where he had been sitting. He frowned.

--

A tear fell from Sakura's cheek and dropped into the crystal pool causing several ripples. It softly started to glow. Vala turned her head to the side, watching as Sakura started to cry softly.

" Tori. " she mumbled sadly missing her sibling.

--

_Tori _

Tori's dark head jerked up. The candles and the lanterns shimmered as if a gentle wind had gone through the room. Tori shuddered as a shiver went up his spine. Layla looked around with knowing eyes and looked behind Tori's shoulder as the air rippled.

Tori turned around following Layla's gaze and his shoulders went rigid as a faint outline of Sakura appeared in front of him. Aiden gasped and jumped up and moved over to where Tori was standing frozen.

" Sakura? " he murmured.

--

Sakura looked up. " Papa. " she said unsure her voice choked with emotion.

Aiden nodded and she started crying more. " You can see me? " she sobbed.

--

The image faded even more. " No! " Tori yelled. " Sakura we can't see you! Where are you? "

--

Sakura thumped her fists down on the edges of the looking pool. " No, come on see me! "

The image faded and she slid the floor starting to cry again.

" Please don't cry. " came Vala's soft musical voice. " I know what it is you have seen. They are your family? " she asked.

Sakura looked up at her standing above her and wiped the tears away. " Uh huh. " she whimpered. " I miss them so much, and I don't want them to worry. " She went to get her pendant out of her boot where she had left it and cried out when there was nothing there but air.

" Oh no! " she cried. " Where is it?! "

" Do not worry. Are these what you are looking for? " Vala asked softly as she held out her hands.

Sakura visibly melted against the floor with relief as she took back Li's dagger and her pendant that Natasha had given her.

" These mean a lot to you. Why is that so? " Vala asked curiously.

" Why don't you just read my mind? " Sakura asked as she placed the pendant back around her neck.

" I have looked into your mind enough for this day. My mind is tired and I grow weary if I am to look too often. Besides I know that you do not take a liking to it as it is new to your being to have me go into your mind. Your kind are not use to such things as telepathy. " Vala replied.

Sakura nodded and told Vala who she was and why the pendant meant much to her as well as the dagger.

" Here on Marise our people do not share this motherly bond that you have. We are not accustom to it. We are born from others yes, but our bond and allegiance is to the earth and sky. We are raised not by just the person that gave life to us, but by all Mar.

" This allows us to continue our sacred knowledge down through the generations. When a new queen is born, it is a sign to the old queen that her time is nearing it's end. Thus it is our duty to raise the new queen to take on after the old. When she is ready, the old queen will know that it is her time to forfeit her life. And since she was born of the earth and sky, she will return to it. "

Sakura looked at her in horror.

" I can see that our ways are quite different from yours. But let me assure you, your ways are just as horrifying to us as ours is to you. "

Sakura nodded slowly. " I think I am starting to understand. " she said softly. " But it is hard. "

Vala smiled at her. " I don't know why, but for some reason I feel a strong bond with you. Mar are almost completely unemotional towards others that are not of our kin. But something in you - we can relate to and it is very strange for us. It is a new feeling for all, because like me, the other Mar feel it to. We are glad that you have come to us Sakura, child of the Cherry Blossom. "

Sakura's eyes widened as she stared up at Vala. Vala reached down and helped Sakura up. Her skin was soft and silky and Sakura felt embarrassed by her rough hands.

" I want to help you Sakura. When I saw into mind it was greatly troubled. A great worry hangs over you like a dark cloud. For all that you have taught me and showed me I wish to thank you in some way. "

Sakura shook her head. " There's no need. You healed me remember. I am glad to be able to teach you new things for you have showed me so much in return. "

" Here. " Vala said and stared down into the pool. " This can be the beginning of what we owe you. "

" But- "

" Sakura we of the Mar are very generous people when we are not scorned. We are not satisfied until we consider the debt repaid. "

Sakura just looked at her and moved back over to the looking pool. Vala smiled at Sakura and then stared down into the pool as did Sakura. The image of Tori, Layla and Aiden reappeared. They were looking around frantically. Vala looked back up at Sakura.

" Remember, concentrate. " she said.

--

" Please tell me I wasn't going mad. " Aiden said as they all looked around.

" I saw it too. " Tori said. " I think we're both going mad. "

The air stilled suddenly and they could hear the musical chime of little bells. They stopped and watched as the air started to ripple in front of them and they watched as a crystal form started to form in from of them. They could make out toes and then a dress and then that of a female, but she was like a crystal statue until the crystal had fully formed and then colour followed and there stood before them a beautiful woman, who blinked and then smiled.

" What the hell - Who is she? " Tori whispered to Aiden.

The woman nodded in greeting. " _My name is Vala and I am the queen of the Marise people. It is an honor to meet you, family of Sakura_. "

Aiden and Tori froze. " You know Sakura? " Tori demanded. " Is she ok? Is she- "

Vala laughed and the night seemed to dance with music. " _Why don't you ask her for yourself?_ " Vala asked as another crystal form was taking place beside her.

Sakura appeared beside her and she swayed a little trying to get her bearings. " _How do you manage to stand straight Vala? I mean half of me is here and the other half is back there. I think I'm going to be sick._ "

" _You'll get use to it. But there are more things important_. "

Sakura looked up and saw Tori, Aiden and Layla staring at her. " _Tori._ " Sakura breathed happily.

" Sakura? " Tori asked still in shock.

" _Oh Tori_. " she said smiling prettily.

Tori went to touch her. but his hand went straight through her. " What's going on? " he demanded.

" _Please hurry._ " Vala said looking Sakura. " _I am starting to grow weak_. "

Sakura nodded and started to tell them everything about what had happened.

--

" _So now we've lost Li, Madison has no idea where I am, I can't find the cave without them, and Rulf is still alive and well_. " Sakura concluded.

Tori was red with anger, Aiden was white and Layla just continued to watch and listen.

"I'll kill him! " Tori spat.

" _Good luck finding him_. " Sakura muttered rolling her eyes.

Tori glared at her. " You don't think I can do it? " he demanded.

Sakura rolled her eyes again and Vala watched very amused.

" _Ah hello, earth to Tori. You can't go anywhere as you have to stay here and watch over my kingdom remember? Geez you're a baka!_ " Sakura said.

" At least I'm not see-through like you squirt. " Tori said turning away.

" _Why you! How many times have I told you not to call me squirt?!_ " she tried to kick his shin, but she went straight through him. " _Arrrrggghhh_! " she growled when she realized. Tori smirked at her and Sakura stuck out her tongue.

" Sakura _there isn't much time. We're going to have to go_. " Vala said.

Tori and Sakura both froze and looked at Vala sadly.

" Are you sure that you have to go? " he asked Vala.

" _I'm sorry, but my powers are limited for my kind. What I normally do have has been severely depleted from using them this afternoon. Know that your sister is going to return. I myself will keep an eye on her to make sure that is safe. You have the word of the Mar_. "

Aiden bowed. " Than that is all we can pray for. Thank you for all that you have gone too your majesty. "

Vala blinked and looked at Sakura. " _Are all humans as courteous and grateful as your family?_ "

" _Some are. But you will find that most are not_. " Sakura replied sadly. " _It's a shame really when you think about it. _"

They started to disappear.

" _I love you_! " Sakura called out.

_" Bye sweetheart and be careful!_ " Aiden yelled.

" Love you squirt! " Tori yelled as the colour faded from them and the statues of crystal crumbled and dust lay on the floor where they had been.

--

Sakura dreamed that night of being back home again, of having all her troubles solved, of the Mar people and even of Li. The intensity of her desire in her dreams for all the things she wished for to come true radiated and kept Vala awake for most of the night. Vala didn't know why she was so connected with Sakura and why whenever Sakura felt strongly about something, that she felt it. But Vala saw it all, her life before she ran away, her journeys, her fight with Rulf, the struggle for the safety of her people, everything.

When the dawn broke and Sakura stopped dreaming did Vala get up and start to think. She was for the first time in her many thousand years of age - confused. She made her way down the staircase that wove around the forest tree and when her bare foot touched the ground, she looked up at the trees above her and watch the sunlight filter in through the leaves of the trees.

She padded towards the nearest tree and lifted her skirts as she started to climb another staircase. She nodded in greeting to Taya and some others and the huge wooden doors opened as she approached. She sat down beside Sakura as she continued to sleep and watched curious as Sakura started to wake.

Sakura yawned widely and blinked a couple of times before she noticed that Vala was there. She rubbed sleep from her eyes and sat up nodding in greeting to Vala.

" Sakura why do you go to so much trouble for so many a number of people? " Vala asked.

" Huh… what? " Sakura asked sleepily.

" I saw your dreams last night. I couldn't block them from my mind. It was like all my barriers were being forced to stay open. I admit that my kind are very 'uneducated' in the ways of mortals, but seeing so much of what you feel and how you think has totally baffled me. It is beyond my comprehension. Why do you do what you do for so many? "

" They're my people. " Sakura replied. " Just like the Mar are yours. You take care of them and watch over them, make sure that they are safe and are happy. It's no different from what I do. We may go about different ways, but the meaning's the same. I travel so far and try so hard, not to please my people, but to keep them safe, make them happy. "

Vala looked at her. " It strange. " she began. " That I have seen the creation of the lands, the rise and fall of sea, the beginning and end of the our people, seen the rise of human kind and yet I do not know about your philosophy. So much I have seen, but yet so little I know. "

" How old are you exactly? " Sakura asked feeling a little eerie.

" I am exactly twenty thousand, six hundred and seventeen. "

Sakura's eyes widened.

" Apart from the children that have been recently born a few hundred years ago, I'm the youngest of my kin. "

" Right. " Sakura replied slowly getting over her shock.

Vala laughed. " I have startled you again. In your terms, I would be no older yourself. "

" That's comforting. I'll keep that in mind. " Sakura replied getting out of bed.

Vala smiled. " There's a reason I came to you this morning. " she said. " The cave that you are looking for. The one that is said to help you, the one the strange creatures are leading you to? It's on this island isn't it? "

" Hai. " Sakura replied. " But Kero doesn't know the password and we have no hope of figuring it out. We were just going to see what happened when we got there. "

" I can show you. " Vala said making Sakura look up. " I know where it is. We still owe you for all that you have shown and taught me. "

" Vala. " Sakura began, but Vala shook her head.

" No Sakura. This is our way; to refuse is to call for war. And I know you don't want that. So please just let us show you how grateful we are. "

--

Sakura stared at her image in the huge crystal mirror in front of her. " Remind me to never let you show me how grateful you people can be. This is too much Vala. " Sakura said as she stared at her reflection once again.

Sakura's hair had been brushed until it gleamed. Taya and a few others had added soft curls to her hair by using their talents. A bright green feather was tied into Sakura's hair above her right ear like Vala, showing that she was of importance. She had a circlet around her head that had a tiny star on it like the one of her pendant. She wore a light emerald green dress, that had spaghetti straps and that went down into fairy skirts and trailed behind her.

She wore her pendant and had a thin golden anklet on her left ankle. Her feet were also bare. Under her arms where the spaghetti straps met the material of the dress, were connected Celtic sleeves that had bands at her elbows. Her eyes were dusted with a faint dusting of glittery dust and that made her eyes more enchanting. Sakura absolutely sparkled when they were done.

" Sakura you are a princess and in our world this is how you would look. "

" Wow. Vala you can come decorate my kingdom any day. I will hate to leave this place. Nothing will compare to it all when I go back home. I wish I could take it all back with me. It's so beautiful as are its people. "

Vala took her hands and met her gaze. " Sakura no matter you go or what you do, the hearts of the people of Marise will always be inside of you. You are apart of us as we are you. Never forget that. Now come, I'll will take you to the place you most desire to go. "

--

Sakura and Vala along with Talar, Vitani and Drysi stopped in front of a dark opening.

" This was home to the Dwarves. They were our friends to begin with, but then their hearts turned black with malice and greed. They turned from us and in turn, we turned from them. We went our separate ways and we watched as they became a plague. They say that even in death their souls continue to guard their treasure even after all this time.

" Watch your back Sakura when and if you enter. Only a Mar queen can allow you admittance here but none but a few know that. We do not do it readily or often for the danger those who enter are in. The creatures the dwarves have become love greed of man. I warn you Sakura. You are putting your life in danger if I allow you to enter. "

.

Vala raised her hand and patterns formed on the door.

" What is it? "

" It is Dwarvish. It is asking for a password. " Vala said as the light faded.

" Do you know it? " Sakura asked in trepidation.

" Yes, all queens know the password. We are the guardians of the gate you see. We prevent what lies within to get out. " she turned from the door and spoke over her shoulder. " I meant to tell you earlier. Delia and Arwel have been secretly leading your friends toward Marise. They should be here anytime soon. "

Sakura stopped frozen in her tracks and looked at her, emerald eyes wide with hope.

" You trust them? To see your home and all I mean. "

" I trust you Sakura, and I know that you have kind friends like you. "

Sakura glowed and then a dark thought made her heart sad.

_If only Li was with them._

--

_**Another part of the island **_

Waves washed up into a little cove and over a weakened body. Li coughed and then groaned as pain filled his body and mind. He crawled up onto his knees and cursed as the waves came flooding past him and knocked him back down onto the sand. He got back up again and managed to summon his strength and stand up.

He swayed as the waves came back and cursed again at the lack of his strength. He would kill Sakura for pulling that idiotic stunt. He looked up and out toward the sea, but he couldn't see any ship and his heart cringed at the thought of what might have happened to her.

He thought he heard a noise and stopped and listened carefully, deciphering the different sounds that he could hear. He then heard it - shouting . . . or yelling. He staggered forward up toward the jungle of shrubs and concentrated as he started to get closer to it. When he heard the word ' _Kero_ ' clear as day, his heart leapt. He hurried on through the bushes until he came across Madison, Meilin and all the others.

As one, they all turned to look at his swaying form with cuts and scratches everywhere and cried out when he landed flat in the dirt at their feet. Meilin rushed to aid him, but stopped when she saw the dark eyes that were in the bushes watching them intently.

--

Sakura was walking back with Vala and was too busy looking around to see Vala pause for a second as she heard Talar send out a message to her. Now only Vala could communicate telepathically, but that didn't stop the other Mar from saying things in their heads because they knew that Vala would pick it up.

_Vala we have found another one. This one is severely injured. The small group seem to know him and vouch for him. _

_I see Talar. Escort them here. Take the injured to the room beside Sakura's. _

Vala turned to Sakura. " We must hurry if we want to greet your friends upon their arrival. "

Sakura gasped. " How'd you kn - Oh I forgot. . . telepathy. " Sakura replied smiling.

Vala smiled and they continued walking.

When they arrived they were informed that they had indeed arrived and were being attended to as Vala had ordered. The boy was up in the room Vala had stated and was waiting for her. Vala turned to Sakura.

" You are tired, why not go rest a while. Taya will wake you when it is dinner time. "

Sakura nodded and even though she was dying to see Madison and the others, she was tired. . .

Vala ran her fingertip down Li's forehead, down the bridge of his nose and down his chin as she read into his mind. She had healed him long ago, but he still refused to wake, such was his exhaustion. She smiled as she delved deep into his thoughts about Sakura. She smiled as she read into everything, she knew that she shouldn't, but such was his mind in turmoil and confusion that it intrigued her as to why this simple human would go to such lengths to keep from the world what was in his heart. She was intrigued greatly by the puzzles and mazes in this boy. She wondered why anyone would want to keep so much to themselves?

He started to stir and he opened his eyes and came face to face with two huge eyes staring down at him and he cried out and jumped up startled. Vala smile at him and sat back so he could look around him.

" Hello Li. " Vala said.

Li's eyes widened further. He went to open his mouth -

" You are in the kingdom of Mar or Marise people to be exact. I am Vala, queen of the Mar. Two of my people escorted you friends here and are being attended to at this moment. You will notice that you have been healed. " Vala smiled at Li as he felt his face and looked at his hands.

" There is no need to be afraid Li. You are safe here. I know a lot about you for I have looked into your mind. I hope you don't object? "

" Huh? " Li asked confused.

Vala smiled warmly at his confusion. She had been seeing a lot of this emotion of late.

" Would you like me to escort you to your friends? I am sure that they are looking forward to seeing that you are ok. " Li nodded and edged out of the bed cautiously, still looking at the mysterious woman in front of him. Vala laughed musically and lead the way.

Sakura was coming down the many stairs that lead to wear the Mar ate. Taya was in front of her leading her there. She stopped when she saw that Madison and all the others were already there and eating. She grabbed Taya and hid in the shadows behind a tall fern plant.

She noticed that like she, her friends had been bathed and dressed to glorious perfection. She saw the glow on their faces and wondered if she would appear the same to them after all the time that she had spent here among the Mar.

But there was one person that she spotted that made her heart quicken and tears sting her eyes. The same ruffled mess of amber locks was still untamed despite the Mar's attempts to make some sort of amends. He sat with his back to her and she watched him with relief to know that he was alive and so close to her once again.

" What are we doing? " Taya asked muddled.

" Shh. Just listen. " Sakura said. She just wanted a moment to force her tears into submission.

" Explain to me again why Sakura isn't with you. " Madison demanded.

Li prayed for patience. " Look I already told you. She pushed me off the damn railing and that was the last I saw. I was a little too busy trying to save my neck. "

Madison was about to burst into tears. Vala looked at them knowing full well that Sakura was hiding and listening with Taya. " Tell me why you are so troubled and filled with sorrow? " Vala asked already knowing the answer.

" We started out on this journey with this young woman called Sakura and we made it this far with her. To lose her now when we are so close to the finish is a universal loss to us all. " Madison sniffed.

" This journey just doesn't seem the same without Sakura. To think that we started it with her and to come all this way - but - but - "

Everyone looked miserable and it broke her heart. Sakura sighed and stepped out into the mess hall with Taya following closely behind. " And what? " she demanded loudly and watched as they all jerked and whipped around to stare at her. " Leave you to have all the fun without me? You know I bring the danger and excitement. "

Madison's eyes widened before she squealed and ran into Sakura's arms and hugged her dear friend for all she was worth and more. Sakura smiled lovingly at Madison and then at everyone that was staring at her. Li gaped stunned which made her giggle joyously. It was a pity that Sakura didn't share in Vala's telepathic abilities. The Elf in question smiled mischievously as she read the thoughts running through the young man's head as he stared at the lovely maiden before him.

--

The moon's rays filtered down through the leaves in the trees and made the circlet on her forehead sparkle along with her pendant. He watched as Julian hugged her warmly and she returned it. She nodded regally to Eriol, Kero and Suppi before Meilin hugged her tightest of all.

" If you're going to be a baka again do you mind giving us some warning next time? "

Sakura laughed and Li's heart melted. " I'll try. "

Li drank from the goblet on the table and put it down with a thump. He could barely control his thoughts and he failed to see the enthralled delight on the Elvin Queen's face. Sakura looked up and met Li's gaze and froze. Madison looked from one to the other as did the others as they continued to just stare at each other.

" Why don't I give you the grand tour? " Vala asked meeting each gaze and whispering a command in their minds.

Meilin looked at the two a little peeved. She didn't like that look. Not one bit. Madison, seeing the light in the Vala's gaze rounded everyone up and pushed them after Vala, leaving Li and Sakura alone with a room full of curious Mar.

Sakura blushed and looked down, playing with one of her long sleeves. Li looked away from Sakura and noticed that they were being watched.

" Umm can we go somewhere more - "

" Why not. " Sakura agreed quickly and started to walk away, Li following her.

She led him a crystal pool surrounded by trees and flowers. Sakura picked a leaf off one of the trees as Li watched her. She twirled it around in her hands before shooting him a shielded glance.

" I'm glad that you're ok. " Sakura said softly. " I prayed that you would make it safely as possible. "

" Exactly where does sending me to my near death come under the heading 'safe'? "

Sakura turned around, the wind playing with her hair. " There was no other choice Li. "

Li came to stand in front of her and looked down at her. " Do you know the risk you took? "

Sakura nodded, looking away. " Li we were nearing the island what else could I do? If we both couldn't have made it here, I at least wanted one of us to get there. . . here. "

Li stared down at her hiding his expression. How could he feel so much for one tiny slip of a girl? How could he feel ashamed that her heart was three times the size of his? She was so loving and giving and he had none of the traits that she possessed. But yet, he wanted her like he had never wanted before. Sakura looked away again and turned away from him and started to walk back and forth, her skirts blowing in the gentle breeze.

" How did you make it out off that ship anyway? " Li asked from behind her.

Sakura looked up and met his gaze. " I fought like a hellcat, how else do you expect me to be here? " she smiled sadly, remembering.

Li faintly smiled as she came to stand before him looking at him with soft sad eyes. Before Li knew what she intended, she lent her forehead against his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

" Oh Li. " she sighed. " I just get so tired sometimes that it hurts to be awake. I'm sick of everything being so hard. "

Li placed his hands guardedly on her waist and rested his cheek on top of her head. Was he allowed to do this? To a queen unmarried?

_Yes_… whispered through his mind and he mentally jerked surprised.

" Why can't one thing in my life be easy for once? "

" That's what you get for being a royal pain for most of your life. " he replied absentmindedly.

Sakura pulled away and glared at him indignantly. " Don't tease please. " Sakura's shoulders slumped and Li's focus snapped back to her as he realized how worn out she really was. " I'm being serious. "

Li studied her. " Sakura - " he began but Madison calling out to them caught their attention.

" We'd better go. " Sakura said sorrowfully and started to walk away. Li sighed and followed after her.

--

" What are you doing out here all alone? " Julian asked as he found Sakura sitting by herself on one of the balconies up on the stone wall. The wind whipped at her hair and they listened as the leaves above them rustled.

Sakura sighed. " Just thinking. " she replied as Julian came to sit next to her.

Li, who had been looking for Sakura hid in the shadows when he saw them as they started to talk.

" What's troubling you? " Julian asked as he looked at her.

Sakura hugged her knees closer to her to fight the chill in the air. " I don't know. I really don't. " Sakura replied miserably.

Julian nudged her. " Sakura I wouldn't be your brother's best friend if I didn't look out for you and know when you're upset. "

Sakura smiled at him faintly and didn't say anything for a minute. " I was telling Li earlier about how I get so tired that it hurts to stay awake. I feel as all the strength in the world couldn't revived me. It's just so hard Julian to keep on fighting all the time. And it makes it even worse to know that Rulf is still alive and well and if after more than ever.

" When will it be enough Julian? When can I just be Sakura and not have everyone depending on me? When will I have the opportunity to depend on someone else? "

Julian studied her and inside within the shadows, Li listened silently.

" I thought once that if I ditched the title, the gowns, the jewels and became someone else, I could escape it all, but I was wrong. The same problems followed me everywhere I went. I'm just tired Julian, I really am. I've been thinking . . . maybe it's about time that I found someone that can help me share my burdens. "

Li stopped breathing and listened intently.

" I mean marriage can't be all that bad right? I have a what, 100-1 chance of finding someone that I'll be content with and that will be content with me in return. I mean I don't expect to marry for love anymore, for I've learnt that love brings nothing but pain. In this world there is no such thing as true love, but alliances, they exist. Father will be happy with me for deciding this far. Tori will be fussy as a mother hen and will give me the third degree, but I need someone that's going to be able to know me and be able to fully understand what I want and need. "

" And you've decided all this by just sitting here? " Julian asked softly.

Sakura looked up at the sky that shone through the gaps in the trees. " I mean I am 18 Julian, if I don't marry soon . . . It'll be too late. "

Julian sighed and looked up at the sky. " Who would have guessed that the little squirt has grown up and thinking of marriage. "

Sakura playfully slapped him on the arm. " I think very kindly of you Julian as my friend and protector, but that was very uncalled for. " Julian laughed and Sakura's spirits were somewhat restored, but in her heart she knew what her next mission was when she returned back home.

Li stepped out of the shadows and headed back down the hall. His mind was racing and he leant against the wall in darkness when it all came too much to bear.

" Why do you run when you wish to stay? " came Vala's voice beside him.

Li looked around but didn't see anyone. He by chance looked at the stone wall and stepped back as Vala materialized out of the wall and looked at him. " What do you mean? " Li demanded.

" I have seen in your mind the turmoil that you put yourself through. You regard her with the highest degree, but yet you torture yourself by hiding in the shadows. You know that she is suffering but yet you continue to let her do so and yet you get so profoundly angry and jealous when someone else comforts her. This I do not understand why you do so?

" You care for her, but yet you continue to push her away. You keep your barriers in place so no one, not even yourself can approach them. You let yourself get hurt once because of the truth did you not? But that Li is what life is all about. "

Li stared at her in total silence.

" You forgave her on the ship when she took the veil of hurt and distrust from you eyes, but now even more than ever you are guarded once again around her. Is it because you realize that she is willing to give her life for you that you run again? "

Li didn't say a word.

" Even now, she talks of marriage to another and your heart cramps painfully when she mentions it, but you swallow what you think and feel and just walk away. If you want something so badly Li then you must go for it. Perhaps Sakura feels the same way as you do. Maybe she is waiting for you to make the first move. I may not know much of the mortal race, but love is a thing that has been since our time and we know of the gift it can be and also the curse. I know what has transpired between you from the start, for you showed to me when you slept. "

Li coloured brightly as he knew what she was talking about.

" One day Li she will be another's and she will belong totally and solely to him alone, no other. Can you let yourself live with that knowledge that she belongs to someone else? "

Li glowered at her. Vala nodded to him and disappeared as silently as she had come.

Li thumped the wall with his fist in frustration and walked back to his room that he had been asleep in hours before. Nothing was what it was supposed to be anymore. His life, it would seem, was no longer peaceful.

_She_ had seen to that…

TBC

--

I'm sorry that this is taking me so long to upload and I hope you can forgive me and have a little patience. I want to thank all those who have reviewed and who will review in the future. If you have an questions or queries feel free to send me a note. Also here is a little info on two of the main characters of this chapter.

Talar has deep brown eyes and brown hair that was cut to below her jaw. She wears a white feather in her hair on the left side. Unlike Vala she wears leather gauntlets on both wrists is was dressed as a fighter.

Vala as the queen is gifted in the arts of healing and a little power. Anything she touches that is hurt will be healed instantly. She has the gift of telepathy and can read minds. She is kind and is a gentle spirit.


	13. Midnight Seduction & Danger

Chapter 13:

Chapter 13: Midnight Seduction & Danger

_**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of the characters. This story is entirely fictional and copy-righted to me. So please do not steal it. Thank you.**_

Sakura lay in her bed and stared up at the ceiling of the big four-poster bed. She had pulled the curtains almost completely around and was watching the shadows dance and sway as she tried to go to sleep.

If she listened really hard she could hear the water trickling along its rocky path or the wind drifting through the leaves. She could hear the torches on the walls splutter and hiss but nothing could be more beautiful than the sound of the night birds twilling to one another, or the soft murmurs of the Mar people singing welcoming the night.

She shifted; the silk blankets sliding against one another, so she could cushion her head on her arm and try to relax. But a certain image of a young man kept haunting her vision and she would find her eyes staring at the all too familiar ceiling with its vines ad flowers once again.

She heard a sound and looked over her shoulder as the curtain was pulled apart and Li stood staring down at her from the shadows. She jerked up startled, a gasp frozen in her lungs.

" It's just me. " he whispered.

" In my room in the middle of the night. " Sakura threw back hugging the blankets to her chin glaring at him. " What are you doing here Li?" Sakura whispered loudly.

" I came to talk to you. "

Sakura stared at him running through all the talks that they had shared during the middle of the night. " What is it with you and your late night talks?! " she hissed instead.

Li gave her a look that she couldn't comprehend and waited while he closed the curtain surrounding her bed suffocating her in darkness once again. She frowned as she listened to him move around the bed and she jerked startled when her side of the curtain was dragged back allowing the moonlight to enter, revealing their faces once more. Li sat down next to her.

" What did you want to talk about? " Sakura asked when he didn't say anything.

She heard him sigh and still he wouldn't look at her. She murmured his name once again with concern and let the blankets fall to her lap before she shifted and came to sit beside him. She placed her hand on his shoulder and waited.

Li turned haunted eyes to her and she frowned wondering what was bothering him. She knew he brooded when he was most worried or distressed. " I heard you talking to Julian earlier. I didn't mean to overhear, but is it true? What you said …..is it true? You're going to get married when we all return? "

Sakura stared at him in mute shock and looked away. So _this _was what was bothering him. What a delicate subject. Trust him of all people to be sneaking around and here _that_ conversation.

" I have no other choice. " she finally whispered.

" You have many! " Li spat and gripped her shoulders in a tight grip, his eyes gold in the moonlight and fierce as any predators.

Sakura stared at him in shock at the intensity in his eyes. Li sighed when his mind registered her wide, frightened gaze and slowly released her shoulders and reached up to stroke her face tenderly.

" You have so many choices. " he whispered.

" Name one. " she replied sadly.

" You could remain as you are. You can make it Sakura. " he said determinedly when she turned away from him snorting in disbelief and sarcasm. " Marriage isn't the answer to everything. " he stated firmly.

" You still have yet to name one reason I can believe that will release me from my pledge to marry to secure my kingdom. " Sakura said arching her brow.

" You could . . " Li looked around thinking wildly. " You could come live with me and become Hermitess Saku. "

Sakura blinked as the absurdity of his suggestion finally sunk in and she burst out giggling. She saw the look on Li's face and she gripped her stomach as she laughed harder and louder. She proceeded to roll onto her back when he crossed his arms and gave the look that stated he was _not_ impressed…_at all_.

--

" My tummy hurts. " Sakura whined still hiccupping with occasional giggles.

" Serve you right for laughing at my suggestions. " Li chided un-amused.

Sakura snorted and burst into a fresh round of laughter at the thought of her being a hermit. She would just as grouchy as Li in a bad mood and all they would do would be fight. She'd probably throw her cooking pan at his stupid head and he would send her running with his bow and arrows.

" Shhhh. " Li whispered looking around and taking her hands and pinning them beside her as he leaned down to whisper to her. " You'll wake everyone and they'll wonder what in the world's going on. "

Sakura bit her lip and tried to stop her giggling but the cooking pan was just too good to be ignored. " I can't help it if you come up with the most ridiculous ideas Li. " she whispered grinning broadly.

Li relented and smiled before he rubbed noses with her." I can just imagine what your twisted little mind has conjured for so much amusement. " Li replied straightening up and letting go of her hands.

" My imagination is not twisted. " Sakura replied sitting up and frowning.

Li smiled obnoxiously before he turned and stared out into the darkness. Sakura shivered in the night air and wrapped her blanket around her. She watched as the moonlight came through the gap that she had made and made patterns on the ceiling of the bed. Li watched her intrigued.

" What are you doing? " he asked.

" I'm trying to make out all the pictures. " she said tracing the air with her finger. Li pushed his head back to see what she was seeing. He frowned when he saw nothing but shadows.

" I don't see anything. " he said irately.

Sakura didn't say anything for a while and Li had thought that she had fallen asleep, when she suddenly turned to him and smiled. " I know how I can show you. " she said softly and got up. " Come on. " she reached for his hand and jerked him outside.

--

" …And that one there is called Rhian. For it is said that she fell in love with a God but he scorned her and so she killed herself in complete and utter misery. The God who had scorned her realized he later loved her, but when he found out that Rhian was dead, he cried a thousand tears and then created an image of her beautiful face in the heavens with his tears so he would never forget her. " she said pointing.

" What a pathetic story. Who can create images out of tears? It is impossible. What is the point of this? " Li asked lost as he saw the picture in the stars.

Sakura looked at him irritated beyond belief. Every constellation her father had lovingly shown her he had to criticize and ruin with skepticism. " To have fun. " she replied her eyebrow twitching.

Li sighed. " Fun. Who calls making pictures out of clumps of lights fun? " he demanded.

Sakura sat up on the stone wall that they were laying on and glared down at him. " Some people who are not brain dead like yourself find such things fun to do. It's also called sharing precious memories. " she growled.

Li smirked coldly. " Precious memories? I think I would find more entertainment from staring at a candle while drinking ale. At least I could convince myself that I would be seeing images as my head got to addled to think straight. " he shifted and missed Sakura's fist as she aimed for his head. He noted her angry expression and laughed. She lunged after him calling him all sorts of interesting names.

He eventually caught her fists and kept them pinned to her side. She growled and cursed him and he laughed all the more because he knew it would annoy her. He sat down on the stone ledge that had been their star gazing seat and pulled her onto his lap. She stop mid-curse and looked at him curiously.

It was true that he could not see all the wonderful things that she could see in the stars but she had been given the life of love that he had never had. She had been encouraged to dream while he had been forced to leave his childhood behind.

He smiled down at her curious expression and ran his hand through her hair. She blinked in surprise and he cupped her face with his large, calloused hand.

" I am sorry I make jest of all the wonderful things you try to show me. But as a child, my family didn't like me having fun. I guess I am too old to see such wonderful things in the night sky. My family wanted me to train for when I would become - " he stopped realizing too late what he was about to reveal.

" Become what? " Sakura asked curiously.

" Nothing. " Li replied not looking at her least she see his lie.

Sakura frowned and Li smiled even though he was not looking at her. " Stop looking at me like that will you? "

" It's pitch black, how can you tell? " Sakura demanded hotly.

" I just can. " Li replied still looking up at the sky.

Sakura hmphed and settled more comfortably in his lap. His strong, warm arms came around her securing her to him and she listened to his breathing and the thumping of his heart.

" You pout you know. " he spoke suddenly.

" I what? " she asked distracted by his warmth.

" You pout when you are really angry with me and you don't end up getting you way. It's how I know. "

His words took a moment to register and when they did she struggled in his lap cursing him above his laughter.

--

Sometime Later………..

" Why is it that you know almost everything about me and I know nothing of you? " Sakura asked sleepily.

" Because it's better that way. " he murmured cradling her close.

Sakura growled sleepily in her annoyance. " Well since we're being secretive, I'm going back to our beds. " Sakura stated and got up. She went to walk past him but he grabbed her arm.

" Kinomoto please be like that. If I could tell you I would. It's just better that you don't know anything about me ok? "

" But why? " Sakura persisted.

Li clenched his fists and prayed for patience. " Because it's better that way. I will not repeat myself again. " Li stated firmly.

" I'm not interested anymore anyway. " Sakura replied moodily and turned away, but Li brought her back to him.

" Look I won't apologies for things that are mine to keep secret if that's how I want it. You can stick your pert nose up in the air and hate me for it but it won't make me tell you things that I refuse to tell. I know there is much that you want to know but I beg your patience. One day I will tell you all, but until then.. "

" Until then…." _sigh._ " I have to wait right? " she rolled her eyes and smiled sadly.

" I care for you. " he murmured suddenly.

Sakura's breath caught in her throat and her heart started to pump faster as she met his serious gaze. Did he mean what she thought he meant? No he couldn't could he? She watched as Li leant closer to her and before she knew it, he placed his mouth against hers and kissed her softly and Sakura completely melted.

Li wrapped his hand around her waist and drew her closer to him as he sat on the stone ledge. Sakura moaned when she felt his tongue trace the edges of her lips and she gasped allowing him to deepen the kiss. She felt his hands run down her back and she felt burned. She pushed closer to him and raked her hands through his unruly hair.

Li broke the kiss and started to kiss her down along her neck and towards the opening of her night rail. Sakura took a deep breath trying to steady her racing heart but she was too incoherent to think. She wrapped her hands around him and her nails dug in and out of his back as he continued to torture her.

Sakura looked up and saw the full moon high above them in the sky. She closed her eyes in pure bliss as Li bunched her night rail in his fist and then ran his hand up her bare legs. Sakura shivered and arched her back as pleasure raced through her system. She knew that if they remained outside that there was more chance that they would be spotted.

" Li we can't do this out here. " she whispered near his ear as she playfully bit him.

Li growled in annoyance and picked her up and headed back into her room.

--

They fell together on her bed, the heavy curtains swaying. Li started placing butterfly kisses along her shoulders as he pushed the straps of her silk night gown down her arms. Sakura reached up and started to undo his shirt. Li found his way lower and Sakura arched her back as he kissed her breasts. She curled her hands into the sheets before she pushed against him and forced him down on his back as she straddled him.

" Let me show you what I know. " she whispered as she kissed his ear and down along his jaw.

Sakura placed butterfly kisses down along his chest. Li moaned and reached out to grab her, but Sakura pulled away and would continue to tease him still.

--

" Patience is a virtue. " she whispered later as she undid his belt.

Li reached up and his eyes burned fire into hers as he drew her to him and kissed her passionately. " Not where you are concerned. " Li breathed heavily as he continued to kiss her.

He cried out and his eyes widened as Sakura started to stroke him up and down. He started to breathe heavier and Sakura reveled in her new found power. She ran her hands up and down his manhood a little faster as she kissed her way down his chest. Li arched back and clenched the bedcovers as she tortured him.

" Anyone would think I was killing you painfully Li. " Sakura breathed as she looked up and met his gaze.

" You are! " Li cried out and jumped up startled when she took him into her mouth. Sakura pushed him back down and continued to torture him with her tongue. Li cried out and reached down and grabbed her and forced her up to glare down at her.

" I am not made out of steel. " he hissed.

Sakura smirked ever much the vixen as Li ran his hands up her legs and took her night gown with it, throwing it into the darkness as he started to trace every inch of her body. Li's shirt and pants soon joined her night rail and together they reveled in each other as they continued to pleasure each other.

Sakura lowered herself onto Li and he clenched his teeth in concentration. Sakura wiggled and Li groaned like a tortured animal. Sakura smirked evilly and pulled back and started to kiss him again.

" What are you doing?" Li begged as she lowered herself onto him again.

" Having fun. " she replied and nipped his skin.

" To hell with fun! " Li bit out and grasped her hips and pushed her down on to him firmly making Sakura cry out.

He moved her to his rhythm and bit her shoulder as she picked up the pace. Sakura swept up in the tide of unbelievable feeling went wild. She pushed Li's hands away from her hips and moved up and down on him frantically making Li moan. They were covered in sweat and their skin was flushed from exertion.

Sakura cried out and collapsed on top of Li as all her energy was spent. She could feel Li erupt inside her and with her last remaining strength wiggled and Li cried out and pumped into her once more before he was spent.

Sakura rolled onto the bed and Li pulled out of her. Their breathing was matched as they tried to get their breath back. Li brushed her sweat drenched bangs from her forehead and kissed her once. Sakura smiled up at him dreamily bordering on the edge of sleep.

" Sleep now. " he whispered stroking her face lovingly, before laying back down and closing his eyes.

" I love you Li. " Sakura muttered softly and her heart broke when she saw Li frown in his sleep.

" Don't . . say . . . that. " Li muttered in his sleep.

Sakura turned away and even though she wanted to cry, she didn't have the energy and fell into a deep troubled sleep.

--

Sakura woke from her troubled dreams and looked at Li as he continued to sleep. Sakura smiled sadly as she reached up and brushed his hair away from his face.

" Who'd ever think that you'd look so innocent. " she whispered.

She got up and picked up her night gown and put it back on and silently padded towards the open window. The silk curtains billowed out as the wind blew into the room. She brushed them away and stepped out into the cool night air. She hugged herself tightly and stared up at the pre-dawn sky.

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes picturing the first time she had met Li.

A tear slid down her cheek and she ignored it. How could Li not love her? Was it because he still loved Meilin? Another tear fell and hit the stone wall of the balcony. What was she to do? She knew that she loved him she had right from the start, but how could she part with him when it came time to?

Sakura had a sneaking suspicion that she wouldn't. She knew that deep down if she had to she would forfeit her title and take him up on that offer of staying with him in his little hut in the forest surrounded by nothing but peace and tranquility even if he didn't love her in return.

She frowned and decided determinedly that she wouldn't part with Li at the end of the journey. Having that decided she turned around and came face to face with Li. Her eyes widened and she stepped back startled. Li saw her tears and frowned. Sakura realizing why he stared, wiped them away quickly.

" Sakura?" Li asked uncertain. Had he hurt her in some way.

" What are you doing up? " she asked looking down.

" I woke when you weren't there beside me. " Li replied coming closer to her.

He traced the trail of one of her tears. " What's wrong? " he asked softly.

" Nothing. " she lied. " Just the moon, it's so bright it made my eyes water. " she said and walked past him. " I couldn't sleep, so I'm going to go for a walk. You get some sleep. " and with that he watched her as she walked out of sight.

Li frowned as she left. The moon was no where in sight. . . .

--

Sakura's mind was in turmoil still and she went in search of Madison. She knocked softly on Madison's door before she opened it and went in. She gently shook Madison and Madison opened her eyes sleepily and stared up at Sakura. Seeing that it was Sakura she snapped wide awake.

" What's wrong? " she asked sitting up.

" Madison get dressed we're going to that cave and we're going to get in there. "

" It's almost dawn. " Madison complained, yawning wide.

" I don't care. You can stay here if you want, but I'm going. "

" You're not going anywhere without me. " Madison said getting up. " But don't you think you better get dressed as well? "

Sakura looked down at her night gown and blushed. She couldn't go back to her room, Li was still there. How would she explain that? Madison saw the turmoil in her friend's eyes and smiled.

" Here I brought spare clothes just in case. You can use them. "

" Remind me to thank you when we come back. " Sakura replied and donned the skirt and top.

_**At the cave **_

" Now what exactly did Vala tell you? " Madison asked.

" That we would need a password. "

" And that is? " Madison prompted.

" I don't know. Only the Queens of Mar know it. "

" Sakura!! " Madison yelled stamping her foot. " You didn't think of this _before_ you woke me up this early?! "

" If you wanted to visit the cave this morning, I wish you had simply asked. " came Vala's soothing voice making both girls jump. " I am more than happy to help you though I wish I didn't have to let you go inside alone. "

" Your majesty! " Madison exclaimed curtseying deeply. " Please forgive us, you see we – "

" Please Madison, calm yourself. Talar saw the two of you sneaking off and sort to warn me that you were up to mischief when she saw what direction you were heading. "

" We meant no harm – " Sakura began.

" It is all right. I understand your reasons for wanting to come here. " Sakura blinked. Did Vala know what she thought she knew… she blushed and turned away trying to hide telling thoughts of Li from her head.

Vala approached the door and held out her hand. The two girls' listened as Vala spoke in a language that neither of them could understand. The designs on the door glowed brightly and Madison and Sakura shielded their eyes from the light and before they knew it, the huge door rumbled open and a gaping black hole welcomed them.

" I would advise that you wait for your men to accompany you. " Vala stated walking towards them. " It has been centuries since this tomb was last open. I do not know what lurks beneath. "

" We do not have time to wait any longer. " Sakura replied firmly with the light of the dawn settling on her face. " We both have to act now or both our kingdoms will be lost. "

" As much as I hate to agree with her, " Madison smiled. " I have to. It is the only way. Besides 'our men folk' won't let us set foot inside there. This is the most fun I have had in a very long time. " she clasped her hand with Sakura's and they both turned to face the doorway.

" In that case, please take these with you. " Vala handed them two perfectly hand made bow and arrows. Light enough that they could wield them and strong enough to attack with. " May you both be safe. "

" Thank you. " they both replied and walked into the darkness.

Vala watched them go and then she turned from the door. She would give them until the sun reach just above the trees and then she would send her warriors and the girls' protectors in after them.

--

_**Half an Hour Later**_

Eriol ran into Li in the hallway.

" Li thank the gods. " Eriol breathed in relief.

Li looked at his cousin wearily. " What's your problem? " he asked as Eriol gripped his shoulders in a death grip.

" Have you seen Madison this morning? " he demanded.

" Why? " Li asked realizing something was wrong. Eriol never lost track of Madison. Never.

" Because I can't find her. Suppi told me that he couldn't feel her at all in this place.

I've been looking since sunrise but she isn't anywhere. " Eriol replied looking up and down the hallway.

" Hey you two - what are you doing? " Meilin asked wearily as she saw one cousin gripping the other cousin tightly.

" Meilin do you know where Madison's room is? " Eriol asked letting go of Li and turning on his new prey.

" Yeah…. Why? " she asked guardedly. " What's going on? "

" He's having a fit because he can't find Madison. She's just probably out in the garden or with Vala. " Li replied secretly hoping that that was where Sakura had run off to as well.

Meilin looked thoughtful. " Come to think of it, " she stated thinking. " I think I heard voices coming from Madison's room early this morning. "

Both Li and Eriol looked at her.

" I'm pretty sure I heard right I mean I was still half asleep and - "

" Meilin ! " Eriol snapped. " Get to the bloody point. "

Meilin snarled at him. " Anyway, I heard voices as I said. I'm pretty sure one was Madison and the other I think might have been Sakura's. "

Li snapped to attention. " What?! Sakura? " Li demanded.

" It must have been around dawn because I normally wake around then for a little while. "

" What would they be doing together at that time? " Eriol said looking at Li.

" I can take you to her room if you want? " Meilin asked shrugging.

Eriol nodded slowly. He had a bad feeling about this.

--

They looked into Madison's room and saw that nothing was askew. They walked in and looked around. Eriol checked Madison's bag and looked up at Li.

" Her other outfit is gone. "

" Since when do you know what's in her bag? " Li asked raising his eyebrow.

Eriol went a slight pink and continued to look around.

" Hey sexy night gown. " Meilin said picking up something off the floor. " I didn't know Madison wore stuff like this. "

Li saw it and went cold. " She doesn't. It's Sakura's. " Li replied going pink.

Eriol turned around and raised his eyebrow at Li. " And how would you know that? " he asked smirking.

" Yes, good question. " Meilin stated angrily glaring at Li.

A knock sounded on the door and they turned around as a Mar stood looking at them. They had never seen her before.

" Excuse me. " she said softly bowing. " But Vala wishes to speak to you. "

She looked at them in turn. " Will you come? " she asked her brown eyes looking at then questionly.

" Lead the way. " Meilin said placing the night gown down on the bed and walking past Li giving him the death glare.

--

" Thank you for coming. " Vala said. " I've sent Talar to get the rest of your men. "

" Why? " Meilin asked.

" Because Sakura and Madison have gone into the cave alone. " Vala replied.

" But that's impossible. " Li stated in shock. " They didn't know the password. "

Vala shook her head. " To enter a Queen of Mar must speak a password that has been handed down from one queen to a new. I allowed them admittance but mortals nor Elf folk have been in that cave for centuries and we don't know what lurks in it. I was foolish to lead them to it in the first place. " Vala said.

" We have to go after them. " Meilin said wide eyed.

" I'll send Talar and her girls with you and we'll see what happens. " she said and for the first time she walked hurriedly out of a room. . .

--

Madison turned around when she heard another sound. She gulped and gripped her sword tighter in her hand. " Sakura I don't think that this was a good idea. " Madison whispered.

" Don't be silly. " Sakura said calmly masking her fear as they walked deeper into the mine.

" Sakura did you hear that? " Madison leapt startled.

" Madison it's rats, just forget it ok? " Sakura stated firmly waving the torch in front of her.

" I still don't think that this is a good idea. " Madison whispered. " We should have told them that we were coming. "

" Knowing them they already know and are on their way to stop us. " Sakura replied.

" Vala would have told them. "

They came to a fork in the tunnel.

" Which way? " Madison asked.

Sakura closed her eyes and sniffed. " That way. " she pointed to the left.

" How do you know? " Madison asked.

" I can smell fresher air coming from the right. If we want to go into the mine, there wouldn't be any fresh air. " Sakura replied walking forward.

Madison gulped and followed after her.

--

Everybody's heart sank when they turned the corner and saw the huge hole in the rock wall and groaned. Eriol saw it and walked over to it.

" They've been here alright. " Eriol met their gaze. " Here's Madison's footprints and here's Sakura's next to hers and they go inside. "

" No. " Meilin whispered her eyes wide.

" We can't just stand here, we have to go in. " Li said walking forward.

" Please wait for Talar and her warriors. She will along presently. " Vala spoke up walking closer to them.

" We can't wait any longer! They may be hurt. " Li snarled.

" I am using my powers to keep them within my mind. They are safe but danger lurks near. "

--

" Oh by the gods! " Madison breathed at the sight that presented it to them. " Am I dreaming? "

" If you are, than so am I. " Sakura said as the torchlight reflected off piles upon piles of Gold, Silver and Bronze.

" Holy - " Madison breathed looking around and went to go forward, but Sakura stopped her.

" Wait Madison. " she said and stepped forward and slammed the end of the torch into the ground and knelt on the ground in the dirt.

Sakura grabbed her pendant around her neck and closed her eyes.

" Spirits of this ancient mine, hear me please I beg of you to listen! " Sakura yelled into the darkness. " We bare a mission of great importance! Please, our people need your help! There isn't enough money in the our homes to keep our kingdoms supported much longer and we need your help! We come asking if you will give us your blessing and allow us to take some of your treasure so we can take it back and stop our people from suffering. We promise not to take more or less than what is needed. "

There was nothing but the silence and the crackling of the flames as the burnt away at the stick.

" Is that good? " Madison whispered looking around.

" We can only hope so. " Sakura said and looked at the little cart that stood no taller than above her knees. " Madison you take that other cart over there and load with equal amounts of Gold, Silver and Bronze. And don't pack it so that you can't push it. It got in here and now we have to get it out. It's not going to be easy. "

" Right. " Madison stated and started the job of loading the treasure into the little cart alongside Sakura.

_**Half an hour later **_

" Push! " Sakura breathed as they pushed together and the little carts moved down along the tunnel. Sakura held the torch in front of her so they could find the way out. They stopped to catch theirs breathes and smiled at the knowledge that they were finally getting something right. The heard a sound in the distance like a rock falling and looked at each other, but it didn't happen again, so they ignored it and started to push the carts along once again.

--

Li paced back and forth like a feral animal gone mad. Why were they taking so long? What had happened? He'd ring Sakura's beautiful little neck when he got his hands on her. Li heard the rumble deep within the darkness again and stopped looking into the mine. What was that? That was the fifth time he had heard it.

They were deep inside the mine, following behind Talar and her warriors. They had come to an impasse and Talar was waiting for her trackers to tell her what path the two princesses had taken.

" What are you girls up to? " Li whispered.

" _There is a creature lurking in the dark, and the girls are in grave danger. Send one of the Mar back to the palace and seek Zira. Get her to give you some of those contraptions she's always making and bring back a torch._ " Vala commanded inside Talar's mind..

Talar gave out the quick commands and ignored the group's curious gazes. They had to hurry. Vala never gave out a dire warning without reason.

--

Madison stopped to take a breath and ignore the drumming inside her head. She was hot, flushed and nearly out of breath as was Sakura. They could see light up ahead and knew that they were nearing the entrance. They had heard the constant rumbling of the ground beneath them and on more than one occasion, Madison wanted to leave the treasure and run, but Sakura had played her hand and calmed her cousin until the rumbling ceased.

They were nearing an exit when the ground lurched violently making both girls scream. The cart tipped and only out of sheer will did both succeed in keeping it upright. The floor rumbled again and the girls pushed with all their might as the roof startled to collapse.

Sakura fell to the floor with Madison on top of her. Sakura cried out when she saw the cart tilt and watched all their hard work spill out into the open.

Madison shrill scream of terror brought Sakura's attention back the crack that had appeared in floor in front of them. She wondered what on earth was wrong until she saw the filmy, white, milky-looking eye shift and lock onto them.

Sakura screamed and backed up as far as her clothes and Madison's weight would allow. The thing retreated and then the crack started to get bigger and rocks fell all around them. Madison screamed until her tears choked her.

Sakura gripped her hand and tried to get the terrified girl to look at her.

" Madison we have to get past this thing. We have to make it! "

" I know but – eeeek!! " she squealed when a claw-like hand broke though the ground hunting for them.

--

From deep inside the cavern Talar and the others froze when they heard the crash and the screams. It took but a split moment for Talar and her regiment to dash through the dark towards the disturbance. Li and the others withdrew their weapons and prepared for battle

They rounded a corner and saw the two missing princesses lying on the floor hanging on for dear life as a large, multi-formed arm and hand crashed towards them. Rocks fell and Talar took quick assessment and shouted out orders.

Mar ran forward and stuck devices into the ground that they had retrieved, while Talar, Li and the others went to protect the young women. Li grabbed hold of Sakura, Eriol likewise with Madison, and stared at the mutated creature that was trying to escape from the newly formed hole in the ground.

" On three get them out of here! " one of the young Mar yelled as she withdrew her sword. She ran forward and stabbed the sharp end into the hand of the creature and snarled as it roared in pain and the hand disappeared.

" Now! " she yelled.

Li ran straight for the opening with Sakura in tow, Eriol with Madison behind him. They dove out of the cave followed by the Mar. They backed away with weapons at ready in case of another attack.

Just as a hideous mal-formed body crawled out of the hole, explosions ripped the cave opening apart and Talar and the other Mar chanted ancient words to seal the hole shut and bar whatever inside to remain from the rest of the world.

Li was instantly beside Sakura's crumbled form on the ground and was trying to get her to wake, but both she and Madison refused. The rubble at the entrance was starting to crumble and move and Talar watched in horror as the creature pushed itself out into the light.

" No! " she yelled in horror. " It is not possible!! "

It was taller than any man, bulky, white skinned from lack of sunlight, had piercing eyes and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth.

" FIRE! " Talar yelled as a rain of arrows went surging through the air and struck the creature everywhere on its bulky body. It screeched in rage and swiped at the Mar, but they were quick and sure-footed and easily dodged it.

Sakura stired and opened her eyes to the creature that stood before them, her eyes widened and before Li or anyone else could stop her - she screamed.

The creature stopped screeching and looked straight at her. Sakura trembled in fear and backed away from Li, not being able to tear her eyes away from it. It sniffed the air and seemed to snarl at her as it moved in closer.

" FIRE!" Talar screamed again and another row of arrows flew through the air and struck the creature. Talar fired and struck it fair in the eye making it screech and rear back in pain as blood ran down its face.

Madison had woken and was staring at the scene before her. She saw with relief that the carts of gold and silver and bronze were almost in tact and were nearby, stray pieces scattered nearby. Eriol tugged her to him and kept her with in the safety of his arms as they watched as the creature bared its teeth and tried to get at Sakura.

Li snarled at the creature and reached for Sakura. Calmly he gripped her and tugged her towards him and looked at Talar who nodded her head. Li pulled Sakura over to Eriol and Madison and Meilin joined them as they crawled away from the scene. They made it to the safety of the bushes and watched as the Mar took on the creature. Sakura seemed to snap out of her dream and looked at the carts full of their prize. She shook Li off her and bolted out of the bushes. Li hissed under his breath at her stupidness and made a grab for her, but she was too quick.

" What the hell are you doing? " Li yelled after her.

" We came this far! " she yelled back ducking as an arrow went flying near her head. "I'm not giving up now! "

" Sakura! " Madison cried in horror.

Sakura reached the first cart unnoticed and pushed as hard as she could sending it rolling along into the bushes where Madison and Eriol grabbed it and hid it behind them. She was about to reach the other one when the nightmare glanced at her and growled and leapt toward her. Sakura collapsed on the ground in fright as the creature ignored the arrows that were slowly making it bleed to death. Sakura screamed as it leapt toward her making the ground shake like an earthquake.

" No! " Madison yelled and rammed her sword into the creature's gut as she stood in front of Sakura protectively.

" Madison! " Eriol, Li and Meilin yelled in union.

The creature balked and then glared down at her and Madison glared back. " You can do what you like to me you ugly creature of the mine, but I will not let you hurt Sakura! " she yelled.

" No Madison. " Sakura yelled and tried to push her out of the way, but it was too late. The creature's fist came down and slammed into both of them. . . .

_The last thing Sakura heard was the creature's scream of rage . . . ._

--

_**A week later **_

Sakura's consciousness felt the movement of slowly being rocked back and forth and she came back into her body and her eyes slowly opened. She blinked and looked around the small room she was in. She saw a movement beside her and turned her blurry eyes towards it.

" Welcome back Sakura. " it was Vala's voice.

" Vala? " Sakura asked softly.

" Yes Sakura it is me. " Vala's musical voice replied.

" Where am I? " Sakura asked now fully awake.

" We are on one of my ships and we are heading back to your birth land of Kinomoto. "

Sakura frowned. " But I don't live there anymore. My home is a Berth Seren Banon. "

Vala nodded. " I know Sakura. But you need your family right now. And I think they'd be glad to see you, don't you think? "

Sakura sat thinking but then she remember and cried out. " Madison! Is she ok? " she asked in fear.

" Hush, hush. " Vala soothed and pushed her back against the pillows gently. " Madison is fine. She hasn't woken yet, but I think she is near. Eriol is looking after her. "

Sakura sighed and wilted against the pillows. " What happened? I don't remember . . " Sakura said frowning.

It was Vala's turn to frown. " After you were struck with by the creature, you fell into darkness. Talar raised her bow and struck the creature in its neck and it died instantly before it could attack you again. It appears the creatures are weak in their neck area and so when it was attacked by Talar it was hit in its most sensitive point and it died instantly. We burnt its vile body and banished its spirit so it can never return to this earth ever again. "

Sakura sighed and sat thinking. Vala smiled and closed her eyes as she sought out Li.

--

Li was laid back on a crate near the railing sleeping. In the past week he'd come to realize that if he was to remain sane, and stop worrying about Sakura who had not yet woken, he could either work till he was too tired to think, go bored and go mad, or sleep which passed the time away. The sea breeze gently played with his bangs and lifted them off his face as he slept.

A crystal form appeared from the toes up and Vala's projected image stood smiling down at him. She leant forward and brushed his bangs away from his face. " Li. " she sang softly. " Li wake. " she murmured.

Li stirred and opened his eyes and stared up at her in stunned surprise as she traced his face with her soft fingertips. Vala smiled down at him. " Li, Sakura has woken. She is tired and will fall a sleep at any moment, but if you wish to see her, now is the time. Come. " she said and stood up as he image turned crystal and turned into dust as she disappeared.

Li shook his head and that's when what she had told him sunk in and he bolted upright and took off to the stairs to go below deck.

--

Sakura's eyes were slowly started to droop and she blinked them open to keep herself awake. Vala sat beside her singing softly as her door was thrown open and a panting Li stood staring at them. Sakura looked at him sleepily and smiled faintly as he came into the room, staring at her as if he couldn't believe it. Vala stood up and after saying that she would go see how Madison was, left, leaving them alone.

Li came to her side and sat down gently as to not disturb her too much. Sakura yawned and snuggled down deeper into the blankets. Li reached out and took her hand and Sakura looked up at him.

" You had me so worried. " Li murmured. " I prayed every day that you would wake and finally they've been answered. "

Sakura smiled at him best she could. " I'm sorry. " she murmured back.

" Whatever for? " Li asked staring at her.

" For being a baka before. I shouldn't have gone out when that creature was attacking. But my mind was filled with what we'd gone so much through to get and I couldn't let it go. " She didn't mention the _other_ reasons for why she had left.

" Shhh. " Li whispered and brushed her bangs away from her face making Sakura sigh.

" Forget it. We're alright and that's all that matters. Did Vala tell you that we're heading back? "

Sakura nodded tiredly and Li watched her as she fought to stay awake. Li leant down and kissed her softly on her forehead. " Don't fight sleep Ying Fa on my account. " he whispered. " I'll be here when you wake I promise. "

Sakura mumbled something un-intelligible and fell deeply into sleep once again. Li watched her for a minute before sighing and looking up to the ceiling. He caressed her hand softly and bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. " _I love you Sakura_. " he whispered.

Sakura frowned in her sleep. " _You told . . . me not to . . say that_ . . " she murmured making Li frown.

To be continued. . . .

--

Well here it is. The next redone installment. I hope you like. Let me know if something is amiss. Cheers

Black Wolf Chic 2


	14. Previous Engagement

Chapter 14 : Homeward Bound

Chapter 14 : Previous Engagement.

_**Please not that there are some mature content in this chapter and if you are not over 18, I suggest that you either do not read this or skip ahead when you come to it. Either way you have been warned and I cannot be held responsible for you ignoring this warning.**_

_**With that said I do not own CCS or any of its characters. Enjoy the following chapter.**_

Vala's ship was one of the fastest ships Sakura or anyone had ever been on. Where before it had taken three weeks on the Ruby Moon to reach the Island, it had taken no more than a week and two days to reach the beach where Eriol had collected all the ginger for the trip.

Madison had woken shortly after Sakura and like Sakura was on the road to full recovery. Eriol carried Madison ashore from the boat as did Li for Sakura. They were all pondering what they were going to do about horses as Bryant had taken all their horses with him to Sendai, when Vala nodded to one of the Mar that was with her. She like the others had long brown hair and brown eyes and pointed ears. She was dressed very much the same as Sakura and Madison. She closed her eyes and listened to the wind. She then placed her fingers in her mouth and made a high piercing whistle sound. Her name was Ahearn, which meant _"Lord of all Horses."_

Sakura and the others had watched in amazement as a herd of horses came galloping along the beach, one for each of them. Their manes danced in the wind, their hooves elegant and graceful as they churned up the sand, sending it spraying all around them. Several pranced in the air, neighing their greeting.

Sakura and Madison had both attempted to mount the beautiful creatures, but their energy gave out on them both and they would have fallen to the ground if Kale and Keir hadn't have been next to them to catch them. Sakura had fumed, cursed and muttered about her own weaknesses until Li had shaken his head and had put her up on his own horse and had jumped up behind her. Madison had already been put up with Eriol and so they had started their homeward bound journey.

--

_**One day later **_

Sakura looked around them and realized where they were. " Hey stop, stop, stop! " she cried pulling on the reins.

" What's wrong? " Li asked behind her instantly looking around them for danger.

Sakura looked around. She turned around to look at Li. " Li, which way is Taran and Shayla's place again? " she asked smiling.

" Huh? " Li asked startled. " You want to go back, why? " he asked suspiciously.

Sakura looked at everyone else. " I made a promise to Shayla that I would come back and visit her. You guys can go on if you want, but I'm going. " Sakura said as she jumped down from the horse, catching hold of the reins before she could fall.

Li swore under his breath and pulled the horse around. " Sakura get back here, if you're going then we all go, but will you get back up on the damn horse? " Sakura looked up at him and nodded allowing him to reach over and pick her up and place her back in front of him.

Vala looked at them all curiously as they rode into another direction. She smiled at the Mar that were with her and they galloped after them.

--

Shayla was lying contented in Taran's arms as he stroked her hair when she heard the sound of horses. She frowned up at Taran and got up making her way to window. She looked down at the road that lead up to the front gate. Her eyes sharpened and she squealed in delight when she saw Sakura and Li riding up front. Taran bolted up right as she dashed out of the room.

" Shayla! What's wrong? " Taran called as he chased after her down the corridor.

Shayla's head popped around the corner and her eyes sparkled with happiness. " Nothing is wrong! Only the best thing in the world is coming to our gates! " she said and dashed off again.

" Shayla wait! " Taran called after her, but she was already gone.

--

They hadn't even reached the huge gates when they swung open and Shayla stood jumping up and down waving at them. Sakura burst out laughing, wiggling in Li's hold before she slid out of his arms and ran up to hug her friend who hugged her tightly in return.

" I can't believe it, you're back! " Shayla said.

" I told you I would be didn't I? " Sakura replied.

" So… " Taran said smiling as he came down to them. " This is what the best thing in the world is. "

Shayla looked up at him smiling and Sakura, Li, Eriol, Meilin and Madison instantly picked up that something had changed between the two. They seemed much happier with each other not to mention the fact that the two were standing close and holding hands. Sakura nudged Li and indicated the sight and giggled. Li smiled down at her and stepped closer to her smiling. Shayla looked back at them all and noticed Vala and the Mar with her. Her eyes widened and she stared at them surprised. She shook her head when Vala smirked at her and ushered them all inside.

--

--

It was much later that Shayla and Taran saw that their guests were happily sated with food and drink. After was washed and changed into new clothes Taran listened while the Mar and the small group sat around a table talking about all that had happened on the island of Marise.

But two people had snuck away so they could talk more openly together. They were sitting on the open veranda off one of the elegant rooms, a small lantern beside them. Between the two was a small table with tea things on it.

" You seem a lot happier. " Sakura stated smiling before she sipped her tea.

Shayla blushed. " Yeah. Thanks Sakura. " she replied smiling.

Sakura nodded. " So you told him that you loved him and he - ? "

" He returned it! " Shayla replied happily and then stopped when she saw the sad look on

Sakura's face. " What's wrong? "

Sakura looked up startled. " Huh what? Oh nothing I was just thinking. "

Shayla studied her friend and looked over behind her at Li who had his back to them as he help Vala tell the tale to Taran about their adventures, and then back at Sakura and saw the same look of longing and loss in her eyes that had not that long ago been in her gaze. " Oh Sakura. " Shayla said hugging her friend. " It'll be alright. It will. "

A tear slid down Sakura's face. " I told him that I loved him, but he said that I shouldn't say it. "

Shayla looked horrified. " He actually said that to you to your face? "

" More or less. " Sakura replied sadly. " He was just drifting off to sleep when I told him and that's what he said to me. "

Shayla looked at her with sympathy in her eyes. " It'll be alright. It will turn out all right in the end you'll see. "

Sakura smiled and wiped away the tear. " Yeah I know. " she said. " That food looks good, lets join the others and eat. "

Li shifted over a little so Sakura could sit next to him and she smiled at him thankfully. Shayla watched them with a heavy heart. Here she had found utter most happiness and here was her friend in the darkness. She watched them as she laughed at something Julian had said and watched as Li laughed along with her. Yes it was quiet remarkable that Li had completely changed when he was around Sakura, but why didn't he love her she wondered.

They laughed and ate merrily for hours until it was too dark to go anywhere for the night. So they all bunked down for the night and slept peacefully till morning when they said their goodbyes and rode off into the sunrise. . .

--

_**1 weeks and 6 days later **_

Sakura looked up at the castle standing in front of her. " We're home. " she whispered.

Li looked up at the castle and looked at the back of Sakura's head worriedly. It would only be a matter of time before he'd have to leave her to return home as he had promised Meilin and she would have to go back to her normal life and then get married - Li pulled himself away from that thought. He didn't want to think about that. Sakura kicked the horse forward and urged it to go faster into the courtyard.

One of the maids looked up and dropped her bucket and screamed in shock at seeing them back. She flew inside and within seconds most of the Kinomoto staff was out in the courtyard welcoming them back. The crowd stepped back and Tori ran out and looked frantically for her and seeing her met her and hugged her tightly.

" Sakura? "

Sakura looked up and Li watched as the light shone in her eyes as she looked at her father as he stood in the doorway.

" Papa! " Sakura cried and ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

" Oh Sakura. " Aiden whispered as he hugged her tightly. " I was so worried. "

" It's ok papa, I'm home. I'm home. " Sakura whispered back.

Aiden looked at Li and the others and smiled." Forgive me where are my manners. Please come in and be welcomed my friends. I shall order hot baths and a great feast in celebration for your return. " Aiden stated.

Sakura smiled and was swept away by servants to be cleaned up.

--

Sakura sat in her hot bath and soaked every aching muscle in her body. She thought about it and she realized that they had been away for approx. 6 months. She was washed, and then dried and then she was put into a white sleeveless dress that was cut down low at the front and then had another dress/coat type thing placed over the top. It was a cherry blossom pink and had buttons up the front and was stitched with gold embroidery all over the front. It went to her hips, where it then fanned out, revealing the white dress underneath. It had long sleeves that covered her hands.

She called for her barber and then they cut her hair till it settled nicely just above her middle back and had it trimmed and tidied. They left the two strands falling freely and then they twisted and curled her hair into a mass of ringlets and a beautiful bun. They painted her nails a nice soft pink and put her feet into soft pink velvet slippers.

--

Li tugged at his collar again of his beautiful dark green outfit. " I feel like an overstuffed peacock. " Li muttered to Eriol beside him.

Eriol tugged at his dark midnight blue outfit." Tell me about it. How can they restrict themselves like this? "

Madison entered the room all smiles in her dark purple gown. It was simple but set off all her curves and made her look like a temptress. Eriol smirked and clapped Li on the shoulder.

" See you later. " he said and took off after Madison as she walked away.

Sakura saw Li and stopped. He looked so handsome standing there slightly away from the crowd. She was about to make her way over to him, but her father's servant stopped her and said that her father wished to speak with her. She nodded and sadly walked away.

She went into her father's study and saw Vala and Talar already waiting. Aiden smiled at her as she came in. Vala turned back around to the king. " Now that Sakura is here I would like to offer you something that we Elf kin haven't done in a long time. "

Aiden nodded.

" Along time ago, when Man and Elf existed in the same world, we offered them an alliance between both beings and they agreed, but they betrayed us and we took back our offer and we have ignored those of the outside world since, but today I stand before you and offer the olive branch once again and I Vala of the Mar People ask you King of Kinomoto, if you would agree to this? "

Aiden stared blankly at her.

" Dad she mean she wants to be our alliance as we to her. " Sakura put in and Aiden nodded understanding.

" Then who I am to stand in the way of what is to be? I agree Vala Queen of the Mar People. " Aiden said holding out his hand.

Vala smiled and gently shook it. " Then you are welcome to my home any time. "

" As you are here. " Aiden replied.

Vala nodded and smiled at Sakura. " Now that that is settled, let us go to the celebration. " Aiden said.

--

The trumpets went signaling that dinner was ready and Li looked around frantically for Sakura but she was no where to be found. Where was she? Li went into the hall and sat where he was told. Just then the King, Vala and Sakura came in laughing at something that Aiden had said. Li tried to get her attention but she was too busy talking to Vala as she walked past him to the head of the table where she was to sit next to her father and opposite Tori. Li's temper flared at the thought of being ignored, but Eriol nudged him and gave him a look and Li fell into his own thoughts as dinner progressed.

Dinner soon passed and dancing began. It was customary for the first dance to be opened by the Prince and Princess, so Tori lead Sakura to the middle of the room and started dancing with her as the music played. It was an impressive display and everyone stood watching as brother and sister took the spotlight.

Tori and Sakura stood facing each other as the lights dimmed and the drums drummed out a constant speed. (AN: Like a marching beat ) Another drum added a beat and sister and brother raised a hand and placed them palm against palm as they walked around in a circle, not breaking eye contact. Another drumbeat added and they changed hands and went back the other way. The audience watched as the music changed and brother and sister went along with the complicated dance steps, but executed it perfectly.

The night continued and Li watched as one after the other asked his Sakura to dance. Li balked. _His Sakura_? Now where had that come from? He went outside on the balcony to get some fresh air. Meanwhile inside Sakura was refusing the last dance as she had promised to someone else. She looked around for Li and couldn't see him anywhere. She just caught a flash of chestnut hair and dark green going outside. She smiled and slipped away unnoticed by the ever watchful eye of Tori.

" What are you doing out here all alone? " Sakura asked making Li look behind him as she came up to him.

" What are you doing out here? " Li asked coldly making her stop.

" Oh Li you're not upset because I haven't had a chance to talk to you are you? "

Li remained silent.

Sakura sighed as the last dance started. It was to a deep slow dance. Sakura stood beside him and curtseyed deeply and gracefully catching his attention. She looked up at him smiling and took his hand in hers and placed his other hand on her waist making him gulp in uncertainty. She started to lead him to the music and he took over after he got how it was done. Sakura smiled up at him and then rested her cheek against his chest as they continued to dance.

Li looked down at her and all his anger disappeared as they continued to dance. All too soon the music ended and Sakura stepped away from him looking up at him. She opened her mouth to say something and then she stopped, looking away sadly as she remembered. Li frowned and lifted her chin to make her look at him.

" What's wrong? "

A tear slid down her cheek as she looked up at him once again." It's just so hard to understand. " Sakura mumbled.

" What is? " Li asked worriedly.

" This. " Sakura said. " I mean we share so much and we come through it all and here we are dancing and for me it couldn't be any more perfect, but I remember . . "

" What? " Li asked.

" The last time that you and I…. " Sakura looked at him with meaning in her eyes and Li blushed.

" Well just before you fell asleep, I told you that I loved you. " Li's eyes widened.

" And you told me not to say it. " Sakura said as more tears slid down her cheek. " Why didn't you want to say it? " she asked brokenly. " Why do you not love me in return? "

Li stared at her in mute silence. " Sakura, I never said that. I didn't even know that you had said it. " Li stated choked with emotion. What could he say that would not offend her?

Sakura shook her head her hair dancing around her. " But you said- "

" Forget what I said. I must have been dreaming because I would never have told you that. " Li said firmly.

" But - "

" No Sakura. " Li cut her off firmly. " I wouldn't have said that. "

Sakura looked at him. " But you did. I heard you. " she reiterated stubbornly

Li ran his hands through his hair and prayed for patience. Li looked down at her. " Sakura I wouldn't have said that because if I had heard you, I would have told you how much I love you in return. "

" But -" Sakura stopped and stared at him as if she hadn't heard right.

" What? "

Li smiled at her and she felt light headed. Her chest felt too tight and hope warred with fear of rejection in her beautiful gaze.

" Haven't you got it yet Kinomoto? I love you. " he whispered just loud enough for her to hear only. " I can't spend one day away from you without worrying what mischief you will land yourself in. I miss your eyes when they reach across a full crowded room and meet mine and you smile. It's not just a smile that you have for anyone else, I know when you have seen me for your whole face lights up like the sun and your smile blooms – how could I not know that you love me?

" You make me feel things that no one else has ever made me feel before and I would risk my life to protect you just so I could wake up every morning and feel you close to my side. I never want to be parted from you. " he leant in close so that their forehead touched lightly, chestnut hair mingled with honey-brown. "Never " he whispered.

Sakura blinked and Li swore as she fainted right there in front of him. He caught her and carried her back inside and luck was with him, because he found Madison. She freaked when she saw him carrying Sakura and demanded to know what had happened. When he explained, she led him up to Sakura's room and together they took her inside. Luck was with them for no one saw them, not even the servants.

Madison placed a cold clothe to Sakura's head and looked at Li." This is the first time I've known her to faint. What happened? "

Li blushed." Ah….. " he looked away and tried to think of anything but his mind was blank.

Madison raised her eyebrows and looked at him smirking. " I'll interrogate you later. Eriol was looking for me, so I better go. " she said and left, leaving them alone.

--

Sakura woke a few minutes later and stared at Li. She groaned as she sat up and looked at Li and blushed. " I'm sorry. I had the weirdest dream ever. " Sakura mumbled as she looked at Li.

" Let me guess, you dreamt that I told you that I loved you right? I did this magnificent speech and everything and then you fainted. Right? "

Sakura gasped and went bright red. " It wasn't a dream then was it? " she asked softly.

Li leant forward and kissed her soundly on the mouth. " Does that leave any doubt? " Li asked looking at her widened eyes.

Sakura blinked and she smirked seductively." Ano.. I think I'm doubting just a little. " she said and pulled Li to her and they kissed once more.

Li wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him. " We can't be gone too long, your brother will be searching for you like a hawk. "

" Let him keep looking. " Sakura mumbled as she kissed him back. " I'm having fun. "

" I know your definition of fun. " Li replied and placed butterfly kisses down along her neck.

Sakura trembled and reached for Li's belt. " I can't wait. " she whispered hurriedly.

Li looked at her and reached for her skirt as he kissed his way down to her collarbone. He ran his hands up her legs and she opened them willing and groaned as his finger entered her. Li started to reach for her buttons on her dress coat with his other hand, but she stopped him.

" It must look like I haven't been touched. " Sakura whispered as she moved against him as he continued to play inside her.

Li swore under his breath and pushed her gently back against her pillows He ran one calloused hand down her leg making her shiver, collecting her stockings along the way. He through it to the floor and ran his hand up her leg hearing her small moan of delight. He grasped her ankle and lifted her leg, delighting secretly as the layers of her dress slid past her knee and inched higher and closer to the place her desired most. He placed butterfly kisses along her ankle and made his way higher up her leg. Sakura clenched the covers and arched her back, biting her lip to stop herself from crying out. Tori would kill her if she didn't get away soon and she wouldn't get anywhere if Li kept doing this to her.

Li nipped behind her lip and she gasped. She lowered her gaze and locked onto his. She moaned when she saw that his eyes were _dark _and intense. _Very_ intense and they were locked on her as he kissed his way higher. Her cheeks reddened and let her head fall backwards.

Closer and closer to the one place she needed him most and he tormenter her by edging nearer and then running his tongue so close but not where she wanted him. So she took things into her own hands – literally. She reached down and traced her long soft, slender finger up his manhood through his cloth of his pants making him stop and clench his teeth.

She lowered her leg and shifted closer to him. " _Take me now Li_. " she purred sinfully against his ear before she nipped it with her teeth and the licked it to soothe it.

She listened to the growl that rumbled low in his chest before it emerged as a hiss through his clenched teeth. He pinned her with a gaze and clasped her waist and jerked her roughly to him. She gasped as he reached between them and suddenly freed himself.

He reached behind her back and gripped her butt and slammed her against him and then pushed her hips down. Her shocked gasp and gaze jerked to his as he lifted his own hips and pumped into her. Her nails dug into his shoulders and she moved with him, growing faster with each spasm of pleasure building between them.

He placed his hand on the back of her head and kept her close to his heart as his moved in and out of her. He whispered words that he dared not say before to her and heard her little whimpers as she rode him in turn. He kissed her jaw and licked at her ear as he lifted her and pushed her down onto him. He held her firmly in place even when she tried to move and felt himself come deep inside her. Sakura wiggled against him and he felt her spasm against him, crying out against his chest, jerking violently as she milked him.

--

Sakura brushed down her skirts one last time and re-entered into the room. Many faces looked up as she entered and sensing that they wanted an explanation Madison came to her rescue.

" Oh there you are Sakura! " she said loudly making sure everyone heard. " Thank goodness you're alright. Too much dancing I think. All that excitement must have been too much for you. Poor thing - first time to ever faint. I'm glad you're ok after that little lie down I told you to have. "

" Oh I feel so much better. " Sakura said loudly making sure the others heard as well.

" Come know why don't we go over here and talk. No more dancing for you tonight. "

Sakura sighed in relief when she saw that Tori had bought it and was walking away from her, calm and relaxed as ever.

" Now spill. " Madison said when they were alone.

--

--

It's been a few weeks since Sakura and company arrived back home. Sakura stayed for a week with her family before she left to return to her own home. Vala and her Mar accompanied her as well as Li, who was to be her guest of honor. Madison had left to go to her home with Meilin and Eriol as her guests of honor shortly after Sakura.

Time slipped by and everything fell back into its sound order and Sakura was as busy as ever trying to get everything right. She barely had time for herself let alone any one else as her people came to her with presents and gifts and small tokens of their appreciation for her returning home to them safe and sound as well as saving them all. Sakura would blush and laugh nervously when she was put in the spotlight and would try to explain that they didn't need to thank her. Li would stand in the shadows and watch with a smile on his face as everyone adored her.

It was around this time that Sakura first started to get the dreaded _'Morning sickness'_. Sakura being as involved in her kingdom as she possible could be knew at once from all her talking's with the old midwives in the villages, that she was possibly with child. When the tell tale sign, that her courses hadn't come at all, confirmed what had been buzzing around in her mind, she couldn't face anyone and had locked herself away in her room startling the servants, Julian and Li.

Sakura had paced and paced trying to think of what she could do. She wasn't married and that would only mean that her child would be born a bastard and have no claims to her throne - her legacy for the future. No one would take her now as she was already pregnant. She had cried and cried until she was so sick that when she finally stopped retching in her bathroom, she had collapsed on her bed exhausted.

Li and Julian had tried to get her to come out, but she either didn't hear them or she turned a deaf ear to them. She wasn't going to budge! Vala had witnessed the whole thing and grew concerned. She went back to her room that Sakura had given her and looked into a bowel of water that had been placed there by one of her Mar.

A crystal figure appeared beside the bed and Vala's image appeared. She reached over and placed her fingertip gently on Sakura's forehead and had to bite back a startled cry as her mind raced with all of Sakura's thoughts. When Vala had pulled herself away, she had felt such a strong emotion for Sakura that she couldn't give what she was feeling a name, but she knew that she had to help. Mar were very good with understanding nature and creation and she didn't need to guess what was growing inside of Sakura, and she knew of whom it had been created. Vala had come to understand a great lot of the human ways and she knew why Sakura was so upset. She shook her head warily. Mortals were so complicated from Elf kind!

_I will help you destined Star Queen_. Vala said softly in Sakura's mind before she disappeared.

--

_**A few days later **_

Sakura had finally come out of her room when starvation and sickness brought her out. She hadn't slept much at all and you could see that she was exhausted. She walked around as if in a dream and the servants and Julian started to worry that maybe she was sick. Li followed her everywhere but kept out of sight. He wanted to know what had caused this to happen so suddenly.

There was a summoning to the throne room and Sakura sadly went. She stopped when she saw the man in his early 50's waiting for her. Sakura warily stepped forward.

" Kisho? " she said and he turned around a smile forming on his lips.

Although he was in his 50's, Kisho Masaki still looked young, except for the dead give away of grey in his black hair. He had deep blue/gray eyes and he was sort of tall. In his youth, Kisho had been strong and a good fighter. Kisho and Aiden had been best of friends and still were.

" Hello my dear. "

Sakura ran down and hugged him tightly. " Kisho my friend what brings you here? " Sakura asked looking at her old friend from when she was little.

Kisho looked a little uncomfortable. " Is there somewhere where we can go to talk in private my dear? "

Sakura nodded and he followed as she walked off.

--

" Now my dear friend what ails you? " Sakura said sitting down near the fire.

Kisho looked at her.

" My dear it is you that ails me. "

" Excuse me? " Sakura said watching him as he sat.

" I have no idea how I come about this knowledge except but that one moment it wasn't there and the next it was and - "

" Kisho what is it? " Sakura said coming to kneel in front of him.

Kisho looked down at her and placed his warm hand on her cheek. " Look how you've grown. Why when I left all that time ago, you were still just a little thing and now look at the woman you have become. "

" Kisho. " Sakura warned smiling.

Kisho face grew dark. " My dear I somehow know of your predicament. "

Sakura's heart froze. " My- my pre-predicament? " she asked nervously. " Whatever do you mean? "

Kisho took her hands in his and looked at her like any father would. " Sakura I know that you carry - "

Sakura pushed away from him horrified. " How could you? How is it possible? " Sakura demanded stunned.

" Listen my dear I know it's hard to believe, I don't even know myself how I know, but you must listen to me. "

Sakura shook her head numbly. " Please you mustn't tell anyone. " she begged.

" Shhh. " Kisho said when he saw her tears. " Sakura I may have an answer. "

Sakura listened as he went on to tell her of his plan.

--

Sakura stared at him stunned. She finally found the strength to move her mouth and speak. " Wha-what you're saying is that you want me to marry you so that my child won't be born a bastard? "

" Your father once said in jest that he would like me to marry you because he knew that you would be safe with me. It isn't an outrageous idea my dear, younger people have married men twice my age because it makes good for the family ties and for the alliances they will get. With me you'll have protection and safety, someone who can watch over you and take care of you and your child and I do not mind that it isn't mine. "

" I don't understand, why are you doing this? Why are you offering me this? " Sakura asked softly.

" Sakura listen to me, I am getting old though I may seem young. I've been married twice and have lost both my wives to the childbirth bed. I have no heirs to claim as my own and I am getting old and worn out. I'd like to know that I can spend the rest of my days with someone I know that cares for me and will care for me and that when my times comes I will be able to go in peace because I have had someone like you of such a warm heart to make my living last years something to remember. "

Sakura let her tears fall as she looked at him." And all you want in return is for me to care and look after you while we raise my child together? " Sakura asked.

Kisho smiled." My dear I don't expect much, for you know I am a simple man, I don't expect for you to be a totally devoted wife. No, all I ask is that you respect me and care for me when times get a little low and in return I will take care of you and respect you and will help you raise you're child so that he or she may be a prince or princess to be truly proud of. "

Sakura choked back a sob as she hugged him." What about Love? " she asked looking up at him with uncertainty in her eyes and heart.

" Sakura I cannot ask any more of you my dear when I know you're heart belongs to another. All I may hope is that in time, you may spare a little of that huge caring heart of yours for this old man. "

Sakura pulled away and sat on he floor looking into the fire." You know my brother won't agree to this you know? " Sakura said looking at him wearily.

Kisho nodded." I know my dear, but your father will understand. "

" You aren't going to tell him are you that I'm - I'm " Sakura asked frightened.

Kisho shook his head." No my dear. Leave everything to me. "

--

Julian walked up the hall and saw Li leaning against the door in which Sakura and Kisho were talking.

" Having fun? " Julian asked and raised his eyebrow as Li jumped.

Li masked his expression and forced his heart to stop pounding." Do you always sneak up on people Star? " Li asked stonily.

" Do you always try to listen in on her highnesses conversations? " Julian asked.

Li blushed a slight pink." I- "

Julian smirked." If you walk away now I'll forget I saw it. " Julian said. Li glared at him and walked away shooting him the death glare over his shoulder.

Julian sighed and gently knocked on the door. The door opened and a very sad and confused looking Sakura opened the door. She sniffed and Julian looked at her concerned.

" Is everything alright milady? " Julian asked softly.

Sakura sniffed again and nodded." Julian. " Sakura said trying not to cry. " Send word to my father. I need to speak to him. " Julian nodded and walked away.

Kisho came to stand beside her and placed his hand gently on her shoulder in comfort.

" I'll talk to you later. " Sakura nodded as he walked away, down the hallway.

--

_A rider flying as fast as the wind sped out of the courtyard and down the dusty dirt road carrying the seal of the princess of Berth Seren Banon to the kingdom of Kinomoto._

--

Sakura walked down the elaborate hallway in her own world. She couldn't believe that Kisho would come out of no where, know about her condition and yet offer to take care of her so that her child could be crowned at birth.

She stifled a scream when a hand drew her into the shadows behind a huge red curtain. Li kissed her on the mouth and tried to calm her. She stared up at him as if he was a stranger when he pulled away. Li looked at her concerned and stroked her hair lovingly.

" You've been too upset lately. " he whispered as a maid went past humming to herself.

Sakura blinked trying to clear her mind. " What's wrong Sakura? " he asked still stroking her hair.

Sakura trembled and couldn't make her mouth work. How could she when she was about to be married to someone twice her age, and lose the love of her life? Li watched her as the mass of emotions played across her emerald eyes and he frowned. He drew her closer to him so he could kiss her softly, but she placed her finger to his lips and looked away trying not to cry.

" No. " she choked failing to keep a tear rolling down her cheek. " Just no. " she said.

Li frowned deeper and tried to reach for her but she pulled away refusing to look at him.

" Don't. " she whispered and bolted out from behind the curtain and ran down the hall, trying not to trip over her skirts.

" Sakura! " Li called out, but she refused to hear him.

--

_**Two days later **_

Aiden stared at his daughter in concern, but she refused to look at him, for some reason she found the rich red of the carpet intriguing as she continued to stare at it as Kisho finished telling Aiden the news.

" Aiden? " Kisho asked softly.

" I don't know what to say. " Aiden replied meeting his gaze. " It is a most unexpected surprise. "

" Do you agree? " Sakura asked softly looking up.

" If it is what you want? " Aiden asked and Sakura nodded slowly.

Aiden sighed." Then I give you my blessing. "

" Thank you papa. " Sakura said and with that she walked out of her study leaving the two old friends in silence.

--

Julian found Li and ushered him outside onto the front steps of the castle with the rest of the surrounded villagers.

" What's going on? " Li asked.

" An announcement of some sort. " Julian replied.

Li spotted Madison, Eriol and Meilin in the crowd and frowned. " What are you doing here? " Li asked coming up to them.

Madison turned around and he could see the confusion on her face. " We were summoned like the rest were, but we don't know why. "

--

Sakura was dressed in white - the colour of innocence. Her hair had been woven around a small crown with a huge bright emerald in the centre of it. It had been her mothers. Kisho was being dressed to match her. It had been agreed that whilst Sakura carried to full term, they would be in the hills at one of Kisho's estates away from everyone and they would only return to Berth Seren Banon after her child had been born to save questions.

They would leave immediately after the announcement was to be made and start their journey together. When they reached the temple high on the plateau, they would be married in name only. The sooner she got away, Sakura thought, the easier it would be. While she stood in front of the mirror looking at her appearance as her maids fussed, she couldn't help but feel as if Li was watching her. A knock sounded on her door and she turned as Kisho came in.

" Are you ready my dear? It is time. "

Sakura nodded and walked over to him.

" It isn't too late to pull out Sakura. " Kisho stated softly.

Sakura shook her head wildly making her curls dance. " No. I need this as much as you do. "

Kisho nodded. " After you milady. "

--

Li and Eriol were talking when the trumpets sounded. A hush fell on the huge crowd that had gathered. Li looked and the others looked up as the King dressed in his robes and crown walked out into the sunlight.

" All who are gathered here today. I have a quiet unexpected announcement to make. "

Aiden's voice rang clear through the air and the crowd wondered what it was. " My daughter it would seem has taken quiet a liking to my dear friend Kisho Masaki. "

A murmur went through the crowd and Li stiffened. Where was this heading?

Suddenly a mass of doves flew out from inside the shadows behind Aiden and the crowd watched in wonder as Sakura, looking like an angel from heaven, came walking out with Kisho beside her into the sunlight behind her father.Her arm was linked with Kisho's and the sunlight reflected off a beautiful emerald ring on her hand and the crowd cheered when they realized that this was a wedding announcement.

" It would seem that my daughter is to be married this afternoon in a private holding at the Seren temple. I have given them my blessing and I hope that you will wish them much happiness together. "

Li, Meilin, Madison and Eriol's shocked gasped disappeared into the wind as the crowd cheered and went ballistic as Sakura and Kisho walked down the flight of red carpeted steps to the carriage that pulled up in front of them, drawn by six chestnut coloured horses. Sakura held her head high the whole time and refused to cry. As the carriage door opened and Kisho helped her up into it, her heart froze and died.

As the carriage pulled away and started it's journey taking them towards the temple, Aiden watched with a heavy heart. Why had his daughter gone with Kisho? Did she not realize that she would be a widow within the next few years? He shook his head sadly, whatever had possessed his daughter to this decision he did not know, but he only prayed that she wouldn't be too disappointed and devastated when the huge loss would come.

" And now, " Aiden said stepping back into his role of King and pushing the role of father away he addressed the crowd. " To celebrate my daughter's marriage, there will be a three day celebration. Everyone may part take in it, even my daughter's servants. "

A huge cheer went up as everyone got into the party mood, except four people who were devastated.

All failed to notice the beautiful Mar Queen standing in the shadows near the pillars, watching as Sakura drove away. Vala nodded listening to the wind. It had been a good choice to pick Kisho Masaki. The wind flew past her and whispered its message. Vala turned away and headed back inside the castle, her anklet ringing softly like tiny bells as she gracefully walked own the red carpet as she thought. It was indeed destined that Kisho wouldn't live beyond winter five years to come. By that time Sakura's child would be born and old enough to survive. Then Sakura would be once more free to marry if she chose too. What lay beyond that, Vala could not see for some things the gods like to keep hidden. . . . But for now she had played her part . . . .

--

_**A few hours later **_

Madison, Eriol, Meilin and Li stood outside Sakura's study. Madison turned to them.

" Now let me do the talking as I'm probably the most down-to-earth person here after what's happened. "

Madison knocked and opened the door and they all entered. They saw that Tori and Layla were already with Aiden in the room, still dressed in their riding gear as they had only just arrived when Tori had got wind of what had happened. Madison ignored them and glared at the king as she charged into the room.

" Your majesty what the hell were you thinking letting Sakura marry Kisho?! " she demanded coldly.

" So much for the down-to-earth prospect. " Meilin muttered.

" There! You see? Someone else agrees with me! " Tori spat at his father.

Aiden rubbed his temples and Layla laid a gentle hand on Tori's shoulder. " Tori please calm down. All this yelling isn't going to get us anywhere. "

Madison glared at her. " Damn it to hell it won't. " she spat. " If I have to stand here and yell till I'm black and blue I won't leave until I have an answer to the reason why his majesty allowed my cousin, best friend and sister I might add, to marry that- that fossil! "

Eriol shook his head and rested his hand against his forehead.

" Alright all of you calm down. " Aiden demanded and the room went quiet except for Li, Tori and Madison glaring at him coldly.

Aiden stood up and started to pace. " As to why my daughter was so set on marrying Kisho I don't know. But both of them were both serious when they asked for my blessing. I am just as puzzled as you all are as to why this has happened. "

" But it didn't stop you from granting it! " Tori spat.

" Do you think I like to watch my daughter leave knowing that in a few years she will be a widow?! " Aiden yelled.

Tori stepped back and the room went quiet.

" I do not doubt that they still would have married whether I had given my blessing or not. "

" But why? " Madison asked as she bit her thumb nail pacing. " Why would she want to marry him? I mean come on he's nearly thrice her age. "

" Maybe Kisho forced her? " Meilin said.

" No. " Aiden said. " Kisho isn't like that. He's a kind and caring man and I trust him with my life. He would never hurt Sakura intentionally. "

" Then why? " Li demanded coldly.

Aiden looked up and met his gaze and read all the pain in is eyes. " That I do not know. "

" Well one thing is for sure. " Madison said. " I will not rest until I get the truth from Sakura. "

" Be careful Madison. " Eriol said softly. " Sometimes it is better not to know the full truth and to just except that she is married and that we can't do anything about it. "

Madison stopped pacing and looked at him. " Perhaps. " she said slowly looking away.

" But at least we can know that it won't last. "

" Now Madison. " Aiden said. " Kisho is still healthy. "

" No that's not what I meant. " Madison said. " Sakura's destiny has still yet to start. "

" What do you mean? " Meilin asked.

" Sakura was born the princess of stars. It was her birthright that she be linked to them like Natasha. " Madison stated. " Berth Seren Banon means ' _Beautiful Star Queen_.' Sakura is the princess of stars and she is beautiful but she isn't a queen . . . yet. "

The room fell silent as everyone digested this.

" No, I'm sure that this isn't the end. The gods haven't even begun to weave the pattern of destiny and fate. This I'm sure is only the beginning of the thread that will lead us all to our destinies. Sakura is destined to be a queen, and she won't be while she is with Kisho. The gods will do their part I am sure. " Madison said and nodded to Aiden before walking out of the room with her head held high.

TBC

There isn't much to say for this chapter that hasn't already explained itself. I am sorry that I have taken so long to upload this but I do hope that you are all still with me until the end. If you have any thoughts or questions you can email me on my personal email:

I look forward to hearing from you and please don't forget to review!!

Black Wolf Chic 2


	15. So Many Surprises

Chapter 15 – So Many Surprises.

_10 months later _

_Time passes with the beginning and end of a day. As it blazes across the sky and disappears into the horizon another grain of sand has passed through the vial. Seasons come and go, flowers bloom and die and life is created and born. Thus is the cycle of life._

But memories linger.

_Shadows haunt where none want them. Past occurrences replay and never truly disappear. Memories whisper on the wind like words spoken into a lover's ear in the silence of night. _

The laughter of a destined queen has long since disappeared from the beautiful decorated halls of Berth Seren Banon. The bells do not ring joyfully as the new crowned queen and her husband escape to their carriage after the lengthy ceremony. No petals fall from graceful hands as they are driven away.

For one young man, all that is remembered so clearly is fading into a dream. Darkness follows him around like a comforting friend. It shrouds him, aids him when memories become too painful, wraps itself around him and tells him to forget…. To move on.

His pain and grief are too strong to bear. He slinks away into the darkness and misery of his soul and distances himself from all those around him. He draws away into the depths of darkness that is his only solace and forgets to live.

Though he walks like a shadow in the valley of death he is watched by two guardians who cannot keep their worry and pain from their eyes. Their help was rejected and refused and both could not help the hurt that they felt at the burn of such a refusal. So they collaborated their resources and agreed that he needed to be freed from the spell that was haunting him and taken away to a place that could help him revive.

Help him heal.

Upon revelation of this plan, the raven haired beauty burst into tears and ran into the dark hair mans arms. She buried her head against his strong chest and wept. It was later when the two of them were along that he gave her the ring. It sparkled in the moonlight of a dedicated promise and there in a rose garden he confessed his love and his intention to take her as his wife.

And so it passed that the two dark haired guardians took the Hunter away and with them gone, the three kingdoms – Kinomoto, Berth Seren Banon and Rhawn Rhain fell into depression and despair waiting for any news of their brightest star - Sakura.

----

It had taken much time for Li to re-settle into what was once his home. Almost immediately the Elders of his clan had put him into training telling him that it would help ease his sorrows, but Li knew that they didn't care - they never cared, for to show emotion, was to be weak. So Li forgot all emotion, forgot who he once had been, forgot the honey-brown angel that he had called his and had broken his heart and became cold, emotionless and arrogant and forgot what it was to be human.

Meilin watched this transformation in her cousin and dreaded what he had become. She knew that it had been a mistake to bring him back to their old home, but it was either that or lose Li forever. There were days when she hated Sakura for what she had done to him, to all of them, but then there were days when she just couldn't understand why.

But little did she know that the answers that she sought, would come soon enough and turn everything upside down and force Meilin to go against everything she had been taught and for the first time, keep something so valuable from her family. . . especially Li.

----------------------------------------------------------

Meilin was in the garden when the messenger arrived. He bowed to her formally which made her frown in confusion. Why was she being treated like a princess by this messenger? The guy held out a thick letter to her.

" Mistress Meilin Rae? " he asked.

" Yes. " Meilin replied.

The messenger nodded in respect. " I have a very important letter for you from - " he stopped and looked around as if he had been warned to do so.

" From? " Meilin prompted.

The messenger stepped closer to her and she forced herself not to be startled when he started to whisper to her. " This letter is to be given in great importance. What this letter contains is to be shown to no other is that clear milady? " he asked. Meilin nodded.

" The lady that gave this to me warned me that I wasn't to give this to you unless you promised to show no other and either hide it where no wind, rain or being could reach it, or burn it when you have finished reading it. Is that understood? "

Meilin snatched the letter impatiently out of his hands. " Ok, ok I get the idea. No one but me shall see it or even catch a glimpse of it. You may go. "

The man nodded and was gone before she could say a word.

Meilin stared down at the letter. It bore no seal, so who could it be and why stress that it be kept secret? Meilin shrugged and stood where she was as she opened it and started to read. Her heart froze when she read the first few lines in the perfect handwriting.

Dear Meilin,

I pray this letter will find you all well. I realize how long it has been since we last saw each other and I know that you, Madison, Eriol and Li . . especially Li, will be wondering why it was that I married Kisho Masaki on such short notice and why I bothered to marry him at all.

My heart goes out to all of you, for I know that I have let all of you down, but I hope that if you continue to read this, you may come to understand why I did what I chose to willing. But firstly let me tell you that I am happy with Kisho. He has never once raised his voice me and has treated me with nothing but respect and honor. He cares for me Meilin and he is warm and kind and gentle and I am content with him.

Forgive me, for I know not any other words in which to give you this news but it perhaps will be easier to understand if I go back to the beginning where it all began. Do you remember when we first arrived back at the Kinomoto kingdom and that night we had huge celebration, to congratulate us on coming back with the treasure and for the new formed alliance with Vala and the Mar? It was on that night that Li told me that he loved me and I fainted from the shock. I was told that Madison helped Li take me to my room. After Madison left and I awoke, Li and I talked and what we shared is the most important memories of my life -

[Meilin's eyes widened]

The reason I write this to you, is because I fear that the truth needs to be revealed. I have not been completely honest with any of you other than my husband and he respects my decision to reveal this secret to you.

Meilin I have always considered you my friend and somewhat a sister to me as is Madison. When we returned to my kingdom, it was a few weeks later that I realized I with child. I don't have any doubt as to whom it belonged to and I state this firmly without fault or lie, that the child is indeed Li's. I knew at once that I had to marry, for I did not wish for such a precious gift to be born a bastard without claim to my legacy - my throne. I still to this day do not how it came to be, but Kisho came to me and before I knew it, he had offered me the greatest gifts of all - safety, security and secrecy. Kisho swore that he would help me raise my child and claim it as his, so that one day my child could claim the throne.

I know that Li could never marry me, and I did not wish to burden him with such a decision. I knew even then that he would become something great and I did not wish to ruin any chances nor opportunities that he may have. I also knew that you would be taking him back to his home and I knew that this was somehow important. I did not want to ruin his future.

Please forgive me Meilin for the deception but can you truly understand my position?

But there is another important matter that I wish to discuss. It with great pride that I tell you, that on July 15th I gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Two days later he was crowned Crown Prince Syaoran Kinomoto as Kisho and I only married in name only, he let me keep my name and changed his instead for my sake and Syaoran's.

He is Li's likeness in everyway, strong and a fighter as well and he isn't even a few weeks old yet! He already has a few wisps of honey-brown hair and amber eyes and much to my amusement, he has already mastered the famous Li Showron death glare when he doesn't get anything the way he wants.

Kisho and I are preparing to return when Syaoran is a little older and stronger to handle the journey. I confess that I am hesitant in returning. Tori is going to be a little harder to deal with, but Madison, I am sure, is going to know almost at once that Syaoran is Li's. You cannot mistake the resemblance, but he does have a likeness to Kisho I have noted. Is Kisho Masaki of any relative of yours or connected with your family? Kisho knows nothing of his family ties for he says that he never bothered with them, but it does intrigue me greatly.

I must go now for little Syaoran is letting me know that he is hungry. I often wonder what kind of a prince he will be when he is older. But for now I am content to know that he is safe and well and I pray that you will not be angry with me Meilin for all that has transpired. And it is with a desperate plea that I beg you not to mention this to anyone! Burn this letter or hide it away safe where no eyes can find it.

With all my love, as well as Syaoran's and Kisho's.

Sakura Kinomoto x x x

Meilin dropped to the seat behind her in total eyes widened. Sakura's baby was Li's heir!

" Oh my god! " Meilin groaned as she buried her head in her hands. " How can I keep something as huge as this a secret? "

Meilin sat in thought ignorant of the time passing. Before she knew it, it was dark and they were lighting the outside lanterns. She stood up and stashed the letter deep in her bodice of her dress and walked inside. She snuck into her room and went over to her desk. She knelt down and opened the draw and felt for the faintest of faint grooves and pressed it and opened the secret compartment. Since she had been given the desk, she had found no need to use it, but what she now possessed was cause enough to hide away where no one knew. She closed the draw and went down to dinner.

---------------------------------------------

Yelan Li watched Meilin as she sat down at the table and knew that something was bothering her niece. Li sat at the head of the table and watched as everyone sat down, with a scowl on his face - his common trait of late. Throughout dinner Meilin played with her food, her mind elsewhere in Berth Seren Banon trying to picture the baby.

" Meilin whatever is the matter? " Yelan asked suddenly.

Meilin jumped and banged her knees on the table making everyone look at her. Meilin gulped when she noticed that Li was staring at her. His eyes were narrowed and she knew that he was assessing her and she looked away.

" Nothing aunt. I just don't feel too well. "

" You are extremely pale. Perhaps we should send for the doctor? "

" No! I'm alright. " Meilin said hurriedly. " My mind is just off with the fairies. "

Li half stood and glared at her. " Then get your mind back here where it matters and out of the clouds. Dreaming away will not achieve anything. " he said coldly.

Meilin had become use to this type of behavior but tonight she was not going to put up with it. She had had too many shocks that had taking all of her tolerance. She stood up and threw her napkin on the table and glared daggers at him.

" You know Xiao Lang I am really regretting the day I ever asked you to come back here because you have become nothing but a vicious monster! And I only have myself to blame for what you have become. I use to look up to you, try to be like you but now I despise you and I curse you! We should have left you to your folly back all those months ago, because either way you are dead to me! "

Yelan and the others gasped and Li glared at her. Then Meilin walked away from the table and came to stand next to Li and spoke in another language that she knew her family didn't know, but Li did.

[How_ would you feel to know that you related to royalty?]_ she asked softly her ruby eyes flashing with angered fire. She watched Li's eyes churn internally with confusion and puzzlement, but still he hid his expression.

[_What are you talking about?_!] he bit out savagely.

Meilin stared at him as if she were in a trance and Yelan and the others present wondered what in the world they were saying. Meilin weighed the pros and cons of what she wanted to throw in his face and realized with shame that Sakura had given her a powerful, but deadly, weapon. Everyone watched as she seemed to come back to her senses and with that she walked off leaving a very confused Li and family behind.

Meilin stormed down the dark hallways of the Li clan estate with her hands tightly clenched.

-------------------------------------------------

I pray this letter finds you well. I must admit that you're news left me speechless and I cannot for the life of me express how I feel for I do not know.

Congratulations on the birth of your baby boy, I am glad that he is strong and shares in the family traits. I do not know if your husband is related to us, but I shall try to find out. It will give me something to do. I do not write much in detail for I have a feeling this letter will be intercepted.

I bless your little son with all my heart and I know he will do you proud. I wish you the best happiness and I hope we will meet again. I pray your heart will soar with happiness once more. I say this with a sister's advice, do not hope for what was once in the past for it no longer exists. I hope you understand what I say for I cannot elaborate. He has become corrupt by our family and I see now that it is all my fault.

Please move on . . . Meilin Rae x x x

Meilin dusted the letter with sand and folded the letter and sealed it with her seal. She picked up her candle and walked down to the sending room in the darkness. She crept into the room unaware that she was being watched and placed the letter amongst the others that were to be sent off in the morning.

When the door was closed and Meilin well on her way back to her room, a dark figure heated his knife in the flame of his candle and gently lifted the seal without damaging it and opened Meilin's letter. He read it and knew not of anything that Meilin had written. Who had given birth to a son? Gently as can be, he re-sealed it and placed the letter back down for sending. He had hoped it would explain Meilin's strange remark at dinner, but he was left more confused than ever.

He crept out of the room and headed back to his, where he knew that he wouldn't get much sleep. . . .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five Years Later --- The Gang are all 23 years old. Syaoran is 5 years old.

Its five years later and Sakura, Kisho, her family, Madison and Eriol are getting ready to celebrate Syaoran's up-coming fifth birthday. Madison and Eriol are expecting their 2nd child. They had a boy who is four and is called Tristan.

Li on the other hand is preparing his betrothal ceremony to a girl called Leiko. He had refused to marry, but his mother and the elders had hounded him until he had reluctantly agreed to be betrothed to the girl. Leiko is a bitch and there is no other way to put it. She is conniving and wraps everyone around her fingers. The only one to hate her and loathe her is Meilin because she can see the cow that she really is.

--------------------------------------

Vala stood in her room and looked out to the sea in the distance and the beach. The breeze wove in and out of her hair and she closed her eyes listening to its message. Vala's eyes flew open when she listened to the message of death and destruction. She looked around wildly and then fled to her looking pool and starred down into it's depths as she watched the man who would bring the end of all 3 kingdoms. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes, before starring down into the pool.

----------------------------

_Berth Seren Banon_

5 year old Syaoran was in the study with his mother practicing his sword techniques against his Uncle Tori when the crystal image appeared. Syaoran whipped around and held the crystal figure at sword point as Vala's image fully appeared and she opened her eyes. Tori rested his hand on his nephew's shoulder easing him, when Sakura looked up and came to stand before Vala.

Sakura looks a lot like Natasha at the age of 23. Her hair is down and shines like the sun and when she walks, it flows out behind her like a fairy. Her emerald eyes shine brightly, but now they held concern as she looked at the Mar Queen in front of her.

" Vala? " Sakura asked unsure.

Vala smiled at her and then looked down at the little being in front of her and she smiled brightly as Syaoran intrigued her greatly. (Remember they never see male children). Syaoran stepped back unsure as Vala knelt down in front of him and gently touched his face in wonder.

" Greetings little prince. " she said, her voice more musical than usual.

Sakura smiled at her and Syaoran. " It's ok Syaoran. This is Vala the queen of the Mar people. You remember the stories I use to tell you don't you? " Syaoran nodded at his mother and then looked back at Vala and lowered his sword and then bowed in respect to Vala's delight.

" Welcome Elf queen. " Syaoran said looking up and Sakura's breath caught as it often did when Syaoran would, as he did now, capture that certain look Li always had, confident and full of pride. Sakura smiled and nodded her head when Syaoran looked at her wanting to know if he had done it right.

Vala remembered why she was there and her smile faded. She turned around to face Sakura and Sakura knew at once something was wrong. Sakura summoned her maid and told her to take Syaoran who protested greatly.

" Vala what's wrong? I haven't seen you in years and yet here you are and I fear you do not bring good news. " Vala's intense light blue eyes looked at Tori and then at Sakura. Vala looked at the door in which Syaoran and the maid had gone as if expecting something. Sakura looked at Vala and then shot a darting look at the door getting shivers up her back. They heard someone running down the corridor and Vala's sad eyes met Sakura's.

" It is time. "

The door flew open and one of her servants looked flushed and out of breath from running. " You highness. " he breathed. " It's milord. "

Sakura went cold and looked at Vala who was watching her steadily. " Please your highness, he begs for you. " Sakura ran around the table and bolted out the door after her servant. As they left Vala turned to find Tori watching her intently.

------------------------

Sakura flew through Kisho's door a mass of skirts as they were laying him down into his bed. Sakura's hand flew to her mouth when she noticed the blood trickling out the corner of his mouth as he coughed. Her emerald eyes flew open as she starred at him.

" Sa . . kura . . "

Sakura's heart broke. " I'm here Kisho. " she said and she knelt down beside the bed and took his hand. Sakura looked at the servants and ordered them to get a doctor. They fled at the tone in her voice. " How did this happen? " she asked.

Kisho tried to talk, but she shushed him when it was too distressing on him. Sakura looked up and saw Syaoran standing uncertain in the shadows.

" Get out Syaoran! " Sakura yelled making him jump. This was something she didn't want him to see.

" Syo . . ran. " Kisho beckoned with a hand.

" Kisho. " Sakura choked. " Don't do this. "

Syaoran came to stand beside Sakura. " Do you know what's going on? " Kisho asked in a husky whisper.

Syaoran nodded, masking his expression. " You're dying. "

Sakura choked on a sob and buried her head in the sheets of the bed crying.

Kisho nodded. " I always knew you were wiser that what anyone gave you credit for my son. I have never gone against anything my lovely wife has said, but I'm going to defy her this one time by letting you stay to see a dying man. "

Sakura looked up horrified, tears sliding down her smooth cheeks. Kisho raised a shaky hand and held her face lovingly.

" You'll be stronger for it Syaoran. To be hidden away from the world you'll never learn anything. You already have the fighter spirit within you and it burns brightly. Fighters live so close to death, that it is second nature to them. "

" Kisho stop please. " Sakura begged. " You're tired and weak, you don't know what you're saying. "

Kisho's eyes burned fire at her in the candle light. " I know what I'm saying Sakura. You've seen the fighter's spirit in him and you can't deny it. He will have to be for one day claim the throne whether it be yours or his own. In this time and age we don't truly ever get anything that we want unless we fight for it. "

" Kisho you're setting a bad example. " Sakura said firmly.

Kisho smirked and he looked a lot younger as he called Syaoran over. " Syaoran, you can take what people say to you one way or the other. It is up to you to determine whether it be good or bad. You must find the meanings spoken behind the words. A true fighter - " Kisho went into a coughing fit and Syaoran's eyes widened when he saw the blood coming out his step father's mouth.

" A fighter must believe in his own knowledge and abilities and his skills. Never be afraid to except someone's help or take someone's advice because my boy you will only be wiser and stronger for it. But stand firm when you know you are right and the others are wrong. Never be doubtful always have faith and know that no matter what happens, there will always be a way. "

Syaoran nodded.

" And one more thing. " Kisho said and looked at Sakura still crying beside him." Take care of your mother no matter the cost for you'll find no brighter soul in this world that shines as brightly as your mother's. "

Syaoran nodded.

" Please Kisho save your strength. " Sakura begged.

" I'm dying me love. I might as well say what I've been wanting to say while I can. "

Sakura's hands flew to her mouth and her eyes went wide as she stared at him.

" Syaoran there's one more thing I want to tell you and I want you to understand and I want you to except it and be a man when I tell you. " Kisho said softly and buckled over in pain, Sakura flying to his side helping him up.

Kisho took Sakura's hands in his and starred up at her and Sakura knew before he opened his mouth. " Syaoran I'm not your true father. I married your mother after you were well on the way of coming into this world. "

Syaoran's gaze flew to his mother who stared at Kisho horrified.

" Kisho no. " Sakura sobbed.

" Now listen to me Syaoran. " Kisho demanded firmly making Syaoran look at him.

" I will not hear of you blaming you mother for keeping this from you, and I'll not have you show one speck of disrespect against her do you hear me? "

Syaoran nodded.

" I'll be watching you my boy and God help you if you do. She had a good reason to do what she did and one day when you're old enough to understand I'm sure she'll tell you, won't you my dear? " Sakura sniffed and nodded her eyes red from her tears.

Kisho looked at Sakura and Syaoran stepped back to give them their last few moments together.

" My dear. " Kisho said smiling. " Why do you cry? It's not all that bad? "

Sakura hugged him and burst out into new tears. " I don't want to lose you. "

Kisho pushed her away and looked at her with all the love he could find. " What did I tell you all those years ago? " he asked softly.

" I don't remember. " Sakura sniffed.

Kisho smiled. " All I wanted from you was respect, kindness and care and I little place in your heart to ease my remaining years. And not only have you done those things, you've given me contentment, joy and a happiness that I never thought that would ever feel again. Your smile was bright enough to light my soul and brighten my day. No cloud could penetrate my day when you were around my dear. "

Sakura sobbed again and squeezed his hand tightly.

" And not to mention you gave me the honor of helping you to raise a son that even though wasn't mine, I felt as if he was and still is. I could never have imagined that my life would end like this . . is such peace and tranquility. "

" But don't you see? " Sakura sobbed. " You've done the same for me. You opened your heart and gave me all the things that I didn't think I could ever have. I cannot thank you enough my love for saving me and taking me in when I was the way I was. I will never be able to repay you. "

" But you have Sakura. " Kisho replied cringing in pain.

Sakura could see that she was losing him and she had one more thing to say. She leant over and kissed him on his forehead. " You just didn't have a place in my heart Kisho. Your kindness and love won it over, I love you. " she whispered.

Kisho looked at her startled and reached up to touch her face but his hand never made it.

Sakura's grief stricken wail went through the entire castle. . . .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later

Syaoran watched sadly as his mother continued to cry heartbrokenly. Kisho's body had been taken away to be prepared for burial. The entire castle was in mourning as well as the surrounding villages. Sakura looked up and saw her son watching her. She raised her arm tiredly and he crawled over to her and she cuddled him to her on her bed four poster bed. She planted a kiss on top of his head and tried to stifled her sobs.

" I love you Syaoran. You know that don't you? " she asked softly.

Amber eyes stared up at her. " I know mother. I love you to, but why did you lie? "

Sakura pulled back startled. " Who is my real father? " Syaoran asked.

Sakura closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his. " You're father was a man to be truly be proud of Syaoran. He at first was cruel, cold and unemotional. He hid everything he was feeling behind a mask, much like I've noticed you doing of late. " Sakura said rubbing noses with him making him laugh.

" No but after I got to know him, he changed. He became kind and caring and very protective of me. He made me laugh and cry at times, but I loved him from the moment I saw him. What's become of him I do not know."

" How did you met him? " Syaoran said.

Sakura leaned back and looked at him and brushed his messy bangs from his face. " Let us mourn for your step father Syaoran. There will be many days when we can sit and I can tell you of all the strife I used to get into. Ok? "

Syaoran looked down sadly. " Yes mother. "

Sakura smiled. " I really do need you to get your hair cut. Look at this! " she messed up is hair playfully. " Dreadful messy locks! I swear I don't now what to do with you. " she chided.

" Mooommmm! " Syaoran complained and jumped off the bed and Sakura smiled, her tears drying. She was about to reach for him when a crystal figure appeared in her room and they both froze.

Vala stared at them and Sakura remembered what had just happened. Her happiness forgotten she asked her son to leave them and he did . . reluctantly.

" How did you know? " Sakura demanded quietly.

" I am of Elf kin Sakura. We are in tune with the elements. "

" So what, you got told by the wind express? " Sakura spat.

Vala's eyes clouded to a murky blue. " I came as fast as I could, but it was inevitable. "

Sakura looked away angrily.

" Sakura I cherish you as a sister and still do not fully understand the mortal ways, but I know that you are upset from what has happened and I am sorry. I truly am, but there is another reason I have come, one of much more importance. "

" What do I care? " Sakura asked looking at Vala. " My husband is dead. "

" You will care if you love your son. "

Sakura froze and looked at Vala. " What are you talking about? " Sakura asked frightened.

Vala came to stand in front of her. " A man is rising and his cause is that of the darkest evil I have ever known. He brings nothing but death and destruction in his wake and his intentions are to destroy the 3 kingdoms - Kinomoto, Rhawn Rhiain and . . Berth Seren Banon. "

Sakura eyes widened. " Who- who is he ?"

" I do not know of him but perhaps you do - they call him Rulf of - "

" No! It's not possible! " Sakura stated and went pale.

Vala grabbed her hands and stared into her eyes. " There isn't much time left. You must warn your father and Madison. You and Syaoran must flee far away from here. I would bring you back to the island, but it would only put you in the direct line of the attack. "

" How much time? "

" Not long. You must evacuate everyone by the end of the day if you want a chance. "

Sakura's eyes widened." That soon? "

" We mustn't waste time. I will help as much as I can. I will send as many of the Mar that I can spare to help you fight. "

Sakura nodded and then fled out of the room yelling for Tori and her maids and servants as the crystal figure disappeared.

----------------------------------------------

Sakura held the lantern high above her as she smothered Syaoran's hair with crushed charcoal to disguise his hair colour. Her hair was a dirty black colour and she had smudges on her face to make her look a peasant.

" Why are we doing this? " Syaoran demanded.

Sakura gripped his shoulders and starred down at him. " Rulf and his men will be looking for a honey-brown haired girl with emerald eyes. They won't expect to find a girl with dirty black hair and smudges on her face with a child. When your life is at risk Syaoran, you must do everything in your power to save yourself and the others around you, but as you may well already know, you can't save everyone. "

Syaoran pulled his brown cloak tighter around him and wiped his face putting smudges everywhere.

Sakura stood up from crouching position and held her lantern high. Everyone had left hours ago and she shivered at how cold and empty and ghost like her kingdom was at this hour of the night. Two horses were saddled and waiting for them beside them. Sakura looked down at her son and knelt down to look at him.

" I know this is a lot to deal with Syaoran, but you've been very brave and I couldn't be more prouder of you than I am at this moment. As soon as we mount our horses we must keep as quiet as possible. Do not speak and blend in with the night. If you wish to speak to me, tap me and then when I signal whisper softly understood? " Sakura asked.

Syaoran nodded.

" Good. Have you got the sword your uncle Tori gave you with you like I asked? "

" Hai. " Syaoran said.

Sakura tied her bow and arrows to her saddle. On her she carried the dagger that she had taken from Li years ago. It gleamed in the dull moonlight as she placed it down the front of her, hidden in her faded gown that made her look like a peasant.

" Now I want you to promise me something. If anything happens to me, I want you to keep going, don't look back do you hear me? Keep going and don't stop until you know that you are safe. If you can find someone that you know you can trust and stay there, hidden if may be and then try to find your Aunt Madison. She should be heading in the same direction as us towards Lycrae. "

Syaoran stared at her in shock. " Nothing is going to happen is it? "

Sakura stood up and starred out into the night. " In matters such as this, one can never be sure, but do you promise? "

" Hai. "

" Then let us be gone from here. "

They galloped to the top of the hill near the Seren Temple and Sakura turned back to look at her home smothered by darkness. No light shone from any window, nothing stirred in the night. It was as if a silence had descended from the night sky to cover her land. She closed her eyes tightly and pictured all her bright and happy memories of this place. She didn't know if she would ever make it back here alive, but she did know that this was only the beginning . . . the beginning of what she didn't know . . .

TBC

---------------------------------------------------------

Please review. Any questions please ask.

x x x x x


	16. Escape Tactics

Chapter 16 – Escape Tactics

The leaves near her face rustled as she tried to get her ragged breathing back under control. Syaoran shifted and her nails dug into his skin warning him not to move another inch. He cringed, but followed her silent order.

Sakura felt a thin line of blood run down her cheek, a sharp twig from her dive into the bushes the cause.

She hid Syaoran more deeply as possible in her cloak as the riders passed. Their horses were grazing in a field behind them. They had been trying to fill their canteens with water when Syaoran had heard the riders coming up from the glen.

" I don't know what's so important 'bout some princess. " one rider said as they walked their horses past.

" You fool. " the other replied. " Rulf only wants her so he can have some fun with her and take her throne. "

" How can you take the throne when she still livin? "

The other rider shot his comrade a weird look. " How'd you get in this anyway? You're as dumb as a doorknob. "

As quick as lightning the supposed '_dumb_' one's hand shot out and circled around the other man's throat making him choke. " Careful what you say round me my friend. "

In the bushes Sakura's eyes widened. That could have been her throat or even worse Syaoran's!

" Yeah right I'll remember that. " the other rider said holding his throat.

" Let us get out of 'ere. "

" With you on that, there ain't no one here anyways. "

Sakura waited until they were well out of sight before she dared move. " That was far too close. " Syaoran stared at her terrified and she smoothed him by brushing his messy bangs away from his face. " Come. Lets go. " she whispered and together they crept away back to their horses and galloped away into the distance.

----------------------------------------------------

_**Seven days later**_

Sakura wrapped her cloak more tightly around herself and Syaoran for warmth. The moon was bright in a dark, cold sky with wisps of cloud twirling here and there. Her breath came out in a cloud as she exhaled.

Syaoran stirred and Sakura rocked him to get him back off to sleep again. Like her, he was exhausted and couldn't keep going like this for much longer. She knew that they were lost and had no hope of finding out where they were, but for some reason she felt as if she was being guided. They had had few encounters but all of Rulf's men had taken one look at her in her beggar's clothes with the little boy and rode off not looking back.

" I miss home and I miss step father. " Syaoran mumbled and Sakura's heart bled.

" Shall I sing you a lullaby? "

" Lullaby's are for babies. " he growled quietly.

" Not always. Lullabies help even grown men when they are greatly tired to fall asleep. They even help them when they are on the field of battle to give them strength, to chase away their demons and to help them remember their loved ones waiting at the hearth for them to return. "

" Really? Great warriors even sing them? "

Sakura chuckled and stroked his hair while she started to hum.

_Natsuhiboshi, naze akai?_

_yuube kanashii yume wo mita._

_naite hanashita._

_akai me yo_

_natsuhiboshi, naze mayou?_

_kieta warashi wo sagashiteru_

_dakara kanashii yume wo miru_

Both mother and child slipped into a deep, untroubled sleep. The sounds of the night haunting and dangerous close….

------------------------------------------------------------

_**Li Clan**_

The Elder's chamber room was dead quiet as the Elvin Queen glowed in front of them all. Her baby blue eyes glowed with pleading. " Please you must help. "

Meilin's eyes were a wide as saucers when Vala had told them of the impending war against the three kingdoms. Li watched on with a masked expression, though some of the ice did melt from his heart at the mention of Berth Seren Banon and the danger at present.

" This is not our war. " one of the Elders stated firmly.

Vala turned to look at him. " If Rulf takes over the three kingdoms, whose to say that he won't stop there? You're home could very likely be next! "

Murmurs went through the crowd at this.

" Woman and children are being hurt and killed at the mercy of Rulf's men. Woman are being taken and raped for their own sick and twisted games and the men are out there fighting and trying the hardest, but it's not working. I've sent some of my own Mar to aid them, but it still isn't enough! The princesses' of both kingdoms are out there somewhere, where, I do not know, for I cannot sense them and the King and his son are out in the battle field! "

Li pushed himself away from the wall merging himself with light and shadow. " What do you mean "_princesses'"'_? "

Meilin looked at him, hope blooming in her heart.

" Allow me to reiterate; a very heavily pregnant queen of Rhawn Rhain with her second child, her heir beside her and her husband off fighting. And the queen of Berth Seren Banon with - with " here Vala faulted briefly meeting Meilin's terrified gaze, before she swallowed and tried to calm herself. " With one other and in a place that I cannot trace. "

Li stiffened but remained where he was and Meilin sighed. Vala's fairy like eyes bored deep into Li with sadness. " Won't you help? "

Li returned her gaze but said nothing. " Will you do nothing then? " she asked sadly and they watched in amazement as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

" As you can see. " Leiko piped up coming to stand near Li. " We are not going to help so you can go now. " she said arrogantly waving her hand dismissing her.

Meilin shot to her feet and stormed up beside her and glared daggers at Leiko. " Let me remind you Leiko you are not mistress around her yet and you won't be as long I have anything to do with it, but if you think you can go waving you pathetic little hand around as if you own the place, you are sadly mistaken. " Meilin spat viciously.

" That is enough Meilin. " one of the Elders commanded.

Meilin glared fire at them. " When are you going to realize that this uptight, prissy conniving little bitch is nothing but false?!! " Meilin demanded ignoring the murmur going through the audience.

" You like to think that you can sit up there above us all and think that nothing can touch you or us, but one day you're going to find that we are not as immortal as you thought and one day soon, we're going to have to fight - fight or die and then where will you be _Honorable_ Elders when you have no clan to judge?!! "

" That is enough! " the Elders shouted.

Meilin closed her mouth and stood defiantly before them not moving. Two could play this game.

Leiko was standing beside Li with her arm linked though his, glaring at Meilin. Vala looked at Meilin and she looked back at her sadly, her ruby eyes dull and miserable.

" I've tried Vala. But as you can see, they won't change. There's nothing more I can do. I'd help you in an instant if I could. "

Vala nodded and sighed in defeat. " Very well Elders of this clan I reluctantly accept your decision. " she turned to look at Leiko who smirked at her. " But there is one more thing I wish to leave with you to think about, if I may? "

The Elders remained silent watching the Mar Queen steadily – their eyes pinned on her guardedly.

Vala turned her piercing gaze on Leiko, who lost her smile uncertain. Vala moved slowly across the room to stand before the woman with cold ambition and stared at her unflinching. Leiko sneered and threw her chin up in defiance.

" Why you let your heir marry a girl who is barren and can't reproduce puzzles me. "

The stunned silence echoed loudly around the circular chamber, every eye of the Elders trained on the Mar Queen and Leiko. Leiko's mouth dropped and all eyes turned to her.

" You witch! " Leiko spat. " You lie! " she screeched.

Vala blue eyes turned glacial and the room dropped several degrees. " I am the Queen of the Mar and I never lie! How dare you accuse me of such a thing! "

Leiko shrank back from her as Vala's image reared up in front of her. " I think your conniving tongue had betrayed you for the last time. "

Li stepped away from Leiko, shrugging from her as she reached out for him and they all watched as Vala's eyes glowed like blue flame as she spoke in the Elvish tongue. The ancient language bounced around the chamber as the spell was cast and set. The ties wove around the room and made them bear witness. Vala's long hair swirled around her as she glared unblinkingly at the Leiko in front of her.

As suddenly as the song of words was started, Vala stopped and let the musical lilt of her voice fade away. She then turned to glare at the Elders behind her." A curse on you all if this is the kind of people you breed into this world! " and with that she disappeared.

The chamber was silent as everyone looked at Leiko.

" Stop looking at me! " she cried and ran out of the chamber.

Meilin's gaze never wavered from Li's until he shifted and acknowledged her. She flicked her hair over her shoulder and stepped forward until Li had to look down at her furious face. " Well I hope that all of you are happy. " she stated before she turned and stormed out of the room.

Li watched her go and sighed.

--------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------

" Syaoran. " Sakura suddenly said and he looked at her riding beside him. It was starting to get dark. " If we are caught do not tell them your name especially not your last name. If they demand that you tell them remain silent do you hear me? And if you have to lie, weave enough truth into your story to sound plausible. Do not get tangled up in the web of deceit you weave. They will trap you faster that way. "

Syaoran nodded.

" And remember, never ever think you can trust a person except for those that you already know, like myself, Julian, all your aunts and uncles ok? "

" Hai. "

Sakura nodded and the harness jingled as she nudged her horse to continue on. All was peaceful except for the slow plodding of the horses hooves on the track. Sakura watched the sky jealously, wishing she could laugh and sing to herself again. To be free once more, not running for her life and trying to protect the only thing important to her. Her only treasure.

Her eyes shifted to the right to check on Syaoran and noticed the sunlight glistening off Syaoran's honey-brown hair. It took her a moment to put two and two together and when she did, her horse complained as she reigned in tightly.

" Oh Gods we've been riding around all morning and with the true colour of your hair showing through. We must make a fire and quickly work some more charcoal into the both of us. " Sakura kicked her horse and together they galloped over to a gully where they wouldn't be seen.

----------------------------------------------------

_**In the Fields of Berth Seren Banon**_

The King and the Crown Prince stared at the man that was in front of them, not ten meters between them, with his men lined up behind him. The Crown Prince let his dark warrior eyes rake the formidable line of spears, shields, swords and cavalry. They covered more than one field; where as the King's men only covered half.

" So Rulf, " Aiden began. " This is where it starts. "

Rulf smirked. " How true Aiden. " he laughed. " And this is where it will all end. "

Aiden stiffened. " Not if I have anything to do with it. "

Rulf smiled and looked at Tori. " We'll see. " he said. " We'll see. "

Despite the sun on his back, Tori shivered and clenched his sword in his hand. Its blade glimmered in the sunlight and Tori saw the man dressed in black coming up behind them.

" Dad duck! " Tori yelled and swung around catching the man off guard.

Aiden swung around and his sword clashed with the man before him as Tori tried to attack him from behind.

From their hidden locations, the Mar people prepared their arrows and aimed them high into the air. From the signal from Talar, they fired the arrows, the strings snapping back with the force of the release. Rulf's men cried out as they were struck down. Rulf gave the signal and his men exploded forward into the heat of battle. Their battle cries ringing through the nearby mountains as they locked with Aiden's men.

Rulf snuck deep into the coverage of the thickets nearby and grabbed his horse and jumped up, shooting the battle field a quick glance as he galloped away.

In the bushes Talar's eyes sharpened as she turned her bow sideways and aimed for Rulf's right arm. " Just where do you think you're going? " she whispered and released the arrow.

A cry went up into the air. . . .

------------------------------------------------------

Sakura had just finished rubbing the charcoal into her own hair when she heard the voices. She stiffened and urged Syaoran to go towards his horse.

" I'm telling ya I smell a fire going. " someone said loudly.

Sakura's heart froze. " Go, Go. " she whispered harshly to her son as he tried to get to his horse.

" Look there's people there! " came the excited cry.

Sakura bolted and grabbed Syaoran by his hand tightly and headed towards her horse that was closer as the first rain of arrows fell around them. Sakura picked up Syaoran and placed him on the horse. A arrow struck her in the shoulder and Sakura cried out in pain.

" Mother! "

The riders started to gallop toward them and Sakura stared up at Syaoran fear in her emerald eyes. " Listen to me! Ride hard and fast and do not look back. I will join up with later. Now take this! " she pushed Li's dagger blade into his hands and took her bow and arrows and started firing towards the riders. (She just pulled the dagger blade out without it's sheath because there wasn't enough time.) One fell and his horse ran into another and the rider fell to the ground.

" What are you waiting for Syaoran? Go! " Sakura screamed and smacked the back of the horse and it bolted forward.

" MOM! " Syaoran shrieked as the horse galloped away terrified.

" Ride hard and fast and do not stop until you are safe! " Sakura yelled as she turned back around and started to release one arrow after the other.

The last thing Syaoran saw of his mother was the picture of her firing her arrows and seeing another arrow hit her, where? He couldn't see because his tears were blinding him as he galloped faster and faster through the night, riders following closely behind him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Meilin was sitting in the room with Yelan, the fire crackling in the hearth and casting shadows on the stone walls when one of their guards burst into the room.

" Excuse me milady, a rider approaches. "

Yelan put away her embroidery and straightened up. " Do you know who it is? " she asked.

" Too dark to see milady. But it is not one of our own, nor one that we are familiar with."

" Get everyone ready it might be a trap. "

" Hai milady. " the guard bowed and stepped aside as Meilin followed Yelan out the room towards the entrance.

----------------------------------------------

A terrible racket was coming from the entrance and they all came to a stop of one of their guards was trying desperately to keep hold onto a struggling boy. Meilin watched intrigued as the little boy fought and kicked and flailed with all his might.

" What is the meaning of this? " Yelan demanded, her voice ringing through the hall.

" This is the rider that we spotted milady. " one of the guards replied struggling to keep hold of the struggling whelp.

Yelan spotted the blood on the little boys hands and immediately commanded her guards to release him.

The boy dropped to the ground, his head bowed to the ground. He was sobbing.

" What is wrong child? Why do you cry? No one is going to hurt you. " Yelan soothed.

The boy raised his eyes to her defiantly and glared at her with nothing but hate and Yelan stepped back as the image of her son stared back at her. Meilin gasped and placed her hand to her mouth and stared at the boy with black hair.

" Who are you? " Yelan asked breathlessly but the child remained silent.

Seeing that he was holding onto something tightly Meilin stepped forward and watched him pin his glare on her. She smirked internally. This kid was sharp and intelligent. He didn't miss a trick. " What are you holding? " She asked as she knelt down in front of him, but he backed away like a trapped animal.

" I'm not going to harm you. " Meilin said softly and Syaoran saw the kindness in her eyes unlike the other lady who held everything behind a mask.

Meilin nearly gagged when she watched as he opened his hand to reveal the blade of a dagger that had practically imbedded straight into his hand, possibly bone, from him gripping it so tight.

" You poor thing. " she said. " Here. " Meilin said and helped him pull it out. " Lets get you cleaned up and then maybe you'll tell us where you came from hey? " She held out her hand and he studied it and then her face before he reluctantly took it with his left and they walked upstairs towards the bathroom.

Yelan watched them go and turned to her guards. " Was there anything on the horse to identify him? "

" No milady. It was only him and some remaining food. "

Yelan looked back up the stairs to where they had gone and behind her mask her thoughts were in turmoil. She was slightly distracted as Li walked down the stairs and demanded to know what was going on. He had seen the rider come in from the ramparts and had heard the commotion.

----------------------------------------------------------

" There now all clean. " Meilin said as she bandaged his right hand. She tied the end and let her hands fall down. Beside the ewer was filled with bloody water. She studied the young man and watched as he just continued to watch her and refused to say a word.

" Why were you carrying the dagger? " she asked softly, but he still refused to answer.

Meilin picked up the blade; still had blood all over it and looked at it. There was a pattern on the blade and she squinted to make it out through the dried blood. Syaoran's eyes widened and before she could do anything, he snatched it out of her hands and had backed away from like a cornered animal hiding something valuable.

" Hey there was no need to do that. " Meilin stated firmly. " If you wanted it back you should have said so. "

Meilin heard her name being called and she sighed. " No rest for the wicked eh? What does _HE_ want now I wonder? " Meilin muttered and walked out of the bathroom and the boy followed behind her, though at a safe distance.

---------------------------------------------------

" You bellowed? " Meilin demanded as Li looked up at her.

" Where is he? " Li demanded coldly.

" Who? " Meilin said.

Li looked past her and she turned around to see the boy standing behind her. He held himself with an air of confidence and arrogance that reminded her strongly of Li. The boy gave Li the death glare and Li gladly returned it. The boy smirked but didn't break his gaze when he realized that he obviously had an opponent to battle against.

" _Looks like I found a new friend._ " Meilin thought as she watched the boy battle silently against Li.

" What's his name? " Li demanded breaking his gaze from the boy.

Syaoran smirked in triumph.

" Wouldn't know. He doesn't speak. "

" What do you mean he doesn't speak? "

Li walked over to the boy and saw the dagger in his hand. Li went to reach for it, but as quick as lightning the boy knocked his hand away and got into fighting stance and snarled at Li. Yelan's eyebrow rose as she watched from the doorway and saw the shock on her son's face.

" I would rather die than see _her_ dagger in your hands. " Syaoran spat making everyone start.

" So you can talk! " Meilin exclaimed.

Li stared down at him and met his cold amber eyes. For some reason he felt connected with this boy, but he didn't know why. He didn't know anyone with black hair and amber eyes.

" Li. " Yelan said and Li turned around. " Leave the boy alone. It's obvious that he has been through am ordeal. Let him be fed and rested before you interrogate him. "

Li turned back to the boy and saw the tired way he held himself in fighting stance.

" Meilin take care of him. " Li snarled and turned away from the boy's unnerving amber eyes.

" Come now. " Meilin said reaching for him. Syaoran glared at Li's turned back and walked behind the one they called '_Meilin_' as she led him down the corridor. He looked at the stone work and the rich tapestries and shivered, there was something powerfully sinister about this place. There was either great power in these people or great evil.

---------------------------------------------

_The next day _

Meilin was with the boy in the room that her and her aunt had been in the night before. He was cleaning the dagger. Meilin watched how he struggled with his wounded hand but still he persisted as if his very life depended on it. She had wondered all through the night what connection this young man had with the dagger. It must have belonged to his family for all the love and care he put into cleaning it. It was sad to think that this small object could be all that he had to remember them by.

Syaoran had slept for most of the day from exhaustion. He had been disgusted with himself when he had found most of the day gone, but the girl Meilin had been there waiting for him to wake. She had smiled and given him food and he had to admit that she seemed like nice person. Despite her fiery temper towards the one that he didn't like, she reminded him of his mother. He knew she was watching him and continued cleaning the dagger.

" Must you stare at me so? " he stated suddenly.

Meilin started and stared at him stunned. " Why don't you talk? Except for now and earlier? " she asked.

The boy shrugged.

" What's your name? "

He didn't answer and Meilin sighed. " All right then but you will have to talk to us eventually. The Elders won't let you get away with silence. But for now you need a bath. Your hair is filthy. "

Syaoran stared up at her horrified.

" Ok so you don't like the prospect of having a bath, but my aunt won't stand for you to dirty her nice clean house. "

" You can't make me. I'll fight you. " Syaoran snarled petulantly.

Meilin smiled at his stubbornness. " I don't think it's going to get any cleaner. " She stated finally nodding at the dagger that was pristine clear again making the boy look at her.

" Please won't you show me? " she asked.

The boy seemed to be debating something and then he finally gave up, knowing he could trust her and held it up to show her.

Meilin's eyes widened when saw the pattern on the blade and stared at the boy. " Where did you get this? " she breathed around the tight lump in her throat.

Syaoran sensed something was wrong and backed away.

" Oh no, please. " Meilin soothed. " It's alright but that looks like the ones we have - " she paused. " Stay here. " Meilin commanded and bolted upstairs and burst into Li's room and went straight to the wall where the most precious Li Clan weapons resided.

Right in the middle of a dagger set there was one missing. She stared at the others and traced the patterns on them. It was exactly the same as the one the boy had down stairs!

" Having fun? " came Li's cold voice. " I thought your days of snooping through my room where over? "

Meilin whipped around and stared at him as he came over to her like a dark wrath of unleashed fury.

" No. I was just seeing something. " Meilin replied calmly even though her heart was pounding.

" What? " Li asked as he looked at the missing space on the wall.

" Where is this missing dagger? " she asked softly.

Li's eyes hardened. " It doesn't matter. "

" Who has it Li? " Meilin prodded.

Li glared at her for a moment before replying. " The queen of Berth Seren Baron has it. Happy? " Li demanded and stopped when he saw the look on her face.

" What's wrong? " he asked.

Meilin had gone as white as a sheet. " That - that - boy he… he has- has it. " she stammered in shock.

Li frowned. " The dagger the boy has. " Meilin said looking at Li. " It's the same. " Meilin pointed to the others on the wall.

Li's eyes widened making the connection to her rambling. " What? " he demanded.

Meilin shook her head and cried out when Li turned and marched out of his room and she ran after him. As they came down the stairs they saw the boy running down the corridor towards the front entrance.

" Hey! " Li called and ran after him, Meilin following after them.

Li caught up with him in the front hall and turned him around.

The boy struck out, but Li easily blocked it. Li grabbed the dagger and the boy cried out. He jumped on Li and tried to get it back, but Li wrapped his arm tightly round him and held him safely while he squirmed and twisted trying to get out of his grip. Li maneuvered him around to his hip and held the dagger up for his inspection. He stared and stared and then swallowed. It was the missing dagger he had once left Sakura with.

" How did you get this? " Li demanded turning his fury on the young boy.

The boy just glared at him and refused to say a word. Lightning flashed outside. It had been raining all day. Li was just about to open his mouth when a commotion in the front entrance made them look towards the huge room where two guards were hauling in a dark figure between them.

" Master Li. She's hurt badly. " one of the guards yelled out. " We found her at the edge of our eastern border. "

The figure was drenched. Her cloak was torn to shreds and blood lined the floor as they continued to bring her inside. " She's been attacked. "

Syaoran stiffened as he recognized the familiar figure and watched as his mother opened her eyes barely before sagging in the guard's arms. " _Mother_!! " Syaoran screamed as he struggled out of Li's arms and went to the figure lying motionlessly on the floor. Li and Meilin looked at each other and took off towards them.

They reached them as the boy was helping the woman as she struggled to her knees.

" What happened to you? " Syaoran asked terrified as he helped her up.

Sakura looked up at him tiredly. " I fought them Syaoran, I fought them. " she rasped tiredly. Her head fell back and Syaoran pushed her rain-drenched bangs away from her face revealing familiar features.

Li froze, as did Meilin, when they realized who they were looking at. They didn't even hear Yelan or several others come running into the main entrance behind them.

Sakura reached up a shaky hand and touched Syaoran's face lovingly. " I'm so happy you got away safely. I was so worried. " Her face was scratched and bloodied and she was trembling. She drew him shakily to her. " I Love you so much Syaoran. " she said.

" Sakura? " Li stepped forward into her line of sight, his face completely stunned.

Sakura's tired eyes rose up and looked at him. Bare recognition came into the pain-filled and dull emerald depths.

" Oh my God. " Meilin gasped covering her mouth as she stared at the wounded figure of her old friend and queen.

Sakura looked over at Syaoran's terrified eyes. She forced herself to smile, blood running down her face. " At least I know that you are safe now. " and with that she collapsed.

" Mom! " Syaoran cried. " No! " he shrieked, his terror-filled voice echoing off the walls.

.

Li watched the boy in front of him and then at Sakura. He was watching it from another world. _Mother_? Sakura was this boy's mother? That meant that Kisho and Sakura had -

" _Don't just stand there get her upstairs_! " Meilin yelled. " And call for the doctor! "

Yelan and the others came into the entrance warily and watched everything unfold.

Syaoran hissed at the men that tried to take his mother away and lunged at them. Meilin watched, her heart breaking with every movement. She went over and restrained him so they could take Sakura. Li snapped to attention and helped her hold him.

Syaoran cursed and yelled at the top of his voice. Tears streamed down his face and Li had to bite back all his own curses as he tried to get him upstairs. Realizing that he wasn't going to get anywhere he stopped.

" Sorry kid. " Li muttered and knocked him out cold.

----------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran heard voices and he returned to consciousness. He opened his eyes to a slit and peered around the room as much as he dared without being discovered. His head ached like hell, and he was determined to return the favor to that baka that he felt he knew. He turned his head slightly and saw two figures standing in the doorway. It must be night, for the lady whom he recognized as Meilin, was holding a candle and was talking to someone, which he guessed was the one they called Li, by the way he stood.

" I know he was being difficult but did you have to go and concuss the poor kid? I know he's been through a rough patch with Sakura and all, but did you have to give him a headache to go along with everything else he's suffered? " Meilin demanded.

" There was no reason for him to carry on like that. " Li replied firmly.

Meilin rolled her eyes." Oh Xiao Lang, you baka! He's a kid who we have yet to find out what he has been through. How did you feel when you realized that it was Sakura that the guards were carrying? I know I was terrified to think that someone had done that to her, imagine how he must have felt. I would have done the same thing in a house such as this full of strangers. "

Both had failed to realize that they were under observation from Li's bed.

Li sighed and ran is hand through his hair and leant against the door frame and the candle light reflected in his eyes making them seem brighter with worry.

" How is it possible? " Li asked softly.

" What? " Meilin asked watching him.

" How can she have a child? " Li said looking up at the roof.

Meilin lowered her eyes and sighed. " She was married Xiao Lang. " she replied softly, trying not to gulp. " It happens. "

Li looked at her. She refused to meet his eye. Li sighed and rested his head back against the wall. " Anyway what's it matter? " he said closing his eyes. " He's Kisho's. He has the black hair. "

" He doesn't have black hair. " Meilin stated and Li looked at her.

" What do you mean? "

" Don't tell me you didn't notice? " Meilin asked. " It's charcoal that makes his hair black. Sakura obviously had her head screwed on tight when she thought of it. It's a good disguise, an excellent battle tactic. "

Li stared at her as if she were mad. Meilin raised her eyebrow at him. " Don't believe me? Look at the black mark on your nice clean pillow. " Meilin said indicating into the room.

Syaoran quickly closed his eyes and remained still. Li's eyes sharpened and he stared at the boy in his bed. She was right; he could see a lighter colour in the boy's hair from the candle light beside his bed.

" But still, what's it matter? " Li sighed softly.

Meilin's eyes softened with concern as she watched him. Oh how she wanted to tell him, but how could she?

" How is she? " Li asked catching Syaoran's attention.

Meilin sighed. " They've moved her into the room at the end of this corridor. " she said pointing. " They're trying their hardest, but she's lost a lot of blood. She has arrow wounds all over her body. " Tears came to Meilin's eyes. " She must have taken them on, so he could get away. "

Li swallowed still looking up at the ceiling. " Rulf is no doubt behind this. " Li stated.

Meilin nodded. " We could be out there making his life hell, but - "

" Meilin. " Li said tiredly, but Meilin glared at him.

" But no, you had to agree with the Elders and now we're all stuck here and- "

" Meilin drop it. " Li commanded.

Meilin's mouth snapped shut and she looked over towards Li's bed and gasped catching Li's attention. " He's gone. " Meilin stated eyes wide.

Li whipped around and stared at where there was once someone in his bed, but was now empty. " The little - " Li cursed under his breath. " He must have been awake the whole time and heard us talking about Sakura. "

Meilin gasped and her eyes went wider and she turned to look down the corridor. " Oh dear. " she said when she heard a commotion.

Li swore under his breath and stormed down the corridor, Meilin running to keep up with him.

Li glared as he saw Syaoran struggling in one of his guard's arms once again.

" Let me go! " Syaoran commanded.

" You can't go in there kid. " the guard replied and grunted as Syaoran managed to elbow him in the stomach.

" I have a right to see my mother! " Syaoran stated and wiggled free dodging the guard as he dived for him.

Syaoran backed against something and whipped around and didn't know whether to snarl or groan in frustration when he saw Meilin and Li behind him. Li glared down at him and Syaoran returned it.

" Master Li I- "

Li's glare landed on the guard and he closed his mouth and remained silent. " It's nice to see that I didn't do too much damage when I knocked you out. " Li said looking down at Syaoran.

" I bet you were just dying to get rid of me. " Syaoran spat and Li's eyebrow rose.

" You don't like me very much do you? " Li asked.

Syaoran folded his arms and looked up at him. " So far you haven't given me any reason to like you. " Syaoran replied and Meilin had to bit her lip to stop herself from laughing out loud.

Li hid his smirk behind his cold facade. " You remind me a lot of Hiiragizawa. " Li stated and Syaoran unfolded his arms stunned.

" You know my Uncle Eriol? "

Li stared down at him, masking his expression. " Yes. " he replied finally.

Syaoran tilted his head to the side studying him which reminded Li very much of Sakura.

Li looked up at the guard and he stiffened. " Stand aside. " Li commanded. " I wish to see her, and the boy will accompany me. "

Syaoran looked up at Li masking his own expression. " Coming? " Li asked over his shoulder as he walked into the room. Syaoran frowned and followed after him.

Outside Meilin sighed shaking her head. " Oh Sakura. " she whispered. " Trust you to have a son that takes after Li in almost every way. " she muttered and walked back to her own room.

-------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------

The candle light reflected brightly on the figure that lay on the bed. Shadows danced across her face and body when the flames danced as they entered. Bandages covered most of her body, blood seeping through some of them.

Syaoran ran towards the bed but before he could touch her, Li placed a firm, restraining hand on his shoulder holding him back. Syaoran glared up and him and Li shook his head.

" Let her rest. Her body needs to heal. " he murmured quietly.

" She's my mother. " Syaoran snapped and jerked free of his hold. " You can't tell me what to do. "

" She may be your mother young man, " Li replied testily. " But I will tell you what to do when it comes to here healing or dying. " He saw the young boy's widen in fear and shock. " You have been on the run for some time I gather and therefore you know of the danger. You have both suffered and with her injuries on top of what you have both already endured, it is going to take a lot more to help her get through this. "

" I am Crown Prince of Berth Seren Baron, she will get better if I command her too. " Syaoran replied arrogantly and turned back to the bed.

" And that kind of arrogance is what will likely get her killed. " Li snapped back. Where on earth did this kid get such an attitude? He didn't think that Sakura would have allowed for such behavior in her offspring. But then again, she had married Kisho all those years ago…

" What do you know. " Syaoran muttered petulantly.

" A lot more than you I can assure you. " Li bit back. He would put this whelp back in his place.

Syaoran growled low in his throat and missed the look of surprise that flashed through Li's face. Syaoran reached out and gently brushed a strand of damp hair off Sakura's face. Li saw the worry; the fear and the exhaustion on the boy's face and sighed internally. Now was not the time to pick fights with someone several years younger than he.

" Listen to me, " Li stated and turned Syaoran towards him until he met his eye. He noted that there were tears in the young man's face and felt his heart clench. " We will do everything possible for your mother. Every want and need will be seen to. We acknowledge that she is the queen of Berth Seren Baron but regardless she is a person first. She will be looked after.

" When she is out of danger and has some of her strength back you may come and see her whenever you wish. But for now, understand that she must rest and regain her strength. "

" Do you still intend to interrogate me? " Syaoran demanded raising his chin.

" You will be asked what has transpired in the past yes. " Li replied. " It is important that we gather what information we can about Rulf and how he attacked if we are to make a plan. "

" My mother told me not to tell anyone anything. Not to trust anyone bar those that she trusts. Neither of us spoke of you. " Syaoran replied firmly.

" Your loyalty to your mother is admirable, but if I was the enemy you would have given me more information in that one sentence than you realize. " he saw Syaoran reach for the dagger that he had left in his room and arched his brow arrogantly. " But yet here you are still alive. I am not the enemy and your mother will tell you that as soon as she is able. "

" How can you be so sure? " Syaoran demanded.

" Ask her. " he said nodding towards the bed. " She and I are old… friends. " he replied.

Syaoran narrowed his gaze and stood before Li measuring him before he turned a worried frown onto his mother's prone form, confusion and uncertainty etched on his face.

" Come. We must let her rest. " Li waited until Syaoran murmured something to Sakura before he turned and left the room, Li closing the door firmly behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran stood motionless and raised his chin and met all their cold, hard eyes. The room was dark and foreboding except for the flash of torches along the walls. Behind him he knew that they were all watching him as well. Inside he was trembling, but he tried hard not to let it show.

" We demand to know what has occurred since the time of your department. " one Elder snapped.

" I do not have to tell you anything. " Syaoran replied firmly.

" Syaoran please, " Meilin murmured and stepped towards him. " Just tell them what you can. "

" Meilin! " The Elders snapped. " Take your place and be silent. "

" Don't talk to her like that! " Syaoran snapped angrily. " Show some respect! "

The Elders murmured amongst themselves and Meilin buried her head in her hands. She lowered her hands after a moment and sighed and met Li's piercing gaze from across the room. She turned away from him and gave him her disappointment in the form of a cold shoulder.

" Answer the question young man. " one Elder stated firmly.

" Not until you show me some respect. " Syaoran replied defensively. " I am Crown Prince Syaoran Kisho Kinomoto. Heir to the throne of Berth Seren Banon and my mother, the queen, lies upstairs wounded and fighting for her life. Instead of allowing me to give her my strength and support at this difficult time, you drag me in here and interrogate me! "

" Do not assume to come in here and judge us. " another Elder snapped angrily.

" Do not presume to force me to do something that I do not wish to do! " Syaoran snapped back his face flushed with anger. " You have not signed a treaty with Berth Seren Banon nor Rhawn Rhain, therefore under the Third Proclamation of Xing, you are bound to treat any royalty that is brought into your home with courtesy and respect. If thou do not then I can take your actions as heresy and accuse you of insult. "

"Syaoran!! " Meilin hissed and looked up at the Elders fearfully.

" How dare you! " And Elder thundered. " You dare challenge us in our sacred home?! "

" I do dare in defense of you challenging me. " Syaoran threw back. " You did not want nothing to do with this war that concerned me and mine and therefore I do not feel obligated to fill you in with any given details. "

" Why you – "

" Any information that you are interested in I can assume that you are going to use against my family and that of the other two kingdoms. "

" What a smart little boy, " Yelan murmured next to Li as she listened to the anger murmurs of the council. " He reminds me strongly of you Xiao Lang. "

" I am not a fool to with-hold information in a time of war. " Li snapped back.

" No, " Yelan replied. " But you act the very same when you are questioned and put in your place. "

" Elders, " Li surged to his feet and got their attention. " I suggest we adjourn this discussion until later. Less, " he pinned them with his cold gaze when they started to object. "We give the Crown Prince of Berth Seren Banon any more reason to take insult at our less than hospitable hospitality. "

Syaoran whipped around and stared up at Li and tried to read his expression. Li looked back but his expression was hidden behind a mask.

" Very well. " one Elder announced. " We will adjourn this meeting until later. " and with that the Elders filed out of the room.

" I won't thank you. " Syaoran replied firmly when he walked up to Li and Yelan.

" I don't expect you to. " Li replied. " You're not the only one that gets sick of hearing their long-winded discussions. "

" Come, your highness, " Yelan beckoned. " Let's us go and visit the queen shall we? I hear she is doing much better today. "

Syaoran looked at Li for a few more moments before he nodded and then followed after Yelan.

---------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------

_**3 Weeks Later**_

Syaoran opened the door expecting to see candle light and the familiar scene of his mother lying on the bed but he stopped dead when he saw the scene in front of him. Li, who had escorted the young prince to the queen's room almost ran into him and loomed over the top of him trying to regain his balance.

Li stepped back and looked up and saw that the bed was empty and that the candles were blown out. The windows were thrown open and the bright sunlight was pouring into the room with the cool breeze.

" Kaa-san? " Syaoran asked timidly stepping further into the room and looking around wildly.

A figure appeared at the door way and Syaoran's face lit up before it died upon realizing that it was only Yelan standing into the doorway to the balcony. She smiled knowingly and motioned for him to come forward and join her on the balcony.

Li frowned questioningly, but Yelan simply looked back at him poker face and turned around before walking out after Syaoran.

When Li emerged he saw the young prince standing stock still, staring slack-jawed and frozen. The breeze blew and petals from one of the blooming flowers blew across his vision. As he turned to clear his sight, he saw a dark figure in his peripheral vision. He turned and froze.

_Long honey-brown tresses lifted and danced in the wind._

Life came back to Syaoran's eyes and a smile bloomed across his face.

_She was dressed like one of the shrine maidens. A silk robe graced her slight shoulders half hiding the bandages wrapped around her chest and middle, dancing with the wind. _

Li's breath caught and he simply stared.

_Sunlight sat like a halo around her face obscuring everything but a small mouth lifting and smiling gently._

" Kaa-san!! " Syaoran shrieked and giggled with child-like delight as he surged forward.

_She sank to her knees and her two graceful arms lifted to welcome her son into her arms._

Yelan and Li watched as the arrogant young prince trying to protect his home and family melted into a scared, little boy who had finally been returned to his mother.

_Above his little head and shaking shoulders as he cried she looked up at him and pinned him with emerald eyes, that were now so much older and wiser and she mouthed the words : _Thank You.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran lay sprawled on the bed finally asleep. Her gentle hands brushed away the strands of his hair and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. She held her other hand against her chest to help ease the pain caused by such a movement.

She turned and met Li's piercing gaze and froze like a deer caught in a hunter's sight. Petals swirled around their feet as they stood facing each other. She was the first to look away and stepped past him to the balcony.

" Sakura… " he muttered.

Sakura froze once more and caught her breath. She turned and met his gaze over her shoulder. He could see the pain it caused her to move thus but she kept his gaze. He could see all the old hurts and pains swirling below the surface of her emerald eyes. She had never been able to mask her expression like he could. He could still read her as easily as a book.

Sensing that he was digging too far into her fragile emotions she blinked and looked away from him, walking once more to the chair that Yelan had set up for her. She eased into it and poured tea for herself and Li. She waited until he sat near her before she began.

" Yelan has told me what has happened since we were attacked. " Li sipped from the cup but remained silent, his eyes watching her. " It is understood that I owe you a great debt for looking after Syaoran. I will however be speaking to your clan Elders about their interrogation of my son. "

" It is well within their right. " Li finally replied calmly placing the cup on the table.

" Regardless. They could have had more tact than to go all out politically on a young, frightened boy. " she replied firmly.

" I understand that you are angry from a mother's point of view. " Li replied crossing his ankle on his knee. " But as outraged as you are, you have to at least see it from their point of view. A stranger comes into our clan and refuses to give any information up on his behalf. For all we knew, we were harboring spies for Rulf's army. "

" Yes, a situation that I have heard that you are keeping well out of. " she battled back.

" The Elders are only looking out – "

" For their own interests. " Sakura cut in. She arched her brow at his angry expression and dared him to disagree. " I thought it was called the "_Li Clan_" not the '_Elder's Clan'_. You are to be the next leader I hear. Congratulations. " she nodded her head regally.

" But? " Li shot back arching his brow.

" But I wonder when you are going to allowed to do what you were raised for? "

" You have no right – " he began.

" I am simply making an observation. Politically I am telling you to grow up and stop being afraid of a few cranky old men. " she sipped from her cup and watched as she saw amazement and annoyance war in his gaze.

" Now I know where he gets it from. " Li nodded in Syaoran's direction and Sakura arched her brow.

" Well you know what they say, " she smiled sweetly – too sweetly. " The apple never falls too far from the tree. " She stood up and walked slowly to the room. When she emerged she held out a letter to him and waited while he reached out and took it from her hand.

" What is this? " Li asked.

" It is my opinion of the Elder's. " I cannot attend a formal attendance but I welcome them to come to my room and debate my view. "

" You don't waste any time do you? "

" Rulf will waste no time in destroying my father, my brother, Madison or me for that matter. This is war Li. We have no time. " with that she turned her back clearly dismissing him.

" I'll make sure that they get it Your Majesty. " he bowed and walked off.

" Make sure that they do. " she muttered her fingers clenched white on the railing.

-------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------

_**Many weeks later**_

Sakura sighed and leaned her head back and let the suns ray's fall onto her face and she reveled in its warmth. She held a parasol, as she laid out on the edge of the huge wall that surrounded the pond in the garden. Yelan smiled at her as she smiled brightly.

" It's such a beautiful day. " Sakura murmured in delight as she looked back down and blinked as she opened her eyes still smiling.

" It is. " Yelan nodded smiling.

A screech went through the air and Sakura lost her smile. Yelan sighed and shook her head as it continued.

" I fear that Queen Vala has indeed cursed Leiko, and most of us for our ignorance. Not being able to lie, but tell nothing but the truth. I realize now what a conniving, back stabbing little - " Yelan sighed again refusing to finish the sentence.

The screeching finally stopped and Sakura smiled nervously.

" I'm glad that I have not had the opportunity to meet her. I hope you won't mind me saying so? " Sakura asked politely, looking at Yelan.

Yelan shook her head. " If Leiko will have her way, you will one day meet. "

Sakura cringed and looked out over to the water that reflected the sun in the pond. " It's so good to out of bed. " Sakura said changing the subject effectively.

Yelan smirked at her and Sakura blushed. " It is good to see you alive and well your highness. "

" Yelan-san, please just call me Sakura. It's better that way. "

Syaoran ran past nearby with some of the other children and his honey-brown hair shone in the sunlight.

Yelan's eyes sharpened. " It is quite remarkable how your son looks so much like my Li did at that age. "

Sakura tried not to cringe and give herself away. " Funny that, isn't it. " Sakura replied somewhat nervously.

Yelan smiled warmly at her and Sakura looked away.

" So this is where you are. " came Li's voice as he smiled at his mother.

Sakura stiffened and moved the parasol so it would cover her face a little more from his gaze.

" You know how much I love these gardens. If one can never find me, they should know to come here right Sakura? " Yelan said looking at the person beside her. Sakura smiled wanly as she forced a smile and tipped the parasol so Li could see her face.

Li's smile disappeared as he caught sight of her. She didn't look at him, only at Yelan. Her emerald eyes sparkled as she shifted position into a more comfortable one.

" Most definitely. " Sakura replied.

Yelan smiled warmly at her. " I enjoy my solace in these quiet gardens, but I've been enjoying them a whole lot more since I started enjoying your company Sakura. Your presence makes everything seem a whole lot brighter for some reason. "

Sakura laughed nervously and blushed." Perhaps maybe it is just the time of year? " Sakura said. " For coming into spring, you wouldn't credit it would you? " she said blushing more.

Yelan looked up at the trees. " Maybe you are right. " she said smiling and then she looked at Li. " Was there something you wished to speak to me about? " she asked.

Sakura watched him out from beneath her lowered lashes.

" I just wished to tell you that the guards that we sent out have found no sighting of the Queen of Rhawn Rhain nor that of her son, or any other person apart from Rulf's men which were taken care of. "

Sakura's face went white. " They can't find Madison or Tristan? " she breathed looking up at Li with wide eyes.

Li shook his eyes and looked at her with sympathy in his eyes. " I'm sorry. " he replied stiffly.

Yelan looked at her. " Sakura, we will find them. " Yelan said reassuringly. " And we will even look out for your husband. "

Both Li and Sakura stiffened.

Sakura lowered her eyes and fought tears. She looked out to the water and watched as leaves fell and landed in the water creating ripples.

" You won't find him. " she whispered softly making Li and Yelan look at her sharply.

" Your pardon Sakura? " Yelan asked.

" You won't find him. " she replied more loudly.

Li and Yelan shared looks.

" Why my dear? Did something happen?" Yelan asked softly.

Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat and got up making them blink startled. Sakura walked away a few steps and then stopped. She turned around and the parasol created shadows on her face as she stared at them over her shoulder.

" You won't find Kisho because my husband died the day that we had to flee. "

Li balked startled and stared at her in shock. Yelan stood up slowly, her eyes wide.

" We didn't even get to say goodbye. " Sakura stated softly off in her own thoughts. " Let alone bury him before Rulf's men attacked. "

Li stared at her in total shock.

" So you see, " Sakura said raising her chin defiantly. " There is no more reason for you to search for him. But I thank you for trying. " she said and with that she walked slowly away, tears falling down her face.

------------------------------------------------

Sakura sat in sun room staring blankly out the window. She was too absorbed in her own misery that she didn't notice Li approach her.

" Your Majesty? " Li asked softly.

She didn't notice him.

" Sakura? " Li asked placing his hand on her shoulder.

Sakura blinked and turned to look up at him. He smiled faintly at her. " Are you ok? " he asked sitting down beside her.

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes. " I think so. "

" Why didn't you say anything? " he asked softly after a time.

" What was the point? I didn't want to upset Syaoran and I have other things that are more important to worry about. " she replied.

Li sighed and rested back against the window. " Why did you marry him? " Li asked looking at her.

Sakura looked away from him out the window. " I had no other choice. "

" What do you mean? "

" I just didn't. " Sakura replied and then they were interrupted by a servant telling that dinner was being served.

Sakura sighed and got up. She brushed her skirts and started to walk towards the dinning room, but Li stopped her. " I will get to talk to you eventually. " Li said determinedly.

" There is a lot that needs to be understood. "

Sakura gulped and looked away. " Perhaps there are some things that are better left unsaid for the truth can only bring pain, grief and perhaps anger. "

" Sakura - " Li started but Sakura stopped him by stepping away. She forced a smile.

" I don't know about you but I'm starved. " she smiled nervously.

Li sighed and looked away dropping his arm to his side. " For now Sakura. " he said looking at her not breaking his gaze. " _For now_. " he said and walked past her, leaving the rest unsaid.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sakura sat down next to Meilin at the dinner table and Meilin looked up as she sensed the tension brooding around Sakura. Meilin nudged her. " What's wrong? "

Sakura looked around. People were still coming to dinner, so they would have a few minutes to talk before dinner was served. Sakura got up and looked down at Meilin's concerned face. " Follow me. " she whispered.

" Hey wait! " Meilin hissed and dashed after her catching Li's attention across the dining hall.

---------------------------------------------------

" _WHAT?!!?_ " Meilin gasped. " He wants to know about you and Kisho? "

Sakura nodded and Meilin looked down distractedly. " He's going to find out one day Sakura. Wouldn't you rather that you tell him now so he won't get as mad as he would if you like it for the future? "

Sakura shook her head. " How can I Meilin? " she pleaded.

" Sakura think of Syaoran. " Meilin stated firmly making Sakura's mouth snap shut.

" He deserves a father and what better person to do that but the rightful father? "

" I didn't know the guilt trip was your thing Meilin. " Sakura stated dryly.

Meilin smirked and then her expression softened as she looked at Sakura. " You know it to be true. "

Sakura looked out to the darkness and stiffened.

" What? " Meilin asked following her train of gaze.

" Why are there torches all along the horizon? " Sakura asked looking at Meilin.

Meilin shrugged.

" That could only be - " Sakura's eyes widened. " Rulf. " she whispered.

" You're not serious are you? " Meilin asked, looking at the long line of tiny firelights all along the horizon in the distance.

Sakura nodded her head fear clenching her heart. " They will be here before day break. We have to leave - Syaoran and I. "

" Sakura - " Meilin stopped when Sakura looked at her.

" We'll act as though nothing is up. After dinner I will grab Syaoran and get ready and some how we are going to leave without being noticed. After enough time has passed alert your guards of Rulf's army. Until then we must keep this between us. Syaoran and I must get out undetected."

" I won't say anything as long as you take me with you. " Meilin commanded.

" But - ! "

" No buts' Kinomoto! " Meilin hissed. " Besides I want to find Madison as much as you do and you need someone to keep an eye out for you. "

Sakura sighed defeated.

" Sakura? Meilin? are you going to join us? " Yelan asked from the curtain that lead to the balcony that they were on.

" Hai. " both women replied in unison.

-----------------------------------------------------

_**Few Hours Later**_

Li rubbed his temples as he grew sleepy. Beside him Leiko watched him and smirked as she fingered the small vial in her pocket that contained the sleeping draught. Li continued to watch Meilin and Sakura as they continued to sit at the other end of the dinning table opposite him. Whatever they were talking about it was keeping their interest firmly on each other. He watched them; he knew something was wrong. They would stop talking if anyone came near enough and the quickly resume where they had left off.

Leiko also watched Sakura and Meilin, but her attention was mainly on Sakura. She snarled at the honey-brown haired bitch and made out she was absorbed in watching the others dancing in the ballroom. She would make her pay. It was because of her that the Elvin bitch had put the curse on her where she couldn't lie anymore, therefore making her into a silent maiden, and all her hostile take over plans ruined.

Li excused himself and made his way back to his room. Leiko smirked evilly and she snarled when she spotted Sakura making her way over to her son now that dinner was over. She got up and made her way out of the room and crept back to her own room where she started to get ready. She was going to get rid of Star Queen for good.

---------------------------------------------------

_**Two hours later**_

Sakura pulled the dark hood of the cloak over her son's head. He glared up at her.

" Don't look at me like that Syaoran. It may be hot now, but when we go up to the mountains of Lycrae you will be glad you have it. "

" Fine. " he mumbled.

" Now hurry down to the stables where Meilin will be waiting. Make sure you are not seen ok? "

Sakura watched him go and stood up as she fingered the small note she had quickly written to Li. It had the truth in it - everything. Sakura pulled her cloak more tightly around her and made her way down the corridor and groaned when she looked above her at the huge staircase that led up to the next level where Li's room was.

" Why is it when you are in a hurry, everything seems to take it's merry time. " Sakura grumbled.

--------------------------------------------------

Leiko watched the sleeping man before her and smirked. She traced her fingertip down Li's face and he frowned in his sleep, which made Leiko smirk more. She moved like a tigress and straddled him and ran her hands down his body making Li groan.

" I don't really like you. " Leiko whispered as she continued to arouse Li. " But if I can hurt you and that bitch of yours, then I'll do what it is that I need to. " she smirked pouring the waking draught into his mouth.

---------------------------------------------------

Sakura finally reached the top floor and looked around. She spotted a guard and asked directions to Li's room stating that she had an important message to deliver. She glared at the guard when he raised his eyebrow and smirked thinking a totally different reason as to what a young women hidden underneath a cloak in the middle of the night would be wanting direction to the master's bedroom and Sakura blushed as she walked away, after he had giving her the directions.

Sakura was about to knock when she heard faint noises coming from Li's room. Her eyes widened as she listened. She knocked and the door opened on its own accord because it hadn't been closed properly. Her mouth hit the ground as Sakura saw what was happening in front of her between Leiko and Li. Her cheeks flamed with embarrassment and hurt as she couldn't tear her eyes away.

-----------------------------------------------------

Leiko smirked when she saw Sakura standing rooted to the spot in the doorway. Li was starting to wake and she urged him on as he reached up to her, pulled her to him as he kissed her as he pumped into her. Leiko rode him until he cried out as his seed spilled into Leiko. Li's eyes snapped open and stared at Leiko horrified as he realized that it wasn't Sakura but Leiko. Leiko was breathing heavily and was smiling not at him but towards the door.

Li heard a strangled cry and his gaze flew to the door and his eyes widened when he saw Sakura staring at him mortified. She was trembling and her skin was as white as a sheet except for her blushing cheeks hidden under the folds of her dark cloak.

" I-I'm-I'm " she stammered. " I-I- didn't mean to-to- the door w-was open. "

" Sakura! " Li yelled as she dropped the letter and ran, tears streaming down her face.

Li turned his gaze on Leiko who smirked and got off him. " You are nothing but a - "

" Spiteful and callous bitch? I know. " Leiko replied smirking.

Li jumped up and pulled his pants on and went to run after Sakura, but the letter she had dropped caught his attention and he picked it up and ordered Leiko out of his sight. She left happily – after all her mission was complete to her greatest satisfaction.

He opened it and started to read it and had to stop and re-read it after the ' _Syaoran - he is your son_ ' part. His heart was racing and his breathing labored as he ran down the corridor trying to find Sakura, fury and wonder warring inside him.

He burst into the dinning room where the others were and they looked up at him as his wild gaze roamed the room hoping to find her. An idea came to mind and he raced to the windows that looked out over the courtyard below. Something caught his attention and he stared out the huge window to the stables and his heart stopped beating when he spotted Sakura mounting a horse along with Meilin and Syaoran, the torch light reflecting off them.

------------------------------------------------------

Sakura urged her horse forward. Meilin and Syaoran were in front of her. They were almost out of the gate when Li appeared, bare-chested, at the back door shouting out Sakura's name. Meilin shot Sakura a questioning look and Sakura ordered them to keep going and not look back.

" Sakura don't ignore me damn it! " Li yelled angrilly.

Sakura raised her chin defiantly and ignored him as they trotted out the Li clan mansion's gates.

Syaoran watched his mother in interest. " Umm shouldn't we at least say goodbye? " Syaoran asked. " You know common courtesy and all that other stuff you keep reminding me about? "

Sakura glared at him. " Yes we should, but we have no time. "

Syaoran looked ahead of him.

" Syaoran? " Sakura stated getting his attention.

" Yes? "

" If I ever catch you showing bad manners like that and I don't care whether you are 10 or 100, I will still clip your ears do you hear me? " Sakura stated firmly.

Syaoran stared at her and then smiled. " Hai. "

Sakura nodded and kicked her horse into a gallop, the others following her lead.

-------------------------------------------------------

Back at the gate of the Li Clan, Li watched the woman that he had always loved and had bared him a son gallop out of his life forever and for the first time he felt helpless as he watched them disappear into the night. He clenched his fist and slammed it into the gate as the anger he felt rose up inside him. He turned around and stormed back inside; knowing that this time Leiko had gone too far.

Yelan looked at her son as he stormed into the room and everything stopped as they all sensed and felt the tension in the air. Li looked over at his mother.

" Summon the Elders. " he spat.

" Li what's - " Yelan started but jumped startled when Li yelled at her.

" Just do it! "

Li looked over at the guards that were at the door and ordered them to bring Leiko to the chamber of the council immediately.

_**Before the Elders **_

" Xiao Lang what is this about? " one of the Elders ordered as he sat down.

Li glared at them as Leiko was brought in by Li's guards kicking and screeching as she was forced to kneel in front of Li and the Elders.

" What the hell are you doing? " Leiko screeched.

" Finally getting rid of you. " Li spat over his shoulder.

Yelan stepped forward as she watched what was going on. Her eyes were wide as she continued to watch her son.

" Once again Xiao Lang I will ask you, what is this about? " the same Elder asked.

Li turned back to glare at them and the whole clan waited in anticipation to see what was to come for something had happened to trigger the vicious wolf inside Li . . . .

TBC

Wow that was a long chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading this installment of Princess and the Hunter Redone. I added so much to this chapter that I should have the first time around. I wanted to get the feelings that Li and Sakura were feeling towards each other out. They snapped at each other because they had no idea how to act around one another and distrust was something that they both felt.

Any criticism or complaints please review and let me know.

X x x x

Below is the English translation of the lullaby that Sakura sang to Syaoran. It is not mine – but borrowed from Naruto.

Summer Day Star, why is it red?

Last night I had sad dreams

Crying as I spoke

With red eyes

Summer Day Star, why is it lost?

I'm searching for a child who vanished

And so I will see sad dreams.


	17. A New Leader

**Chapter 17 - A New Leader [A Battle Is Fought Better When Two Fight as One]**

Li turned his attention back to them.

" This is about me finally taking my place and over ruling you. " Li spat, making the whole chamber gasp.

" W-wh-what?!!? " the Elders demanded in shock.

" And the first thing I'm going to do as your new leader is prosecute this conniving little whore of treason against my clan. " Li spat as he glared at Leiko who went white. " What did you give me? " Li demanded.

Leiko just glared at him.

" Damn you to hell Leiko, what did you give me?!!? "

" Only one of the best sleeping draughts from my clan. " Leiko said and gasped at her betraying tongue. Damn that Elf queen to hell!

" Xiao Lang, what is going on? " Yelan asked stepping forward.

Li glared at her. " Never question me. " Li stated, making Yelan narrow her gaze at him.

" I will question you when you storm in here like a madman and go crazy and not even tell us what's going on. "

Li stiffened and raised himself to his full height. " Very well, you want to know what's going on? Tonight not only does this madwoman, " Li looked at Leiko. " Go and give me a sleeping draught, she brings herself to my chamber and because of what she did there, Sakura, Syaoran and Meilin have left the clan. And further more on top of that, I find out that Syaoran is my son! "

The entire clan gasped.

" So as you can see, she has committed a crime against me by giving me unknown substances from her own clan, she has forced my son, my future wife and my cousin out of the clan. "

" I told you it was sleeping draught you bastard! " Leiko screeched.

" But god only knows what substances were in it. " Li stated coldly.

" Oh you are so full of yourself! " Leiko spat in defiance. " The only reason I ever wanted to marry you was so I could destroy you and your precious family and claim it as my own! "

" How dare you! " Yelan stated glaring at the girl before her.

Leiko smirked. " Oh please. It's not like you would have ever known. I had you wrapped so tight around my finger I could have asked anything of you and you would have done it. You are so committed to yourself, so blind by power and your own needs that you wouldn't see what hit you until it was too late.

" The only one that knew about what I was about was Meilin and no one ever listened to her. And now she's left with the prissy little whore that Li likes so much and I can only laugh in all of your faces as my plan has worked only too well. "

Li snarled at her. " I think perhaps you are only too mistaken. "

" Oh how so? " Leiko asked still smirking.

" Because from here forth you are banished from the Li Clan. You are not to step foot near it or come back for any reason. I am going to go after Sakura and my son and I'm going to bring them back here. "

Leiko burst out laughing. " Do you honestly think that she will come back here after she has seen you and I in your bed? I doubt it. I think she won't look sideways where you are concerned. "

Li gave her a death glare, his hands clenched. If only he could kill the conniving bitch.

" You are nothing but a whore willing to go to unmentionable lengths to secure your own ends. I see now that I was too generous with your sentence. " Li stated expressionless and looked at his guards.

" Take her to her room and look the door. Do not let her out and ignore any requests she makes. Disobey me and you will die with her at dawn. "

Leiko lost her smile and went white. " _D-Di-die_? " she stammered. " What do you mean die? " Leiko demanded.

Li looked down at her masking his expression." Exactly what I said. You will die at dawn for your treasonous actions. I ask for no argument. "

" To hell with you! " Leiko spat. " I will argue! "

" Take her away. " Li commanded to his guards who took the screaming girl away.

" Xiao Lang. " Yelan said softly. " Perhaps you were - "

" I ask for no objection. " Li stated firmly. " She has pushed me too far. "

Yelan lowered her head. " Very well. " she said defeated. " But is it true? " she asked looking at him.

" What? " Li demanded. " That Syaoran is my son or that I'm going to make Sakura my wife? "

" Both. " Yelan said.

" It's true. And I am going to go after them, now. "

" But you can't! " Yelan said.

Just then the doors burst open and guards filed in. " Riders coming my lady, master Li. " the commander said out of breath. " They'll be here before dawn. "

The chamber erupted into a mass of panic and fear.

Li barked out orders and gave directions that calmed them and got them going. He gave the order for Leiko to be executed as he had ordered and raced up to his room to get dressed and get ready to go after Sakura. He guessed that might have been half the reason she had left.

He remembered that she had been dressed in her riding gear when she had been standing in his doorway. She had known that Rulf's men were on there way and had decided to get Syaoran out of there as fast as possible and for that he thanked her because since finding out that Syaoran was his, he had become as protective of him as he was for Sakura and Meilin.

Li raced down to the stables and looked back at the Li Clan before galloping out of the courtyard praying that his family made it out of this in one piece. . . .

_**Later that night . . . . .**_

Sakura, Meilin and Syaoran arrived at Lycrae and fought the cold. Sakura pointed out the opening in a cave mouth where they were heading. It was barely visible, but because Sakura had been here so many times, she knew where to look. They were about to enter when something stepped in front of them making Sakura jump back startled.

" Aunty Sakura? " came Tristan's voice.

" Tristan? " Sakura asked fighting the blizzard that was starting to whip up.

" It is Tristan. " Syaoran stated smiling at his best friend, who returned the smile.

" Oh thank the gods! " Sakura cried as she fell to her knees and hugged Tristan tightly.

" We were so worried. " Sakura stated looking at him. " Your mother is here as well right? "

Tristan smiled as he knew how his mother and his aunt were connected. " Yeah she's in there. " Tristan replied making Sakura and Meilin sigh with relief.

Sakura was about to dash inside but Tristan smiled." You might want to keep it down. You don't want to disturb my new little sister. "

Sakura blinked a couple of times and then her jaw dropped. " You mean - Is Madison ok? - How is -? " Tristan smiled and stepped back as Sakura, questions forgotten, flew inside, Meilin and following, cape flowing about behind her.

Syaoran smirked as he stood in front of Tristan and removed his furry hood from his head. " I knew you'd be alright. " Syaoran stated smugly as he and Tristan did their special hand shake.

" With my mother? Who wouldn't be? As soon as she realized that Aunt Sakura could be already here and waiting and possibly injured, you'd be surprised how fast she got us here, past Rulf's men and all. "

Syaoran chuckled as they walked inside away from the bitter cold. " Trust me I can believe it. Mother couldn't wait to leave the Li Clan to get here. "

Tristan stopped a frown of confusion on his face. " Li Clan? " he asked.

Syaoran stopped and looked sad for a moment. " Yeah. We got attacked and I managed to escape and somehow I ended up at this place and then the next day mom came and she was wounded. It's taken weeks for her to recover. I didn't think she would make it there for a while, but Li banished my doubt and in the end he was right, she did pull through. "

" Whose Li? I've heard his name mentioned before by my mom. "

" He's a friend of my mother's apparently. He was really cool, he taught me all these mad fighting techniques, so much more than my uncle Tori. But I think him and my mother must have had a fight before we left because I've never known my mom to totally snob anyone and pretend that she didn't here him calling out to us as we left. We didn't even say goodbye or thanks for letting us stay. "

Tristan raised his eyebrows.

" By the sounds of it something must have happened for Aunty Sakura to do that. "

Syaoran nodded as they came into the huge cavern that opened up in front of them. " This is so cool. " Syaoran breathed as he looked around.

" Hey come on. Come meet Ally. "

" Ally? "

" My little sister you idgit. " Tristan laughed as Syaoran swiped at him and together they ran up to Sakura, Meilin and Madison.

Madison smiled as her son and Syaoran ran up to them. " Look Ally, this is Syaoran. " Madison stated softly to the bundle she was holding in her arms.

Syaoran starred down as Vivid violet eyes blinked and opened wide to look up at him. Syaoran's' breath caught in his throat as he stared down at the tiny bundle. She had shiny deep ebony hair and she yawned widely and cuddled closer to Madison making Sakura and Meilin coo in delight.

Sakura snapped back to reality and looked at Syaoran and Tristan." Why don't you two go play? I'm sure you have lots to talk about and I wish to talk to Madison please. "

The two boys nodded and ran off to practice fighting. Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled before turning back to Madison.

" Listen Madison but we have some big issues to deal with. The first is that we can't stay here. Rulf is on his way. "

Madison gasped.

" Secondly, I think we should get Vala to take the children. "

" No way! " Madison cried hugging Ally closer to her.

" Madison. " Sakura started.

" No! " Madison cried starting to sob.

" Madison we have to do our best to keep them all safe and _alive_. It is our duty as parents. What would you do if we were caught and Ally or Tristan were taken away from you? "

Madison lowered her head in defeat. " I have no choice do I? "

" At this stage . . no. " Sakura replied sadly. Sakura went over to a to a small pool of water and stared down into it's depths. " Vala. " she called in her mind.

All most at once a crystal image appeared and Tristan and Syaoran whipped around.

" Cool. " Tristan breathed as he watched Vala's image focus.

---------------------------------------------

" It is possible. " Vala said as she thought about it. " But it will take a lot of my energy. "

Sakura nodded and Vala walked over to Madison and gently took Ally from her arms.

" Hey! What are you doing? " Syaoran demanded glaring at her.

" It has been decided that the three of you are to come to the Mar Island with me to live until the war is over and that it is safe. "

Syaoran glared at Sakura. " I'm not going. " he stated.

" Yes you are. " Sakura stated firmly.

" I'm not. "

" You are. "

" You are going and that's it. " Meilin intervened, glaring.

Syaoran glared back at her in defiance.

" Move it young man. " Meilin demanded.

" What about you? " Tristan asked wide eyed.

" We will stay here and try to help the best way we can. " Sakura said valiantly.

Vala went over to them and stood near them and Vala looked at them.

" They'll be safe so not worry Madison, Ally will remember you when she returns. "

" Goodbye Tristan, I love you. " Madison said fighting back her tears.

" Love you too mom. "

" Goodbye Syaoran. I love you. " Sakura said tears welling in her eyes.

Syaoran glared at her and turned away from her.

" Syaoran. " Sakura said trying not to cry.

Vala looked at her sadly. " I have to go. My energy is running out. " In a flash of light, they all disappeared. Sakura cried out as they left. Her shoulders shook as she started to cry.

" He didn't - he didn't - "

Meilin and Madison hugged her as she cried. " It'll be alright. " they soothed and took comfort from each other trying to fight their own personal grief's.

----------------------------------------

Li galloped up the mountain and fought the raging wind as snow blinded his vision. He knew that they were somewhere nearby, but where?

----------------------------------------

Madison wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and composed herself long enough for Sakura and Meilin to come up with a plan of some sort. They were going to get away from Lycrae as it was no longer safe for them. They decided that some how they had to get back to their families and try to help them. They needed to know that they were safe before they could plan anything further.

" I wish I knew of some way we could get back to Berth Seren Banon unseen. " Sakura sighed.

" I wish that Kero Beros, plushie, whatever you call him was around. " Meilin sighed and then kicked the wall in frustration.

Both Madison and Sakura looked up. " That's it! " they cried in union. " Kero and Suppi! Meilin you are brilliant! "

" Huh? " Meilin blinked stupidly.

-----------------------------------------------

Sakura sat down and the cave mouth and waited for the blizzard to pass. It never lasted long, but today it was certainly taking it's time. Sakura shivered and pulled her cloak tighter around her. Madison had called for Suppi and Sakura had tried Kero. Now all they could do was wait. Sakura felt in her pocket and pulled out her pendant of the star. It glimmered in the late afternoon light that shone through the storm.

" Oh mother. " Sakura sighed heavily. " Some legacy you left me. If I had known that all this would happen . . . "

She shook her head. She didn't know how she wanted to finish that sentence. She didn't trust herself enough to finish it. Would she have stayed hidden deep within the forest with Li and remain there? Or would her free spirit have urge her forward? Would she have saved Madison again if she had too knowing what would follow? She didn't know.

Sakura sighed again and put the pendant back in her pocket clumsily as her fingers were too numb with cold. She was about to get up and go back into the warmth of the cold when she saw a shadow on the floor of the cave. She looked up and almost yelled in fright when she saw Kero hovering above her looking cold and miserable, Suppi [Spinel Sun] behind him.

" You called? " Spinel sun asked.

" We sure did! " Sakura jumped up. "Come on we need you're help. "

Kero and Spinel followed her inside shaking their wet fur from the snow. None of them realized that Sakura's Star pendant was lying at the mouth of the cave where she had been sitting.

-------------------------------------------------

_**Three Hours Later **_

Li was swearing very colourfully when he realized that finding Sakura and the others was a lot harder that what he had anticipated. He was frozen and stiff and he swore his fingers would drop off at any moment. His horse stopped and started grazing and Li started swearing again, but he stopped when he saw the opening of a cave hidden by shadow that he hadn't seen before. He dropped down heavily from the horse and started to walk towards it, pulling his horse behind him.

His horse stopped and started to graze again and Li turned around and glared down at the horse, but something sparkled and he bent and picked it up before the horse started to eat it. His eyes widened in recognition when he realized what it was. It was Sakura's Star Pendant.

" Sakura! " Li called out into the wind and ran into the cave. He stopped dead when he came into the mouth of the cave.

It was like a little home had been built into the cave. There was a fire, rugs, mats, chairs; it was like a part of a home put into a cave. He stared around and walked in further. The fire was slowly dying, but Li knew that people had been here recently. He walked briskly over to it and threw more wood onto it and it roared back to life. A twig snapped under his foot and he looked down moving his foot when he saw drawings and what not in the dirt.

Closer inspection showed a rough drawing that represented the mountains and other places surrounding them. There was Kingdom of Kinomoto, Berth Seren Banon and other places like the forest and Madison's kingdom. Li's eyes widened when he realized it was a map.

" Oh no. " he whispered going whiter. " Please god no. Don't tell me their going back. "

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Next day **_

Sakura climbed off Kero Beros's back along with Meilin. " We can't thank you enough. " Sakura said tiredly. " What should have taken us at least a week of hard riding maybe more with all of Rulf's sentries, we managed to get here in less than a day. "

Kero looked at Sakura worriedly and rubbed against her. " What do we do now? " Kero asked purring as Sakura stroked him.

" We have to find shelter. "

Meilin was looking around and Madison looked up. " Didn't you say that Li used to live in this forest Sakura? "

Sakura nodded. " Follow me. If it's still standing, we can shelter there for tonight. "

--------------------------------------------

Li had stayed in the cave all night along with his horse; had stocked up on water and had made sure his horse was well feed and watered before he had taken off, galloping as fast as possible, trying to get to get back to Berth Seren Banon as quickly as he could.

---------------------------------------

" Get some rest. " Sakura commanded. " We can't do much more today. " She turned to Kero. " Will you watch over us Kero while we sleep? " Kero and Spinel nodded and transformed into the second forms, so they wouldn't be seen.

True to her word, Sakura, Meilin and Madison slept all the rest of the day, all night and well into the next day. Madison woke along with Meilin late in the afternoon, but Sakura continued to sleep well into the night.

Madison's violet eyes watched Sakura's sleeping form concerned. " Do you think she's alright? I mean she isn't waking and it's nearly time for us to sleep. "

Meilin shook her head. " She's just been through a lot. We need to give her time and plenty of rest to sort out everything. "

" What happened at the Li Clan? " Madison asked quietly, keeping and eye on Sakura.

Meilin's eyes saddened.

" Rulf's men were seen in the distance, we had to escape, I didn't get to say goodbye or anything and we couldn't warn anyone. I just hope they saw them in time and were able to fight. " She said thinking. " Sakura told Li though. " she mumbled and Madison frowned.

" Told him what? "

Meilin blinked and said nothing.

" She told him that Syaoran was his son?" Madison asked softly.

" Wha- How did you? " Meilin asked in shock.

Madison smiled. " I always wondered. You'd have to be a baka not to see the resemblance. I had my suspicions. But how did you know? "

Meilin looked at Sakura's sleeping form. " Sakura wrote to me and told me. "

For a moment raw anger burned in Madison's eyes, and Meilin shrank back afraid. Then it disappeared as quickly as it had come.

" I guess she had to. I mean I guess she wanted someone to know the truth, and you being part of the Li Clan, I guess she thought if anything happened, she would be glad to know that someone knew the truth. "

Meilin sighed and nodded. " I'm sure she wanted to tell you, but being married to Eriol. "

Madison smiled. " Knowing Eli and how he reacts when Li is around, he'd let it slip just to annoy him and it would have been a disaster. "

Meilin nodded relieved. " _Exactly_. " both girls burst into giggles.

-------------------------------------

_**5 Days Later . .**_

Sakura stretched in the early morning light. She had found one of Li's old bows and some arrows and she had been using them to hunt over the last 4 days, keeping them alive. Kero and Suppi assured her that they were safe that most of Rulf's men were far away by now, but that didn't assure Sakura. She was just on guard as she would have been surrounded by the enemy.

Madison and Meilin were still asleep and that was how she preferred it. By being alone she could occupy herself and keep her thoughts from Syaoran and Li for both had broken her heart; Li with betraying her, and Syaoran not saying goodbye.

She started to jog into the forest and as she got deeper she slowed down and started to let her quickly acquired hunting skills take over. What Madison and Meilin, Kero and Suppi didn't know was that everyday Sakura went a little further towards Berth Seren Banon.

She had gotten as far as the Seren temple, on the hill, but had to stop there because she didn't trust herself enough to be able to stay hidden and not get found. Sakura found her prey and slowly started to stalk it, watching it's every move. The deer looked around as if sensing danger, but went back to grazing.

Sakura loaded the arrow and drew careful aim. She relaxed and let the arrow go, streaking through the air where it embedded itself in its unsuspecting target. Sakura hated killing, but if it meant that they could live just a little bit longer in the darkened times, then she was grateful and dethatched her disgust and sadness of seeing the deer die, from her body and kept it at bay.

Knowing that today's catch was over and done with, she dragged the deer over into cover of a thicket and shouldered her bow and arrows and started towards the all-too-familiar path towards Berth Seren Banon. She had been away for too long and it was time for its princess to return.

Sakura crept out from the last remaining cover of the bushes for the next 100 yards and crouching peeked down the hill towards Berth Seren Banon where the castle stood tall and proud. She looked around, but their seemed to be no movement and started to bolt for the next available coverage.

---

Sighing, she made her way closer and closer. It must have taken her 2 hours to get where she currently was, in front of the market square. The castle was directly behind it. She was about to move when she felt a sword point dig painfully into her back.

" I advise you not to move. We've been watching you, and we are keen to know what you are doing. "

Sakura gulped and turned around and came face to face with what appeared to be a village man.

" Who are you? " he demanded.

Sakura couldn't move, speak or swallow, let alone blink. She was paralyzed by fear. She watched as more and more village folk appeared and stared at her in wonder.

" I asked you a question. _Speak!_ "

Sakura opened her huge emerald eyes and lifted her head and stared up at him, as he stood above her and she was still crouching. His eyes widened and he loosened his grip on the sword a little. Sakura felt for her pendant to show them who she was, but found it gone. An elderly woman in the crowd gasped and stepped forward.

" You baka! Drop your sword! Don't you recognize who you are addressing?! "

The man glared at her. " I don't care! We swore to protect this area, and by the gods, I will not let her get away. We want to know what she is doing here and why she is heading towards the castle. "

The crowd nodded and murmured among themselves.

The old woman stepped forward and slapped the man savagely, leaving a very red mark. She may be old, but she could still bite. " You will stop your insolence at once! And don't backchat your elders. " She turned and smiled warmly at Sakura and despite her aching bones, she knelt on the hard ground, surprising everyone.

Sakura tried to get her to stand to save her aching bones, but she bowed lower and then looked up at Sakura. " Allow me to apologize for his behavior your majesty. "

Everyone gasped.

" He did not recognize you. But I, who have known you since your birth, and despite old eyes, I know who you are. "

Everyone dropped to kneeling in front of her, despite Sakura's commands to not do it.

" Your majesty, we thought you had been destroyed. We fled as you commanded. Most of us made it, some didn't however. There was a huge fight in those fields over yonder your majesty. We have never seen such ferociousness. The king and the crown prince fought bravely. "

Sakura gasped." My father - the king and my brother. Are they alright? " Sakura asked hopefully.

The old woman's eyes softened." They were wounded, " Sakura let out a strangled moan and started to cry. " But, we managed to save them. They are hidden in some underground caverns we have found. That's where we've been hiding. "

Sakura wiped away her tears. " I never knew of underground caverns. "

The old woman shook her head. " Well they are there and they are very hard to find. We had to mark the entrance so we can see where we are supposed to enter. "

Sakura looked behind her at the castle. She turned to look at the woman in front of her.

" I must go back to the castle. "

The old woman nodded understanding. " Then do not let us stop you your majesty. But please be careful. Some of the villages will be waiting for you. Don't dally too long. "

Sakura nodded and stood up ignoring her cramping muscles.

" Your majesty. " Sakura turned around. " We buried his lordship's body, just like you would have wanted to. "

Sakura stood numb in shock. She had forgotten completely about Kisho, and she burst into tears and hugged the old woman, who stroked her back and offered soothing words.

------------------------------------------------

Madison frowned and walked back outside the small hut to look around. She knew Sakura had been taking off a lot these last 4 days to do hunting, but she had never been this long before. She looked up and spotted Kero.

" Kero are you sure Sakura's not in any immediate danger? "

Kero crossed his arms and legs and hovered in the air with a serious expression on his face. " I'm sure. But - "

" But what? " Madison demanded.

Kero looked up, ignoring her question, and starred as if looking straight through the trees and the mountains. " I'm not sure. " he mumbled.

Madison yelled in frustration and threw her hands up in the air and marched back inside.

Meilin was out taking a bath in the river when she heard the horse's hooves. She jumped out quickly and wrapped the cloth to some degree around her and bolted towards the hut. She stopped when she saw that the rider was Li. He stopped dead when he saw her and jumped off the horse and walked up to her and hugged her tightly, taking Meilin off guard.

" Thank the gods you're here. I chased you up that god forbidden mountain, froze everything only to find that little map of yours and realized that you had come back. I've been looking everywhere for you, and it was just sheer luck that I decided to come back here, thinking I could start searching again in the morning. "

" I- " Meilin was too speechless.

Li looked up at what was once his home and saw that everything was just like the old days. " How long have you been here for? " Li asked letting go of her shoulders.

" Four days. "

Li stared at her. " How? "

" By Kero Beros, the one we all love and adore. " came Kero's voice above them.

Li looked up and growled. " So the stuffed animal helped you. "

Kero glared at him. " Nice to see that your still the gaki we all love to hate. " Kero retorted with his tiny arms crossed.

Li ignored him and turned to Meilin. " Is Sakura here? "

Meilin bit her lower lip, looking at him. " Umm, yeah. " she said slowly. " But she went out hunting ages ago, and she hasn't come back yet. "

Li's eyes widened. " Hunting? Sakura's hunting? "

There was a startled squeal and they looked up to see Madison standing with her hand clamped over her mouth as she stared at Li and then bolted out from the door way and hugged Li tightly. " Oh thank the gods you are well and safe. " Madison cried as she looked up at Li. " I had no idea what had become of you. "

Li smiled down at Madison. " Sorry to keep your wondering. But you have to admit, things have gotten out of hand. "

Madison nodded. " Why don't you come in. I hope you don't mind us using it. But Sakura said you wouldn't mind. "

Li raised his eyebrow and saw the girls exchange looks. Yes he hadn't been himself for the last several years and he was finding it a challenge to change, but he was feeling the ice melt inside him and the constant shadow that had been whispering to him all these years, he was choosing now to ignore.

He would deal with his past with Sakura and their son, (gods above, he was a father) when the time came. But for now he needed to establish the situation here.

" I don't. " he replied and smiled – a little.

Madison and Meilin giggled, as the tension of the impending doom they were all facing was lifted just a little.

------------------------------------------------

Sakura flew into what once had been her and Kisho's room. She could still smell him and she breathed deeply remembering the few precious memories she had left of their time together. Don't get me wrong, Sakura loved Li, but Kisho had held her heart for all his kindness. She went to her jewelry box and found all it's contents still there. The castle hadn't been raided yet, and she knew she had to get what she wanted fast before Rulf grew tired of trying to find her and came back to loot.

She grabbed a pillow case from her bed and started scooping everything valuable in it from her jewelry box. Most of it was her mother's and she would never part with any of it. She found her crown and placed that in the pillow case as well.

The door opened and she gasped but smiled relieved when she saw one of the young village boys. He blushed and lowered his eyes when he spoke to her.

" Excuse me your majesty. We were wondering what was keeping you. There have been sightings of armed men in the forests these last weeks. We don't want to take too many risks. "

" Listen, please I need your help. I need you to go get some of the other villages to get the horse and cart out of the stable. I'm taking everything valuable to me and other supplies we might need, and no arguing. " she demanded when he went to open his mouth.

" Here take this. " she threw the pillow case at him and he caught it. " Be careful of that. It has my crown and my mother's things in it. Guard them with your life. Take it out and load it on the cart. Hurry. " she urged as he ran out the door.

Sakura went through all her possessions and stashed anything of use in pillow cases she came across. She grabbed some of Kisho's clothes and knew that someone would be able to wear them. She grabbed supplies from the bathrooms and sent the young boy, when he came back, to the kitchens, to grab anything that was of importance.

Sakura visited any room that she knew that held anything important. By the time they had finished, they had a cart full. Sakura fetched another horse and she jumped up on the cart and flicked the reins and followed after the villages as they lead the way towards the hide-out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura pulled the horses to a stand still when the village boys bade her to do so.

" Wait here your majesty. We're just going to see if the coast is clear. " Sakura nodded and looked up at the darkening sky.

' _I really have to get back to Madison and Meilin_.' she thought. ' _But I know Kero will know I'm not in any danger, so that should ease them a little_. '

The bushes rustled and Sakura stiffened, but relaxed when the boys came back. " It's safe, but hurry. " Sakura nodded and flicked the reins and let the boys guide her.

She didn't see it, for it was virtually impossible to see, but she gasped when she thought that she would collide with the wall, but instead passed it and went between them. Shadow was what hid it, and she breathed a sigh of relief to see that people were still in front of her and coming to greet them as she made her way further and further inside the high caverns.

The villagers stepped back and stared at her as if she were a ghost as she passed them, and despite her nerves, Sakura smiled at them and flicked the reins and made the horses move forward into the light.

Sakura pulled the horses to a stop and jumped down onto the hard earth. Little dust clouds rose around her feet as she landed and she shifted to look around and get a better view. People gathered closely around her awing and ahhing and talking amongst themselves. Sakura looked around but she didn't see them anywhere. Growing agitated to be gawked at like that Sakura raised her hand impatiently and the talking ceased.

" My people I prayed that you were safe and it looks as if my prayers have been answered. I am glad that you are safe and well, despite the circumstances. I have brought many things for all of you that should help out for a time. " Sakura indicated the cart and horses.

" But what is my main concern at this time is the where bout's of my father, the king and my brother. Where are they please. " Sakura's voice rang loud and clear into the caverns.

A man stepped forward. " Your majesty, I am Warrick, a village dweller from your northern borders. I have been acting as a healer the best that I can as there are no others. The healers from all villages have disappeared. There's been no sign of them. The King and the Crown Prince were severely injured during the last fight. They are recovering somewhat, but we need herbs and - "

" I figured as much Warrick. " Sakura cut in. " But where are they? "

" Allow me to take you there your highness. " Warrick bowed and lead the way.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Madison lifted the lantern high into the air as she stared out into the darkness of the forest as she looked desperately for Sakura. She prayed that any second Sakura would come bounding into the small clearing and smile sheepishly and apologies for having wondered off and losing track of time. But as she watched and waited, Sakura didn't come.

A noise beside her startled her and she whipped around as figure appeared beside her all wet from having a bath in the river. Madison's eyes widened as she thought it was Eriol and then lowered her eyes with sadness and blushed a little at her foolishness.

Li wiped the dripping bangs from his eyes and looked at Madison. He'd seen what had happened. " What's wrong? "

Madison looked up at him and smiled sadly. " For a moment there I thought you were Eriol. "

Li snarled and Madison gave a little giggle. " I know, I know. But the way you were just standing, I could have sworn it was him. " She sighed. " I miss him so much, it sometimes hurts to breath. "

Li tightened his belt around his waist and clenched his shirt in his hand as he stared at her. " Everything is going to be ok Madison. If Eriol's anything like me, he won't go down too easily. Determined bastard could sweet talk his way out of dying if he wanted to. "

Despite what his words could mean, Madison smiled sadly and looked once more out into the darkness. " That's one thing I was worried about, but where' is she? "

--------------------------------------------------

Sakura knelt down by her father as he laid asleep in the make shift bed. His head was bandaged and he had cuts and bruises all over his body. " Papa? " Sakura breathed as she looked at him. She couldn't believe that this had happened.

Aiden shifted a little and groaned as he opened his eyes and starred up at her.

" Papa? "

" Sa- Sakura? "

" That's right papa. I'm here, I'm here. "

Aiden shakily lifted his arm and let his bruised fingers trace an awkward line down her face. Sakura lent down and gently placed a kiss on his cheek.

" Rest papa. I'll be here when you wake. "

Aiden's hand dropped to the blanket as he drifted back off to sleep.

" Sakura? " Sakura lifted her head and looked at the body lying beside her father.

" Tori? "

Tori's eyes were open and he was starring up at the ceiling.

Sakura moved next to him and looked down at him as he studied her face. He wasn't as badly cut up as her father, but he hadn't been sparred at all either.

" You have a terribly black eye brother did you know? " Sakura smiled sadly.

Tori shifted and groaned. " Trust you to make fun of me when I'm down Kaijuu. "

Sakura glared at him. " You mustn't be too bad if you can make fun of me brother. "

Tori half smiled. " I'm so damn tired. I want to get up but I can't. "

" And so you shouldn't. " Sakura said firmly. " You've fought long and hard and you now have to rest. "

" What so now you're a doctor as well a kaijuu? "

Sakura mocked glared at him and tweaked him on the nose making him yelp.

" That hurt! "

Sakura smiled and giggled at his discomfort. " Serves you right baka. While you're down and out for the count, I'm in charge. "

" Like hell you are. " Tori spat glaring at her.

" Tori, you can't even stand on your two feet without falling over or fainting. Your indisposed for the time being and quiet frankly, your useless to anyone here. So do me a favor, stay where you are, shut up, sleep and get some rest ok? " Tori clamped his mouth shut and simply glared at her.

Sakura smile at him and leant down and kissed him on the forehead. " Get well brother. There will come a time when I will need you. "

Tori's glare softened and he watched a she got up and left.

Sakura stopped on her way out and frowned. There was something very familiar about that midnight black hair. She made her way over and gasped seeing Eriol's form laying unconscious in the make shift bed. Sakura blinked wide eyed and clamped her hand over her mouth to stop herself from crying out as she knelt down beside him.

" Oh Eriol what happened to you? " she whispered as she brushed his bangs back from his forehead. " What will Madison say when she finds out? " At the thought of Madison and Meilin left alone, she jumped up, but not before whispering to Eriol that she would be back with Madison.

She ran out of the ' healing ' cavern and made straight for the horses and cart. She unhitched one of the horses and jumped up on its back. She looked around her and made eye contact with one of the village girls. The girl, knowing that was wanted, came over and curtsied.

" Your highness? "

Sakura urged her horse to the back of the cart and extracted 3 of the sacks. She turned back to the girl. " In these 3 you will find some of the things from the kitchens, some flour and other usable items. It's not much, but in the short time I was there, it was all I could get. Hand them out to those that can use them. "

The girl nodded. " Thank you, your highness. "

Sakura shot her a quick smile before she grabbed another small bag and galloped out of the cave, caring not that anyone could have seen her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

A shadowed figured sat on a chair in his tent as one of his men came in with the report.

The man saluted and bowed. " Sir there's no sign of them. We've searched Lycrae, there were traces left behind, but as to whom they belonged we are not sure as there were other traces of others being there. It was a useless search sir. They've managed to escape us. "

The shadowed figure shifted position and Rulf grunted as he aggravated his right arm that was bandaged and up in a sling.

" Damn Pixies. " he muttered.

" Sir? " the man before him asked questioningly.

Rulf's sharp eyes riveted to him. " She knew we were coming and has fled. No doubt she's called on her little friends for help. Have you searched beyond Lycrae? " Rulf demanded favoring his arm.

" Yes sir! " the man stated stiffening at the glare he received.

Rulf thumped his hand on the edge of his chair and shifted back so he was once again in shadow.

Rulf's mind went through every possibility as to the whereabouts of his little princess. Who could be helping her? Was it the hunter that had been on the ship with her? But reports had proven that he was not with her . . . yet. Maybe it could be either of the black haired girls? That servant girl with the violet eyes was certainly bound to the princess, so she would definitely be with her. But Rulf knew that together they could not keep up hiding from him and his men, so he knew that there was more than one helping her.

" Sir? Have you any orders? "

Rulf jolted out of his revere and looked at the man before him. Rulf chucked him a small leather pouch of gold.

" What's this for Sir? " the bewilded man asked.

" For your efforts so far. Find her and you will have much more. "

The young man bowed, his arm across his chest as he did so, the sign of respect.

" And one more thing. " Rulf began. " Try heading back towards Berth Seren Banon. If I know our Princess, she'll try to get back there for her father and brother. "

The young man nodded. " Right away Sir. "

Rulf watched the young man depart and leant back into his chair and started to think once again. His gaze fell on his arm once again and he snarled. " Damn those freaking pixies and their arrows. "

A deep chuckle came out of the darkness and a shiver went up Rulf's back. " I believe my lord that they aren't Pixies as you say, but Elvin folk. "

Rulf glared at the darkness behind his chair, towards where his makeshift bed was.

" Kartiako when I ask for your damn opinion I'll ask for it. Therefore keep your treacherous mouth shut until I say otherwise. " Rulf spat.

The feminine chuckle sounded once again and two amber/yellow eyes glistened in the darkness as a young woman stepped out of the darkness behind Rulf's chair. Her long Black hair unnaturally lifted and swirled around her as she ran her long hands down along Rulf's shoulders and traced his jaw line with her long nails. Red lips smirked as Rulf shivered at her touch. She clasped his chin and turned his face so he could see her. Her golden eyes gleamed as she looked at him seductively.

" My lord, " she began in a soft voice that betrayed the venom and the malice in her being. " You know that if I did that we wouldn't be where we are today. "

Rulf pushed her away and stood up his back to her. " Which is where exactly?!! " Rulf spat glaring at her over his shoulder. " In the freaking cold, with no sign of Sakura! A freaking arrow wound that's crippled me and patience that's wearing thin and still trying to figure who and what is helping her and where the hell she is!! "

Kartiako eyes gleamed cat-like and she swiftly advanced towards him. " My lord. " she soothed as she stroked his face softly. She made her eyes dim and she looked at him her eyes pleading with his. " Please relax. Everything is under control. Do you remember why you chose me? " she asked running her hands down his chest.

Rulf knocked her hands away and stepped out of her grasp. " I chose you because you showed great promise Kartiako. Compared to your village runts, you were only one with the malice and venom I need to fund my cause. "

Kartiako smirked and her eyes gleamed brightly under his praise.

" But that was then and this is now, and I am seriously reconsidering returning you. "

Kartiako's fury leapt to the surface and she went to strike him, but he caught her wrist easily in his left hand and gripped it tightly making her cringe.

" Remember Kartiako I can easily break you. " Rulf said continuing to hold his ground against the struggling Kartiako.

" You truly are the bastard they say you are. " Kartiako spat glaring at him.

Rulf smirked. " Of course. " he replied and released her wrist and she rubbed it as she watched him walk away from her towards the flap on his tent, her eyes glaring daggers at his back." Get ready. We're leaving. " he commanded as he walked out of the tent.

Kartiako curtsied, her eyes sparkling as she slowly closed them, thinking of all the wonderful things she was going to do to him when she got her chance.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura struggled under the weight of the deer that she had killed earlier as she tried to lift it up and over her saddle of the horse she had ridden out of the caverns. Sweat poured down her face and she cursed with every word that she knew as she managed to get the deer up. The horse nickered under the weight and Sakura wiped her forehead and sighed. The light was fading fast and she didn't like being out here all on her own. A dead deer and a horse were not her idea of companions.

She jumped up and kicked the horse into a trot, hoping against all hope that the retched deer wouldn't fall off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Meilin stiffened and looked up from the sewing that Madison had her doing. " Did you hear that? " she asked.

Madison stopped doing what she was doing and Li looked up from the fire and they too listened. " It sounds like talking. "

They jumped up and went to the door cautiously and Li held his knife ready as Madison opened the door and the firelight flooded out into dark and they watched as not 2 meters away Sakura was cursing as she tried to get something off the back of the horse that she had picked up from somewhere.

" Sakura? " Meilin asked staring out into the darkness.

-----------------------------

" Stop twitching! " Sakura threw at the damn horse as it kept trying to get rid of whatever was on the back of it. " I swear if you don't stop moving I'm going to - "

" _Sakura?!!_ "

Sakura stopped glaring at the horse and looked over towards the door that she hadn't noticed had opened.

Madison came out holding a lantern that she had just lit and held it high into the air.

" Where have you been? " she asked.

" I've been - " Sakura stopped when she saw the third figure in the doorway.

She turned away angrily and shifted the dead deer and cursed as the horse danced sideways. " What is _HE_ doing here? " she threw at Madison who looked back at Li.

" Sakura. " Li began but stopped when she threw him a dirty look.

" Li's been here since you left. " Madison replied stepping closer towards Sakura.

" I see. " was all that Sakura said.

She moved to the saddle and fiddled with the ropes that were holding the sack she had taken earlier and threw it over at Meilin, who had come to stand next to Madison, wondering what on earth Sakura was up to.

" What's this? " Meilin asked as she caught it.

" I'll tell you in a minute. Just wait till I get this damn deer off. "

Sakura wiped the sweat from her forehead and moved around to grab the horses reins tightly." You might want to stand back. " Sakura stated and Madison, Li and Meilin did so.

Sakura gripped the reins tightly and glared at the horse. " Do this right the first time and you will spare both of us. " she stated firmly and stood to the side of the horse and gave it a hard _whack_ on it's rump.

The horse not understanding what had hit, reared up and thrashed it's hooves around. Madison cried out and nearly dropped the lamp and Meilin stared at the stupidity of doing such a thing.

Sakura fought the pull of the reins and then using what was left of her strength, she gave a sharp tug and the horse feeling the pull of the bit, settled and danced around as Sakura muttered soothing words.

Sakura ignoring all the comments and tongue lashings she was getting from the three of them about her stupidity, walked over to a tree and tied the reins to a low hanging branch of a tree and patting the horse, she walked back wearily towards the little hut where Li and the others were waiting.

" What in the world were you thinking?!! " Li nearly shouted as she came in hearing distance.

Sakura glared at him angrily and then noticed the knife he was holding. She adapted the haughty air that was accustomed to being a queen and sometimes required and stared at Li like a servant.

" As you can see, " Sakura indicated the deer that was now on the ground at her feet.

" I was unloading my hunt. " she said, and then walking over to Li and lifted his hand that held the knife.

" And since you already have the necessary equipment, you can do the honors while Madison, Meilin and I go bathe. "

" Wha - ? " Li looked at her as if she was mad.

Madison and Meilin looked at each other.

" Yes you heard me. " Sakura stated haughtily. " I am tired and since you came here uninvited, you will keep out of my way and do as I bid you because there is much that is happening as we speak and I have to make plans, that don't, I may add - " Sakura stopped Li as he went to open his mouth. " Include you. "

Sakura totally ignored him as he protested and took the sack off Meilin and bid them to follow her, which they had to do when Sakura glared at them daring them to contradict her. Meilin shrugged when Li looked at her.

Li watched them go and yelled in anger as he dragged the deer over the outside table and set to work on it having nothing else to do.

-------------------------------------------------------

" What's gotten into you?!! " Meilin demanded as Sakura sat down on a rock and started peeling of her sweaty clothes.

" Look I'll explain in a minute, but I really want to get into this water right about now. "

Madison shared a look with Meilin and shrugged.

_**A few minutes later**_

Sakura dunked her head under the cold water and shivered as she came up into the hot night air. Sakura went over to one of the lower rocks and jumped up onto it and pulled the sack closer to her.

" Ok are you going to explain it to us now? " Meilin asked swimming a little way away from her.

" Yep, but firstly I have presents for the both of you. Here. " Sakura threw them to them.

Madison and Meilin swam over to her and their eyes lit up when they opened their hands and saw the little bottles of shampoo and the little bars of soap.

" How did you get all this? " Meilin asked rubbing the shampoo into her hair.

Sakura slipped back into the water and applied her own shampoo to her hair and rubbed it through her long hair furiously.

" I went back to Berth Seren Banon today and raided it. I got out everything that was valuable and worth anything to me. "

Madison gasped and stared at her in shock. " But how? I mean Rulf's men - ? "

" Are no where to be seen or heard for the moment. The villagers told me that they are too busy trying to find us up near Lycrae. " Madison and Meilin listened as Sakura told them everything that had happened.

" So… these caverns is where everyone is hiding and no one knows about it apart from us? "

Sakura nodded. " But the thing is, I still don't think it's safe. That's why we need to go there and start organizing everything. From what I saw today, those caverns are a lot bigger than what were are giving credit for. I think they go back in to the mountains. If we can get them back as far as we can, so no noise will penetrate out into the outside where Rulf's men may hear, then it might be safer. But we still have to post sentries to keep a look out. "

Madison finished washing her long black hair, and started putting in conditioner. " But how are we to do it? I mean the villagers no nothing of warfare. Neither do we come to think of it. "

Sakura sighed and reached for the soap. " We know enough to survive. When my father and Tori get better they can help. "

Meilin sat deep in thought.

" Oh and Madison, " Sakura started looking att her best friend.

" Yeah? "

" I . . ummm . . I found Eriol. "

Madison sat bolt right up and swam towards her. " Where? Is he ok? "

Sakura's eyes saddened. " He's injured. He was unconscious when I found him. "

Tears welled up in Madison's violet eyes. " Oh god no. " she muttered and burst into tears.

" Madison I'm sure he's fine. I promised him I would bring you to him and he made a noise to let me know he understood. " It was a lie, but she didn't want to upset Madison any more.

" Really? "Sakura nodded and met Meilin's knowing eyes and she nodded in understanding.

Madison pulled herself together and sat deep in thought in the cold water as it flowed past them." I guess we've got no choice then. " she started. " We have to prepare them to fight. "

Sakura looked down at the water and watched her reflection. " There's no other way. "

Silence descended upon them like a thick cloud as they thought about their future to come. It was bleak.

Meilin sighed and met their eyes. " Well it's better to fight all together as one, then as one on your own isn't it? "

Sakura and Madison nodded and then they were distracted as a movement caught there attention and they looked up as Li walked towards the river bank. He was covered in blood and he met their threatening glances.

" Do you mind? " he inquired, indicating that he wanted to use the water. Madison and Meilin smiled and nodded that they didn't mind, and sank lower in the water. Li looked at Sakura but she just turned her naked back on him and started rubbing conditioner into her long hair.

Li sighed angrily and knelt down at the edge of the water and scrubbed furiously at this hands and arms washing away the deer's blood.

" Here Xiao Lang. " Meilin yelled chucking the soap that Sakura had given her to him.

He stared at it and she smirked.

" Cool huh? Sakura raided Berth Seren Banon today and brought us some pressies. "

" What?!! " Li looked up looking at her startled. " You did what? " he said looking at Sakura's back.

Sakura didn't turn around and look at him. But she addressed him over her shoulder.

" It was no big deal. That's only one of the many cart load of sacks we got from the castle. "

" _We_? " Li asked, no longer bothered with cleaning. He wanted to hear what she had been up too.

" Yes. " Sakura dunked her head under the water and then continued to wash out her hair. " The villagers and I. "

Madison swam over to the large cluster of rocks and ducked behind them so Li couldn't see her getting dressed. She was clean and there was no longer any use for her to continue swimming around in the cold water. There were things to do and by the looks of it, Sakura wasn't going to tell Li what she had told them, so it would be left up to her.

Li finished washing and threw Meilin's soap back towards her. She caught it easily.

" Come Li. " he heard Madison's voice behind him. " I'll help you cook dinner. " she stated and together they walked back up towards the hut. Meilin joined then shortly afterwards.

Sakura just stayed in the pool and tried to relax. She couldn't believe Li had the nerve to follow her here. What did he want? She swam around some more and then decided to wash her clothes. She laid on the rock in the heat of the night and watched the stars up above her as she let her clothes soak and then dry.

All too soon it was time to go in and eat dinner and she threw on her nicely washed clothes and followed after Meilin who lead the way back to the hut with the lantern.

TBC

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review…. And I want to thank all those that have reviewed and I am glad that you all like this story and will continue to give me the motivation to keep this story alive.. Thank you x x


	18. Scavenger Hunt

Chapter 18 – Scavenger Hunt

Sakura just couldn't get enough done fast enough.

People ran back and forwards listening to her orders as she continued to bark them out. She was driving them hard she knew it, especially the elders, but there was just so much to do. Li and Meilin along with some others were taking a quick break.

Meilin drank from the water skin and sighed as she handed it to Li. " She certainly knows what she wants done doesn't she? It's like she's planned this whole thing. "

Li took a long swallow of water and wiped his mouth on the back of his hands." She's a queen. They're raised to be able to deal with situations like this. It's their duty to their people. "

Meilin smiled. " Yeah I guess. She's doing a good job of it, but I don't like being ordered around this, but I'll let it go this time, because I know she needs me, and because she and Madison are my friends. But you know I've been thinking. You're kind of like royalty when you think about it. "

Li shot her a disbelieving look. " How so? "

Meilin smirked and shot him a glance. " Because cousin, you now are our leader of the Li Clan. That makes you very powerful and basically in their terms, " she indicated Sakura. " You're like royalty or at least nobility. "

Li watched Sakura thoughtfully. He watched as she pointed and ordered those around her. " It doesn't matter. " he finally said.

" How can you say that? " Meilin asked softly. " Doesn't our family ties mean anything to you anymore? "

Li shrugged. He grabbed his shoulder and massaged it. He'd taken off his other shirt ages ago. He was too hot with it on with all the work Sakura was making him do. " There are more things to be worrying about at the moment than family ties Meilin. "

Meilin sighed frustrated and got up and glared at him. " You just don't want to admit it Xiao Lang. " Meilin whispered loudly. Li looked up at her his expression masked.

" You'd rather sit there and stare instead of fixing this ridiculous rift between youand Sakura. What could you have done that she won't even talk to you? "

Li balked physically. How had the conversation gone from family ties and responsibilities to why Sakura was ignoring him? " You wouldn't believe me even if you knew. " he stated and Meilin stared at him. Not in her 25 years had she seen such raw emotion on Li's face. " Just forget it. " he said seeing her gaze flick over him. He turned to leave when she asked:

" Is this because of Syaoran? " Meilin murmured softly.

Li tensed and turned to look at her. " How do you know about Syaoran? "

Meilin looked down at the ground and Li's eyes widened. " You knew. " he breathed looking at her. " How did you know? " he demanded, fists clenching.

Meilin raised her eyes and looked at him. " Yes I knew. I've known all along. "

Li felt like he had been slapped and Meilin cringed at the look of hurt of his face.

" How? " Li demanded quietly. His body was so still it frightened Meilin to see him so.

Just then Sakura and Madison called out to them in union. Meilin stepped forward to answer the call but Li pushed her back so she had to talk to him. " How? " he demanded again.

Meilin sighed. " _Me and my big mouth._ " she muttered. She looked up at Li. " It's not my place to say. Go and talk to Sakura. She's the one you should speak to. He's your son, not mine. " and with that she walked away.

-------------------------------------------

_**Later On**_

Sakura looked around the cavern. In one corner there were elder women sitting on the ground weaving grass mats for beds, sitting on, containers and other purposes. Beside them were younger women sorting out berries and other useful herbs. On the other side of the cavern, Talut had some of the younger men helping him dig out deep trenches to guide the spring flood. Some other men were bringing back load after load of firewood for the upcoming winter and storing it in the corner near the front entrance.

Sakura walked towards the Healing cave and walked along the two rows of sick, healing or dying men and women. To see such suffering hurt her soul. She was trying so hard to get everything done and here were these poor people, including Eriol, her father and brother who needed her and she couldn't help them yet.

A polite cough behind her let her know she was being sought after and she got up from beside her father's makeshift bed and turned to look at the young woman in front of her.

She curtsied and looked up at Sakura. " Excuse me your highness. " she whispered looking at all the people lying down and having respect for them. " May I have a word? "

Sakura nodded and lead her out of the healing cave. " I've been sent by Iza. She says that there nearly aren't enough blankets or rugs for all of us and she says that Lita said that this winter coming is going to be a bad one, and if I may say so? Lita's pretty good with knowin' that kind of stuff. "

Sakura sighed and felt more weight put on her shoulders. This was what Madison had been warning her about earlier.

" Thank you - ah? "

" Cailtin, your highness. " the girl said curtseying.

" Thank you Caitlin. Would you please go and fetch Madison for me and tell her it is an emergency please? " Cailtin nodded and bounded off in search of the other princess.

From the other side of the cavern Madison watched as the young woman had spoken with Sakura and had seen Sakura's shoulders sag with another enormous weight. Her heart cried out for her friend and sister to her heart. What could have that young woman said that had affected Sakura so? She decided to go and find out.

Madison gave some more orders and assigned one of the women to take over as she made her way over to Sakura. Just then the young woman ran up to her and told her Sakura's message which heightened Madison's concern. She picked up her pace and made her way to Sakura.

" Sakura? What's wrong? " her violet eyes showed her concern.

Sakura's dull emerald eyes met hers. " We need to talk. " and with that she dragged Madison towards the front entrance.

--------------------------------------------------

Madison broke another blade of grass as she sat on the bank of the river and watched the water flow.

" So what your saying is, that you want us to go and raid our homes like common theives? "

" Yes. I will go back to Berth Seren Banon and get the last of anything that can help keep these people alive and well. Madison we've been here at least a week and already Summer has made it's presence known. Rulf can't be too far away. It only takes a week to go from here to Lycrae. But he doesn't know where we are. Plus with his army, it will take maybe a couple of days more.

" Madison there are nearly five hundred people in there that need us. Will we let most of them die because we are not ready for winter? I have a plan that may drive Rulf away from here and give us more time. If we can find a young woman that represents my height and at least has green eyes, and a girl that resembles you, we can use them to our advantage.

" We can dress them up, put cloaks on them and get Kero to take them to a town, far away from here and let the rumor spread that the two princesses are running around. Rulf will urge his men after them and that will give us the time we need to raid our homes and get back here, seal this cave and remain locked up while Li and some of the other men train them in combat. "

" But it's putting our lives in danger. " Madison stated.

Sakura frowned. " How many of those people in there fought for us? How many people lie in that healing cave because they fought for us? My father and my brother and your husband are in there Madison. Will you let them down? Or will you help me in this? "

Madison sighed. " You can count on me Sakura. Let's go find these princesses. "

--------------------------------------

The young girls swirled around not believing the gowns that they were wearing that Sakura had pulled out of one of the sacks she had brought from Berth Seren Banon earlier. They were a little crinkled but it didn't matter. Sakura smiled at their antics and everyone watched as the two girls laughed as they played. Their interest was captured because they had no idea what was going on. Madison nodded towards Iza, who they had named leader beneath them a few days ago. Iza nodded and the two girls stopped laughing and twirling and composed themselves as they remembered what it was that they were supposed to be doing.

Madison and Sakura turned around and knelt on the ground with the backs to Iza. Both had brushed their hair until it had gleamed. Both their hair trailed behind them on the ground.

A silver dagger gleamed in the firelight as Iza walked towards the girls and the others recognized her intentions. Meilin gasped and Li frowned as Iza drew the blade through Madison's long hair, rendering it shoulder length and then Sakura's, doing the same. Black and Honey-Brown fell to the floor in piles.

The two chosen girls then knelt down, one on either side of Sakura and Madison and everyone watched as two other women, their mothers, stepped forward and picked up the segregated hair and tied it to the daughters' hair with scarves. They arranged it so it sat nicely on their heads and made sure that their natural hair didn't show through.

Sakura placed a cloak on the first girl that was taking her place and made sure the hood was pulled back far enough on her head, so everyone could see that she had honey-brown hair, as did Madison with the other girl.

" Kero! " Sakura called and Kero Beros stepped forward. He had been told of the plan earlier and crouched so the two girls could get up on his back. Sakura wished them the best of luck and prayed that nothing would happen. Kero stretched his white wings and flew out into the sunlight and Sakura and Madison shared looks and hoped nothing would go wrong.

--------------------------------------

_**The Plan**_

Sakura and Madison would take six men with them in one cart, pulled by two horses. When they reached Berth Seren Banon, Sakura would get the other men to go and get another cart that she knew was still in the stables and collect another four horses from the field where the villages had secretly stashed the horses to keep them safe. After all it had been months since the beginning of the siege, someone had to keep them alive.

They would take whatever was left that could be of some use and put in the other cart and attach two horses. The Sakura would get two of the men to take it back to the cave and then help distribute everything. Meanwhile, Sakura, Madison and the other four men would head towards Madison's kingdom, to the north, with the other two horse tied to the cart. That would take at least two, two and a half days to reach from Berth Seren Banon if they worked the horse hard.

Then after picking up a cart from Madison's stables, they would attach the other two horses to it and then with Madison's cart loaded, two men would accompany her home as the last two men would head towards Kinomoto with Sakura. That would take another three days and then hoping everything went alright, they would head back to Berth Seren Banon and hope that with the week it would take to get back home, nothing would happen.

But all that would have to wait, until the two girls came back with Kero and told them that the plan had worked and that Rulf and his men would head towards the south, and then hopefully, get stuck for the winter and not be able to head back. Oh if only it would happen! Sakura was getting desperate and the others were starting to feel it too.

-------------------------------------------

_**Two days later **_

Sakura paced back and forth in front of the cave entrance watching for any sign of Kero and the two girls. But so far there was none and she was starting to worry as were the two girl's mothers.

" _Please don't let me have made a mistake_. " she prayed looking up at the sky. She reached for the pendant around her neck and grasped nothing.

" _That's' right_. " she thought. " _I've lost it._ " Sakura sighed.

Why did it seem that today was one of those days where it reminded you of all that was currently bad and what was happening around them? She hated days like this, days where she sometimes didn't know whether she wanted to bury her head in the sand and forget everything, or just throw herself off a cliff and end it.

Then she would remember all the people behind her in the cave who needed her and Madison, Li and Meilin, and Syaoran too; she would hate herself more for not being able to do more for them. She paced with more fury as her thoughts continued to whirl around in turmoil.

She didn't hear Li come up behind her until she turned and nearly ran into him. Li reached out to steady her and she stared up at him. " What are you doing here? " she asked forgetting everything except what was in her head.

" Talut and everyone else are concerned that you're going to build a moat of you own and we'll have a pond at our doorstop if you don't stop pacing like that. " he tried to smile, but his concern won over.

Sakura frowned and looked down at her feet. Indeed there was a small indent in the soil from where she had been pacing. " Oh. " she said. Then she backed away from him still thinking deeply on her thoughts. " Then I'll go down towards the river and pace there. " she stated off-handedly and started to walk off.

Li saw the state she was in and sighed. " Sakura. " he said and stepped in front of her again looking down at her. " We don't want you to pace. It only puts us all on edge and we are worried about you. All of us. What's wrong? If you're worried about the girls, I know the animal won't let you of all people down. "

Sakura blinked and for the first time actually '_saw_' him in front of her. " I appreciate your concern Li, but it isn't necessary. I know what I'm doing. "

She started to walk off again. " Do you? "

It was spoken softly but she heard it and she stopped dead.

" Do you know what you want Sakura? You've been in such a state lately; I don't think any of us know what you want anymore. " Li said.

Sakura's back stiffened and Li knew she was hurt and angry. " When I want your opinion I'll ask for it Li. I have my place and you have yours. Remember that. " and with that she walked off.

--------------------------------------------

Iza saw the conflict between her highness and the boy. She knew that there was much more to them then what there seemed. She wasn't old and wise for nothing. But she knew it wasn't her place to step in when she knew it wouldn't be appreciated. She could only hope that what ever was bothering her highness, would sort it out soon enough.

Iza was trying to take as much of the strain off the two princesses as her old bones would handle, but it was hard. She had ordered a storage place to be dug out. Since the discovering of the other little caves in the cavern, Iza and the men has found several more, ranging from small to large. She was having one put aside to store meat in for the winter, and another for the herbs and firewood. That she knew all about from when she had been a little girl and living further away in another part of the country where they were still in somewhat primitive times. Where Iza had grown up, had been too far away for such novelties as what she had here before Rulf had driven them all away into hiding for the safety of their lives.

Iza had seen to it that the younger boys that weren't strong enough to help around the cavern with the older men, and that could hunt, had been sent off into the woods to bring back as much as they could. Iza shuffled over to the passage that lead down to the 'bedroom' as they had nick-named it, the central chamber, and held the torch high over her head when she walked into the huge room.

Other women that were cleaning out the caves looked up to acknowledge her and the returned to their tasks. The men had built strong ladders so they could reach the top, not trusting the little walkways that were crumbling and ancient.

" We're nearly done Iza. " a young woman called to her from the top caves.

" There's no hurry. Take your time. I won't have you rushing about and then fall and break your necks. "

Another girl stepped out onto the thin ledge and then stepped onto the ladder that was near her and then slid all the way down to the ground. " I've done my delegated jobs head women Iza. " she bowed her head in respect. " What would you have me do now? "

" Go and find someone that needs your help. " Iza stated. " You have a head. I can't tell you everything. " The child seemed hurt by the reprimand and walked up the passage and shot Iza a look and then disappeared into the darkness.

Iza shook her head and went up to the caves to see what they had done. She smiled satisfied that they had been done right. The small caves [though big enough to hold a small family] were cleaned, had several grass mats laid down in them, had three blankets in them, some cups, water bags and other necessary items. But not all of them were done. There were so many of them, and so many of these small caves in the towering walls and Iza knew that they didn't have enough at all. What were they going to do?

Iza looked around once more. To her left was where the storage chamber was. And on the floor in front of her people were making pits for the fires so they could cook by them. Sakura and Madison had thought it a good idea to keep as much as possible in this central chamber, and keep only what couldn't fit in the upstairs chamber of the cavern. That way if Rulf did discover it, they'd have more chance of not being found if they lived down here than up there.

Iza shuffled back to the passage and made her way up to the main chamber where everyone was busy. She sat down and decided they could manage without her for a while, she needed a break.

---------------------------------------

The sun was starting to set when Sakura finally turned away from the river and her thoughts and started to make her way back to the cave. A shadow blocked out the setting sun and Sakura looked up and cried out in relief as Kero and the two girls landed in front of her. Sakura fell to her knees staring in shock as they jumped off Kero's back and turned to embrace the people that came rushing out. Tears flowed down Sakura's face and she leant forward and rested her forehead against the cool soil and dug her hands into the ground thanking the gods that they were alright.

Someone hugged her and she looked up seeing Madison crying just like she was and together they hugged each other and cried as the stress ebbed away and left them feeling numb. The two girls whipped off their wigs and cloaks and knelt down in front of the princesses with nothing but smiles.

" Your highnesses. We did as you bid us. We have to admit it was very frightful, but we did as you said and I believe it has paid off. There were many people that saw us and they all whispered and looked frightened. But we know now that it was a success, because we tracked two of Rulf's men who had seen us and they galloped with such haste towards the path that leads to and from Lycrae and sure enough we saw the mass of them turn and start to head south they way we had come. That is why we are so late. They're heading towards the Yuki Mountains. "

Madison gasped and wiped her tears. " You mean to say that you went as far as the Snow Mountains? " Madison looked at Sakura in concern. " That is way past the boundary we negotiated. "

The other girl nodded. " It is indeed. But the Great Kero Beros thought it best to get them as far away from us as possible. "

The two girls' shared evil grins.

" Besides, " the girl continued still smiling evilly. " By the time they get there, the pass will get snowed in and they won't be able to get back till early spring when the snow melts. "

Sakura blinked and then lunged forward laughing hysterically as she hugged the girls for their bravery as she cried once again. Everyone had heard the news and they all sighed and they felt relaxed and calm once again. The threat was over… for now.

Sakura pulled back and looked at the girls. " I have nothing to offer you, but the gratitude of two princesses, a crown prince and a King for what you have done. And I am in your debt for saving us all. If there is anything that you want, please ask me - "

" And me. " Madison put in.

" And will we do it if it is our power until the debt is repaid. "

The girls seemed awed and only nodded dumbly as they were incapable of words.

Madison stood up and pulled Sakura up with her. Her short, black hair blew in the evening breeze as she looked at Sakura determined." Are you ready Sakura? "

Sakura frowned puzzled and then remembered their plan. She nodded and grasped Madison's hand. " Right. " she stated and together they walked inside, heads held high as they went to get ready for their departure the next morning at dawn.

Everyone watched them walked past regally. They were all eternally grateful for what the two were doing for all of them. They were saviors, heroines. The two girls were putting their lives on the line to help protect and hopefully save all their lives.

Li shot Meilin a look full of question and suspicion. " What are they up to now? " he said.

Meilin looked back at him worried. " Do we even want to know? "

Li watched the two disappear and shook his head before running his hand through his messy locks. He was so bone tired but compared to what Sakura and Madison were going through he shouldn't complain. It was all he could do other than go and take Sakura in his arms and let the past be as it should be – in the past.

---------------------------------------------

" _They're going to do what?!!?_ " Li almost screamed as Meilin told him what the princesses were up to.

Meilin held her hands over her ears cringing. Li splashed water on his face. He had been in the middle of his bath in the river until Meilin had come up and started to tell him about what Sakura and Madison were going to do. He rubbed soap root into his hair and scrubbed furiously trying to vent his anger. Why were they always trying to put him in a cardiac arrest?

Meilin leaned against a rock so she couldn't see Li as he bathed. She stared into the opening of the cave instead as she listened to his mutterings. She looked up as Li appeared beside her in the light as he slipped on his shirt, his wet bangs plastered to his face.

" Where are they? " he demanded crossly.

Meilin stood up. " Li just leave it. I wouldn't have told you but I'd rather you find out from me than someone else. Iza caught on to what they are up to and has already scolded them both for it. Neither budged. "

Li looked at her with a steady glare and Meilin returned it. " And I suppose they're going alone? " Li asked folding his arms.

" No. " Meilin defended putting her hands on her hips. " They're not that stupid. "

Li rolled his eyes and walked back inside. " That'll be the day. " he muttered. " Has anyone seen Sakura? " he asked looking around.

The others smiled as they heard him calling the princess by her first name. He was the only one [apart from Madison, Meilin and the great beast, Kero] that got away with the familiarity. They had been startled at first when they had picked up on the slip, but Sakura hadn't said anything, so they went along with it.

" I believe she went into the little passageway. " someone said and Li went to the side passage and made his way down in the darkness.

" Sakura? " he called.

Moonlight floated down from the hole in the roof and Li couldn't see anything else in the darkness.

" What do you want? " came Sakura's voice.

" Where are you? "

" Right here. " she stepped into the moonlight onto a small raised platform and her eyes flashed angrily down at him.

Li blinked at the sight.

Sakura raised her chin proudly. She couldn't make out his profile properly but she could make out his outline from the light streaming down from the chamber upwards. " Is there a problem? " she asked coldly.

" Yes there is. " he bit back. " What is this I hear about you and Madison going out alone? It's a suicide mission. "

Sakura scoffed and turned away. " News travels fast. "

Li stepped forward into the moonlight in front of her. " Let someone else do it. Who will give the orders if you go? "

Sakura turned back to face him and met his gaze. " Iza, Meilin and you. Who else? "

" You mean I'm not going? " Li asked masking his expression.

" No. " Sakura replied. " You are needed here. You'd only get in the way. " she turned from him and stepped down from the platform.

Li grabbed her arm angrily. " I am not some little kid that you can keep punishing Sakura. I am an adult just like you and refuse to keep being treated this way. "

" I'm not punishing you Li, I'm ignoring you. There's a difference. "

Li growled low in is throat and Sakura stepped back. " By god Sakura you are going to listen to me and you are going to listen good do you hear me? You are going to hear what happened that night whether you like it or not. "

Sakura covered her ears with her hands. " No! I don't want to hear it! "

Li pulled her hands away and made her look at him. " You have to listen to me Ying Fa. " Li pleaded softly. Sakura stopped trying to squirm away and looked at his pleading face.

" Sakura it was Leiko, she tricked me - both of us. It was no secret she despised you, she wanted to hurt you, and the only way she could do that was through Syaoran or through me. Syaoran was never out of your sight but she could get to me. She admitted before the entire council that she had put a sleeping draught in my wine at the feast. She snuck into my room and what you saw was what she had planned. "

Sakura whimpered and tried to pull away, but Li gripped her tighter and held her firm. His eyes bored into hers. " Sakura I never want to hurt you, and it kills me to know that I've caused you the greatest pain. I couldn't help it Sakura, I thought it was you. I swear it, I thought Leiko was you. "

Sakura's eyes hardened and she glared at him. " You thought that I was-was that -" she yelled saying a name that made his eyes widen.

Li cringed but didn't let her go. " Sakura I've never begged in my life, but I'm begging you here and now, try to see if from my point of view? Please? "

Sakura masked her expression and just stared at him. " Let me go. " she finally stated coldly.

Li searched her eyes and had no choice but to let her go. She stepped back into the darkness and went to walk up the passage way but what Li started to say made her pause.

" I won't wait forever Sakura. " he said softly. " I've told you what happened, it's up to you. But remember this, if either of us has to right to be angry, it's me. You kept the knowledge of our son from me for seven years. You told Meilin, Madison, Kisho but not me. If anyone's to be angry it's me. "

Sakura blinked and her eyes were wide. " Firstly, " she stated trying to force her tight throat to work. " Madison didn't know until the other day. Kisho already knew only after I did, that's why he came to me and offered his hand to me. Syaoran knows that Kisho wasn't his father, that's how Kisho wanted it. I brought Syaoran up knowing about how wonderful his real father was. I told him of most of our adventures and still have many more to tell him. Besides Meilin told me that you had changed and were cold and cruel when she received my letter.

" It made me re-think my decision to tell you. Oh don't blame Meilin for that either, she had no idea that what she had told me changed my mind to tell you. I didn't want you to contradict me when it came to me telling Syaoran how nice and gentle you were as well as brave and courageous - a true warrior. There, now you know the truth. You have nothing to be angry about. " and with that she walked back up into the light.

Li watched her go and then took his frustration out on the rock wall.

---------------------------------------

_**Next morning at Dawn **_

Sakura yawned as Madison got the cart ready with the help of the men that were going with them. Sakura had got any sleep at all. Her mind been kept busy thinking about what Li had said. She saw him stretching as he woke and she blushed and looked away.

Iza who had woken to help them rolled her eyes and nudged her friend. " Would you look at those two! One minute they're on the next they're off. Geez I wish they'd make up their minds. "

The elderly woman beside her chuckled and her knowing eyes smiled as she looked at the princess and the boy. " Ah Iza you know what they say - Absence makes the heart grow fonder. "

Iza chuckled and shuffled off to get some things for them.

Madison smiled as she watched Sakura try to get rid of the crink in her back. Both of them were back in there fighting gear. Madison had on her small leather top, short leather skirt that had splits up the sides and boots. Sakura had on a small leather top like Madison's, a leather skirt that went to knees, but had splits up the sides too, and boots.

---------------------------

" Are you ready? " Sakura asked looking up at Madison on the seat of the cart.

" Ready as I'll ever be. " Madison confirmed gripping the reins.

Sakura turned around and looked at Iza. " Take care my child. " Iza said hugging her.

Talut stepped forward his face grim. " Take care you highnesses. Remember you have to be back before the 25th. We can't wait for any of you past that date. We have to seal the cave before it gets too cold. "

Sakura nodded. " Now remember, " she addressed Meilin and Li. " Keep sending people out to hunt. You have to get storage up. We need that stone well filled with clean water, if there's anything else we need get people to go back to the village to get the rest of their things. "

" Will do. " Meilin said smiling. " Take care. "

" Right. " Sakura nodded.

" You will come back won't you? " Li asked softly looking at her.

Sakura raised her eyebrow at him. " Do you think anything's going to keep me away? "

Li smiled faintly. " Just come back ok. " Sakura nodded. " And Kinomoto . . . don't be late. " with that Li picked her up around the waist and hoisted her up beside Madison, much to her shock and surprise as everyone else.

" Bye. " he placed a quick kiss on her lips and jumped down. Iza handed over the bags of rationed food as Madison flicked the reins and the horses started moving. The six men that was with them waved to their families.

Sakura watched Li as they moved out of the cavern. He waved once as they watched them go, Sakura practically turned fully around in her seat still looking at Li with confusion and a fear of what was to come on their journey.

-------------------------------

They made their way back to Berth Seren Banon. This was the easiest part of their journey. They were just collecting the remaining things that were left and unbeknownst to them all, Sakura was going back to hide what was left of her treasurery.

------------------------------

With the first cart loaded, Sakura and the others, sat down to eat some apples that were on the tree in the garden. Half an hour previously, to their amazement, three horses had galloped past them, and with the skills of the boys with them, they had managed to capture them and tie them to the carts for later use.

Now Madison, Sakura and the other four men with them, they travelled towards the road that would take them to Madison's kingdom. Sakura had been doing some calculating in her head and realized that if they were all to go to Madison's kingdom, they wouldn't make it back on time. Sakura looked over at the one horse that they had tied to her cart. She had the other two because of the longer distance that she had to travel. Madison had agreed that she only needed one, so Sakura had agreed to take the other two.

" Madison, when we reach the turn off, you and two men go. I'll take the other two and head towards Kinomoto. "

Madison shot Sakura a concerned look. " So you realized that too huh? I figured we wouldn't make in back on time if we strayed too long. "

Sakura nodded. " Take care sister. "

Tears sprang into Madison's eyes. " Take care sister. "

-----------------------------------

_**A week later**_

Sakura and the two men looked up at the huge castle in front of them. " Alright then. " Sakura began. " You two spread out, and see what you can find in the stables and anywhere else. I'll begin inside from the top floor. You start at the bottom when you are finished. "

" Hai! "

Sakura first flew up to the treasurery. She had gotten the key from her father's secret draw. Much like Sakura's kingdom, nothing had been touched, except that for the food in the kitchens had disappeared. She looked at the several chests that she had emptied and brought here for this very purpose and groaned. Putting all her effort in, she unlocked the hidden door and pushed with all her might, the creaked and opened giving her passage into the hidden room.

-----------------------------------

Wiping sweat from her forehead, Sakura walked up to the aviary where they had kept pigeons and other birds. She didn't expect any other them to still be there or alive, but she gasped when the smell of death hit her so strongly, she almost gagged. She looked at all the dead birds lying on the floor rotting. Her heart lurched; they had stayed faithful to them, even though they starved to death.

She was about to close the door again when she heard flapping and four birds appeared in the window perch. They cooed their welcome and Sakura got an idea. She stepped over the dead birds and tried not to think of it as she grabbed a quill and some paper that had been left on the little table. She started to write:

To whom it may concern,

I am Princess Sakura Kinomoto, daughter of the King of Kinomoto.

This is a plea that I write in this darkened time and pray that it

reaches you, and that our enemy that plagues our lands, hasn't reached you yet.

I write this to warn you of Rulf. He is wanted for treason. His sentence has been passed - death by hanging - but he escaped and now he stands to destroy our kingdoms, and has attempted to kill the King and the crown prince.

I write this to you, because I fear for us all. We have not the army required for such a task.

Friend, if you are still loyal to the Kinomoto family, I ask that you come to our aid and help us in our time of need. Please help us. Help the three families of this land. We once had an alliance; I hope you are still loyal to it.

Yours sincerely

Sakura Kinomoto,

Queen of Berth Seren Banon.

Sakura wrote this out three more times and then tied them to the four birds' feet. One bird hoped onto her finger and she stroked it, as it cooed and fluffed its feathers. Sakura met it's eyes.

" Fly to Freelance my friend, to the king. " The bird took off in a shower of white feathers.

]

" Fly to Narvana. "

Sakura gave the orders twice more for other kingdoms across the lands outside their borders. She only hoped that they came with people to help them.

-------------------------------------

Sakura raced around grabbing anything that could be of help. She met up with the other two men with her and they informed her that they had found another two carts and that the horses that they had gotten before, could pull them. Sakura was delighted, but she knew it would slow them down more, because just one horse couldn't pull a cart loaded with all that they had by itself. She pushed it aside and decided to think about it later. She directed them towards the battlements, to collect weapons; they were going to need them.

_**Four hours later**_

Sakura piled the last thick blanket that they could fit onto the first cart. The two men tied ropes over them and strapped them to the cart, so they wouldn't fall. The second cart was loaded with swords, bows, amour anything that they could find. Sakura had left them to collect anything else, while she went and picked apples from their fruit orchid, for them, the horses along the way, and hopefully, for the others when they got back to the cave.

Sakura eventually came back and started feeding the horses apples to give them some strength. They ate them hungrily, savoring the taste. Sakura let the other two men rest while she went back inside, to make sure that they hadn't missed anything. She found herself back in her father's room and looking through most of his stuff.

She found one of her mother's dresses and froze. It was the one that she had loved wearing when she was little. It was long and beautiful. When worn, it clung to the curves of her body. It was a shade of white, mixed with cherry blossom pink. It was hard to determine what colour it was. Sometimes it looked pink, other times white.

Sakura tucked it under her arm and dashed back down to the court yard.

-----------------------------------

Sakura unhitched the horses and lead them to the stream to drink. She sighed. It had taken them longer to get back here than what she had first thought. They had left three days ago, and they weren't even half way back! They had switched the horses around, so it had been the two horses pulling the amour and weaponry, and the other ones pulling the other two carts. They had gone through most of the food for themselves and the horses and they were looking at running out at this rate.

Sakura stomach growled again and she sighed. She knelt down and drank her fill, hoping her stomach would stop growling for just a little while. Unbeknownst to the other two men that she was with, she had secretly been giving them more of her share of the food. She didn't need it as much as they, who had been doing most of the work for her.

Sakura watched the sun setting and knew that something had to give soon. The nights were getting colder, and she could smell the snow on the cold wind. This year had been so demanding and frustrating. If Rulf trying to kill her and her family hadn't been enough, he had to try and accomplish the whole _'hostile take over_ ' as well. Now they were forced into hiding, looking at perishing, and suffering miserable deaths from the cold and starvation. On top of that, Julian was missing, her father and brother were out of it and it was all left up to her and Madison to try and get everything done, her son was at the island of the Mar, and she had lost her mother's pendant!

Sakura looked up at the darkening sky and breathed in the cold air until it hurt her lungs.

" Why me? " she muttered. " What's so damn important about me, that everything happens to me? "

She sat down on the bank of the river and stared at the reflection that was still visible in the river. She thought about what Li had said about what had happened. Had Leiko really done that? What did Li mean by he wasn't going to wait forever? Sakura shook her head. This was all too much. She flopped back on her back and stared at the first star that appeared.

Sakura blew her bangs out of her eyes. " I wish that everything will be alright and that I find the strength to not give in anymore. I wish that my father and brother will wake and be alright and that Eriol wakes too and Julian comes back to us. I wish that we live and we learn to stand up to Rulf and I wish with all my heart that somehow, someway, Rulf is defeated and we can live in peace and that Syaoran can come back to me and we can be a family again. "

She closed her eyes as tears rolled down her face into the grass beneath her. Above her the star twinkled as its friends joined it in the sky. . . .

TBC

----------------------------------------------

This is for Ying. I am sorry that it has taken me so long to upload.


	19. Under pressure

**Chapter 19 - Under pressure**

Li sighed as he sat outside and looked towards the road where he hoped to see Sakura and the others returning shortly, but as always, they were no where in sight. Madison and the other men had returned days before, and they were as anxious as he.

Li pulled his cloak tighter around him to keep him warm. His breath came out in white clouds as he breathed out. The winter had come quicker than they had thought it would. It was two days before they had to seal the cave. Even now Li was fighting the others inside because they wanted it sealed now, regardless of Sakura and the other two still out there.

Iza had nearly throttled those that had started saying that it should be closed.

Only days ago the hunters had brought back so much that they doubted if they would run out before the winter ended. It was such a lucky find; Li had to wonder if it hadn't been a gift from the gods. From the skins that they had saved, they had been able to make some warm blankets and some cloaks. It wasn't much, but it helped.

Li stiffened when he thought he saw something moving, but it was just the trees moving in the distance from the wind. Where was Sakura? He heard a noise and looked up as Julian climbed up beside him. His left arm was in a sling and it was kind of difficult to climb up. Li reached out and helped hi up beside him.

Julian puffed as he sat down next to Li. " It's freezing out here! How can you sit out here for so long and not notice it? "

" Used to it. " he replied.

A few days ago, Julian had stumbled into the cavern startling everyone. Madison had recognized him at once and had rushed to his side. His arm had been broken and there were cuts that were still healing and bruises that had almost healed. As it had turned out, Julian had seen Rulf take off from the field after Aiden and Tori had started to attack his army. Julian had taken off after him. He had seen Talar fire her arrow and then seen her fall as one of the men had also seen her and had tried to stop her.

Julian had tracked him for a while, but had eventually lost him. He had turned around and was about to gallop back when he was ambushed from the side. Rulf had known he was being followed and sent his men to take care of him. Julian had easily taken them out, but he had suffered for it. He'd lost his horse and so he had to make them long journey back alone. It was only by chance that he had found the cavern. He hadn't expected them to be all there. It was much to his surprise as his sudden appearance was to everyone else.

Julian scanned the area with his well-trained eyes. For his 32 years, Julian had not really aged at all. Like Tori, he held his young age well.

" No sign of them? "

Li shook his head. " Not one. "

Julian sighed. " I know they're out there somewhere, but why is it taking them so long? Is it true that you have to seal the cave? "

" Sakura still has two days left to get back here. The winter has come early this year and Lita says it will stay late as well. They all reckon that the land is rebelling because of the huge upsets caused by Rulf and his men. Some think the gods are angry because the Star Princess isn't allowed to shine, who knows what the reason is, all I know is that Sakura better hurry up. "

" She's trying Li. " Julian stated looking at the young man beside him. " It's not easy being what she is. I've known her since she was born and I've watched her grow, and beside her brother, I've never held such respect for any other person alive. Sakura is very much like her mother. "

Li shifted and looked at Julian." Tell me about Sakura's mother. I've heard people mention her, but I know not who she was. "

Julian smiled. " Natasha - Sakura's mother, was a beautiful person. I don't remember her too well, but I still remember bits and pieces about her. She looks a lot like Sakura does now. Natasha was a kind and caring soul, the likes that none could match. You couldn't be angry when Natasha was present, because her smile made everyone smile. The sun shone from Natasha and she was highly regarded by all. She loved Tori so much.

" Natasha was never mean or spiteful. She was a true and fair ruler along side Aiden. I know people say that the only people like that are gods, but I believe that was what she was. She was an angel sent from heaven to us all. She loved everything and everyone. Her love was never lacked in any direction. When Sakura was born she was so happy. She always wanted a daughter to name after one of her favorite flowers, the cherry blossom. There's not much more I can say I don't think. "

" How did she die? " Li asked.

Julian looked sad." Sickness of the lungs. Sakura must have been two when she was struck by it the first time. We all thought she had caught a cold. She hid it well, but I think she knew. When Sakura was three the following year that's when it struck its worst and then we all knew. Every healer from across the lands came, but it was no use, she couldn't be healed. She died that winter. "

Li nodded thinking.

" Aiden was devastated as we all were. Aiden had Tori and Sakura monitored for years after. We didn't want the same thing to happen again. But to our relief and Aiden's, a powerful healer told us that they were safe from the sickness, it wouldn't touch them. "

Li released the breath he had been holding and sighed with relief.

Julian smiled watching Li." You really care for her don't you? "

Li stiffened and masked his expression." Who? "

" Sakura. You don't have to hide it, we all can see it. But a little advice, you might want to a little cautious around Tori, he's renowned for being the over-protective brother. He'd rather kill you than let you take his Imouta from him. "

Li raised his eyebrow." I'm not afraid of him. "

Julian laughed." I kind of guessed that much already, but just be careful ok? "

Li looked away back into the distance." Whatever. "

Julian shook his head." _' Whatever_ ' isn't the answer for everything you know? "

Li made a noise in the back of his throat.

Julian sighed and then stood up." Ouch. I think I've been out in the cold a little too long. You should think about coming in soon. You'll catch your death out here and I don't think that will benefit any of us. "

Li shot him a sideways glance." What do you mean? "

Julian stopped where he was and looked back up at Li." Well who will we watch battling it out with Tori over Sakura and giving Tori a run for his money? No one is game enough and the two and you are both as determined and stubborn to fight for what the both of you want. Tori wants to keep Sakura under his wings, and you want Sakura for you own. It will be a very interesting battle of wills when the time comes, but it won't be over as quickly as some would believe. But if you catch cold out here waiting for her when she won't come yet, then Sakura will be doomed to be Tori's Imouta forever. "

Li watched the older man shuffle down the rocks and followed him after a minute. He walked towards Julian ad didn't say anything, being enclosed in thought. Before they got back inside the cave Li turned to Julian. " Sakura _will _be mine. " he said and walked inside.

" That I don't doubt. " Julian muttered smiling.

------------------------------------

Kartiako laid on the soft lounge in the room as she watched her servants gather her things for her. She rubbed her legs up and down and caught the eye of the young man serving her. She smiled like a cat and rolled over on her back, arching it seductively. The young man gulped and Kartiako purred. She was supposed to be devising a plan to get out from the mountains that they had been lead to believe that the Princesses were heading for, but Kartiako knew it had been a trap, but why not let the fool realize his own mistakes?

Rulf had been furious when he had realized what had happened. When he had tried to go back, the path had been blocked by the early snow that came to these parts first. They were forced to reside in this valley till spring. Rulf had naturally blamed Kartiako for all his misfortunes, but she had only shrugged and disgusted with her, Rulf had stormed out of the room and left her. They had taken over the little town that had resided here, killing everyone, leaving none alive and now they lived in the small hotel, (which was where Kartiako was) and in the many small houses around it.

Kartiako ordered the others to leave and called over the young man. He went to her and she swiftly removed his clothes and undid her own. Within moments she was moving up and down on him and making him cry out as she did things that no other had done.

Kartiako smirked evilly when she got up, now satisfied, and walked out of the room, leaving the young man to recuperate. She didn't have to worry about getting pregnant, she had been cursed by a village elder when she was little for all her evil doings, and had been barren ever since. That suited her fine anyway. That meant all the more pleasure for her and no consequences.

She threw back the curtain and walked into Rulf's room. He looked up and scowled at her for her intrusion, but she didn't care. She slunk over to him and sat across his lap and wrapped her hands around his neck. " Busy? "

Rulf growled. " You know damn well I am. " Rulf spat.

Kartiako smirked and changed position so that she was straddling him. " I just wanted to tell you that you are destined to stay here until the spring. It is impossible to try and get back now. "

Rulf growled at her. " I already knew that. I want answers! I want to know what you've come up with! "

Kartiako stroked her hands down his face. " Rulf use this time wisely. Rest your men, train them more, and think how much stronger you'll be come spring. "

Rulf stopped scowling and looked at her. " Is that what you think? " he asked his emotions tightly on guard. " I value what you think Kartiako, but don't lie to me. I'll know. "

She smiled. " Trust me. You now it to be true what I say. " she purred.

Rulf reached down and pushed aside her gown and found her womanhood. He snarled at her. " You've already been with someone. You come to me second? " he spat.

Kartiako gave him a look. " You were angry with me. I won't come to you, if you're angry with me. " she replied calmly.

Rulf glared at her. He pushed his fingers in her hard and Kartiako cried out. " You always come to me first! Do you hear me?!! "

Kartiako moved against him enjoying the violence within Rulf. " I'm here now aren't I? " she purred moving against his fingers inside her.

Rulf stood up and sat her on his desk. Kartiako undid his belt and reached inside his pants and started to stroke him. Rulf breathed out heavily and pulled her towards him. He pushed a little harder and Kartiako whimpered at the pain he was causing her.

" Say that you are mine! " Rulf demanded.

Kartiako threw her head back as he tortured her, but she loved it.

" Say it! "

Kartiako pulled back a little. " I'm yours Rulf. " she breathed heavily, her eyes flashing dangerously.

Rulf took away his fingers from inside her and pushed into her. Kartiako cried out as he continued to pump into her harder and faster.

Kartiako's scream echoed through the snow covered valley.

--------------------------------

Sakura wrapped her cloak more tightly around her. She was freezing. The horses were slowing down again and she wanted to scream. They couldn't stop, not again, they had to get home! She sighed, they had to do something.

" Stop. " she said and the others pulled up. The horses sagged, desperate for the rest.

Sakura climbed down and looked around them. They weren't even close to the turn off for Madison's kingdom.

" This is ridiculous! " Sakura sighed exasperated. " Where are not going to get back in time! "

The other men sighed. " I know you highness. But what can we do? "

Sakura looked at the horses and then at some sticks lying beside the road with an idea forming in her mind." Get some apples from the back. Cut half of them in half and give them to the horses. Let them get the taste of them. With the other half cut a small chunk out of them and then get some of that rope and cut it into string. I have an idea. "

----------------------------------

" Now gentlemen, get ready to run and jump into the carts if this works. "

Sakura had tied the apples to the string and then to one stick each. Then she tied the sticks to each horse, so now the apples hung tantalizingly close in front of the horses. The horses sniffed and tried to bite the apples. When they realized that they couldn't get them, they stamped their hooves in frustration.

The younger colt, jumped and almost got the apple, but it swung out of reach. Realizing that by going forward it made the apple swing towards them, the young colt leapt forward and started running forward trying to get the apple. The young man ran after him, and leapt up into the seat of the cart and guided the young colt with the reins.

The other two horses watched and then shot forward as well. Sakura yelped and leapt up in the seat as did the other man. Sakura laughed with delight realizing her plan had worked.

------------------------

Madison knelt down beside Eriol and watched him as he slept. He still hadn't woken and she was beginning to think that he never would. Tori and the king were showing signs of recovering soon, and she was happy that Sakura would have her family again. But what about her own? She started to hum like she had done for the last few days since her return. Just a little tune that she would hum from time to time, not loudly, but not softly enough not to hear it.

She stroked his face and then reached over to get the tiny bowel with a special remedy in it that was supposed to help him. When she turned back with it, she met his blue eyes and she shrieked and dropped the bowel, soaking the front of her dress and soaking the blanket. Several people ran into the cave to see what was wrong. Madison was as white as a ghost and shaking as she stared at the man she loved.

A tiny smirk worked its way onto Eriol's face as he watched her. Madison jumped back frightened when he struggled to sit up. Her legs were shaking and he smiled at her when he woke up properly.

Meilin ran up to her. " What's wrong? "

Madison tried to speak but all she could do was stare and point. Meilin followed her finger and smiled. " Well I be damned! Eriol you are one lucky man. "

Eriol smirked and chuckled. " I feel like I've been run over. "

Madison blinked hearing his voice and cleanly passed out into Meilin's arms, who was close enough to catch her.

Eriol lost his smile and sat up a little straighter. " Is she ok? "

" Yeah. I think you just have the element of surprise cousin. " Meilin smirked, helping another girl to lay Madison down on a spare pallet.

" Oh god no. " came from the door way.

Meilin and Eriol turned around and looked at Li who looked shocked at the sight of Eriol awake.

" Now I feel truly welcomed cousin. " Eriol smirked.

" How he hell did you wake up? " Li demanded as he strode into the healing cave.

Eriol laughed and held his head. " Man I have one hell of a headache. "

Li stood in front of Eriol's pallet. " I don't know how, but for what it's worth . . . welcome back. "

Eriol lost his smile and starred at Li. " I did wake up in the right dimension right? " Eriol asked concerned.

Li smirked reluctantly. " I can assure you that you did. "

Eriol then smiled broadly and Li helped him stand. Eriol stumbled a little but eventually got his balance. " What do I owe this change in you? "

Li shrugged. " Nothing as yet. I'll tell you later when I think of it. "

Eriol chuckled. " Ok then. " he looked around the cave. " Where am I? "

" It's a long story Eli. " Meilin said coming up to him. " But I'm sure that can wait. Madison's coming around and you two no doubt have a lot to talk about. " Eriol nodded and looked at Madison.

Li and the others took the hint and left.

----------------------------

Madison's eyes fluttered open and she met blue once again. She promptly closed them again. " It's a cruel dream! " she wailed and tried to roll over, but warm hands stopped her.

" Sweetheart it's not. Please look at me. " came Eriol's voice.

Madison opened her eyes again. " It's true then? You're awake? " Eriol smiled lovingly at her and Madison burst into tears, sat up, and wrapped her arms around him. Eriol hugged her back and stroked her back while whispering soothing words. Eventually she stopped crying, but hiccupped every now and then. Eriol pulled away from her and wiped her tears away.

" Hey, I'm supposed to be the one that needs looking after. "

Madison gave a small laugh. Eriol ran his hands down her arms in comfort and then pressed his hand against her stomach and his eyes flew wide. Madison wiped her nose and met his fearful gaze.

" What happened? " Eriol whispered. " Did we- we- lose - ? "

Madison took his hands in hers. " No Eli. We have a beautiful daughter. "

Eriol sighed with relief then looked at her. " I've been out of it that long? "

" And much longer my dear. " Madison whispered.

Eriol looked around him. " Where is she? And where's Tristan? "

He saw her sad look and fear leapt into his heart." What? "

A tear fell down her check. " Eriol there's something I need to explain. . . . "

--------------------------------------

_**Two hours later **_

Eriol took in all that Madison had just told him. How could so much have happened? Eriol hugged Madison close. " I know Vala will look after Tristan and Ally. You are truly

a wonderful mother Madison, and I couldn't have asked for a better wife. "

Madison looked up at him, tears still lining her wide violet eyes. " You think I did the right thing? "

" If Sakura put her trust in them, I know we can't be wrong. " he then paused. " So Syaoran is Li's son after all. I think I'll fear sleeping ever again if this is how much I miss every time I close my eyes. "

Madison laughed and then hiccupped. " Oh Eli. " she sighed snuggling closer to him.

" I don't know what's more scary - all of us being in here trying to survive or Li being a parent. "

Madison giggled. " That's a terrible thing to say! " she chided.

" Then why are you laughing? " Eriol challenged smiling.

" I'm not! "

" You are too. "

" I can't help it! "

" What kind of an excuse is that? " Eriol asked laughing with her.

Madison sobered up and looked at him with love in her eyes. " Oh it's so good to have you back. I thought I was going to die if I didn't hear your laugh or see your smile. "

" It's good to be back. " Eriol replied and then looked at the opening that led out into the main chamber. " I think you should show me this cavern that I'm in. " Madison nodded and got up and together they walked out into the main chamber.

---------------------------------------------

The cold wind blew past a solitary figure standing on the top of a darkened hill. Her cloak billowed out behind her as she stood on top of the hill looking down on to her kingdom. The sky was darkened and no sun shone. It was truly winter and looking like nothing lived here. The horses neighed behind her reminding her of her duty to her people, and she turned.

The men that had come along with her watched as she turned around bearing her dull green eyes to them. They shared knowing looks, she had been through hell and back to serve them, and make sure that they lived. They didn't understand the full debt that they owed her, but they were grateful for everything that she had done. Seeing that they were watching her, Sakura forced a tired smile and was determined to keep their spirits up. Everything depended on it.

" Lets try again gentlemen shall we? " Sakura asked as she hauled herself up into the cart.

She was becoming more and more tired as the days went on. They had very little food left; just enough maybe for one meal and that was it. Rulf's men had stripped the countryside of any food and all that was left was what had bloomed late, or what had been spared and that was very little.

They nodded and flicked the horses' reins. The horses seemed to sag as they realized that they had to go again. When would they ever get to where they were supposed to go? Forcing one hoof in front of the other, the horses pulled with the last of their strength, the carts behind them.

------------------------------------

Li threw the golden beast another threatening look as he walked towards the front of the cave for the hundredth time. " Useless hunk of - "

" What's up with you now? " Eriol asked as he popped out of now where in front of Li.

Li shot him a contemptuous glance. " I'll tell you what's wrong with me. " Li glared.

" The only thing that knows how Sakura and the others are fairing is over there enjoying a nap! "

" It's called hibernation Li. It comes and goes occasionally. Spinel does it as well from time to time. But it's a good sign though. If Kero wasn't sleeping, then you'd have something to worry about. " Eriol replied good naturedly.

Li growled and threw his cloak on and stepped out into the cold morning air. Eriol watched him go and sighed. Why was Sakura taking so long he wondered?

---------------------------------

Li's worried amber eyes scanned the countryside looking for any sign of movement. His breath came out in steamy clouds and he clamped down on the growing panic in him. What if something had happened and how could he live with himself knowing that he had fought with her before she had left? Li looked at the cloudy sky and new that winter was not too far away. Li had sworn that he had seen snowflakes the day before, but they had not turned into anything. Li sighed and tried to calm himself, but it didn't seem to be working. He turned on his heel and walked briskly inside. He sought out one person he hoped would help him - Talar.

He found her making some bows and arrows in the middle of the cavern with some others around her. She was dressed in a simple tunic and pants. She looked up when he came near and put down her bow and excused herself from the others as she made her way towards him. Li lowered his head in respect, something he never did and met her brown eyes.

" Talar I - "

" I know Li. " she replied calmly. " Come with me. "

Li looked around and then followed after her.

She lead him outside and took him towards the river. Li walked beside her.

" Talar I'm going mad! " he whispered loudly. " I can't think straight, I can't sleep, I can't eat knowing that she is still out there somewhere. What can you do to help me? "

Talar stopped near the river where it was calm before she looked at him. " Li, I cannot take these things out of your head. I cannot make you forget. But I can give you something else to think about if it will help. I am far from my people; the ones that I love and care for so you can understand that I share you anguish in many ways. "

Li masked his expression. " I need your help. " he stated again.

Talar nodded understanding. " Maybe this might help. " she looked into the water and Li followed her gaze.

The water rippled and Li frowned when he thought he saw something start to appear. He shot Talar a quick glance, but she did not waver from what she was doing. Amber eyes stared back at Li, but they were not his own. His eyes lost their masked expression when he realized what Talar was showing him - it was Syaoran. Syaoran was busy fighting what he knew could only be Tristan.

Li watched amazed at how far his son had come. Vala clapped and walked toward the two and smiled. She spoke, but Li couldn't hear. Syaoran beamed under her apparent appraisal. Vala spoke some more and then Syaoran turned and stopped. He frowned and then looked at Vala. She nodded at whatever he'd said and broke into a huge smile when he saw Li. Li found himself smiling in return and when Syaoran waved, Li's heart filled with pride and happiness.

Suddenly Li was staring at clear water again and he blinked and looked up at Talar. Her brown eyes bored into his. Li sighed and nodded understanding. He got up and thanked her and started to walk away but Talar stopped him.

" Li this is a strange time we live in. Rulf has upturned the balance of things. We must be grateful for what we have and what we do not. We must learn to accept that things are sent to test us. It is whether you have the strength to get over them or not that determines what happens. "

" More or less there's nothing to panic about until there really is something to panic about right? "

Talar smiled. " I think you get the gist of it. " she stated and then walked away into the woods.

Li watched her go. What was she doing? What about her bow making she left behind? He shrugged. He'd never understand the Elvin folk.

-----------------------------------

Madison walked quietly into the healing cave with a fresh bowel of water and sat down next to the king and Tori. She had tended to them for the last few days, but nothing had happened yet. The other healers that had learned from Iza and Talar had down their bit, but so far there was no sign of any progress.

" It's a pity that you won't wake sire. " Madison whispered. " For if you did you could see all the wonderful things that your daughter has done for us. I think you'd be very pleased and hopefully proud of what she has managed in your absence. She is taking after the queen in almost everyway your majesty. " Madison sat in thought.

" Actually, " she began to think as she wiped his forehead with a cool cloth. " I think your majesty, I think that Sakura is ready to become a queen. It is nearing the time when she should take her proper place. " She looked up and saw Li walked by and she sighed again. " But then again, what is a queen without her king? " she whispered sadly.

Just then she watched his movement and gasped as another miracle started to happen. Meilin had just walked in to see her when she saw what was happening. She frowned and placed her hands on her hips and shot Madison a glance. " Geez Taylor what is it with you every time you come in here? " she demanded.

TBC


	20. Exploring

Chapter 20 - Exploring

Meilin stood outside in the freezing cold. Her cheeks were wind burnt and her lips were almost turning blue. She shivered violently under her cloak as the chilly wind picked up. Some people were all ready getting sick. The elderly were the first to show the signs of coughs and runny noses. Meilin knew grimly that they would have to close the cave soon. Their lives depended on it. Even Iza was starting to agree that it should be sealed.

She coughed and groaned. " I can't get sick. " she muttered. " I won't! " Her jet black hair blew like a banner behind her as the cold wind blew past her. Something wet hit her forehead and she looked up and her eyes flew wide with horror. " No. " she whispered.

" Oh god no! "

She watched as the snowflakes fell gently from the grey sky. They danced and swirled and settled around her like a soft cloak. It was far too early for the snow to fall. It wasn't supposed to come until another two days. Meilin coughed again and felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned around and met Talar's knowing gaze.

" You should be inside Meilin. " she said gently.

" I'm alright. " Meilin lied.

Talar's eyes softened as she looked up at the sky. " It's late. "

Meilin blinked. " What's late? "

" The snow. It was supposed to come three days ago. It looks like it was being held off. "

Meilin stared at her. The woman never ceased to amaze her. She was uncanny in her abilities to know what other's didn't. Talar smiled in return and looked at Meilin, her eyes dancing with happiness. " Looks also like a day for expected visitors. "

Meilin frowned. " Visitors? "

Talar smiled. " Come now. Let's get you inside before you do get truly sick. "

Meilin let her guide her back inside, but not before shooting the bleakness another unhappy and worried look.

----------------------------------

Sakura could smell the snow. It was the subtle change in the air and the stillness that announced that it was on its way. The clouds themselves seemed almost light and fluffy. They weren't much farther from the cave, of that Sakura was certain. Something soft landed on her face and then melted and ran down her cheek. She tensed as revelation hit her and she raised her weary head to watch the dark clouds above. The men beside her lifted their heads and they gaped as more soft snow flakes danced down.

" Stop! " Sakura suddenly yelled as the first gusts of snow hit them. She jumped down to soothe the horses and took them by their reins and started to lead them through the blinding snow.

------------------------------

Talar moved through the bustle of people that made their way down to the lower chambers to get warm. Many feared that they would never see the princess and their husbands/friends again. Talar threw on her cloak and walked gracefully to the front entrance of the cave and stared out into the cold.

She pulled out her small dagger and held the tip to her finger and closed her eyes.

_Oh great mother that created us_

_Here this request from one of your children,_

_Help guide those that are trapped in your fierceness_

_Lead them here, to the safety of your comfort._

She pricked her finger and watched as one drop of rich, red blood fell onto the ground. And spread out into an intricate and delicate pattern. She sighed. " Please lead them safely home. " she whispered softly.

-------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was about to give up. They hadn't been able to move less than a few feet in the snow for fear of going around in circles. She shielded her eyes against the forceful cold and nearly gave into despair. Suddenly, she stopped when she realized that there was nothing. Not a sound. She blinked.

" Huh? " She looked around them. The snow storm had stopped and the sun was shining.

The ground glistened like diamonds from the melting snow. " I don't believe it. " she whispered looking around.

The two men stuck there heads out from their cloaks when thy felt the sun's weak warmth on them. " It's a miracle. " one of them muttered also looking around.

Sakura's eyes flew wide and she gasped instantly getting their attention.

" Your majesty what is it? " they asked.

" We're home. " she whispered in disbelief looking at the small opening a few yards in front of them. Then more loudly: " We're home!! "

The horses sensing her excitement stamped their hooves and neighed very loudly. Prancing and getting skittish. Sakura laughed as she cried as she hugged the horses.

" _WE'RE HOME_! "

--------------------------------------

Several people looked up when they heard people talking and instantly everyone was terrified and alert. Was it Rulf and his men? Li, Madison and Meilin ran furiously towards the front of the cavern preparing to fight. Talar smiled and walked more gracefully towards the front entrance.

--------------------------------

Sakura spun around laughing with her arms stretched to the sky thanking the gods for saving them and letting them come home. She laughed as she danced and the other men laughed watching her, smiles of relief and happiness remaining on their faces.

The sun came out stronger and everything sparkled like jewels around them. Her hood of her cloak flew back as she stopped to look at the river beside them and her hair, now long again swayed and then floated softly around her as she stopped.

She felt like she was being watched and looked up. The wind blew her hair in front of her face for a moment, but when she pushed it aside, she saw them all in front of the cave watching her.

She faulted and then smiled a brilliant smile as she waved to them with both arms happily. " We're home! " she yelled across to them in delight.

The two men jumped down from their carts and watched as more people filed out carefully into the sunshine watching them. Sakura looked behind her and they smiled at her.

" Well done your highness. " one said proudly. " You got us all back here safe and sound. "

Sakura hugged them both. " I couldn't have done all this without all of you help. " she said. She then grabbed the reins and started to lead the horses, their breaths coming out in steamy clouds from all the excitement. She clicked her tongue and they followed, the two men walking beside her.

Meilin, Li and Madison stared dumbfounded. They couldn't move. Where they really seeing what they were seeing? The sparkling countryside around them matched the twinkling in her eyes as she led the horse towards them smiling.

" Sakura! " Madison called, struggling through the crowd and ran towards her. She bowled into Sakura and hugged her tightly, crying.

" Sakura! " Meilin yelled and ran to her as well. Sakura laughed when Meilin joined them.

Two families ran out to welcome home the other two men. Li was rooted to the spot. He couldn't believe she was back. Her emerald eyes met his over Madison's shoulder and they softened when she saw him and Li's heart leapt up into his throat. She hadn't looked at him like that in many years.

Talar smiled and went over to welcome them back. Sakura hugged the older woman and began to cry all over again. A few men took the leads from them and lead the horses into the safety of the cave. The dark clouds were already starting to come over again. Sakura broke away from the others and walked up to Li smiling and blushing.

Without warning she wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest startling him and making the others smile. Li blinked and then, blushing furiously, hugged her back resting his head on top of her head.

" I can't believe I'm back. " came her muffled voice.

" I can't believe it either. I was starting to think you weren't coming. "

Sakura pulled back and gave him a chided look. " So little faith you have in me. "

Li smiled and then burst out laughing and he picked her up and swung her around and around in his arms making her cry out startled before bursting into giggles.

A polite cough made Li put her down and they both looked as Julian limped out of the cavern and smiled warmly at her. Sakura lost her smile and stared at the man she hadn't seen in so long. She looked at Li asking him to confirm what she was seeing and he nodded. Sakura undid her arms from around Li and he let her go as she walked towards her old time friend and advisor/protector.

He bowed as best he could and smiled at her. " Your highness. "

A tear fell down her cheek as she stared at him. " Julian. " she whispered and hugged him tightly. " My god where have you been?! "

Julian gave a soft laugh. " Giving it to the enemy your highness. "

" Julian. " she cried and he hugged her closer with his good arm as the other one was still in a sling.

Li watched this show of affection and knew that somewhere he should feel jealous, but he didn't. He just felt content.

" Sakura. "

Sakura looked up and stepped away from Julian and looked behind her at Madison. She nodded her head indicating and Sakura frowned and looked over Julian's shoulder in the direction and her eyes flew wide as she watched a familiar figure emerge from the healing caves with the help of a young girl.

" Tou-san? " Sakura gasped.

Aiden looked up, stopped and stared at her. Sakura walked towards him slowly and watched as he stared back at her as if not believing. Sakura stopped a few feet away from him and did a deep curtsey in front of him. Everyone watched in silence as this happened.

Sakura looked up crying. " You majesty. " she bowed her head.

" Sakura. " Aiden reached for her as she stood up and hugged her tightly, her tears almost choking her, such was her happiness at getting her father back.

" Papa. " she cried letting go all the fears and tension that had been building up in her with all the responsibility.

" Oh sweetheart. " Aiden sighed as he rested his chin on top of her head. " It's ok. "

" I've been so afraid! " she cried. " I didn't know what was going to happen! "

Everyone's heart lurched as she confessed everything. She revealed her fears and her sorrow over everything that had happened and that she couldn't change.

" Shhh. " Aiden soothed. " You're back and that's all that matters. "

" But you're not well! " Sakura said standing back from him and wiping away her tears.

" I should have been here for you. But I had - "

Aiden brushed her long bangs away from her forehead. " You did what you had to Sakura. And I'm proud of you. You've learnt all the things that are looked for in becoming a queen and I couldn't be happier. "

Sakura shoulders sagged in relief. " Thank you Tou-san. " she whispered. " I can't believe that you are ok. I thought the worst - "

" Well it's alright now. " Aiden said smiling. " So why don't you show us all what you've brought back? "

Sakura's eyes widened and she turned back to look at Madison. " Did you -? "

Madison smiled. " Hai. I got everything that I needed. "

Sakura sighed and then felt very tired. The cobwebs were coming back again in her mind and she sighed. It had all been too much. She made her way slowly to the first cart and tried to undo the knots, but she only fumbled and gave up after the first try. Some men came forward shooting her concerned looks as they threw back the first cover and they gasped at the sight of all the amour and weaponry.

" Li. " Sakura said tiredly and he stepped forward watching her carefully. " This is for you. Julian isn't strong enough yet to teach everyone what they need to know. " Li nodded knowing what she wanted of him.

The second cart was uncovered.

" Iza, there are blankets, warm clothes and god knows what else. " she shook her head as it had gone fuzzy.

" Sakura. " Madison asked watching her. " Are you ok? "

Sakura frowned and shook her head trying to clear her head. " 'M fine. Just a littl' tired. " she said as she sagged against the cart and slid to the ground.

" Sakura! " Li cried out and ran forward along with Julian and Meilin.

" Wake up! " Meilin cried shaking her, but her head fell back and she didn't wake.

People crowded around and looked down at the unconscious princess.

" Take her to the healing caves. " Aiden commanded and they all stepped back as he limped towards his daughter.

" Yes your majesty. " some men said and picked the princess up.

Aiden went to turn and follow after them, but he caught the look on Li's face as they carried her off and Aiden realized suddenly what his daughter meant to this young man and he frowned. Li glance up and met the King's gaze and held it, not bothering to mask his expression. Aiden studied Li and then turned away.

" She'll be alright. I'll make sure of it. " he said and limped away.

-----------------------------------------

Iza sat and watched the sleeping princess carefully. It was well into the night and she hadn't woken. Iza had removed her cloak and laid it at the end of the makeshift bed. She had felt her heart and it was still beating, but she had noticed how skinny the princess was. She frowned in deep thought. She had given them more than enough food. Why was she so skinny? Just then Sakura's stomach growled and Iza's eyes widened. And most of all why was she this hungry?

She picked up her small torch and making sure all the other patients were ok walked out of the healing cave and made her way down the passage to the 'bedrooms '. Several people were sitting around a small fire worrying about the princess. She smiled when she saw Li, Madison, Meilin, Julian and some others. They looked up when she shuffled into sight.

" How is she? " Meilin asked before the others could.

" Where are the two men that went with her? " Iza asked catching them off guard.

" Over there. " Meilin replied pointing to two separate caves in the wall. Iza nodded and they watched as Iza woke them both and apologized to their families.

Iza walked over to the light of the fire at which the others were sitting. " Gentlemen I am wondering why is the princess half starved to death? "

Li and the others eyes widened and looked at the two men. They were gaping and looking shocked. " I beg your pardon? " they asked.

Iza's old eyes bored into theirs. " The princess is a skinny as a rake! " she whispered not harshly, but firmly. " Not to mention she is starving. What happened with all the food I gave you? "

" We rationed it lady Iza. " one man said. " Well all had our share. "

" At the end though it got a little harsher. " the other replied. " The horses were sagging and we couldn't perk them up. We were all feeling tired and hungry and then everything picked up a little and - "

Iza held up her hand and sighed. " That stupid girl. "

Everyone shared looks.

" Always putting others before herself. Did it ever occur to you gentlemen that the princess was giving up her share to you? "

Madison gasped and shared looks with the others.

" No lady Iza. " the men said realizing what had happened.

" Go back to bed gentlemen. The mystery has been solved. I'm going to give that girl a good lecture when she wakes. " she shuffled towards the passage and Li and Madison stood up.

" We'll help. " they said at the same time and shared sad smiles.

" Me too. " Meilin said.

" You can't all come. " Iza stated firmly. " Li and Madison can help me, but you all need your rest. Go on. Sakura won't get better if you are all sick too. "

--------------------------------

" She's sleeping so deeply. Is that normal? " Madison asked as Iza helped Li make some soup for Sakura to eat.

" Well how tired were you when you returned highness? " Iza asked. Madison sighed nodding her head. " She had to travel further than any of you. Not to mention carry all that burden of trying to get them back here. She's a fighter this one. " Iza sniffed and Li nodded.

" That she is. "

Iza looked sharply at Li. Her eyes burned in the fire light as Li stirred the small pot full of soup.

" Iza. " Madison said. " I think you better come look. "

Iza shuffled over to Sakura and saw what Madison was talking about. " I thought this might happen. " Iza said as she calmly put her old hands in front of Sakura's mouth. " Get me some of that strong smelling stuff Madison. And be quick. "

" What's going on? " Li demanded going pale.

" Ever heard the saying that you are so tired you could sleep like the dead? "

Li stiffened. " What does that have to do with Sakura? " he asked panicking.

" Your poor girl is so tired, so deep is her sleep, she's forgotten how to breath. In others words boy, everything has shut down. "

Li stared at Iza as if she was mad. " Sakura? " he asked touching her hand. " She's freezing! "

"Here Iza. " Madison said sitting back down trying to fight her own rising panic.

--------------------------------

Sakura had never felt so free. She had been so tired, but now she felt as if she had slept for a hundred years. A bright light seared through her mind and she gasped startled. Nastasha appeared before her looking worried.

" Mother? "

_" Sakura, sweetheart what are you doing here? "_

Sakura frowned. " Here? I'm at the cave. Where else would I be? "

Natasha sighed. _" Sakura, sweetheart it's not your time yet. You must go back. "_

" Mother I am back. " Sakura said confused. Why couldn't her mother understand?

Natasha looked at her with all her motherly patience. _" Come here._ " she said and held out her arms and Sakura gladly went to her. " _My baby_. " she whispered as she stroked her hair. " _The time has come Sakura. You must start thinking about fulfilling your destiny. "_

Sakura pulled away and looked at her. " What do you mean mother? "

Nastasha smiled at her. " _Sweetheart I have watched you grow from a baby to a child and to a teenager. I've witnessed the upsets and the tantrums and I love your father and brother even more for being able to handle them on their own._ " she giggled.

" _I watched you love and I watched you hate. And I watched you mature and grow into the beautiful young mother that you have become. I am so proud of you Sakura. And I am so proud of the grandson that you have given me and your father. But the time has come for you to fulfill your destiny. It is time for you to become a queen - The Beautiful Star Queen. It is time Sakura. Rulf is becoming stronger and he plans evil things for you._

" _Heed my warning Sakura, you are strong on your own, but Rulf is stronger. To be a queen is to have power. But to have Love is even more powerful that the title itself. "_

Sakura frowned. " I'm hearing what you're saying mother, but I'm not understanding a thing. "

" _Sakura real love is something that you cannot find often these days._ " Natasha said sadly. " _Don't run from it, embrace it. You have a wonderful young man down there who will love you for the rest of your life if only you give him a chance. He may have hurt you, but he did not do intentionally._ "

" What are you saying? That what he said about Leiko and he -? "

" _I cannot tell you what to believe honey. It is up to you own heart to judge for you. But make sure that it is the right decision_. "

" But he hurt me so much? " Sakura cried.

" _People make mistakes Sakura. No one is perfect, for the world was not created like that. We learn by our mistakes and we gain experience_ from it. Mistakes are tests Sakura. It is up to you to pass them to overcome the obstacle. "

" I suppose so " she said slowly thinking.

The queen smiled. " _But I am serious Sakura. To be able to face Rulf you need to be as physically and mentally powerful as you can be_. "

" But how will I know that the time is right? "

" _You will have to know. I cannot be the judge_. " Natasha said and started to disappear.

" No! Mother wait! " Sakura yelled.

" _You've lingered here too long Sakura. Go back. . . . go back and love my precious treasure. Give you brother and father my love_. "

--------------------------------------

Li frantically looked for some sign of life. He couldn't have lost her! He refused to believe it. She shifted a little and sighed, her chest rising and falling as she started breathing again. Madison sobbed and Iza relaxed against the bed.

" 'Bout time your highness. Next time you decide to have a conversation with the gods, make it shorter. "

---------------------------------------

Sakura's eyes fluttered open and stared at the ceiling above her. She leant up on her elbow and stared around the healing cave. No one stirred. She pulled back the fur covers and slowly got up. She looked over and saw her brother still asleep. His cuts and bruises had long ago healed and she was starting to doubt that he would ever wake. She knelt down beside him and watched him sleep.

" Dear brother. " she whispered tracing his face. " Please I want you to come back to us. Julian's returned you know? Papa's awake to. Everyone's awake but you. Mother told me to say hello and that she loves you. Oh won't you wake?!! " she pleaded quietly. She thought she saw him stir, but it must have been a trick of the shadows.

Sakura frowned. Why was it so dark she wondered and got up and walked out into the main cavern, her gown trailing behind her as she walked. She walked towards the front entrance and peered out. It was day, she knew that, but the sky was pitch-black with dark clouds. She watched as they swirled above them and she gulped fearful.

She pulled herself away and looked around. It was even darker inside than out! She frowned and looked around. She took a dying torch from the wall and sort around trying to find some more wood to make some more torches. She walked towards the back of the cavern and found the wood supply. It was a huge pile. The men must have worked very hard to gather all this.

She stared at it impressed. Iza and the others had done a good job while she had been away. She grabbed a few and walked silently towards the main entrance and stabbed the sticks into the ground and then lit them. She continued all around the cave, until everything was alight and she could see where she was going.

She looked behind her at the cart and saw that it hadn't been touched. She frowned thoughtfully. " _Well,_ " she thought, " _I might as well start on it. I can't go back to sleep and I might as well do something useful._ "

Sakura looked around before she started. In another small alcove someone had built shelves and tall cupboards for storage. She started pulling out the blankets from the back and carried them over to the shelves and placing neatly in them. Iza or someone could do whatever they wanted with them later, but for now she was making this tidier.

_**An Hour later **_

Sakura stepped outside in the freezing cold to catch her breath. She was hot and very flushed from all the exercise she had been doing. The blankets had all been stored, medical supplies had been put with the things Madison had brought back from her kingdom. Sakura noticed as well that someone had brought back some tables and chairs, cushions, pillows, and other such things. She smiled shaking her head. Trust Madison to bring luxuries.

She walked towards the river and knelt down by the bank. Most of it had started to freeze over, but there was a large part that was still flowing. She washed her hands and splashed water on her face, trying to not gasp at how cold it was.

---------------------------------

Li emerged from the small cave they had set aside for washing, bathing and etc and stopped. He could smell cooking. Meilin stepped down from her sleeping cave and rubbed her eyes. She yawned and waved at him sleepily.

" How's Sakura? " she asked.

" I don't know. I was just about to go up and see. But I smell cooking. Who would be cooking this early? "

Meilin sniffed the air. " You're right. Let's go and see. " she said and they walked up the passage. Suddenly Meilin stopped. " Look. " she said and pointed to the first storage cave. " Stuff has been put in there. And the floor has been swept. " She shared looks with Li.

They heard a female giggling and walked down the passage towards the cooking pit.

---------------------------

" Looks good. " Talut said. " I didn't know you could cook Kane. "

" Morning. " Jason said as Li and Meilin walked in.

" Morning guys. " Meilin said and sat down near the fire. " Why are you cooking so early? "

Kane was about to answer when a cloaked figure walked in covered in snow. " Here you go guys. They were harder to find than I thought. " Sakura shook her head free of the hood and snow fell to the ground and melted. " It's realy coming down at there now. I could barely see in front of my face. " she looked over and saw Li and Meilin.

" Good morning. " she smiled and turned back to Kane and handed him the mushrooms and other things she had brought back. " I think we should start thinking about sealing the entrance. If the weather is this bad - "

" When did you get up? " Meilin asked looking at her.

" Huh? Oh umm sometime earlier. It was so dark I had no idea what time it was. But I've managed to put some of the things I brought back away and clean up a little. "

" That was you?" Li asked staring at her.

" Yep! " Sakura chirped smiling.

" But - " Li stuttered. " You were - you're meant to be resting! God where is Iza, she'll tell you that and more. "

Sakura giggled. " I'm fine. Really I am, please don't fret Li. And I'm sure Iza would have lots to say to me and more. That's why I'm trying to avoid her. "

Li sat down slowly still watching her.

" Ok Kinomoto, who are you and what have you done with the other Kinomoto? " Meilin asked suspicious.

Sakura laughed again and smiled. " Nothing Meilin. It's me all right. I've just had a good night's sleep and now I feel wonderful. I think I could do anything! "

" Hmm. " Meilin said sarcastically. She didn't believe it.

Sakura turned her attention back to Kane as he gave her a small bowel with broth in it.

" Thanks! " she said and sat down and ate it happily.

----------------------------

" Ok Wyatt, " Sakura called. " Is there anything up there?" she called.

" No your highness. " he called back down and Sakura frowned.

" Are you sure? I'm sure I saw a place up there that looked like another cave. "

" There is nothing here your highness. "

Sakura frowned and then looked up at the young boy. " All right Wyatt, come down now. Easy does it. "

" Kinomoto what are you doing? " Meilin asked from behind her. Li came to stand beside her watching Sakura warily.

" I could have sworn this morning that there was another cave up there. Maybe it might have been somewhere else. "

Li frowned. " Come here. " he said softly and placed his hand on her forehead and she blushed.

" Li I'm fine. " she stepped away from him.

" Why are you looking for another cave? " Meilin asked.

" Well I was thinking that there might be a way to get up closer to the roof. If so then we may find a vantage point where we might be able to look out over the land, you know like a look out. Plus I'm looking for a place to put all that amour and weaponry. "

" It's nice to see your back on your feet this morning and already trying to solve many a problem. "

They turned around and saw Aiden. " Papa. " Sakura smiled. " You should be resting. " she chided.

" And so should you. " he said sternly.

" But - "

Aiden's look didn't improve.

" Oh papa. " she said turning away in a swish of skirts. " You all worry too much. As you can see I'm perfectly fine. "

" Sakura - "

" Oh - " she said and turned back around. She reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. " That's from mother papa. She told me to give you and Tori her love last night. " she said and titled her head to the side and didn't see the look on Aiden's face.

" Princess? " someone called and she turned in the direction.

" Yes Rosemary? " she asked and walked off towards them.

Aiden looked down at Meilin and Li. " Did something happen last night that I'm not aware of? "

" Yes it did. " came Iza's voice and Aiden turned and looked at the old woman.

" You're daughter went to talk to the gods last night your majesty, but we brought her back. "

Aiden stared at the woman and then at his daughter's back. " I want you to keep and eye on her Iza. " he commanded. " There's no point in trying to get her away from her duties. She can be as stubborn as a mule when her mind is set on something. "

" Yes your majesty. " Iza bowed stiffly.

------------------------------

Li came out from helping other men to get the storage underway. People were standing around looking up. Li frowned and looked up himself and nearly fell over. Halfway up a tall ladder, skirt tied in a knot on the side, was Sakura climbing up to god knew where!

" Talut keep it steady! " Sakura cried when it swayed a little.

" I can't help it highness. " Talut yelled. " Are you sure this is a good idea? "

" No! " she wailed clutching the ladder. " But I know there is a way up here! " She started climbing up again.

" Sakura! " Li yelled and people stepped back as he looked up at her terrified. " What the hell are you doing?!! "

" Research! " Sakura yelled back down and scooted up the ladder at a record pace.

" No, no, no! " he yelled. " Get back down here right now. "

But she was already up on the high ledge and walking carefully along it. " I knew it! " she cried and they watched as she disappeared.

Sakura wished she had brought a torch. She squinted her eyes against the darkness and ran her hands along the stone walls trying to find her way. The small passage way opened up into a huge room. She couldn't really see it, but she just knew that it opened up. She moved through it and then stopped. Was that light? She walked towards it and looked up. The moonlight was streaming through a whole up in the roof faintly. The snow storm must have stopped for a while. She felt her way and climbed up towards it. She sat on a ledge and stuck her head out into the night air. She felt her way and heaved herself up and out on top of the huge caverns.

She stared around her best she could in the faint moonlight and realized that she was like standing on top of the world. The cold breeze blew past her and shivered. She looked up and realized that the rock was over her like a roof. It was like another cave set back in the rock face. They could see out, but people couldn't see in.

Sakura felt for the hole and slipped back inside it. She felt for the way down and slipped. She yelped as she slid down the rock and landed with a huge thump on the ground. She shrank back against the rock terrified when a few bats flew past startled from their perches and she rubbed her head from where she had hit it. That had been close.

-------------------

Everyone stiffened when bats suddenly flew out of the hole that Sakura had gone into.

" Hand me a torch. " Li demanded and grabbed the offered torch and made his way towards the very tall ladder. " Don't look down, don't look down. " he muttered as he climbed.

-------------------------------

Sakura sat up and groaned. " I think I bruised every bone in my body. " she wined.

" Sakura?"

She looked up when she saw the light. " In here! " she called.

Li came into view and ran towards her. " Are you alright? Anything broken? Can you walk? Why did you come here without a torch? "

" I slipped Li. " she said stopping him. " I'm fine, just sore. Those bats scared me. "She then looked at him studying him. " You sure climbed up that ladder quicker than I did. " she said sounding amused.

Li helped pull her up. " I'm glad you're amused. I'm petrified of heights. "

Sakura bit her lip. " Oh Li. " she giggled. " And you climbed all the way up here for me. How sweet "

Li shot her a sideways glance and lifted the torch. " I don't believe it. It's like the underground chamber. " Li said changing the subject.

Sakura looked at all the small caves. " This must have been their battlements. " she whispered.

" This is seriously freaky. " Li whispered looking at her.

She nodded. " We can use this place. You and Julian, when he is better, can train everyone that can wield a sword. They can stay up here when it gets closer to spring. Kero and Suppi can prowl outside up there, " she pointed up to the hole she had gone through. " And keep watch. "

Li crossed his arms and shot her a look.

" What? " Sakura asked.

" You've obviously thought about this haven't you? "

" Li we need to keep watch. "

" I know that. I'm just surprised at how fast you come up with these solutions. "

" Well I'm a princess Li. I have to be quick on my toes and even quicker when I'm a queen. "

Li froze and stared at her. He pushed the torch into the ground and looked up at her.

" You want tell me what this queen business is with you and your father? "

Sakura blushed and looked down at the ground. " We both think that it's time that I move on, become my full rank that's all. "

Li sighed. " How do you intend to do that? "

Sakura looked up at him. " Do what? " she asked blankly.

" Sakura you have to marry to become queen. Who is here that is a prince? "

She blushed and looked away again. " It's not important at this moment anyway. " she said and started to walk away.

" Come on, the others must be worrying by now. "

Li picked up the torch and went after her. " Hey. " he said and she turned around.

" What? "

He wiped his sleeve across her cheek. " You've got smudges all over you face. " he smiled.

She blushed again. " Well that's the price one has to pay for going exploring. " she smiled and they walked back the way they had come.

--------------------------------

Sakura placed her feet back on the ground and untied her skirt and the folds fell back around her feet. The others crowded in curious to know what they had found. Li stepped down beside her and placed the torch back on the wall.

" What was up there? " they all asked.

" Ok people step back! " Madison shouted as she pushed through the crowd. " Just look at you! " she chided firmly when she saw the state she was in. " Come with me. I'll have a hot bath boiled for you and we'll get you cleaned up. "

" Madison - " Sakura tried to protest.

" What will your father say when he here's about this? You could have got hurt. "

" Madison - "

" That's the squirt for you. " came a voice and Sakura froze. " Always rushes in like a bull horns first. Does now, thinks later. "

Sakura looked up and the crowd parted revealing her brother. Sakura's eyes flew wide.

" You're awake! " she breathed.

People bowed as he walked towards them. Madison let go of her hand and Sakura stared up at her brother. " . . . . "

Tori smirked. " Been off exploring squirt? "

She glared fire at him. " I am not a squirt you jerk! I'm almost as tall as you! " she defended hotly.

He ruffled her hair. " But I'm a still a head taller than you, so you're still a squirt. " Sakura stamped on his foot and turned away her nose in the air. People smiled at this show of brotherly/sisterly love. " You minx. " Tori muttered. " I should have seen that one coming. "

Sakura shot him a sideways glance. " Well you asked for it oni-chan. I was glad to see you, but now I'm not so sure. "

" Sakura what is going on?" came Aiden's voice as he limped into view.

" Look who's back from the land of the sleepy papa. " Sakura called.

Aiden stopped when he saw his son. Tori shot him a smile and clapped his father on the back.

Madison deciding that she had been waiting long enough started dragging Sakura off again towards the washing room.

TBC


	21. Coming Together

Chapter 21: Coming Together

_Warning: Strong scenes in this chapter. You have been warned. If you are under 18 don't read it._

--------------------------------------

Sakura stopped at the junction of the two passageways. One lead up to the entrance area and the other path lead down to the bed chambers. Sighing and feeling tired again, Sakura made her way down to the chambers and looked up at all the caves. Which one was hers she wondered?

" Top one on the left. " Sakura jumped and watched as Li walked out of the passageway.

" Thanks. " she smiled. Li nodded watching her. Sakura blushed and then cursed herself mentally. She straightened her shoulders and met his gaze full on and nodded her head regally and started walking over to where the path led up to the top row of caves.

" Mind if I walk with you? " came from behind her. She stopped and looked at him over her shoulder. " Mine is below yours. " Li explained.

" Go ahead. " she said and picked up her skirts and started walking up the pathway.

" Aren't you feeling well? " Li asked after a few moments silence.

" Just a little tired that's all. " Sakura admitted softly. " I'm all right. Honest. " she added when he looked at her concerned. She picked her way up onto another path and ignored how far they were up from the floor.

She came to the entrance way of the small cave that Li had indicated earlier and then sighed. She reached for the red curtain that would shield her from the rest of the world but her hand paused in mid air. Mentally grouching, she turned and looked down at Li. He looked up meeting her gaze with a calm one of his own. Sakura pushed back the red curtain that was across the opening while she regarded him.

" Li - " she began and then stopped. " I- " She looked inside the small cave and realized how big they were up close.

" What is it Sakura? " Li's query came from below her.

Sakura let the curtain fall and squared her shoulders and met his gaze. She _would_ deal with this in an adult manner." I just wanted to say that I'm willing to set aside what happened between yourself and Leiko, (she swallowed hard on the name but continued none-the-less) and move on. There are much more things at stake here than petty grievances.

" We cannot change what happens in the past but we can shape the future. Our son will need stability and our unity as he matures and grows. I want him to have your strength and my understanding. Put simply, I want our son to be the best he possibly can be. "

She kept his gaze but her hands fussed nervously in front of her. She clenched her hands tightly together to stop herself from showing any sign of un-nerve but she knew Li never missed anything.

Li jumped up over the ledge and stood in front of her and took her face gently between his hands and stared at her with all the love he could find in his soul. " I love you so much do you know that? " he muttered searching her eyes. " You have such a big heart. I can't tell you how happy I am. "

Sakura jerked in surprise her cheeks slowly turning pink. " Li. " she faulted. " I - "

Li brought her closer and she stiffened her mind in turmoil as his lips brushed her own soft mouth and claimed her. His hands slid into her hair and gently pulled her closer against him as he slowly moved his lips on hers. Her heart was pounding inside her and warmth was spreading through her blood. Her hands were fisted in his tunic and then she

simply let go.

She unconsciously melted against him and opened her mouth fully to him. Li moaned and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him backing her against the stone wall.

" Li – " she pulled away panting her eyes glazed.

His eyes, she noted, were the darkest she had ever seen them. His face was flushed and his chest rose and fell heavily like her own. His gaze was full of meaning as he pulled the curtain out of the way and pulled her inside her den.

The curtain swung closed behind them on a whisper and Sakura raised her head and met his gaze in the semi darkness. He reached for her and his lips seared her mouth as he wrapped her close in his embrace.

" I've wanted you for so long. " he whispered. He broke the kiss and Sakura felt his hands cup her jaw lovingly before they slide slowly down her chest to the top of her dress where her laces sat. He tugged at the knot until they were undone and then pulled the cloth away from her shoulders. Cold air hit her burning skin and goose bumps rained down her exposed flesh.

Had it always been this way between them? Had she always burned with such longing to be with another human soul?

Sakura became serious and pushed his hands away from her and ran her fingers down along his chest. She pulled his tunic over his head and her eyes burned emerald fire as she kissed him lightly down his chest. She smiled against his warm skin as she reached for his belt.

Li lifted her skirts and drew her closer to him. Sakura looked up and smiled at him as he reached inside her bodice and cupped her breast. Sakura arched back in pleasure.

Sakura straddled him and he looked into her eyes before he pushed her down onto him. Sakura gasped. Pleasure flew down along every nerve, vein and muscle as she moved along with him. Li kissed her mouth to stop them both from crying out.

This was no gentle coupling. This was fire and it burnt. With one smoldering spark, a whole conflation of flame rose up and swallowed the two lover's whole.

Sakura's nails dug into Li's back as he moved faster and harder in her. Their skin was slicked with sweat and their faces flushed with the effort, but they rode their passion until it exploded. They cried out against each others mouths as they came together as one.

Sakura gasped and laid back down completely spent and breathing heavily. Li rested his head against her stomach trying to catch his breath. Sakura ran her fingers through his hair completely drained.

He looked up and met her gaze. She smiled weakly at him and he moved to lie beside her. He stroked her hair and kissed her temple. " I love you. " he whispered.

Sakura looked up at him and smiled. " I love you. " she whispered softly.

They lie side by side wrapped in the thick blankets that Iza had order her have. Sakura listened to his heart beat and closed her eyes in bliss. She must have drifted off because she came awake with a start only to realize that Li was running his fingers up and down her back.

Li smiled at her as she looked up at him. He smiled and then traced his hand down her body making her shiver and he looked up and captured her gaze, his mouth turning up at the corners in a smirk. Sakura frowned wondering what was wrong with him and then her eyes flew wide as she arched and gasped as his finger entered her.

Sakura clawed the floor and thrashed her head back and forth as Li teased her again and again. He pushed her onto her back and then moved between her legs and pushed into her again with his finger still inside her.

" Oh god Li! " Sakura practically yelled.

" Shhh my love. " Li soothed as he kissed her. " Enjoy it. "

" Your driving me crazy! " she hissed, and groaned when she automatically arched and pushed against him.

Sakura pushed against him and they rolled over as Sakura pushed up and down on him frantically, giving him all she had. Li cried out and reached up and took her breast in his mouth and suckled; anything to keep himself from going mad. Sakura fought against everything and slowed the pace, making Li look at her. She smiled evilly and eased herself slowly down onto him, going all the way. She tightened around him and Li gritted his teeth trying not to lose control. She eased off him just as slowly and he glared up at her.

" What are you trying to do? Kill me? " he hissed.

" If you don't want to play it my way . . " she said mock playing and got off him.

" No. " Li said quickly and reached for her but she had other ideas.

" Sakura please - what are y-OU- !!" Li yelled out loud as she took him into her mouth suckling softly.

" Holy - " he threw his head back as she nipped him gently.

Sakura toyed with him, until his was squirming under her touch. Then she let him go and straddled him again, pushing down onto him, pushing up and down, until he bucked underneath her. She reached down and kissed him until they both cried out when he exploded into her.

They continued into the late afternoon, when they fell apart finally exhausted.

--------------------------------

Sakura woke up early the next morning and stretched and felt like a new woman. She smiled to herself when she remembered what had happened. She laid there thinking about what she could do today. She thought about getting up and helping some people clean the new caves she had found, that hopefully in time, would become the battlements and the lookout.

She got up and went to put her dress on but stopped. If she was going to get up in that place again, she couldn't be wearing a dress. She thought about sneaking into Li's quarters, but if he woke up she could guess what would happen, and it wouldn't be her getting dressed. She looked around her quarters realizing that she hadn't looked around it yet. She spotted a chest and she crawled over to it and opened it.

" Thank you Madison. " she smiled pulling out the shirt and leather hide pants.

---------------------------------------

" I can't believe I'm doing manual labor! Me! The great Guardian Beast! " Kero yelled.

" Oh Kero. " Sakura said kneeling down in front of the huge beast. " I really do appreciate you both giving up your time to help me. " she said kissing Kero on the nose.

She rubbed behind his ear and he purred.

" I guess if I know that it's appreciated, then I can't complain. "

" Yeah, he'll just find some other reasons to whinge. " Suppi said fitting through a small hole and carrying a pile of leaves.

Sakura smiled as she watched the great winged beast fight with the small doll sized creature. " Lets go guys. Let's get this place cleaned and then we can get in front of the fire. " she said and rubbed her arms.

Kero Beros hmphed and went about his duties.

-----------------------------

" How's it coming over there Kero? " Sakura asked sweeping the floor.

" I better get a bath for this. " Kero said as he turned into the torch light regarding her not too happily.

She giggled. " You'll get a bath Kero. Spinel too if he wants one? "

" Thank you princess. " Spinel said and dusted the rocks with his tail.

" Sakura? " Sakura jumped and turned around as Li came into the room.

" Li. What are you doing up here?"

" Returning these and wondering what in the world you are doing? " he said looking around.

" Cleaning. " she replied brushing a stray curl out of her face.

" Sakura it's freezing up here. " Li said shivering. " How long have you been up here? "

Sakura looked up at the small opening in the roof and saw the faint light. " Oh I'd say a few hours the least. " she said, her rosy cheeks standing out in the dim light.

" Kero, Spinel go down and get people to come up here and help. " Li commanded.

" I don't take orders from you brat. " Kero spat sticking his nose in the air.

" Kero. " Sakura chided. " Do as Li says please? "

" As you wish. " Spinel said and took off. Kero watched him go.

" He'll get all the praise. " Li whispered looking at Kero out of the corner of his eye.

Sakura elbowed him. " Li! " she frowned. " Don't be childish. Kero - " she stopped blinking at the empty space. " Kero? "

Li smirked. Sakura shot him a _not impressed_ look.

" Hey why are you angry? At least we're on our own for a little while. " he said drawing her close to him and reached inside her cloak to place his hands on her waist. He suddenly arched his eyebrow and pulled the cloak back a little.

" Well I was dammed if I was climbing up that ladder again in a skirt. " she defended blushing.

" Hmm. Interesting. " he said playfully running his hand down her side.

Sakura's eyes widened and she laughed stepping back out of the way. " Behave yourself Li. " she chided her eyes dancing with merriment. She allowed him to back her against the cold wall but she didn't notice. She smiled up at him in the faint torch light and he leant down and rested his forehead on hers.

" I want you. " Li whispered.

" I want you too, but we'll have to wai - "

" No we don't. " Li said smirking and pulled her away into the shadows.

Sakura's eyes flew wide. " But they'll be coming soon! " she whispered.

Li was already pulling her shirt out from her leather hide pants. " We'll be quick. " he whispered and kissed her deeply.

Sakura softly moaned in the back of her throat. They tore at clothing and then Li pushed her up against the wall as he entered her. Sakura wrapped her legs around him and moved against him and threw her head back against the cold stone wall behind her. Li listened to her panting moans and pulled her tighter against him where they were joined. Sakura voice caught as she felt him shift deep inside her.

-------

She slid down the wall in a daze as Li helped her with her clothes as the first people arrived Li stepped out into the light and greeted them.

Someone called for her and she turned her head still dreamy. " Sakura show them what you want to do. " Li said and smiled knowingly. Sakura pushed herself away from the wall and pulled her cloak around her tightly as she smiled and came back to her senses.

" Right. " she said and smiled at them.

" I'll see you later. " Li whispered in her ear and got several knowing looks from the people around them.

" You're not staying? " she whispered loud enough for him to hear, but he had already turned away.

She sighed and felt the warmth leave her. Time to get back to business she thought. She kept looking towards the entrance, but he didn't come back and after a long time, she gave up hoping.

--------------------------------------------------------

_**2 Months Later**_

Sakura pulled herself down from the gap in the lookout. Spring was on its way and with spring came new times, but also it brought trouble. _Lots_ of trouble. Sakura ignored the bustling of the soldiers that were around her. A lot had happened in the last two months. Winter was a harsh month for any of them, but this year was even harsher, but they had managed, and now it was spring.

But that had nothing to do with the trouble she had started to fret about. The first was the fact that now the snow's were starting to melt, Rulf and his men would be starting to move. They would be back in Kinomoto soon - too soon. They were prepared, but they were not enough.

The second was that she had not received any news from the neighboring countries about her plea to them. So it seemed that they were alone, which made her angry and upset.

The third, which was the most pressing, was the fact that Sakura was pregnant. No one knew but she, and she wasn't about to let anyone know either. She was only along by a few weeks, but she knew. She shook her head sadly. How could she hope to fight Rulf, knowing that she was pregnant and did she honestly think that Li or the others would let her fight knowing that she was? ' _Do you think they're going to let you fight anyway?_ ' a little voice in her head said mockingly.

Sakura squished that little voice and got up and wrapped her cloak around her more tightly as she walked through the newly converted barracks. The men bowed to her as she walked past and she smiled distractedly.

Julian watched her walk by and smiled at her in greeting, but she didn't see him. She never saw anyone these days, and he lost his smile as he straightened and watched her go. Eriol ducked out from one of the rooms and looked at Julian.

" Something wrong capt'n? " he asked smiling.

Julian tilted his head to the side as he pulled his gaze from the princess as she disappeared and turned to look at Eriol. " Lieutenant, is it just me or have you noticed something unusual about the Princess? "

Li who was sharpening his sword on a ledge behind them, stopped dead.

" Unusual? " Eriol asked concerned. " In what way? "

Julian shrugged. " That's just it. I can't place it. She's different again. It's almost like she's waiting for something, someone. "

" Perhaps she's worrying about the issue with Rulf? " Eriol replied in a lowered voice.

Julian shook his head. " I know she's concerned for all of us yes, but somehow I don't think so. I've been her friend and advisor since she became princess of Berth Seren Banon and before that. I know her Eriol, and that's not it. Something's wrong. "

Li eyes had widened and he looked up at the door where Sakura had disappeared.

--------------------------

Sakura smiled up at Talut as he showed her his surprise to her. " How ever did you get it to grow? " she asked as they stood in the little chamber that she had asked for food to be planted.

" A lot of T.L.C. Your highness. "

Sakura fingered the tiny stem and leaf of the Cherry Blossom Tree and smiled brightly.

" Oh Talut, you've made my day. " she said emotionally. " It's beautiful. "

He bowed and smiled. " I'm glad. "

Sakura nodded and left, walking back up the passage. She made her way back to a small wall in one of the unused chambers and picked up the small bowl with pigment in it. She sighed and looked up at the cave wall.

In front of her used to be an empty stone wall. But now after many weeks of planning and painting, figures leapt out from all sections of the wall, revealing the story she was telling. Three huge castles stood side-by-side each different, but representing much.

The three kingdoms were the center of the mural. Bright colours depicted the scene. Bright blue sky, fields of flowers, people in the villages selling things and farming.

Up above the kingdoms showed growing black clouds with lightning, trying to reach down and strike the kingdoms. Sakura had drawn evil demons, representing Rulf and his men trying to take claim of what wasn't theirs; their hideous claws reaching down towards the kingdoms from the clouds.

On either side of the kingdoms stood men dressed in armor holding swords, ready to fight.

In the bottom left-hand corner she had drawn a cave filled with people with sad faces and you could tell of their pain and suffering.

Right above everything, above the kingdoms and the dark clouds, Sakura had painted her mother. Her mother's face was sad as she looked down at all that was happening. Her mother's long blonde/brown hair swirled around her as she glowed with heavenly light; two huge white wings sprouting from her back and dancing in the breeze.

In the bottom right-hand corner below the picture, and opposite the cave, she started painting herself and the others standing in a v shape. Sakura stood in the front, looking sad, but beautiful and graceful. On the left side stood the hunter (Li) and on the right The Crown Prince (Tori). A little behind them stood Madison and Eriol. Behind Madi and Eli stood Aiden and Julian and behind them, right at the back stood Meilin and Talar.

Every picture was precise and full of detail. Sakura had never truly been the artist of the family, but somehow she felt that a hand guided her. Sakura finished painting Talar and then sat back to admire her work.

A little to the side was some spare space and it threw everything out of whack. Sakura glared at it trying to decide what she could use it for when a thought struck her. Sakura picked up the brush and dipped it into the white pigment:

' San okoku tateru takai oyobi puraido no aru, shihai suruitaru tokoro ni sono tochi.

Ichi otoko motomeru e hakai suru karera wo . . . "

"_Three kingdoms stood tall and proud, ruling over the land. One man sought to destroy them... "_

Sakura wrote everything. She wrote the story of how Rulf had been sentenced to death for hitting her, how he escaped and became the plague that he had become.

Hours later she sat back with a sigh and stared up at the perfectly neat writing on the wall. Still knowing she had alot to do; Sakura shifted and looked at the adjacent wall. Not understanding why she was going to do this, but going along with it, she started to paint .

-----------------------------------

Sakura stood in the darkness with a crown placed upon her head. The heavens had parted and Natasha stood looking down at her daughter with a mixed expression of pride and worry. The angel light bathed the newly appointed queen and made her stomach glow revealing the child growing within. Sakura stood calmly facing the growing army of Rulf's men as they came towards her.

Kero Beros and Spinel Sun stood behind her preparing to protect their mistress. Through the darkness you can see the faint outlines of the 3 kingdoms, their banners flapping in the breeze.

Sakura's emerald eyes stared out as her hair and her gown flowed out behind her. The newly appointed queen wore a emblem of the sun on her forehead, a star on her gown above her heart and a moon on her stomach.

_' As I face the enemy, I stand tall and proud. My Sun - gives me his bright intelligence, The Star - my strength and determination, My Moon - my children that were given to me during the love of night. '_

Sakura forced herself to put the brush down and her paints and walk away from the mural. ' _God help me if any one figures it out._ ' she thought mentally, thinking about her unborn child.

_' God help you when Tori finds out._ ' her little voice said.

_' Don't I know it_. ' Sakura mentally replied as she felt tired and headed back to the underground chamber to her bed.

------------------------------

Sakura collapsed on her makeshift bed and couldn't be bothered to get into a better position. She was just drifting off to sleep when she heard a soft knock. She sat up on her elbow and watched as the curtain was pulled back to reveal Li. He looked at her concerned.

Sakura gave him a soft smile and then laid back down, closing her eyes. She felt his warm hand stroke her cheek and smiled softly.

" Are you ok? " he asked softly.

" I'm just tired. " Sakura mumbled, falling asleep.

Li sat back and studied for a moment." You've been painting. " he whispered tracing the spots of paint on her face. She frowned in her sleep and curled up tighter.

Li sighed and left, making sure to check on her once more before leaving.

----------------------------

Far away stood tall white mountains. The breeze blew coldly, but it held a hint of warmth to it. Kartiako's hair whipped up and around her as it blew past her. As quick as lightning her hand flew up and snatched at the air, Her long black nails digging into her palm as she drew her hand down and opened it slowly. A huge sly smirk slid across her face as she turned and headed towards Rulf.

" I expect you have something for me? " Rulf asked coldly as he dismissed another of his men.

" That I do. " she replied silkily.

Rulf turned and looked at her hand as she opened it revealing a small blossom, not even properly opened. Rulf looked up into her golden cat-like eyes as they gleamed fire.

" Spring is here m'lord. " she purred.

Rulf's shoulder seemed to relax and all his tension seemed to ebb away as his being with filled with malicious once again." Perfect. We'll leave tomorrow. " Kartiako bowed and let the blossom fall and ground it under her foot as she turned away, but Rulf grabbed her roughly, pulling her against him.

" What now m'lord? " she asked bored.

Rulf spoke into her ear. " I haven't thanked you for your service. " he said groping her.

" No need Rulf. " she stated, but he dragged her two steps behind him into one of his makeshift tents, where he lifted her skirts and within an instant pushed into her forcefully. Kartiako not expecting it, cried out in pain, as he forced himself in her.

Rulf pushed her down onto his desk and grabbed her hips and drew her up farther to him as he went further into her. Kartiako forced herself to open up, forced herself to except him, save her pain, and felt herself widen inside to take him.

Rulf pushed her dress away from her shoulders and took her breast into his mouth as he panted away. Kartiako panted in revulsion and turned her head away, and waited for it to be over. Rulf eventually had his fun and pulled out of her and smirked when he saw blood.

" Good girl. " he said and patted her on her thigh and walked out of the tent, doing up his pants.

Kartiako pulled her dress back over her shoulders and spat on the ground. " Bastard. " she seethed and got up off the desk. She starred down at the blood that was on the desk.

' _Let the bastard clean it up since he loves to draw it._ ' she said mentally as she walked out of the tent and headed for the inn.

Once inside the inn she headed towards the bathing room and made up a steaming hot bath. She threw in some healing hers to ease her pain and slipped into the hot water. She dunked under the water and sat back up letting herself soak. She heard the door creak and turned around to see the same slave boy from before that she had had fun with. She smirked like a cat and summoned him to her. He came willingly.

" Make me forget my love. " she purred as she lifted his tunic and drew his mouth down to hers.

" Anything. " he purred and fumbled with his belt.

------------------

Water splashed over the side onto the floor as panting echoed through the room.

_" Faster, harder!_ "

Downstairs the old maiden that had been spared, looked up at the ceiling as water dripped through the floorboard into a puddle in front of her. She could hear the knowable sounds of a coupling and she snarled in disgust.

' _That one is dangerous, but is nothing more but a cheap, over-stretched whore._ ' she spat mentally.

------------------------------

_**1 month later**_

Sakura could start to feel the slight swell of her stomach and didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Her dresses hid the fact very well and she hadn't suffered with morning sickness as she had with Syaoran, so it was disguisable.

Li had been keeping an eye on her more than usual and it was starting to annoy her. What had she done now that he felt he had to watch her closely? Then a thought struck her and she gasped. No! Li couldn't know about her being with child. He would have said something otherwise. No, something else must be bothering him.

No one had been in to see her paintings - her murals. They waited patiently for her to tell them when they could go see them. Until then, she kept them in the dark about them. She didn't want to reveal them just yet.

-------------------------------

Vala's blue eyes stared out from her watchtower. The sky was crystal blue above them and the island was green and bright. She closed her eyes and listened to the wind as it brought its message.

Her eyes snapped open as Drysi walked in graceful as ever.

" Your highness? "

" Drysi. " Vala replied softly. " No doubt you have heard this message? "

" Aye. I have your highness. So this is it? It really begins? "

Vala turned around and looked at her friend. " Collect the children. " she said as she walked away down the moss covered stairs.

" Yes Vala. " Drysi bowed and dashed off to get Syaoran, Tristan and Ally.

--------------------------

Sakura shot up in bed as soon as she heard the musical bells. She threw back the covers and tripped as she rushed to get out of her room. She cried out and caught several people's attention as she jumped down the ledge and ran madly across the floor, startling Li and the others and up the passageway.

" Sakura! " Li yelled, but she was already gone.

-------------------------

Sakura came to a dead stop as she faced the glowing Elvin queen and her followers. Li and the many people following him came rushing up behind her and nearly collided with her when they caught sight of the Elvin folk.

" Vala! " Sakura breathed as she starred at her friend.

Vala smiled. " I see you are getting better at knowing my presence Star Princess. "

Sakura walked forward and smiled at the others present. There was Ahearn - the Lady of all horses, Vartahne, Delia, Taya and many others that she had not seen before.

" Welcome. " she said. The nodded their heads in greeting.

" Majesty. " Talar said softly as she stepped beside Sakura.

Vala smiled. " Ah Talar my friend. It is good to see you. I fear Sakura is getting faster at recognizing me coming then you are. Do I dare think that you are losing your touch? "

Talar smiled. " Not even I could keep up with Sakura running as fast as she was. I think she was more excited to see you than I. " she laughed softly.

Vala smiled softly and then her strange blue eyes focused on Sakura and then behind her to Li. Her eyes lit up as if realization struck her and she glowed brighter. Sakura frowned and looked behind her and then blushed embarrassed.

" I take it that you are not here for a friendly chat. " Sakura asked meeting her eyes.

Vala lost her small smile, and she dulled. " No I fear not. " she said and Sakura knew something was wrong.

Vala stopped glowing and looked behind her, she nodded and turned back to Sakura.

" Before I start, I've brought back something that might make you a bit happier. " she said and Syaoran and Tristan stepped into view.

" Syaoran! Tristan! " Sakura cried out and Li stepped forward looking at his son.

" Tristan?! " came Madison's voice as she fought her way through the crowd, followed by Eriol.

" Mom! " Syaoran yelled smiling as he ran to her.

Sakura fell to her knees and hugged him tightly crying. " Oh I've missed you so much! " she cried burying her head in his shoulder.

Madison was doing the same with Tristan.

Li looked down at the small replica of himself and his heart lurched. It's a pity the kid didn't know.

Suddenly Syaoran looked up and smiled. " Li! " he yelled and Li stumbled back when Syaoran hugged him. Sakura watched the scene smiling and crying at the same time.

Li shot Sakura a - _does he know_ look, but Sakura shook her head.

" Syaoran sweetheart. " Sakura said softly. Syaoran let go of Li and looked at her.

" Do you remember when your step father died? What he said to you? "

A frown appeared on Syaoran's face. " Yeah. Why? "

" Well I know this is going to sound strange, but the reason I wouldn't tell you those stories about Li and I when we were younger, when he died, was because well - " she faulted and looked up at Li for guidance.

Syaoran stared between one and the other and then looked at Tristan being smothered to death by his aunt. Tristan gave him a pained expression and he smiled watching his friend's torture.

" Well Syaoran, it's because Li well . . he's your real father. "

Syaoran lost his smile and glanced at Li and then his mother. " Huh? " he said going wide eyed.

Li shrugged and knelt down beside him. " Big shock I know. Believe me; I acted worse when I found out. "

" When did you find out? " Syaoran asked suspiciously.

Li was taken aback. " The night you and the others left the Li Clan mansion. When you're mother ignored me. "

Syaoran looked at his mother. " Is that the night you said that you'd kill me if I ever showed such bad manners? "

Sakura gave a watery laugh and then sniffed wiping away her tears. " The very same. " she said and ruffled his hair playfully.

Syaoran shot Li another suspicious look, but Li met it equally. " Are you still fighting with him mom? " he asked suddenly.

Sakura started back. " No, no. We've put it all behind us now Syaoran. We couldn't be happier. "

" Are you going to stick around this time? " Syaoran asked looking at Li.

Li hid his expression. " I 'll hang around as long as your mother allows me to. " Li said looking at Sakura.

" We'll be one big family again Syaoran. " Sakura said hugging her son once more.

Syaoran shrugged and looked at Li. " Fine by me. " he replied and then laughed at Tristan trying to get away from his mother.

Li looked at Sakura surprised. " Well that was easier than I thought. "

Sakura laughed shakily. " I don't think we'd get much attention from our son, not when his cousin is over there getting smothered to death by Madison. " Li chuckled and ruffled Syaoran's hair catching his attention.

Li smiled brightly and Syaoran returned it. " So why don't you tell me what you've been learning in the isle of the Mar? " Li said standing up and looking down at Syaoran.

" Sure. " Syaoran shrugged and walked off with Li.

" Come on mom let me go! " Tristan yelled.

" Honey. " Eriol soothed. " I think you've hugged him enough. "

" I am not letting him go EVER! " Madison yelled as she held Tristan crying.

" M-OOOM! " Tristan groaned.

" Ah-hem. "

They looked up as one of the younger Elvin girl stepped forward holding a small figure to her shoulder.

Madison froze and Tristan made his escape. Eriol looked at his wife to the small infant and back again to his wife.

" Is-is th-that Ally? " Madison asked standing up, never taking her eyes of the beautiful child.

Vala smiled. " Indeed she is. And like I promised, she has not forgotten you. "

" Ally? " Eriol whispered looking at the small infant. " Is that Ally our -? "

Madison ran forward and took the tiny child and cried even harder. " Oh yes Eriol! Yes this is Ally your daughter. "

Eriol tilted his head slightly and looked down at the beautiful child looking up at him with bright eyes and lovely black curls. She was sucking her thumb, but stopped when she stared at him.

" She doesn't know you. " Madison looked up startled at Vala.

" She knows in her heart who he is. " Vala replied calmly and Madison looked down at her daughter as she reached out to Eriol. Eriol took his daughter and fawned over her until Madison took her back.

Sakura turned away from the scene and looked at Vala. " So what news do you bring? "

Vala's eyes looked dull and ordinary when she looked at Sakura.

" I fear the news I bring will not be wanted by you. "

To be continued . . .


	22. So It Begins

**Chapter 22 - So It Begins**

Sakura's back stiffened and she stood up, completely ignoring Syaoran and the others as she met Vala's gaze. " Li, take Syaoran and the others back down to the lower chambers. Papa and Tori, you stay here with me. Any objections Vala? "

The Elvin queen shook her head.

People stood where they were whispering and looking from one woman to the other. Iza burred up and glowered. " C'mon people! You 'eard the princess! " she yelled, bustling, shooing people out of the way.

" Mom? " Syaoran asked timidly looking up at his mother.

" It's alright Syaoran. " Sakura confirmed still gazing at Vala. " Your father will take good care of you. " If she hadn't been too busy staring at Vala and dreading the news she brought, she would have heard how strange and unfamiliar those words had sounded.

Aiden and Tori and most of the encampment who had heard what she had said and seen the little prince go with Li, stared shocked. None had known that Li was the father of little Syaoran! Aiden looked from Syaoran back to Li and back again and knew what his heart was telling him was true. Tori was too dumbstruck to even manage a single word. His mind was reeling. His sister had - had - with that GAKI! He was absolutely mortified.

**

" Just tell me. " Sakura said softly after a few minutes of silence and Tori's furious death glare.

Vala opened her eyes and met the Princesses worried emerald eyes. " I heard it this morning. " she said softly.

Aiden stepped forward a little and met the Elvin queen's eyes, with his own fearing the worst.

" Rulf is on the move. " she said softly. Sakura sagged as did Aiden and Tori. " The mountains held their snow for as long as they could, but the sun's warmth couldn't be competed on the lower slopes. I thought they would hold off at least another week or so before marching, since the snow hasn't completely melted, but as soon as they realized spring was on its way, they started marching.

" I've tried putting everything against them that I can from the distance of the Mar Island, but so far nothing has prevented them. I'm truly sorry. " she said her eyes losing their glow and becoming normal, which unnerved then trio even more.

" How long will it be till their close? " Tori asked.

" At the pace that Rulf is moving them, I'd say a couple of weeks at least. Maybe less. "

" That quick? " Aiden asked looking older than normal.

Sakura closed her eyes, sighing. She opened them and looked at Vala trying to fight back the fear. " Do we stand a chance? " she asked.

Aiden and Tori froze and looked at Sakura and then at Vala awaiting her answer.

" My word of the Elvin world - No. " Vala replied sadly and Sakura felt her heart break in two.

" Surely we must have some chance? What if we just hide in here? " Tori demanded.

Vala's eyes softened as she looked up and met the prince's gaze. " Spring is here and you must hunt and gather to live. It would be only a matter of time, before you were found. "

' _Vala_. ' Sakura suddenly said in her mind and Vala's eyes turned to look at her, though she did not move her head. '_ Do not worry them so_. ' Sakura pleaded.

" Besides, " Vala continued though she was listening to Sakura at the same time. " You would not be able to be kept hidden. "

' _Please make some excuse and let them think that is all to be said. I need to talk with you._ ' Sakura's eyes begged her to understand.

Aiden sighed wearily ." What do you propose we do? " He asked running his hands through his hair.

Vala looked away from Sakura and met Aiden's. " I need time to think King of Kinomoto. " she said. " I need time to rest, we shall talk of this depressing matter later when we all have clear minds. " her eyes glowed suddenly and Tori yawned.

Aiden yawned and shook his head and nodded gingerly. " Very well your majesty. " he said and they walked away.

Vala's eyes stopped glowing and met Sakura's. " They will not be settled for long. We need to think this through - all of us. " she said.

" I know. " Sakura said looking away. " But I got everyone into this, and - "

" Don't be foolish mortal to think that you can be the one to finish it all. " Vala said angrily.

Sakura blanched and stared at her friend. It was moments like this that made Sakura realize exactly how different they all were.

The several others with Vala stared at Sakura with expressionless faces, staring at nothing, but they could hear and they felt sorry for the mortal that tried with all her heart to save them all.

" Then what do you suppose we do then? " Sakura demanded.

Vala's eyes narrow cat-like and stared at the mortal woman in front of her. She had never come across any other like this one that had come to her home looking for treasure. Her heart was fierce and determined like many of her own kind. But this emotion called lover made her act foolishly and that she would not tolerate.

" That is what we _all_ should try to figure out. " Vala replied and started to walk past her.

Sakura sighed and stepped in front of her. " Vala. "

Vala stopped and pinned her with her beautiful and bizarre gaze.

" Thank you for bringing Syaoran and the others back. You are a very good friend and I don't deserve you. " Sakura said softly.

Vala's eyes lightened a little and the hard lines of her face softened with affections he was helpless to resist when it came to this little mortal. " Perhaps. But we are all in this together, for if we fail, then it will affect all. "

" But what can we do? "

" Come, we shall talk and see what we can come up with. " Vala glided out of the room her glow lighting the rock walls as she passed. Sakura buried the fear deep inside of her and hurried after her as Vala made her way down to the lower chambers.

* * *

They talked with many well into the night; all voicing their ideas and opinions. But as they talked they began to realize how hopeless their situation really was. Vala couldn't orb them all back to the Mar, and they couldn't run, for there was no where to go.

As the night passed and the sky lightened, Aiden, Tori, Madison, Sakura Li and the usual crowd sat around the dying fire.

" We can't just sit here. " Tori stated softly trying not to let his voice rise.

" Whatever you plan to do, it better be in the next few days before it's too late to get ahead. " Ahearn said gazing into the dying embers.

Li wrapped his arm around Sakura when she shivered and refused to acknowledge Tori's death glare.

" There is only one thing we can do at this stage. " Madison spoke up quietly and they all looked to her. " We can't just all stay here that's for sure. It's a death trap. Rulf will find us sooner or later. I think that small groups of us should leave. "

" But - " Sakura began but was cut off by Julian.

" I think it's wise to do so. There are too many young children to sacrifice. But who will go and who will stay? "

" I can call horses from across the land. " Ahearn stated looking up. " They will assist you, whoever decides to go. "

" How many can you call? " Eriol asked looking away from Madison.

Ahearn straightened and raised her chin a little insulted. " I can call many an amount. As long as they are in hearing distance. "

Eriol bowed his head in respect. " I think it's a good idea. "

" There are the mountains to the west. " Vala spoke up. " The snow is still rich, but there are places to hide. Vartahne knows of them. "

" I was born in those mountains. " the latter spoke up. " My mind may be old, but I still remember well. "

Tori and the others looked at the elf that looked no more than 20 and shook their heads.

" But who to send? Children are a major factor, but what about the elderly? "

" Wait a minute. " Aiden cut in and they all looked at him.

" Over the mountains and to the west, is the kingdom of Laxthorn. Our family has held an alliance with that family for generations. I have lost memory of who would be on the throne now, but I'm sure that they would gladly hold some of us. "

Vala nodded. " That is two places that your people can go. What about the rest? "

" I suggest, " came Iza's voice. " That you ask us that question when we are all present. "

" Iza! " Sakura chided. " You should be asleep. "

" Pah! " she spat. " When we have our future's to decide. I think not your highness. "

Sakura frowned and then placed a hand on her stomach when she felt it flutter, which instantly drew attention.

" Sakura? " Aiden asked eyeing her stomach.

Sakura let her hand fall. " It's ok papa. I'm just feeling a little sick. I must be over tired. "

Li got up and stared at her. " Come, you need sleep, we all do. Let's continue this when everyone is awake. "

" Very well. " Vala said. " But remember this. One day could make all the difference. "

Sakura shivered and was lead promptly away by Li and Madison. They didn't want to think about what tomorrow held for them.

* * *

Kartiako didn't spare the slave boy another glance as they rode through the slush that was the remains of the lower slopes winter snow. Her long black hair danced and swirled as they galloped through the mountain pass. He tried to get her attention, but she was too busy with trying to pick up on anything.

Her long slender legs were bared to the cold winds, and were getting many approving looks from the soldiers riding along side her. She looked to the side and saw the young captain looking at her with lust and desire and she smiled, looking away knowing who she was going to pay a special visit to later on. The slave boy saw her smile and growled low in his throat. She was his and no one else's.

* * *

" Get Kartiako in here now! " Rulf bellowed when he got frustrated with the men in front of him.

" She's being called for now m'lord. " he commander bowed.

Rulf stared down at the map that was in front of him. The 3 kingdoms stood out like a banner and he snarled. They were going to be his, but where were the retched royal family hiding?!!

" You called for me m'lord? " came Kartiako's voice. she was dressed in a very revealing black dress and her hair and skin shined and her deep yellow, amber eyes glowed with fire.

" Come here and help me where these idiots cannot! "

Kartiako glared at him and walked like a cat on the hunt towards him.

Rulf's men backed away from her. They knew how evil she really was. She smirked seeing their reaction and went to the side of Rulf's chair and looked down at the map.

" Where are they? " Rulf demanded watching her closely.

Kartiako laughed merrily, but it held no warmth. " You expect much of me! " she laughed coldly.

Rulf glared at her and seized her wrist. " Leave us! " he bellowed and his men left the tent hurriedly.

She glared down at him and he glared up at her.

He masked his expression and traced his fingered down her body. " How lovely you look tonight Kartiako. " he purred. " Who are we dressing up for tonight hmm? "

" No one. " she replied looking at the map.

" Oh really. " Rulf said. " It wouldn't have happened to be my captain that was making eyes with you all day hmm? "

Kartiako's eyes widened, but didn't look at him.

" Or perhaps it was my little slave that was glaring so? Maybe you were going to soothe him huh? "

Kartiako turned to look at him, trying to pull her wrist free. " Maybe I was dressing up for you m'lord. " she said quietly. Rulf sat back and watched her carefully." I've been so lonely these past few months. " Kartiako stated and crawled up gracefully onto his lap and ran her hand through his hair.

She straddled him and moved against him trying to get his mind off what he had been thinking. She placed kissed along his jaw and Rulf regarded her coldly. He clamped down harder on her wrist and she cringed.

Rulf parted her low neck line on her dress and took her breast into his mouth and suckled, making her moan. He smirked when she moved against him.

* * *

Kartiako was wriggling in absolute torture. " Rulf! " she yelled in sweet pain.

Rulf smirked coldly and pushed her down onto the cold ground and mounted on top of her, still keeping her wrist in a painful grip. He gently entered her, but pulled out when she went to rise to meet him. She cried out in frustration and glared at him. Rulf smirked down at her and continued to torture her. Kartiako reached down and grabbed his manhood, making Rulf suck in his breath.

" Take me now damn you! " Kartiako growled, her eyes flashing like fire.

Rulf paused and seemed to be thinking. He smirked shortly later and got up, leaving her wanton on the ground. " Maybe later. Now, you have work to do. Locate them. "

Kartiako stared up at him in complete shock. " You won't take me? "

Rulf stared down coldly at her. " When you have completed my task, then maybe. Come here. "

Kartiako sat up and got up slowly and looked down at the map.

" Find them or else. " Rulf threatened.

She glanced down at the map and looked. She pictured Berth Seren Banon in her mind. ' _She had all those people with her, where would she go_? '

' _Where there would be a place big enough to hold them_. ' came the insane voice within her.

' _But where!_ " she demanded.

Her yellow eyes landed on a small dot on the map and she pointed to it automatically. Rulf looked down at it.

" What the hell is that?!! " he demanded.

" Where our little princess is hiding. Where else? " Kartiako replied coldly. She purred and pushed up against him. " I've done what you've said. " she purred, and capture his hand and made it trace her body and between her legs. " I'm ready for you m'lord. " she stated and rubbed against him.

Rulf pushed her away. " You may go now. " he stated and walked away from her.

Kartiako blinked. " M'lord? "

" You heard me. I'd rather sleep with a dog than a whore who prefers my men to me. You've pushed me long enough. I will not have you make a laughing stock of me! You were mine, but now I tire of you. When we near your village you will be sent back. "

Her evil scream rang through the clearing.

The sunlight streamed in rich and full, and the fresh air clung to the face and stuck in the lungs as one breathed. The barricade at the front of the entrance was removed and Sakura reveled in it and the freedom it brought with it.

The smell of horses was strong and Sakura watched as family after family rode off into the mountains following Vartahne. Her heart was sad to see them go, but she knew that they were going to be safe. . . they had to be.

Li came to stand next to her and put her hand on her shoulder in comfort. Sakura turned and looked up at him with so much love and adoration that she could summon from deep within her soul. Li half balked from such show of Love. He had never expected so much love from one person, but this was Sakura, and she had such a big heart that he knew it wasn't impossible. He smiled warmly at her and hugged her closer to him.

" I'm afraid. " she whispered and Li lost his smile and rested his chin on the top of her head.

" I know. " he whispered back. " I am too. "

Sakura pulled away from him frowning and searching his eyes. " But you've never been afraid before. "

Li would have laughed for the innocent she had sounded, had it not been for the things around them about to happen. " Well I've never had so much to lose before. " he said.

She frowned and he smiled. " I have Meilin, Eriol - though I am loath to admit it, Madison and all the others, Syaoran and - "

" Me? " Sakura asked timidly.

Li smiled and wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his chest. " You most of all Sakura. " he whispered lovingly. " You most of all. "

* * *

" I think they make the cutest couple. " Madison stated.

Tori's scowl darkened.

Madison shot Eriol a look beside her and he smiled. " Definitely. Imagine when this is all over the children they'll have. " Eriol said looking at Tori.

" I mean look at Syaoran - Tori are you feeling alright? " Eriol asked smirking.

" Tori you're extremely red. " Madison giggled. " You're not running a fever are you because you know I would hate to break those two love birds up over there so Sakura can check on you and - "

" You've made your point now bloody shut up! " Tori seethed, clenching his teeth and fists.

" Oh don't be such a stick in the mud Tori. " Madison chided. " I can see them just as clearly as you can, but for some reason you seem to be blind. You can see how much they love each other, and yet you refuse to admit it. "

" If you would still prefer to be consider as a friend Madison, then you're treading on very thin ice at the moment. " Tori grated.

Madison whacked him with the cloth she was holding. " Don't throw your empty threats at me your royal highness. " Madison shot back haughtily. " It's you whose skating on very thin ice and I suggest that it cracks and you dunk your head in the freezing water to make you open your eyes well and truly. "

Eriol's eyes glimmered and he watched her walk away, chin tilted proudly. Eriol meet Tori's gaze.

" Don't you just love my wife? " he smirked and dashed off after her.

* * *

" How many have gone now? " Sakura asked as she looked around.

" Two hundred have gone milady. " Iza said brushing her hands on her skirt.

" Why haven't you gone? " Sakura asked concerned.

Iza sniffed offended. " I'm too old to be gallivantin' across the countryside on some mare's back! It would break me in two. I'll stay were I please thank ye. "

Sakura smiled despite the cage she felt that was tightening around them. " I love ye too much for words Iza. "

Iza sniffed again pleased this time. " Yeah well ye've got chores to be doing what with looking out for us all. Go and take a little nap. Ye look tired your highness. "

Sakura's eyes opened in alarm. Were they starting to suspect that she was with child? Why then were so many people telling her to go and take a nap all the time? Did she really look that terrible? Mentally shoving her mounting fears into the back of her mind Sakura smiled.

" I'll be fine. " Sakura said before she turned from Iza and walked away.

Iza shook her head muttering. " Foolish girl. "

* * *

_**3 days later **_

Rulf pulled his great black rogue to a complete stop as he surveyed the country side. His men caught up to him and stood behind him waiting, their banners flapping in the wind. In front of them was a rocky pass; two high cliffs of solid rock.

Rulf urged his mount forward and no sooner had the rogue's hoof touched the dirt within the pass, a loud rumble swept through the ground and rocks began to fall. Rulf kicked his mount back and they watched as the pass filled with rocks and boulders. Rulf thought he caught sight of the faint shimmer of a lady and he cursed violently.

" That Elvin bitch is starting to get on my nerves. "

" My lord. Maybe we are just cursed? "

" Cursed may be! " Rulf roared. " But it will not stop me from getting my hands on that whelp and taking everything she owns! Mark my words! She'll be mine and no Elvin bitch is going to stop me! "

Down the end of the line Kartiako snorted and rolled her eyes. She obviously didn't believe him.

* * *

Sakura's stomach was rebelling and she retched on the bank of the river. She gulped for air and washed her face with the cold water. Thank the gods no one had seen. She sat back and held her stomach as the long green grass danced and swayed around her.

" You are starting to cause trouble little one. " Sakura murmured to her stomach.

As if in answer, she felt sick again and closed her eyes. " Please gods, mother if you can hear me, help me protect this little one and all the others that I love. "

" Mother? " Sakura jumped guiltily and smiled up at Syaoran. " Are you sick? "

Sakura frowned and then blushed when she realized what he meant and jumped up, brushing down her skirts. " Umm just a little, but no need to worry. " she smiled lovingly. " Come why don't you show me all the wonderful things you've found? "

Syaoran smiled brightly as he dragged her off into the woods to show her.

-------

" Come mother! " Syaoran laughed as he climbed up the tree.

" You do realize that your poor mother is wearing a dress? " Sakura shot up the branches of the tree.

" Girls are no fun! " Syaoran yelled back disappointed.

Sakura placed her hands on her hips and glared. " I'll have you know that we can do almost anything a man can do! " and started to hitch her skirts up and chucked them over her arm as she began to climb.

Sakura reached for the second branch and then the third and then stopped. Syaoran was up above her laughing and reached out his hand to her. Sakura's face went pale and then white and Syaoran stopped laughing and called her name as Sakura's limp figure fell out of the tree and did not move.

* * *

Li and the others looked up as Syaoran came running towards the cave bellowing with all his might. People fretted thinking that that racket would bring Rulf or his men down on top of them. Li was about to chasten his son when the words he was yelling burst into his mind with a cold clarity.

" Tou-san! Tou-san! It's Kaa-san! She's not moving! "

* * *

Blurred images came in and out of focus and Sakura groaned turning away from the bright light of the lantern above her. Whispered words spoke all around her and she struggled to see right. She blinked and her vision cleared to see Li, Madison, Meilin, Aiden, Tori and Julian standing all around her looking very concerned.

" W-What h-happened? " she asked groggily.

" You fell. " Li said softly caressing her face as she struggled to sit up.

" When? " Sakura asked perplexed.

" You were in the woods with Syaoran. " Madison put in.

Sakura's eyes flew wide. " Oh gods Syaoran! Is he alright? "

Li rested a calm hand on her shoulder. " He is fine. But he is very worried about you. You gave him quite a fright. You did with all of us. "

" How far did I fall? " Sakura asked looking at all the faces around her.

" Not very far thank god. " Li said. " That's why we were worried. We didn't understand why you were not waking when you had fallen so short. "

" How long have I been out of it. "

" It is now night. " Julian put in worriedly.

Sakura gasped. " Where is Syoaran. Will you bring him to me? "

Julian nodded and walked out of the room and Aiden sat down and hugged his daughter close to him. " I thought I had lost you once again. " he murmured into her hair.

" I'm sorry papa. I don't know why I blanked out. I just got so tired and then. . . well, here I am. "

Aiden pulled back and looked at her. " Sakura I'm beginning to think this is all too much for you. I think it best if tomorrow when the others leave for Laxthorn, you go with them. "

" I will do no such thing papa. " Sakura stated proudly. " My place is here. "

Aiden sighed. " I thought you'd say as much. "

" Then why ask? "

" Because I was hoping that you would see the wisdom in it and go. "

Sakura's eyes softened and she smiled softly. " Tou-san my place is here beside you and Tori. It's the way Kaa-san would have wanted it. "

Sadness flared in the old kings eyes for a moment and then he sighed and looked down at the ground. " You are too much like your mother Sakura. You have all her elegance and beauty, and you have her determined streak. "

Tori coughed politely. " If I may Tou-san. I think she gets that particular habit from me. "

Sakura giggled and stopped when she saw her son watching her from the door way to the healing cave. Sakura opened her arms and Syaoran ran into them and hugged her tight.

" Kaa-san I didn't know what was wrong! I couldn't help! I couldn't! "

" Shhh. " Sakura rocked him back and forth.

Madison and the others nodded at each other in understanding and left the mother and child in peace. Li smiled gently at her and walked out, giving them some time alone.

----------

" How is she? " Vala asked as she walked up to them.

Li sighed and ran his hand threw his hair and shot the healing cave behind him a look. " I don't know. She seems fine, but it's what she's hiding that's bothering me. "

Meilin and the others looked at him startled. " Hiding? Sakura's not hiding anything. " she said.

Li smiled sadly. " Yes she is. "

The group shared worried looks.

* * *

Sakura hid in the shadows and peered out into the main entrance. No one had noticed her and she casually walked out of the healing cave. She flew back in when a chorus of voices reprimanded her.

" Bunch of idiots. All of them. " Sakura spat when she sat back down on the makeshift bed.

" I'm the princess whose supposed to be giving out the orders - not the other way round. " she grumbled.

" I'm sure you'll live. " Sakura glared at Li as he walked in the room.

" Li I'm not staying in here. " she stated.

Li sat down and leant towards her. " What's so bad about staying in here? "

" It's boring and no one talks to me. "

Li leant a little closer. " Well that's because we're all busy sending the last of the people off to Laxthorn. "

" Exactly! " Sakura stated. " And I should be out there helping. "

Li chuckled and kissed her. " Like I said before. I'm sure you'll live. " he murmured smiling cheekily.

Sakura's eyes danced as she smiled at him, momentarily forgetting about being held prisoner.

" Only if you stay here. " she purred and deepened the kiss.

" Well with a welcome like that. " Li growled in return. " How can I resist. "

* * *

" This is some kind of a joke?!! " Rulf demanded spitting fire at Kartiako beside him. Kartiako's black horse shifted nervously and Kartiako's eyes danced back and forth examining the burnt remains of a hut in the centre of the forest. " I am yet to see how nearly 500 people could be hiding here! "

Kartiako raised her eyes and met his livid ones and shrugged. " Maybe they knew we were coming. " she stated haughtily, turning away. ' _They would definitely smell you_. ' she thought in disgust.

" Get back here Kartiako. " Rulf spat.

" I don't think so m'lord. " she drawled sweetly. " I refuse to help anyone that uses me and then when I don't propose a purpose you throw me back to the hole I came from. It's not in my interest to help you anymore. "

Some of his men chuckled and smirked. Rulf glared and nudged his horse in front of hers. " You take one more step and I'll slit your pitiful throat. " he threatened.

" Well that would be a waist. " Kartiako replied coldly. " Who would help you then? "

Rulf snarled and lashed out and grabbed her around her throat and squeezed tightly. Kartiako's eyes went wide. " You will help me you sadistic bitch and tell me where they are, or I'll let everyone of my men have you until their satisfied. "

Kartiako hissed and scratched his arm and drew blood. " Go ahead then! I'd certainly enjoy it if you weren't in the equation! "

Rulf slapped her and her eyes glowed evilly. " Perhaps m'lord. " she spat. " I don't know the where-abouts of them? "

Rulf's eyes narrowed. " If you lie - "

" If I lie, " Kartiako spat. " You would know. "

* * *

Sakura moaned as Li ran his hand slowly up her slender leg under her dress. Li smirked against her mouth and deepened the kiss and then moved slowly down her throat as he reached her upper thigh.

Sakura giggled and pushed him away. " What if someone see's us? "

Li pulled her against him. " Let them see. Well give them a good show. "

Sakura batted her lashes seductively. " And what should ye do if my brother were to come in here? "

" To hell with him, let him see too, then maybe he'll stop giving those filthy looks. "

Sakura laughed and ran her hands down his chest, feeling his warmth through his tunic. " It's no wonder I always get into trouble when you're around. " she chided and her hands slid lower.

" I would think of a retort for that, but I-ahh can't exactly think straight when you - "

Her hands slid lower and his eyes widened.

" When I what? "

Li groaned and threw his head back. " When you do that. "

Sakura smirked and her hands slid back up over his chest.

Li opened his eyes and looked down at her. " God I love you. " he breathed and kissed her.

" And I love you. " she replied smiling. " Li? "

" Hmm? "

Sakura pulled back and looked at him. " If you had the chance to be king would you take it? "

Li laughed. " You bring up the oddest topics of conversation at the worst times Sakura. "

" I'm serious. If you had the chance to be king would you take it? "

Li stared at her. " I don't really know. " he kissed her cheek. " Ask me another time. "

Sakura pushed him away and glared at him. " I'm serious. I want to know. "

" Sakura why? "

She looked away unable to meet his gaze." Because I want to know how far the two of us are going. "

Li frowned and masked his expression like he did every time he was assessing something. " How far do want us to go? "

Sakura looked up and met his gaze." Li we have a son. " she stated. " And I hoped that you would love me, us, both enough to marry me and become King of Berth Seren Banon. " she held her breath.

Li never dropped his mask, but inside a million emotions were raging." _King?_ " he asked stunned.

Sakura looked down and played with his tunic. " Well . . I mean you were leader of the Li Clan and in our clan that makes you at least someone of noble blood and in other words - eligible to ascend the throne if married to one of the royal blood. "

" You want me to be king? " he asked stunned.

Guarded emerald eyes looked up into amber." Well I was hoping that you would be just my king, but that's impossible when I have to share you with the rest of Berth Seren Banon, but in other words yes. I would like you to become king, my husband and the father to Syaoran in all officially. "

" Do you know what you ask?" he asked dazed.

Sakura sighed annoyed. " Well I thought I was stating it pretty plainly, but maybe not clearly enough. "

Li shook his head. " But what about your family? What would they say? "

" Li do you really want to risk me having to go back and marry some pompous, stuck up knave? because that's what will happen should you refuse me. "

Li had gone very still.

" And I thought that you loved me enough not to let me go again. " Sakura said softly.

" Sakura. It's just that I never really thought about it before. Being leader of the Li clan was nothing compared to being a King. Surely you must know how shocked I am? "

Sakura sighed. " I want to marry you Li so much. " she murmured softly.

Li hugged her close. " And I want to marry you Sakura. " he sighed. " Even if it means I'll become bloody King. "

Sakura's smile made it all worth while.

* * *

The two were still sharing their moment of happiness when a flurry of movement came tearing down the rock halls and suddenly Madison appeared in the door way terrified.

" Sakura! Rulf! He's been spotted in the woods at Li's old hut! "

Li jumped up in an instant. " How long ago? " he demanded.

" I do not know. But he's here! "

" Madison calm down! " Li grated. " Get every one rounded up and take them below. Sakura you go with them. I'll get anyone that's left and that can fight from the barracks. "

Sakura watched him go and her heart fell. Madison tugged at her sleeve urgently. " Come Sakura we must hurry. " she pleaded.

* * *

Rulf thought he saw it again. He pulled his horse to a stop and watched the forest of trees. Once again he saw the flash of red. He kicked his horse forward and soon caught up to the young man running through the forest. Rulf's horse ran in front of him, reared up and the young man screamed terrified.

Rulf grabbed him and he struggled trying to get away. Rulf smirked coldly and then stopped.

" What are you wearing? " he asked.

The young man looked down startled at the red tunic and Rulf smirked looking at the symbol embroided on the tunic. " Now why would a simple peasant be running through the forest wearing one of the kings own tunics I wonder? "

" Let me go! " the young man commanded.

Rulf laughed coldly. " I think you have something to do before I let you go. " Rulf stated coldly.

" Forget it! " the young man seethed.

Rulf drew his dagger. " Tell me where you got that tunic and I'll consider letting you go. "

* * *

Li and the others stood waiting with their weapons drawn. It was possible that Rulf would leave the area and not find them, but he wasn't going to take any chances. A shadow moved in the forest in front of them and they all stiffened not daring to breathe.

A young man wearing their colours walked into the entrance of the cave network and they relaxed.

" Brendan what are ye doing?!! " yelled the boys father as he stepped out of the crowd.

The boy looked up and Li felt uneasy. " I'm so sorry papa. " the boy sniffed clearly distressed.

His father frowned and then everyone went white as Rulf stepped in the entrance behind him smirking like the blasted cat that had got the cream.

" What the - ?!! " Brendan's father roared.

Rulf patted the young man on his shoulder. " Thank you my boy. You did exactly what I asked of you and now I'll let you go. " and with that he grabbed him and slit the boys throat. Brendan's form fell to the floor, not moving.

Rulf smirked." What I meant to say was - let you go to the other side. "

Li gripped his sword and swore silently as several men had to restrain the boys father who was swearing curses for all the world.

Several of Rulf's soldiers appeared behind him and they gripped their swords tightly and glared at Li and Julian and the others.

" Well if this isn't a pleasant surprise. " Rulf said smirking and then his gaze landed on Li.

" Well men look who survived! " he stated loudly. " And here I thought I had lost me best man! "

Julian shot Li a quick look and then went back to glaring at Rulf.

" I survived Rulf, " Li grated. " but it was only so I could be the best man to kill you. "

Rulf laughed and then smirked. " Is that so? Well I've found you now, and now I can claim what is rightfully mine. "

" I don't think so. " said a voice from behind.

Everyone turned to look at Aiden as he stood firmly behind Li and Julian and glared at Rulf.

" Well if it isn't his majesty. " Rulf mocked bowed. " Long time no see. "

Aiden glared. " You have no place here Rulf. Leave before you regret it. " Aiden commanded and Tori came to stand beside him.

Rulf glared at Tori and then shot the king a glance. " Oh no your majesty. You once sentenced me to death and now it is my turn to sentence you to yours. "

Julian let out a battle cry and charged at Rulf, Li and the others following.

* * *

Sakura heard the battle cry and burst into tears. Madison rushed to her side and comforted her best friend the best she could but Sakura knew what must be done. Her father's words from when she was little rang through her mind.

_**' A queen must know what is right and what is wrong. Then when she knows the answer, she must do everything in her power to do what is right. A queen always put others before herself, saving them before she does herself. '**_

Vala walked up to her and stared at her. " You know what you must do? " she asked in her musical voice.

Sakura nodded and wiped away her tears. " I must save them. "

Vala nodded and her eyes glowed bright.

* * *

Li ducked and swung his sword, the blade cutting the air as it passed and brought it down on the soldier in front of him. He growled as sword met flesh and cut important sinew, coating his arms and tunic in blood. He twisted, pulling the blade out and turned to the next opponent, not sparring a second glance for the one he had just killed.

Carnage was all around them. Men lay sprawled where they fell dying in their own blood. Battle cries rang out around them as Tori and Julian fought fearlessly to keep Rulf's men out of the cave.

In the short time that they had been fighting them, Li and the others realized that their enemy may be evil and sadistic, but they were not invincible and they were defeat able.

* * *

Sakura looked down at her attire. She was wearing the silken dress of the Mar. It outlined her curves in all the right places and Sakura thanked the gods that it didn't show her small protruding tummy where she was starting to show.

Her hair was shiny and up in ringlets and her mother's tiara sat on top of the head, sparkling in the light. Madison was crying and was trying to stop her from doing what she was going to do and Sakura ignored her. The remaining people that were left behind, were starting to crowd nearby watching what was going on.

" I have an idea Sakura. You may not like it, but it may help you. "

Sakura turned to look at Vala. What is it? Any advice you would grant me would be treasured. "

Vala walked over to her and starred down into her eyes and whispered words into her mind.

Sakura gasped and stepped back. " We can't do that. I couldn't risk it. "

" Sakura if you go with Rulf you will left defenseless. Think about it. If you can use what I offer, then it might give you the opportunity to kill him. "

Sakura gulped. " But - "

Vala shook her head her skin glowing . " I've never done this either before Sakura, but it has to be done or all of us are going to be destroyed. "

Sakura sighed in defeat and nodded.

" Wait. " They turned to look at Madison as she came up beside them her face awash with tears. " I don't know what you're up to, but please be careful. " she hugged Sakura and burst into new a new set of tears.

Sakura suddenly looked up. " Where is Syaoran? "

" I took the children back to the Mar earlier when the signal went up. " Vala replied.

Sakura sighed in relief and sadness and nodded. " Then let's do this then. "

Vala sighed and closed her eyes and began chanting. Sakura closed her eyes and tears slid down her face. Vala became an entity of burning blue light and then she merged with Sakura and both became one.

Madison watched the transformation and gasped terrified. The light faded away and Sakura opened her eyes. She turned to look at Madison and Madison gaped.

" What's wrong? " Sakura asked her voice sounding like a trill of soft, musical bells.

" Your eyes! " Madison stated shaking. " They're an eerie green! "

Sakura frowned.

" They're more blue than green! Oh your lovely colour! " Madison sobbed.

" Please Madison. " Sakura begged. " Vala was right, we have no other choice. Rulf needs to be defeated and if I have to get help from the magic side, then so be it, but please don't worry and please don't tell anyone. "

Madison hiccupped and nodded.

Sakura turned and looked up at the passageway that led up to the entrance. She started to walk and swayed feeling sick.

' _Your body is getting used to having me inside it._ ' Vala whispered inside her mind.

Sakura nodded as she once again found her barings.

' _And when were you going to say something? '_ Vala asked.

' _About what?_ ' Sakura asked in her mind.

' _About you being with child!_ '

Sakura mentally kicked herself. '_ I don't know._ ' she replied and walked gracefully up the passage way.

* * *

Rulf went to swing his blade but stopped and stared panting heavily. Sweat coated his body, strands of hair sticking out in disarray. His men picked up that he was no longer fighting and looked around warily. Li, Tori, Julian and the rest of three kingdom's men backed away and looked at Rulf and his soldiers in distrust; then turned around themselves.

" I was beginning to think that you and I would never met again. " Sakura said quietly as she walked slowly - gracefully - towards the battle field.

" Sakura no! " Li called out, running up to her and trying to bar her from sight.

" Step aside Li. This has already gone too far. " Sakura said meeting his gaze.

Li's eyes widened when he saw the colour of her eyes. " What in the name of seven hells have you done? " he whispered fearfully.

Sakura blinked, her long lashes sweeping her cheek and then rising so she could look at him.

" Nothing that isn't necessary. " she said and walked past him.

She met Rulf's gaze. " A lot has happened since we last saw each other has it not Rulf? " Sakura asked.

" Indeed it has. And going by your attire, I'd say a lot has definitely happened. "

Sakura tilted her chin proudly. " Indeed. Do you not bow for a queen when you are confronted by one Rulf? Or have you lost all propriety? "

For a split second Rulf's eyes widened and then he smirked. " A queen now is it? " he asked and threw his head back and laughed.

Sakura's eyes narrowed and Rulf felt a sharp pain through his mind and he cringed. " You may laugh but it is true. " Sakura said and walked closer towards him. " But let's cut the formalities shall we Rulf? We know why you are here and I'm here to tell you that you can't have it. "

Rulf snarled.

A shadow caught their attention and everyone watched as Kartiako walked into the cave and stopped looking around her. Her gaze landed on Sakura and Sakura shivered at the frostiness in her glare.

" Your majesty allow me to introduce you to Kartiako. " Rulf sneered.

Sakura rose her eyebrow and stared at the black haired woman. Kartiako returned the treatment.

" This is the woman you are obsessed with? " Kartiako asked turning to Rulf. " Not much of anything is she? A little small if you ask me, but then again we are talking about your interests aren't we? Guess that explains it all doesn't it? "

Before Rulf could answer, Sakura did. " Well you've obviously held his favor for a short few moments, so I guess that explains a lot as well. Not much for taste are you Rulf? But then again you've obviously got high expectations if you expect to jump from something like her to something like me. "

Kartiako snarled and her hair swirled angrily.

' _Careful Sakura._ ' Vala warned in her mind. ' _This one is evil_. '

" Rulf I grow tired of this game. " Sakura said rubbing her temples. She wasn't use to sharing her mind and body with anyone. " So let me make you a proposition. "

" No Sakura. " Tori commanded.

Sakura held her hand up for silence. " Rulf. I will take you to Berth Seren Banon if you spare these people and leave them alone. "

Rulf simply stared at her.

" Or, you will have to kill all of us including me, because you will do this by my terms or none at all. If I die, then who will you conquer? "

" What's the catch? " Rulf demanded.

" You decide. " Sakura shot back, not breaking her gaze. " Keep your word, and Berth Seren Banon is yours. "

" Sakura! " Tori, Aiden, Li and Julian cried out in union.

" Deal? " she purred looking at him.

" Anything else you highness? " Rulf asked sarcastically.

" If you stick to the terms then, no. But if you have your men come after them, I will know and you'll pay. "

Rulf laughed. " I doubt that. But I agree, it's a deal. You for them. "

" Sakura no! " Li yelled and grabbed her arm and whipped her around. He balked at the colour of her eerie eyes.

" I have no choice. " she whispered.

" You have plenty of choices. " he hissed in terror.

Sakura smiled remembering a similar conversation once a long time ago. " Go Li. " she whispered. " Leave here and protect my family. Madison is a mess and she'll need you and Eriol to help her through. "

" No. " he said. It sounded strangled, like a tortured animal.

" I love you. " she whispered and pulled away and looked up at Tori and Aiden and they, for the first time, noticed her eyes.

" By the Gods. " Tori breathed freaked out. " Wh- "

Sakura shook her head. " Just get everyone out of here and find safety. I'm going to fix this I promise. "

" Sakura. " Aiden began and she shook her head.

" No papa. You once told me a queen is responsible for looking after everyone before herself. " Li and Tori shot the king deadly glares. " And that's what I'm going to do and that's what Kaa-san told me to do. "

Aiden and Tori blinked.

" Kaa-san told you this? " Tori asked.

" Coming your majesty? " Rulf asked and Sakura turned around.

" Yes. " She blew a kiss to her father and her brother over her shoulder as Rulf lifted her up onto his horse outside and kicked it into a steady trot towards Berth Seren Banon.

Li glared at the king and punched the rock wall crying out his frustration and anger. " I swear Rulf. . you will pay. " Li muttered.

TBC


	23. Finding Out

_**Chapter 23 - Finding Out **_

* * *

Sakura - 26

Syaoran - 8

Li - 26

Meilin - 26

Madison 26

Tori - 33

Iza - 70

Eriol - 26

Tristan - 9

Ally - 1

Layla - 32

Aiden - 58

* * *

Sakura's ringlets blew back in the breeze as she stared out sightlessly into the land from the window in the tower. She was listening to what the wind had to tell Vala. It whispered its secrets and Vala listened silently. Sakura was glad to learn that Rulf had no idea about their people fleeing into the mountains and into Laxthorn. It seemed for the moment they were safe.

But what disturbed Sakura was the fact that Li and her family had not left the caverns yet. Why were they staying? What purpose did they achieve by remaining behind? What idiotic plan had they concocted between them? She silently prayed they were not remaining behind in vain hopes of freeing her. She had given her word to Rulf, her submission for her loved one's freedom. Her word was binding and she would not break it.

She clutched at the huge stones that made up the cold tower room, and continued to breathe in the crisp warm air that smelt of the spring day. A wooden floor board beneath her creaked slightly and bent beneath her foot. Sakura looked around the small tower room. It consisted of a clean wooden floor, a small table and chair, surrounded by stone that made up the small room. She was being held prisoner.

Her blue/green eyes sharpened and Sakura turned around as the bolt was drawn from the lock and the huge wooden door swung open and a girl with a long blonde braid and brown eyes walked in. She smirked cruelly at Sakura as she sauntered in and sat down the tray she was carrying.

" M'lord said that you might be hungry. " she said smirking, straightening up.

Sakura shot her a blood-cold stare. " Why that's very generous of Rulf. I never knew he had a scrap of kindness in him. "

The girl's eyes narrowed. " Very generous, your _majesty_. " she pronounced the latter part sadistically.

Sakura walked over and looked at the tray ignoring the girl.

" So tell me your majesty. How did you ever become Queen? "

Sakura shot the girl a look. " I can see why Rulf has you amongst his minions. " she said dryly.

The girl snarled. " What, afraid to tell me? I promise I won't tell. "

" Exactly who are you? " Sakura demanded annoyed.

The girl smirked and flicked her long braid over her shoulder. " The name's Rokama. Rokama Hatashii m'lady. " she said curtseying dramatically.

" Well Rokama, you can go back and tell his lordship, " she spat coldly. " That if he wants to know how I became queen, that he can come to me himself and ask me face to face instead of sending his whore to do the dirty work for him. " she widened her eyes innocently. " No offense intended. " Sakura stated sweetly.

Rokama snarled and sauntered off out of the tower room slamming the door shut behind her. Sakura listened to the bolt slipping back into place and sighed, sitting down on the chair beside the small table where the food was.

' _Eat anything, but don't drink the wine_. ' Vala warned.

Sakura nodded and then sighed. _' How long will we have to be like this?_ '

_' Hopefully not much longer_. ' Vala replied. ' _I am waiting to see what your human friends will achieve on their own before I decide if I need to act_. '

' _That's what I am afraid of._ ' Sakura replied sorrowfully in her mind before she began to eat.

* * *

Tori paced harder trying to block out Madison's sobs as he tried to think of something - anything. Anything that could help him get Sakura back.

Eriol held onto his wife and rocked her back and forth gently. " Come my love. " he whispered. " Please stop crying. It isn't as bad as it seems. "

Madison hiccupped and cried even harder.

" Where is Vala? " Li demanded striding into the lower chambers where they all were.

Madison choked mid-sob and buried her head in Eriol's chest and tried to quiet her sobs less she betray Sakura and the Elvin queen and give their secret away.

" No one knows. " Meilin replied seeing that no one else would answer.

" Where is Talar then? " Li asked his brows drawn together determinedly.

" Gone. " Meilin answered again. " She left with the people escaping to Laxthorn. We are all that's left, save the people under Star's command. "

Li growled and sat down beside the fire. " Why? " he whispered, staring into the flames.

Eriol continued to hold Madison's shaking shoulders." Who knows. " he replied softly.

" But she knew what she was doing. "

Li's anguished eyes looked up and met Eriol's. " Why would she put herself in danger like that? How could she possible hope to go against Rulf alone and win? She knows what he is like, what he is capable of but she went with him anyway. "

" I'm afraid that is my fault. " came Aiden's saddened voice and they all looked up at the aging king, who at that moment, looked like his life had ended. " It was I who put the expectations of a queen into Sakura's mind. " he sighed.

" Knowing her, I should have waited until she was much, much older. " he looked up and caught Tori's condemning glare. " But being king, I wanted to know that both my children would be able to live their lives properly and stand on their own two feet. I didn't want Sakura or you, my son, to grow up wondering if you were doing the right thing. "

" I could have taught her if anything had happened to you! " Tori yelled angrily.

" I don't doubt that you couldn't Tori. " Aiden said sadly. " But you yourself still have a lot to learn and this event in all our lives is a learning experience for all of us. In a few years to come, you will look back and see how much you have grown since this day Tori. All of you will. "

Tori just stared at Aiden hiding behind a darkened gaze.

" Now Sakura knows what she is doing. There is nothing there that we can do for now. The first thing we need to do is move away from this cave. Rulf we send his men back here regardless that Sakura demanded that he doesn't. Then we will wait and form a plan and then try to get her back. "

Tori sighed and then came to an abrupt halt, a memory returning to him from a long ago past that seemed millions of years ago. " I was right. " he whispered and Aiden and everyone looked at him confused.

" Tori? " Aiden asked.

Tori gave a short laugh." That day Sakura stormed into the bathroom after she had been man-handled by that stuck up womanizer, " Li stiffened at the mention of this. " And the mirror fell and broke. " Tori looked at Aiden. " I told you that it would bring seven years bad luck didn't I? "

Aiden blinked and then made the connection to the long ago memory. " Indeed you did. " he smiled faintly. " But let us hope that as we move on into the eighth year, we'll have our good luck return. "

* * *

_**Meanwhile ……**_

Iza was walking around mumbling to herself in the main cavern as she cleaned up as best she could. Julian and the others had removed the dead bodies after she had kicked up an uproar that left their ears ringing. She was proud that she could still do that. Those young pups needed to be told how to do things. In her time there would be no excuse for such tardiness. It also secretly gave her pleasure to be able to boss them around. She was an old woman after all and she couldn't do most things like she used to.

She shuffled down past some of the side caves and stopped her attention riveting to splashes of ochre on the walls. She frowned and walked into the small cave and stared surprised as the real life pictures leapt off the walls and swirled around her. She saw the writing and then her attention was caught by the second wall and what she saw made her go cold.

* * *

Li and the others were still talking when Julian and the other men returned. Madison had quietened down, but she still sniffed, her eyes red and swollen. Aiden shot Julian a

Sympathetic smile and they settled down into silence.

Shuffling caught their attention and they looked up as Iza came down the passageway. They smiled softly in greeting and then frowned concerned when they saw the grim expression on her face. She clamped her hands in front of her as she looked at them all.

" I think there is something that you all should see. " she said softly and turned around and shuffled up the passageway once again.

Li and the others exchanged glances and then followed her.

* * *

For the second time that day the bolt was drawn back and Sakura looked up as Rulf walked into the room. He was dressed for riding and she imagined it was because he had been out amongst his army. The smell of smoke and horse were strong on him and Sakura thought humorlessly that he would never ascend to the title of king. He just did not understand the qualities it took to be one with his [or her] own people. She turned away unable to look at him and stared at the beautiful sunset, all reds and pretty gold's.

" Evening your majesty. " Rulf said bowing.

" Go to hell Rulf. " she said calmly.

Rulf laughed. " I admit I was expecting that. " he chuckled as he stalked towards her.

Sakura sighed and rested her chin on her hand as she continued to stare out at the sunset.

" Rokama told me your message. " his voice held amusement rather than pique.

" And so you are here. Glad you could find the time to fit me in. " Sakura replied sarcastically.

" Well you know how it is being king and all. "

Sakura's head jerked up and turned to look at him, the sunset glowing around her frame, giving her an angelic look - a hell's angel bent on redemption.

" _King?_ " she all but choked on the word looking at him.

" Yes. I - "

Sakura burst out laughing cutting him off mid sentence. She gripped her sides and looked up at him. " You think yourself _king_? " she laughed even harder.

Rulf glared at her, his mouth in a tight line. " Yes Sakura. " he ground out deliberately using her first name to prove they were of equal ground. " I have campaigned across your father's land and claimed his throne as well as that of your brother's. Their people bow down to me and know that I am their new ruler.

" The last and final piece of the prize was Berth Seron Banon and by subjugating yourself to me and bargaining your people's lives with that of your own you handed me the last and final piece that I needed to become lord of all three kingdoms; as its new ruler I proclaim myself king. "

Sakura stopped laughing and stood up slowly, her silken folds of her gown, falling to her feet. " I cited, that by letting my people go and not harming them, I would bring you back here to Berth Seren Banon - _my_ kingdom, " she emphasized. " That much is true Rulf. But I never said anything about you being king of it. "

Ruilf smirked inspecting his nails. " Oh didn't we work out that little detail? Sorry I must have forgotten to mention it. "

Sakura kept his gaze and smirked herself. Rulf watched her carefully some of his smugness slipping away . " Sorry Rulf but there are two things I simply forgot to mention to you. " she said, fire in her strange coloured eyes. " Firstly - " she raised one slender finger elegantly. " My people will never accept you as king, although you may try your hardest to force them to obey you. "

Rulf smirked knowing that his army would annihilate anyone who did not fall down and pledge themselves to his cause.

" And the second is - " she raised another slender finger elegantly. " How can you be king when Berth Seren Banon already has it's new king? "

Rulf froze and just stared at her red slowly creeping up from his neck to colour his face. He tensed and Sakura wanted to shrink away from the rage she saw manifesting in front of her but she remained strong.

" _WHAT?!_ " Rulf finally roared.

Sakura sat back down again settling her skirts and cocked her head haughtily. " Come now Rulf, " she chided. " how else do you expect me to become Queen? Sorry, I would have sent you an invitation to the wedding, but in these trying times, it is hard to get correspondence through the snowy mountains. "

Rulf backhanded the tray of food from the table and the tray flew across the room and smashed into the wall violently. He pinned her with a feral glare.

Sakura raised her eyebrow haughtily. " Temper, temper Rulf. I never thought you'd be so upset about missing the wedding. "

" You lie you little bitch! " Rulf hissed and stormed towards her and wrapped his hand around her throat and Sakura choked.

" W-here is . . " she gasped. " My pen-pendant t-t-then? "

" You told me that your father had disowned you! " his eyes bored down into hers.

Sakura closed her eyes and Rulf staggered back as the pain shot through his head. He shook his head and Sakura coughed, grabbing her throat as she fought for her breath and thanked Vala silently for her help.

" Where is it?!! " he demanded.

" In the hands of my beloved. " she replied lying. " I gave it to him to prove how loyal his new queen would be to him. You know as well as I Rulf, that it would take a lot to remove that Pendant from my possession. You know what it meant to me. "

Rulf glared fire at her. " Who is he? " he demanded furiously.

" How stupid do you think I am Rulf? " Sakura asked gaining her breath. " I won't tell you. He knows who he is, and so do our people. And when the time is right, he'll come back to claim his throne and you'd better far away or die at the end of his sword. "

Rulf straightened up and stared down at her. " Well then, we'll just have to wait and see won't we? I'm warning you Sakura, if you lie to me, you will pay. You have two weeks for this supposed_ king_ of yours to show; if he doesn't then my army will desecrate your people and your land and from its ashes I will rise as king. "

Sakura stared back at his retreating back, a sense of impending doom washing over her.

' _What have I done?_ '

* * *

Li stared at the images all over the walls and something akin to dread filled his soul. Eriol ran his hands down the rock wall as he read the Japanese writing.

" It's our story. Sakura recorded our story. "

" Indeed she did. " Iza interrupted. " But that's not what is most important. "

They all looked at her waiting curiously. It was strange for Iza to be acting this way. For as long as they had known the elderly woman nothing had fazed her, nothing had frightened her. She had laughed directly into the monster's maw and come out unscathed. But for her to be this shaken, something was definitely wrong.

" What then? " Li asked.

Iza nodded and they turned to look at the second mural.

Madison was the first to recognize it and she went pale and starting shaking, on the verge of bursting into tears again. " Oh god no! " she moaned like a tortured animal and fell to the floor, Eriol bending over her asking what was wrong.

" Oh my . . . " Meilin breathed as she caught on as well. Her eyes were wide and shocked.

The men looked puzzled. They glanced to Madison and Meilin, to Iza and then back at the painting on the wall in front of them.

" What? " Tori asked looking at the two young women again.

" You insufferable chits. " Iza snapped and Li cringed as she stomped forward. " Look at this! " she hissed and pointed to the picture that Sakura had drawn of herself as she went up against Rulf.

At their blank stared she snarled. " Her majesty is with child!! " Iza snapped.

The room went deadly still as the women watched the men process the information.

" _WHAT?!!?_ " they all yelled in unison.

" See the child glowing within her womb, you pups are idiots! " she spat.

Li flinched. " Sakura's with child? " he whispered daring not to breath.

" Didn't she just say that?! " Meilin snapped glaring. " And what's worse is that if Rulf finds out - "

" He'll kill them both. " Tori finished eyes wide.

The room was once again quiet and then Tori's eyes flashed and he turned on Li. " You bedded my sister?!! " he demanded furious.

Li stepped back putting distance between himself and the enraged prince. " I don't think that's any of your business! "

" Shut up! " Iza commanded and they all looked at her in shock.

" Her highness needs our help, not your pitiful carping! "

" But what can we do? " Li demanded.

Iza's old eyes flashed. " You should be the one to tell us your Majesty. " she said calmly.

Li froze. " What did you just say? "

" You will marry the princess one day soon and you will be king of Berth Seren Banon. You cannot deny it for it chose you long ago. So you might as well start acting like it. "

Tori threw daggers at Li, but said nothing.

Meilin looked at Li in shock " King? My _cousin_ king? " she burst out laughing. " Watch out Berth Seren Banon! " she sniggered.

" Hey shut up will you. " Li growled, glaring at her as she laughed heartily.

" You couldn't lead a horse to water let alone rule a kingdom! Thank the gods Sakura will be by your side to cover the royal blunder! " Meilin chuckled.

As the two continued to fight, Madison settled against Eriol seeking comfort. Her mind was racing with all her thoughts. She died wanting to tell them where Vala had really gone. But why didn't Sakura tell her that she was pregnant? And judging by the murals on the walls, she had known for some time. How did she come by such foresight?

* * *

_**Later that night ….**_

Li sighed as he settled into his bed. No matter how much he wanted to sleep, he couldn't. He sat up and grabbed his leather pouch and dragged it over to him as he opened it and withdrew something that he hadn't seen in months.

Sakura's cherry blossom/star pendant sparkled in the darkness and he held it up studying it as it spun around on it chain. Why hadn't he given back to her? He knew how much it pained her to think that she had lost it, but some reason he had kept it for himself. But now in the darkness of his lonely bed, he was grateful for it's presence, because it filled him with warmth and comfort, just like Sakura usually did.

He laid back down and the last thing he saw before he fell asleep was the pendant sparkle brightly. . .

* * *

A Few Weeks Later…

Despite his bargain with Sakura, Rulf gave the order for his men to infiltrate the cave network and search for anyone bearing the star pendant. Anyone carrying the necklace was to be captured and questioned immediately. Should insufficient information be given Rulf ordered the man to be killed immediately and the necklace seized.

But despite the order, the soldiers who stormed the cave network found nothing. The cave was completely empty. Whoever had the necklace was no where to be found.

Rulf was furious when the news was delivered. He raged and stormed demanding that Aiden and Tori be found. If he could not take the damn necklace then he would use the old king and the crown prince as bargaining chips to force Sakura into bending to his will.

Kartiako perched on his desk inspecting her nails and silently cheered the little star witch on in her battle of wills against Rulf. She flicked her long black hair back over her shoulder and pushed off the desk and stalked across the room. She stepped out of the room listening to Rulf's raised voice followed by the screams of the soldiers in the room and smirked knowingly.

If anyone was going to discover the little star witch's husband it would be her.

* * *

In the forest that bordered Berth Seren Banon there lie a secret. It could not be found in the trees or the shrubs. It couldn't be detected in the air or the flowers that scattered throughout the tall grass. The secret lay not above ground but below the surface.

Deep below lies a small network of underground passageways known only to the old king. They had been used in the old war before he had married his beautiful wife and had his two children. They had been created in Aiden's father's era and unfortunately had been used in Aiden's younger years.

It was dark and smelt like damp soil but it served their purpose. It had a small storage area for staples and necessities and had a room where they could all sleep when they weren't on watch in the forest above and lastly but not least was the main room, just big enough for a small table for a map to lay and where several men could crowd around and strategize.

Candles sat on the ground and burnt in lanterns mounted into the walls. It was a small comfort but it brought light in the darkest hours and chased the shadows from one's mind.

_**Meawhile….**_

The breeze blew through the bushes and nothing moved through the forest. A bee buzzed through the air, a cricket chirped in the distance. The sun beat down through the leaves of the trees, casting their shadows on the forest floor. The air was clean and cool in the early morning.

A dark figure shifted and darted in and out of the shadows in a blur. Nothing was disturbed, but this wasn't the normal circumstances of cat and mouse. The early morning was far too early for this game to start. That meant they were getting desperate.

The dark figure darted over several tree roots trying to get closer to the destination, leapt over two stones, ducked under hundreds of tree branches and fell flat on the ground, silent as the night, under a small rocky outcrop waiting and watching.

Sure enough no more than two minutes later, a group of soldiers appeared silently making their way through the forest looking, their stealth lacking in several ways. Seeing no one, they moved on, bows and arrows, swords and other weapons clutched in their hands, clinging to their belts and strapped to their backs. They might be gone for now, but it wouldn't be long till they came back.

The dark figure pushed himself out of his hiding place and knelt listening. As quickly as he could, he darted to the right and soon found the small stream and followed it for a couple of leagues and then headed to the left and followed the path only visible to him and the others that knew how to look for it.

He ducked inside a small hole and slid on his stomach down the very small passageway and leapt lightly down onto the compressed floor of earth and leaves. He walked down a small tunnel and walked into an open den. He turned around and found a sword aimed at his throat, glistening in the light from the tunnel above.

Meilin's eyes bored into amber. " You're getting good. " she stated and withdrew the blade from Li's throat. " You're lucky I check my attacks and don't follow through with them. I didn't hear you until you came in here. " her eyes flashed in the semi darkness.

Li sighed and brushed dirt off his black tunic. " Well we have to be silent. Rulf's men are already out. "

Meilin blinked. " This early? Must be getting desperate. "

Li nodded and continued walking down the small tunnel, getting deeper and deeper in the earth, Meilin following him. " Rulf wants us bad. But the question is why? "

Meilin shrugged. " Maybe he wants to bribe her majesty with a torture ceremony unless she consents to something. "

Li shot her a glare. " That's not even funny Meilin. "

Meilin stopped and grabbed his arm. " Hey, nothing's funny anymore but if we don't look on the bright side of everything, then why not just go insane now and throw everything away? "

Li sighed and walked into a candle lit room. The others looked up hopefully and Li sighed. " Nothing. I can't get close enough to get in the castle. "

Aiden and the others sighed deeply.

" But, " Meilin stabbed the end of her sword into the dirt. " Rulf's men are out earlier than usual. "

Aiden stiffened. " Were you seen? " he asked looking at Li.

" Give me credit Aiden. " Li stated expressionless. " I have lived in this forest since I was a young boy. They had no clue. "

Madison set down her cloth. " When will it end? " she asked timidly. Meilin shot her a sympathetic look.

" I have no idea Madison. " Li stated and sat down.

" Li I don't know how much more I can take. " Madison said tears forming in her eyes.

" You've been trying to get close to Berth Seren Banon for nearly a month! I hate living here in this hole. " she stood up and tears fell from her face. " Sakura's sitting in that castle with that- that - and we just sit here trying to form some sort of plan hoping to get into the castle. We need a plan and we need one now! "

" Madison - " Li began losing his temper.

" Love we're trying to. " came Eriol's voice and they turned around and saw Eriol and Tori dressed similarly to Li.

" When did you get back? " Meilin demanded.

Tori shot her a look. " Aren't you supposed to be guarding the entrance? "

" Bite me. " she muttered and sauntered off back down the small tunnel to return to her post.

" Meilin you forgot something. " Tori called after.

" Give me that. " she ground out and snatched her sword out of his hands, shooting him a furious glare.

Eriol turned back to his wife. " Love I know it's hard but - "

" But nothing! " Madison glared at him and the others present. She picked up her embroidery and looked at Eriol. ". It's a wonder Sakura hasn't given up in despair. Some friends we are. "

Li stiffened and Madison walked out of the room and walked down a different tunnel and disappeared from view. Iza shook her head and got up. " She is right to some degree. We have waited too long. " she too shuffled out of the room and followed after Madison to the small place they called the sleeping chamber.

* * *

The fire roared in the hearth and Sakura jumped. She hugged herself tightly in the white nightgown that she wore. She shuddered as she looked around the guest room in which she stayed. Rulf not knowing which the royal room was had picked this one, Sakura refusing to say what one really was.

Sakura shivered again. Rulf had kept his promise. He had waited for those two slow terrifying weeks and when her 'king' hadn't shown, he had dragged her from the tower and put her here in this room - his room.

The door opened and Rokama sauntered in carrying a tray with two goblets on it. She smirked at Sakura. " His lordship will be along shortly. " she said and walked out.

Sakura watched the door close and then buried her head in her hands and began to sob. So far she had managed to avoid having Rulf have his way with her. The first week when he had insisted she sleep with him, she had refused and he had enjoyed watching her sleep on the cold ground.

The second week he had grown bored and had hauled her up on the bed and had started kissing her and groping her, but she had once again managed to get away from him, once giving him her drugged wine, twice he passed out from drinking, and the last week he had been away some where and she had slept fitfully, but tonight he was back, and now she had no excuse to get away from him. And tonight he would discover she was with child.

Rulf stormed into the room and smirked down at her. He walked over to her and picked her up and Sakura whimpered and tried to get away from him, but he held her tight. He planted kisses along her neck and Sakura cried out in disgust and fear. His hand went down her side and up her thigh and Sakura shuddered in disgust as he tried to find her womanhood.

" Rulf you can't touch me! " she cried.

He laughed and she sighed a little in relief when his hand left her inner thigh and went back to her waist.

" I-I-I've got my courses! " she shouted in desperation and Rulf stilled. She felt Val's approval deep inside and sighed that she had thought of one last thing to save herself.

He pushed away from her and snarled. Sakura watched him in terror wondering if he would back away and leave her or fight her and see for himself if she lied. She threw every ounce of innocence she had left within her into her eyes and hoped she looked truthful. Rulf threw her a dirty look and stormed back out of the room bellowing for Kartiako.

Sakura sank against the wall and collapsed in a heap. She looked up at the ceiling and both her heart and mind cried out for Li.

* * *

_**Meanwhile….**_

Li choked midway drinking from his cup and gripped his chest as a searing pain shot through his mind and heart. Eriol patted him on the back and then noticed his cousin was in pain.

" Li? "

Aiden and Iza looked up ad watched as Li fought for control.

" Are you alright? " Aiden asked in concern.

Li coughed and straightened. He looked totally perplexed. " I think so. "

" Haven't I told you not to gulp like that? " Eriol teased.

Li shook his head. " No it wasn't like that. I didn't choke because of the drink. It was…… something else entirely. "

They all stared at him. Li looked up and met Iza's knowing eyes and shivered. " I'm going to bed. " he jumped up and walked out of the small room. He gripped his tunic and felt the familiar shape of Sakura's pendant against his skin.

" _Sakura._ " he whispered knowing in his heart she was calling out to him.

* * *

The dark guard raised his torch once again and looked into the darkness, but upon seeing nothing, turned and walked back around the perimeter of the castle.

In the shadows a few feet away, hunched a dark figure, silent as the night. Light gold/amber eyes peered out from the bushes and then backed into the darkness. The figure sprinted through the forest though now sound could be heard.

In a small clearing hidden away, was a small campfire where two creatures waited patiently. Stepping into the firelight Layla's hair flared a deep rich red.

" The guard has already done his round this side. If we hurry, we can get in closer before he realizes. Are you up for it Kero? Suppi? "

" If we get to kick some evil butt I'm not complaining. " Kero Beros said as he got up and lazily stretched his massive body, ruffling his impressive wings before tucking them back.

" And if we'll be helping Sakura, then lets do it. " Spinel sun replied.

Layla smiled. " I'll wait here and you two do as much damage as you can. Make sure that no reports can get back to Rulf of what attacked the hold. Kill anyone bearing his mark and use your senses to detect any that might not be in dress, but might still be one. "

Spinel nodded and then took flight followed by Kero.

Layla listened as the hover of wings disappeared and sighed as she sat down. " I hope we're not too late from Laxthorn to help you Sakura. " she whispered as her eyes reflected the flames from the burning fire.

* * *

Sakura stopped sobbing and listened. There were shouts coming from outside. She jumped up, tripped on her hem, cried out, but managed to make it to the window, where she flung open the window and looked down.

Great bouts of fire and strange red beams were exploding everywhere around her. She listened to the cries of the dying soldiers and wondered what in the world was going on. Who was attacking her castle?

She caught a flash of a huge golden being and gasped. Could it be?

' _It is your strange golden pet_. ' Vala confirmed in her mind. ' _And his strange creature friend_. '

' _Suppi and Kero!_ ' Sakura cried in her mind, her hope soaring. ' _They're helping me! They're trying to save me! Oh Vala I thought no one cared! I know I told them to go and be safe, but I don't want to be here anymore! I'd rather be running and hiding than living this nightmare_! '

' _They are here to help yes, but not rescue you. That is too much for one attack._ '

Sakura deflated a bit, but she gained more knowing that her hope was restored.

_**They still cared.**_

* * *

_**The next morning ….**_

Li walked into the main room and stopped dead." What the - ?? " he cried out startled and the figure sprawled out in the chair beside the dying fire jerked awake and shot him a small tired smile.

There was a sound of blankets being hastily discarded followed by someone tripping and then cursing furiously before Tori ran up behind him and stared. " Layla?!! "

Meilin raced down the tunnel being alerted by all the noise and stopped dead and gaped.

" How the - ? How the hell did you get in here?!! " she demanded perplexed looking around.

" You were asleep. I didn't want to wake you. " Layla replied tiredly.

Tori and Li glared at Meilin who smiled nervously.

" Will you please keep it down. Magical beasts are exhausted. "

Li's head jerked back around in surprise. " Kero? "

" Yeah. " came the tiny muffled reply.

" And me too. " came another.

Eriol and Madison walked in with Aiden in tow and watched as the tiny creatures of Kero and Suppi climbed up higher on Layla's lap and snuggled close together falling asleep.

" What happened? " Aiden asked.

Layla yawned and blinked away sleep. " We attacked Berth Seren Banon. "

" You what??!! " Tori and Li demanded angrily.

" Hey kids keep it down. " Kero muttered.

" Kero and Suppi attacked the soldiers guarding the castle. Kero and Suppi did an excellent job. " she said lovingly and scratched them behind their ears softly.

The group stared numbly unable to say anything. Layla smiled softly and looked up again and shifted a little in the chair. " Since the king's men have been severely depleted from the constant attacks by Rulf's growing army and the prince's as well we knew it was going to take a miracle if anyone could make a stand against Rulf and make a dent in his forces.

"The king of Laxthorn took all of your people in and although his streets and inner walls are over flowing with our people he treats them with the greatest respect in regards to our trials. His own army if stretched to breaking point with guarding his own borders and fending off Rulf's men so he cannot spare anyone to help our cause.

" But in his defense Laxthorn and his best advisors sat for hours pouring over every map they have and tried come up with a strategy to help. I will admit that I kind of snuck into the meeting and listened in hoping for an idea of my own. It was while I was sitting their listening that I remembered these little guys. " she ran her hands over the two little creatures and they snuggled into her lap happily.

" Rulf's men focus on brawn and strength rather than defense so it took a little planning but it was easy once I realized that Rulf is defenseless against aerial attacks. We knew we couldn't do much on our own but our main objective was to scout out the castle and learn what we could and take out as many men as we possibly could. " she smiled tiredly and then yawned.

" That was very brave of all of you. " Aiden stated gravely. " But it was not worth the risk to your lives should you have been captured all killed. I realize that our situation is grave but I do not want any unnecessary deaths. "

" No offense your majesty but you are not in a position to be giving out orders. " Layla replied firmly.

" Layla! " Tori barked, shocked at her statement.

" Let the young lady speak. " Aiden replied firmly his old eyes tired and full of wisdom.

" Thank you. " Layla flicked her gaze to Tori and then back to Aiden. " Let us face what is there in front of us. Your army is all but annihilated by Rulf's troops and the crown prince's is not fairing much better. The Star Queen's people have fled to Laxthorn and no one there can help us. What are we to do? "

" That young lady is the question at hand. " Aiden replied tiredly. " If I had the answer I would act immediately. If I knew it would make a difference I would give my life for that of my daughter's. " he sat down and ignored Tori's shocked stare. " But that won't make a difference and I cannot conjured men up to serve as soldiers. I am at a loss at what to do. " he sighed and rest his head in his hands.

" Well I do have some news for you. " Layla replied sympathetically. " It's about your daughter, Sakura. "

Li's eyes widened and he stiffened. Aiden lifted his head and looked at her with hope shining in his eyes.

" Did you know that she's - " she paused and looked at Madison and Meilin wondering how she could phrase it delicately.

" With child. " Iza put in catching on. " Yes. "

Layla sighed and leant back in the chair more. " That's the main news I had. But I do know that Rulf has yet to discover the fact. Apparently he had her locked away in the tower for two weeks. But of late he's removed her and - " she looked at Tori and Li and lowered her eyes. " he's keeping her in his own personal room. " she watched sadly as Li went pale.

" That's all I have sorry. "

" How did you get this? " Aiden asked just as pale as Li.

" It's amazing how fast news travels outside the three kingdoms. Outside Laxthorn is swarming with Rulf's men. It would seem he has spread farther than we ever thought. I snuck out one night and watched them for a while. It's amazing how far you can get with any man when you bat your lashes and shoot them a seductive look. A little touching and then tongues wag. A slit throat stops then from talking ever again. " she yawned again.

" Yes well. " Aiden stated looking distressed. " Thank you for all your help. Get some sleep. We'll leave you be till you wake. "

She sighed and fell instantly asleep.

* * *

Sakura gripped the window ledge in fury. She had just consulted the wind and she had learnt that Rulf was sending his men out to hunt Li and the others; seeking for her pendant as well. She had known deep down inside that the bastard wouldn't keep his word but to have it thrown directly in her face stung and it made her incredibly mad.

" No wonder they haven't been able to get anywhere near me to help. " she whispered angrily.

Sakura turned around and walked towards the locked door and glared at it. All her fury and fear from the past month flooded her body and her mind turning everything she saw red. She faintly felt Vala start in surprise at the emotion and then she too was taken hold of the anger and swept away with it.

She focused all of the energy and aimed it at the door barring them inside. The bolt on the other side of the door bended and warped under the assault of their power and completely snapped off. Sakura thanked Vala and pushed open the now boltless door and walked down the corridor.

She ran into several soldiers and they all looked bewilded and grabbed for their swords, but Vala used her kinetic powers and they buckled over in pain and could do no more than wither on the floor.

* * *

Kartiako shifted restlessly in the couch she was laying on whilst reading. She had had no success either in the search for the miscreants from the cave and she was furious. Behind her Rulf was at the desk. He had gathered his men and had been pleased to note that only a small percentage of his men where gone. He knew it was somehow connected with the princess's friends, but now he was trying to pinpoint where the peasants of the villages had fled to. He would make them pay.

" Kartiako where the hell are they?!! " he demanded glaring at the back of her head.

Kartiako sighed and rolled over shooting him a blank expression." I'm your mastermind in battle strategies Rulf. Nor your wise man. " she rolled back around and continued to read.

Rulf stared at the back of her head in silence. Then he snarled." You're a curse! " he spat. " A useless curse! "

Kartiako rolled her cat-like eyes. " I told you that's what you'd come to see me as when we first met, but you insisted I come along. Deal with it Rulf. "

Rulf jumped up and was about to abuse her when the study doors flew open and Romaka ran in screaming hysterically. " M'lord! She's evil! I swear she's evil! " she screeched, pointing behind her.

Kartiako lowered her book and stared down the corridor as did Rulf, and together, they all watched as Sakura walked purposely towards them, glowing, hair swirling angrily with a look that would put any man down on his knees and begging for mercy.

" Rulf! " Sakura spat as she strode into the study and the air thickened uncomfortably.

Rokama screamed and dived behind the desk and behind Rulf sobbing as she stared terrified at the glowing figure.

" You broke your word! " Sakura spat.

Rulf cringed as a surge of pain went through his mind. He gripped his head and buckled over the table. " How did you get out your room?!! " he demanded cringing.

Sakura's eyes narrowed dangerously. " You've been sending your men out to hunt down my people! I warned you! "

Kartiako raised her eyebrows skeptically intrigued. How had this slip of a girl found that out?

" You're mistaken Sakura! " Rulf yelled above the splitting of his head. " I know nothing of such thing. If you're looking for someone to blame look to Kartiako, she's the treacherous one. "

Sakura's eyes flicked to the black haired woman with the strange eyes, just in time to see her roll her eyes and lick her finger to turn the page in the book.

" Is there nothing you won't lie about?!! " Sakura yelled. The stones in the walls vibrated with power and Rulf stared at her in horror. Vala suddenly released her control over his mind and the pain disappeared from Rulf and he blinked.

' _Vala what are you doing?!!_ ' Sakura demanded mentally.

' _Run Sakura! Run! Get outside! We need to call for help_! '

Sakura stopped glowing as the realization hit her that she was free and she whipped around and bolted. Rulf bellowed after her and summoned the guards after her.

* * *

Sakura tripped over her skirts and cried out. She gathered her skirts and continued running, refusing to give in to her tiredness. Sakura ran down the flights of stairs and wondered why there weren't any guards posted along the front entrance.

' _Your strange creature friends decimated most of them last night remember?_ '

Sakura leapt the remaining stairs and ran out the front entrance and out into the sunshine.

' _Run Sakura and keep running!_ '

* * *

Sakura coughed barely able to breathe and tripped and landed heavily on the ground panting.

' _Sakura reach you hand out and grip the earth_! ' Vala commanded.

Sakura did so on the verge of darkness and looking down upon her before she collapsed, her eyes flared and turned completely blue as Vala took over and started chanting.

* * *

Layla accepted the bowl of broth and started to eat it hungrily. Aiden sat down and the room was silent as they all thought. Kero stirred and looked up, his ears twitching. Suppi stretched on Eriol's lap and sat up, curling his tail around his body, as he too listened.

" What is it? " Iza asked watching them.

They listened and heard the rumble through the ground, before they felt it. It was like a shock wave, it went as fast as it came, and the ground shook violently for a second. The cups and bowels on the table rattled and danced across the crude wooden table and dirt showered down from the ceiling above.

After a moment Li looked around and met everyone's gaze. " O-k . . " he said slowly.

" What was that? "

Kero grunted pleased. " Bout time too. " he said looking at Suppi.

Suppi grinned. " Definitely a good sign. " he replied.

" Kero? " Layla asked lowering her bowel.

" That friends, " Kero shot Li a look. " and beloved enemies. Was an ancient summoning call from the Elvin queen. It would seem that Vala is calling for all the Mar. "

" The Elvin queen? " Aiden said perplexed.

Tori frowned. " Vala? " he said looking at Li for confirmation.

Li nodded shakily. " But why is she summoning the Marise people? " Li asked.

Kero cocked his head haughtily to the side and regarded him smugly. " It would seem brat that she's going to war. "

Layla frowned. " She's going up against Rulf? "

The group's eyes widened.

Suppi took flight and hovered in front of Li. " If there was ever a time that you wanted to slightest chance of saving Sakura, I think it would be now. With the Mar behind you, you are almost invincible. "

" Yes, but we're still disposable. " Meilin said, walking in with her sword across her shoulders.

Kero shot her a look. " I'm beginning to think that you're just as depressing as the brat over here. "

Meilin laughed and winked at Kero. " Oh I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you. " she smiled. " So what do we do now? "

Aiden looked up. " We finish what was started. " he looked at them all. " We go to war. "

* * *

Sakura stirred and stared around the candle lit room and realized she was back inside the castle. She turned her head and saw Kartiako smirking at her from the dark shadows. Her eyes gleamed evilly and she stepped forward. " And so the plot thickens. " she murmured.

Sakura turned her head and saw Rulf standing beside her staring down at her with a expression on his face that she had never seen before. " So the great princess is with child. " he muttered.

Sakura's face paled of any colour and went white.

" Now the question is - is it a bastard or is it claimed? "

Sakura's anger flared. " It's the child of the king! "

Rulf crossed his arms unimpressed. " Hmmmm . . " he paused. " That's what I thought. "

Sakura gingerly sat up and stared at him. " What do you plan to do? " she asked timidly.

" What anyone in my position would do. . . . kill it. "

Sakura's eyes flew wide. " _NO!_ " she screamed.

Rulf flicked his cape back and took out a dagger and threw it to Kartiako who caught it.

" You deal with it. I have things to do. " and with that he turned and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Sakura turned slowly to look at Kartiako who stepped out of the shadows, dagger gleaming in the light. " Kartiako please no, don't do this. " she pleaded.

Kartiako's eyes gleamed and she smirked as she walked slowly towards the bed. Sakura backed up against the pillows unable to move. She felt strange, drained.

" You may feel a little fuzzy after waking. " Kartiako stated. " Rulf had you drugged so

you may find it a little hard to try to escape. "

Sakura started to hyperventilate. " Kartiako please. I know you hate Rulf, why do you help him when he treats you so badly? "

Kartiako paused and then shrugged. " I get off on the pain he brings people. Maybe it has something to do with all the people that made me suffer all my life. . . who knows. But I can tell you I'm going to enjoy this more than you are. " she paused at the end of the bed and stared at Sakura's shaking form.

Sakura wrapped her arms protectively around her stomach and glared at the evil woman defiantly. Kartiako's hand shot out and she embedded her long nails into Sakura skin of as she gripped Sakura's ankle. Sakura cried out and tried to kick her away, but Kartiako pulled her towards her slowly. Kartiako raised the dagger high above her and Sakura screamed clutching her stomach protectively.

Suddenly the huge door flew open and both Sakura and Kartiako looked at the figures standing in the doorway. Sakura's eyes flew open wider as she stared at the one thing that had never entered her mind . . .

To be continued . . . .

Now I had some questions in regard to this chapter by _**Enigma infinite **_and so I have updated this chapter to answer them.

_Q: Why did Sakura surrender herself in the first place when the deal is meant to be dishonored?_

A: Because Sakura and the others do not know that Rulf will betray them. Sakura hopes that by giving Rulf what he wants (her) that he will uphold the bargain struck. This story is in an era were your given word was as good as the law. So it just drives home the kind of character Rulf really is.

_Q: What would Rulf need Sakura in the first place when he could declare himself King? He already conquered her land?_

A: Because Rulf is obsessive. He is not satisfied unless everything is in his control and for that to happen Sakura has to be submissive to him.

_Q: Why does the Elvin queen volunteer her people to fight NOW? Why not earlier? Why must it be when Sakura escape the palace?_

A: Because if you remember from earlier chapters I described that Vala and her kind do not mess with humans or the wars of their own making. They live peaceful and civilized lives and [laugh] if you will, at the lesser superiority of humankind compared to their own. Humankind are not of their concern. It is because of the fact that Sakura intrigues Vala that the Elvin Queen gets involved with the human war in the first place.

Also Vala believes that human should do their own work. She goes along with Sakura's plan to go with Rulf willingly but when they both learn of Rulf's betrayal and what it will mean to the three kingdoms if Rulf dominates, Vala decides to help.

I hope that helps. I hope you all like the newer updated version of this story


	24. The Making of History

The Princess and the Hunter

**Chapter 24**

** The Making of History**

The night was still and the air was cold; crickets chirping loudly. High above the moon was big and bright often passed by dark, wispy clouds. Behind them the stars twinkled faintly.

Li lay on his stomach peeking through the bushes waiting silently, the light from the moon and the shadows from the night camouflaging him. Beside him was Talar, crouched and looking around silently. Taya appeared out of no where and Li jumped startled.

" Remind me to never get on the Mar's bad side. " Li whispered. " You guys pop up everywhere! It's a conspiracy. "

Taya smiled and then her head jerked to the right and she motioned them to be silent as a guard walked cautiously by them.

There was silence and then a _thump_ and then silence again. Talar looked at Li. " Ardal will dress as the guard and kill the soldiers guarding the entrance. Be ready to move. " Li nodded in the moonlight and then jumped up and followed the two.

* * *

Li ran across the ground on silent feet and ducked into the shadows just as a man in armor patrolled above him. Eyes scanning, never missing a detail, he backed up against the dark stone wall and waited.

Crouched to the left and below Li behind scattered boulders Eriol waited until the soldier disappeared. When it was all clear and seeing Li's small nod confirming it, Eriol leapt up and over the stones and ducked into the shadows beside him and breathed deeply.

A third figure suddenly bumped into Eriol and out of instinct both turned around and clamped the others mouth to stop each other from crying out. Eriol stared into familiar violet eyes and he swore fluently under his breath. " Madison what are you doing here?!!? " he hissed as quietly as he could in his anger.

Li stuck his head past Eriol's shoulders and arched his eye brow.

" There was no way you were leaving me behind Eriol Hiiragizawa! Besides I can do anything that you and the Mar can. " she glared at him and dared him to contradict her.

" Madison go back! " Eriol hissed.

Madison tossed her head and ignored him. Instead she looked passed Eriol's furious figure hidden in shadow and arched her brow." Li what's the plan? "

Eriol glared at Li. " I swear if you so much as tell her one - "

" The plan is to sneak in undetected, scout the area looking for any clue where Rulf has Sakura hostage. Other than that we watch our backs. " Li cut in his tone serious.

Madison bestowed him with a beautiful smile though it was somewhat dimmed in the shadows. " Got it. "

" Li! " Eriol snarled his fists clenched. " You are not supposed to encourage her!! "

Madison rolled her eyes and pushed past Eriol startling him. She snuck past Li and ignored his arched brow and peeked around the stone wall. She saw several shadows move and watched several soldiers fall to the ground without a sound. She turned around and winked. " Coast's clear. " and she disappeared.

Li met Eriol's glare and shrugged. " If you can't tell your wife what to do how do you expect me to? " before he too slipped around the corner and followed in Madison's footsteps.

Eriol continued to mutter softly as he followed after them.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…..**_

Sakura and Kartiako continued to stare at the dark figure who stood in the doorway.

" I wouldn't even so much as think about it I were you. " the commanding voice said from the shadows and Kartiako shuddered.

Sakura's mouth was agape and she just continued to stare stunned. The commanding figure strode into the room and Kartiako backed up seething . " Who are you? " she demanded.

" That is none of your concern. " the figure snapped back coldly, ebony eyes glinting.

" Does Rulf know you are here? " Kartiako demanded.

The cold eyes narrowed and bored into Kartiako's. " Rulf will soon find out that he has many visitors. I doubt that we will be his first priority. Now I suggest you take your claws out of her highness's ankle - you are not an animal. "

Kartiako hissed and held up the dagger threatening her feral eyes flicking back to Sakura lying helplessly beneath her grasp.

Sakura snapped out of her stupor. " You are not going to kill my baby! " she snarled. She thrashed about and kicked out with a lucky aim and kicked Kartiako right under the chin, sending her neck jerking back. Sakura watched as the dagger fell out of Kartiako's grasp as she toppled backwards onto the floor.

" Come here child. " the figure called. Sakura jerked her surprised gaze from Kartiako's stunned body on the floor and edged off the bed before running to the comforting figure.

Kartiako sat up and grasped the bed linen. She hissed and then screeched. " No matter where you go either I or Rulf will find you! "

Sakura burst into tears as her words hit them. Everything seemed to be lost. What was the point of running if you were going to be found and dragged back again? Already once she has escaped and look where she had ended up. With Kartiako hovering over her waking form ready to annihilate the innocent life growing inside of her.

' _These emotions you are feeling are absolutely useless_. ' Vala chided incredulously inside her mind. ' _Why do you feel invincible one moment and vulnerable the next? I do not understand it_. '

' _It is the bane of carrying a human child inside our womb_. ' Sakura replied looking around her frantically for any more soldiers. ' _We can be happy one moment and then crying tears the next_. _My mother always told me that it was the way a mother prepares her child for the world they are about to enter. We have so much to feel and see; what else can we do but pass these feelings onto our children?_ ' She vaguely heard Vala muttering in the back of her mind before her attention was drawn to the figure who had rescued her.

" As long as you are in our hands Sakura you will be safe. This I promise you. " he vowed and then grabbed her hand and started to run down the hallway.

" I don't know how to thank you. " Sakura replied slightly puffing. Her rescuer came to a stop and looked around them. Sakura stepped back and then screamed as a arrow flew straight in front of her and embedded into the floor.

" The castle is under attack! " The shout came from in front of them. " Defend it at all costs!! " the clatter of men in armor echoed around them just as their shadows appeared.

Sakura blinked and then placed her hands on her hips eyeing her rescuer archly. " Well I just hope they don't expect me to pay for the repairs. Because I- eek!" she was abruptly hauled down the hallway.

* * *

Li ducked another arrow and swore. " Talar will you tell your people to stop aiming at us!! " he hissed.

Talar darted up the stairs gracefully. " Why don't you just stop getting in their way? " she shot back.

Li glared and then jumped back as another arrow soared past him.

" Move it. " Drysi commanded and bolted up the stairs.

Li sighed and then looked around. Where were Eriol and Madison?

* * *

Rulf snarled and hid in the shadows breathing heavily. He hadn't expected this. " I thought I had gotten rid of the Elvin bitch! " he whispered furiously to himself.

He cringed as the window beside him shattered and arrow after arrow soared into the hallway around him. He had to admit it (and it galled him to do so) but the Star Queen had outwitted him. He should have killed her the moment he had found her.

He waited until the rain of arrows had finished before he ran down the stone corridor. His men were doing the best they could but the tides weren't turning. Somehow the little bitch had got the upper hand.

He rounded a corner and collided with someone…..

* * *

Sakura ran down the stairs following after her rescuers and then cried out when a burning sensation ripped apart her right leg. She stumbled, but luckily her rescuers held her as she stared down at the arrow protruding from her thigh.

" That can't be good right? " she groaned.

" We must keep going. "

Sakura looked up and smiled a little as she snapped the arrow off as far as she dared.

" After all this running, I better be the fittest pregnant woman that's ever been. "

Her rescuer smiled and the helped her limp/jog towards the exit.

* * *

Li kicked open another door and glanced around it. His shoulders sagged. Where the hell was she?

" Another empty room. " Talar called from down the hall.

Li punched the wall and was suddenly struck down from behind. He fell to the floor and managed to roll over and came face to face with Rulf. Both stared at each other in stunned horror. " Son of a b- " Li grunted as Rulf punched him in the stomach.

Talar whipped around snarling and ran towards the two her sword drawn and dripping with blood.

" Talar find Sakura! " Li yelled and managed to punch Rulf in the face.

Talar lowered her sword uncertain as the two men wrestled on the ground but then sound of fighting up ahead got the better of her and she knew that they must find their beloved queen's human. She turned to go help and came to an abrupt halt and stared at Kartiako who smirked.

" Oh you won't find her here. " she purred.

Li punched Rulf in the nose and had satisfaction in hearing it crunch beneath his fist. Rulf howled and jerked back blood pouring down his face. Li pushed Rulf off him and rolled easily to his feet. " What do you mean we won't find Sakura here? "

Rulf stood up holding his broken nose and looked at Kartiako. " Did you get the job done? Did you kill the child? "

Li froze. " What? What did you just say?!! " he snarled his eyes darkening to fury.

Kartiako smirked and then lost her smile. " Nearly, but she was rescued. "

" What?!! " both Li and Rulf yelled.

Kartiako shrugged and checked her nails. " It was before the attack started. Some woman with ebony hair barged into the room just as my dagger was about to strike and she had the gall to command me! " Kartiako spat.

Rulf snarled and looked at Li. " You've interfered for the last time. "

" I've interfered with nothing. I've wanted to get my hands on you for a long time to make you pay for what you have done. You are nothing without your men or without a hole to hide. Take away the air of polish and sophistication and you are nothing but a coward. " Li looked up and saw Julian slipping silently out of the shadows behind Rulf., Meilin in tow. Julian put his finger to his lips and hid back in the shadows.

Rulf snarled and then turned and fled. Li let him go and watched a small smirk curving the corner of his mouth.. Kartiako watched him run away and huffed in disgust. But then her eyes narrowed and flicked to Li and then her eyes narrowed. She knew something was up.

Rulf suddenly cried out as Julian launched himself out of the shadows and bodily slammed into him. The two went sailing down the stairs. Julian kicked up and out and sent Rulf flying over him before he reached out and gripped onto the railing as Rulf cried out and fell bodily to the floor far below.

Rulf groaned and looked up and found Meilin resting her chin on the top of her sword looking down at him. Her ruby eyes were dark an unforgiving. " I think my cousin was being generous. I don't think he hit you hard enough. "

Rulf glared up at her despite his body feeling bloody and broken. " He wouldn't be able to even if he tried. Weak as a wet and stained rag. No matter how many times it dries it will always be useless and flawed. "

" True strength lies not in the strength of one's fist but in the honor and pride he carries inside his heart. " she snarled with cold fury. She rose to her feet and stood over him with her sword pointed at his throat. " He who understands that will strive to earn the respect and love of those around him. "

Though the sounds of battle still carried to them deep inside the castle of Berth Seron Banon it was quiet around them as Meilin's words faded away. Rulf, bloody and bruised glared back at her in hate.

Out of the chaos came two men. They wore the emblems of the old king and saluted Li, Julian, Talar and Meilin as they entered the room. The two guards - Kale and Elian nodded at Meilin as they bent and hefted Rulf up.

" Rulf, The Destroyer and Invader, you have been put under king's arrest and are required to met before his majesty for trial. And believe me you won't miss this one. "

Meilin watched as Rulf was carted off her eyes burning with simmering rage. Talar stepped up beside her and met her gaze. " Such hate is not worth losing yourself over. Use that anger and shape it into the strength you need to now secure this castle and find the Star Queen. "

Julian came down the stairs nursing his arm. Li came down the stairs after him and rested his hand on Julian's shoulder silently asking him if he was ok. Julian smiled reassuringly and Li nodded grateful.

" What do we do now? I wasn't expecting it to go that easily. " Meilin replied darkly.

Li frowned as he turned to look at Meilin and then a voice echoed around them in the darkness. " Oh this isn't the end. " Kartiako laughed as she came down the stairs, eyes gleaming. " There's still Rokama and I to deal with. " she said smirking.

" Who's Rokama? "

" A friend of mine. And believe me she won't go down easily. " The trio stared at her.

" Now if you'll excuse me, I have a judgment - trial if you will - to attend. " she walked past them her hips swaying seductively as she walked out of the castle.

" She's going to go after the king and Tori. " Eriol said coming up to them.

" And where have you been? " Li snapped.

" Watching and waiting. Now come on we have to get out there and fast. " he said and ran off.

* * *

_**Sunrise….**_

Sakura crept forward and peered out of the bushes. The sky was alight with the signs of the sunrise to come and it revealed the scars of the night filled with chaos and blood. The castle was damaged and would need serious repair. Windows were smashed and smoke billowed out from the turrets and the open doorways. Bodies lay sprawled on the barracks and walkways and those who still lived and surrendered were standing in a small group surrounded by her father's loyal soldiers before the castle gates.

Sakura shifted the leaves and peered harder into the distance. She had fled into the forest and unable to run any more had collapsed in a heap. Gritting her teeth she half lay, half sat panting in the semi darkness unable to decide if the pain was unbearable or the fatigue.

Yelan knelt down beside her and studied the arrow shaft broken off and embedded in her leg. Sakura watched her silently as she studied the older woman who had saved her from a fate worse then death by the hands of the witch Kartiako.

' _Exactly how many people did you call for this fight Vala?_ '

' _This woman came of her own free will. She is very powerful. She heard my call and answered it_. ' Vala replied tiredly. Even Elvin queens have limits to their power.

" It has to be removed. " Yelan stated looking up and meeting her gaze. " I am sorry your majesty, this will hurt. "

" It is ok. " Sakura replied wearily. " I know it has to be done. "

Yelan kept her gaze for a moment and then lowered her gaze to Sakura's leg. She laid her hands on either side of the wound and murmured words of power. With deft hands, Yelan gaze a deft tug and the arrow slid free. Sakura gave a strangled cry and Yelan quickly tied a bandaged around it to stop the bleeding.

" Why did you do it? " Sakura panted looking up at the few remaining stars in the sky.

" Why did you risk your life for mine? "

" Because my son loves you. " Yelan replied and met Sakura's shocked gaze. " And because you are carrying my grandchild. But more than that this land needs you and the power and strength you will bring to the people. You will create a legacy that will thrive and carry on for generations setting the path for a new future.

" But you cannot achieve that goal unless my son walks by your side. Love like yours transcends time and space and with it you will find the right answers in your times of need. " Yelan smiled and cupped Sakura's pale cheek. " I think that is worth protecting don't you? "

It was while the echo of blood pounding in her head ebbed and flowed that's that when she had heard the silence. The fighting it would seem was over.

Now curious and fearful she waited in the shadows in the protective arms of the trees and bushes to see who had claimed victory.

She watched as her father's men walked out with a bloody and limp form of Rulf between them. She watched the first rays of light strike their armor and turn it gold. Another trio of men stepped forward and picked up the ends of several ropes. Sakura watched as they pulled and tugged until a make-shift gallows stood erect and in place.

" How did they get Rulf submissive so fast? " she whispered wondering. Then she saw Kartiako stalk out hide behind soldiers lined up against the wall and she knew why Rulf wasn't struggling. " That witch is going to help him. " she hissed. Sakura jerked to her feet and limped off to get closer.

" Stop Sakura! " Yelan called softly then sighed and took off after her.

* * *

Aiden stared down at Rulf. His men [bless them] had arranged a small podium in which he could stand so all his men could bear witness to their king's last sentence. Aiden had decided that the time for him to resign and hand the crown over to his son was nigh. He wanted the last years of his life to be peaceful ones. His time of warring and fighting was at an end.

Beside him Tori and his soldiers glared at Rulf. They still had their hands ready on their swords and Aiden prayed reverently to his deceased wife that Rulf would accept his sentence and be done with it.

" Rulf I'm sorry it has to come to this. " Aiden said. " But you have gone against all regulations and your actions speak more than words. Rulf for your treacherous actions, I the alleged king of the three kingdoms condemn you to your death by hanging. "

The Mar cheered raising their weapons made of the forests in celebration as the rope was placed around Rulf's neck.

" Not so fast! " Kartiako shouted darting out of her hiding place and produced her dagger. " I have you in my sights your majesty. One flick of my wrist and you'll be the one dying. Now release Rulf. "

" Don't you dare Kartiako! " came a familiar voice and they all turned to watch a wounded and bedraggled Sakura limp out from the bushes, her arm wrapped around a tall young woman with long black hair. She raised her head and narrowed her blue/green eyes at Kartiako.

Kartiako suddenly screeched and gripped her head as a hot searing pain shot through her head. She fell to the ground and withered shrieking.

Sakura's eyes widened and her head jerked to look at her father. " Watch out! " she cried out as another dagger went flying through the air and embedded itself in the wood, severing the rope around Rulf's neck.

Everyone jerked in surprise and turned around as a blonde woman helped Rulf remove the rope from around his neck. She looked over at them and smirked.

" He's getting away! " Yelan shouted and Li's eyes widened and he tensed before turning around. " Mother? " he stared stunned.

" Xiao Lang. " Yelan acknowledge and struggled to keep Sakura supported. She watched amused as Li's mouth moved back and forward not uttering a sound.

Two figures jumped out of no where in front of Rulf's escape path and held him at bow and arrow point.

" Going somewhere Rulf? " Eriol asked. Beside him Madison smiled coldly.

Rulf turned to flee and then cried out when two huge creatures landed in front of him, one breathing fire, the other, the orb around its neck glowing red.

" Idiot, you look like a floundering carp. Close your mouth. " Kero shot at Li who was still staring at his mother.

Li turned around and glared at Kero. A groan from Sakura made then all look back at the bleeding princess. She fell to the ground exhausted and Yelan was forced to kneel beside her. Knowing her part was not yet finished Yelan looked up and met Rulf's malicious gaze.

" Rulf. " she called and she smiled. " May I introduce you Berth Seren Banon's new King? " she said indicating her son Li.

Li balked looking between his mother and his enemy. " Wha - "

' _Go along with it hunter_. ' came Vala's voice in his head.

Rulf jerked like a puppet on a string and looked at Li. " You? _Your_ the new king? " he threw his head back and laughed hysterically. " If your the new king than I'm a blind man! " he roared with laughter.

" Oh princess. " Rulf said chuckling. " You'd think you'd come up with a better candidate. He doesn't even possess your precious pendant! "

" I wouldn't be so sure of that. " Li said acting on Vala's whispered instructions.

Sakura stiffened and Rulf stopped laughing unsure.

Li pulled something off from around his neck and held it up. It sparkled in the sunlight and it was unmistakable what it was. Sakura's eyes flew wide open in surprise and then quickly concealed her shock when Rulf turned back to her. She made herself raise her eye brow haughtily.

" You shouldn't really be so distrustful Rulf. " she stated as Li walked over to her (following Vala's command) and placed it around her neck. Sakura fingered the warm metal and knew her heart had returned to her. She raised her head and met Li's gaze. Without a word he knelt down and cupped the back of her neck and drew her towards him and kissed her soundly.

Aiden nodded and several guards rounded up the treacherous trio and within the hour, all three were successfully hanged just as the sun appeared completely over the horizon.

* * *

_**Few hours later ….**_

" ……..I swear I'd have to be the first pregnant woman in the three kingdoms to survive a hostile take over, solitary confinement, manhandled by absolute scum, torture treatment, a battle, rescuing and running around with swollen ankles, getting shot by an arrow, and conquering my kingdom all over again. " Sakura ended on a dramatic sigh and laid her hands on her stomach. " Did I mention running all over the place? "

Yelan smiled and brushed Sakura's bangs away from her face. " You did wonderfully your highness. And to think you have seven months to go. I hate to think of all the trouble you're going to get into. " she plumped the pillows behind Sakura's back and tucked the blanket around her more firmly.

" She won't be getting into anything as long as I'm around. " Li stated firmly and Sakura cringed. She knew that tone.

" You saw the mural didn't you? "

Li nodded seriously. " Why didn't you say something? "

Sakura smiled gingerly." Do you honestly think you'd let me go off and try to play queen if you knew? If any of you had known? "

" Exactly! " Li stated firmly. " You put both your lives at risk. "

She merely smiled at him and tapped him on the nose. " Well I saved your life Li. There's no use complaining about it. The debt is repaid. "

Li frowned. " What debt? "

]

She continued to smile. " Do you remember all those years ago when you were bent on the theory that princesses were nothing but stuck up, pompous little upstarts that wouldn't know how to cut it in the real world and I got so angry and told you that some weren't like that? I told you that you shouldn't be so quick to judge because one day a princess might be the one to save your life? "

Li nodded.

" I don't know how many times you've saved my life Li. I'm just glad that I saved it just this once. Any other time after this mister and your on your own. Well at least until after this child is born. "

" From now on the world can fall apart for all I care. This pregnant woman isn't going anywhere or saving anyone. Do you know how much it takes out of you carrying the beginnings of a watermelon in your stomach? "

Li blushed.

Tori stepped into the room and bent to kiss Sakura on the head. Her father was close and smiled at her now. Julian, Meilin, Madison and Eriol stood along the wall of the room that she had been brought into and smiled back at her. Kero and Suppi lay sprawled at her feet snoring softly.

Suddenly the room was crowded by all the important Mar people. Talar was at the front and as one they all knelt on one knee, bowing their heads.

" Greetings Star princess, Queen Vala. " they said in union.

Aiden and all the others blinked several times confused. Meilin leant in towards Eriol.

" Did I miss something? " Why are they addressing Sakura and Vala together. Vala's not even here. "

Eriol frowned and shrugged. " I think we're all missing something. " he replied quietly.

Sakura blushed and rubbed the back of her head nervously. " I forgot about that. " she mumbled.

' _Ready Vala?_ ' she said in her mind.

' _This is going to be fun_. ' Vala replied and Sakura felt all tingly inside.

If the others didn't think anything more could surprise them they were mistaken. They watched in stunned silence as Sakura suddenly started to glow an ice blue. She closed her eyes and they all watched the blue entity fly away from Sakura. Sakura sagged and Tori wrapped his arm around her to protect her and they all watched as Vala appeared beside the bed.

Vala smiled down at the princess. " That would have to be the first time in Elvish history that an elf and a mortal have merged together for such a long period of time. "

Sakura smiled tiredly from her brothers arms." I couldn't have done it without you Vala. You're a true friend. "

Vala bowed her head and then walked to the back of the room to be with the Mar.

Madison walked over to Sakura and stared down at her and sighed. " Thank the gods your eyes have turned back to their normal shade of green. I hated watching you merge with her in the first place and you staring at me with those bizarre eyes that you had. It scared me. "

Sakura gave a weak chuckle. " I'm just glad we can finally go back home. " she sighed and looked back at Li.

Madison smiled. " I can't wait! I can hear the wedding bells already! " she sighed going starry eyed.

" Oh Madison. " Sakura sighed.

Meilin waltzed over and smiled down at Sakura. " I'm glad to see you safe and to have you back your highness. "

" Meilin. " Sakura sighed tiredly but gaze the young woman a small smile. " Call me Sakura. I think we're beyond the acquaintance stage. "

Meilin's eyes shone and she smiled." As you wish… _Sakura_. "

_**The Story Continues . . . **_

The mountains were green and sparkling with dew from the storm the night before. The sun was just starting to rise between them and in the distance; banners flew from the pinnacles on the top of the stone towers of Berth Seren Banon.

Flying across the green fields, the crystal lakes, fields full of horses neighing and galloping there is a cave. The entrance is overgrown and covered in moss and shrubbery grows around it everywhere, but inside it is unchanged from time.

A tall slender figure dressed in a tight-fitting white gown that trails behind her stands with her silvery/blonde hair hanging low down her back. Beside her is a small child dressed in a white gown that reaches her ankles, showing her little white velvet slippers beneath.

The tall slender woman reaches up and traces her hand delicately down the pictures of the ancient mural.

" . . . after Rulf the Invader and Destroyer was hung along with his followers, the old king sent word to the neighboring kingdoms and told them of their triumph. The people soon returned back to the three kingdoms and peace and tranquility was restored. Li and Sakura soon wed when and later gave birth to a baby girl.

" Despite his earlier worries, Li made a fair and kind ruler and a feared warlord in battle. The Marise elves returned to the island of Mar and live their lives in peace and happiness and continue to this day the alliance with the three kingdoms.

" The crown prince took to the roads on a pilgrimage and didn't return until years later, wiser and glad to be home. He was crowned king a few years later when the old king sadly died. He married Layla and they had many children, though years later, some of his sons went on quests and did not return.

" Madison returned back to Rhawn Rhian with Eriol and her children, and they spent the rest of their lives raising their children and being as happy. Kero Beros and Spinel Sun shared homes at both Rhawn Rhian and Berth Seren Banon. And rumor has it that they're still alive, waiting until the day when they will be needed once again. . . "

The little girl frowned and looked up at her mother with clear blue eyes the colour of the sky.

" Mother what about Lady Yelan? How did they survive if the Li clan was attacked by Rulf the Invader? "

The beautiful woman looked down at her daughter with bright emerald green eyes.

" Yelan and some of her clan managed to escape the attack. They fled into the forest and managed to remain unseen. After that, Yelan and her followers, kept out of sight until they heard about the captured princess. "

The little girl nodded and lowered her gaze to the floor in thought. She raised her hand and it glowed a light green. " But how did we - their descendants - end up with magic, if both Li and Sakura didn't have any? "

The tall woman gracefully placed her hand lightly on her child's head lovingly.

" Elspeth, the reason I brought you here to tell you this story was so that you will know your heritage and know from where your blood line flows. We are the proud descendants of the great Star Queen of Berth Seren Banon.

" The reason we have magic is because of that fateful few months when Vala the Queen of the Mar and Sakura the Princess of Berth Seren Banon merged together and fought as one. Sakura was already pregnant with her child, and while they were merged, some of Vala's powers merged into the unborn child. That my darling is how we inherited our magic. Do you understand now? " she asked gently.

The child nodded slowly, her young mind sorting through the answer her mother had given her.

" That's also the reason why you appear to be younger than your cousins Elspeth, but in truth you are the oldest. It is because like me and some of our ancestors before us, we have a mixture of Elvin blood in us, that makes us age slower. But unlike true Elvin kin, we do not last for thousands of years like they did and do. "

Elspeth looked up at the ancient old mural and studied it harder, making sure to burn the image in her mind forever. " _As it is my duty, it will one day be yours._ " the woman beside her stated softly.

" It is our duty to protect this history for future generations Elspeth. Each new generation places a new preserving spell on these murals and protects them. When my time here in this world ends, it will be time for you to contribute to the family line. When you are older and have children of you own, you must bring them here and tell them everything as I have done today. "

" But mama why must we remember so? Why is it so important? " the child pleaded.

The slender woman knelt down and grasped her child's face lovingly in her hands and met her gaze." Because it reminds us how one person can make all the difference when it seems all is lost. It is a story of truth, deceit, love, courage and belief in the power of your own strengths and abilities. It teaches us all to stand up for what we love, care for and what we believe in. " she leant forward and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

She stood up and looked down at her daughter. " Come we must leave. It is getting late and your father will probably be wondering what is taking us so long. "

The child nodded and followed after her mother's graceful steps.

" Mother? "

" Yes? "

" Where are the great Star Queen and the great King buried? They are not in the family burial chamber. I looked. "

The queen frowned at her daughter's confession of being in a place she had hoped she wouldn't find until she was much older.

" Come with me. " she said softly and started walking down a small passage, holding the torch high above her silvery blonde hair, making it sparkle and shine.

* * *

The small child gasped her eyes growing wide when she looked up at the huge cherry blossom tree that was in full bloom in the middle of the small chamber. Her blue eyes looked up at her mother curiously.

" Sakura had it planted here when they were here in the siege. No one thought it would grow, but it did and it still lives today. But look below at the trunk Elspeth. "

The child peered into the dark gloom of the room and her eyes widened. For at the base of the huge trunk of the tree, were two stone headstones. She walked forward and stared at them not believing that this was where her ancestors resided. She traced the stone softly.

" There are Elvish words on here. " Elspeth said looking at her mother.

The queen nodded." They are Elvish words of protection, safety and happiness in the afterlife. "

Elspeth paused and then her mind made up, she clasped her hands together in prayer and lowered her head saying the blessing she had learnt from her younger years.

The queen watched her daughter and a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. She was right in her assumption that her youngest daughter would be the one to carry the tradition on into the future. Elspeth would become a strong and fair queen, perhaps the best since the star queen herself. They both shared the same burning spirit of innocence.

Elspeth raised her head and nodded and turned around, walking back to the graceful queen in front of her, but something caught her attention and she looked up and watched as a cherry blossom flower fell and landed in front of her on the ground.

She bent down and picked it up and breathed in its beautiful scent. She looked back at the two solitary stones and then back at her mother's beautiful face.

" It would seem that Sakura has thanked you. " the queen said smiling.

Elspeth nodded stunned. " Thank you. " she whispered and walked back up the passageway behind her mother.

* * *

They stepped out into the morning light that was now high above the Twin Mountains and Elspeth blinked several times to focus her eyes. Her light blonde hair that was like her mothers - pure silk - flew out behind her in the breeze that blew past them.

They heard a welcoming whinny and looked up as the king rode up to them from the green field below on a white horse. His chestnut hair blew in the wind as he rode up to them, his sword glinting in the sunlight as it hung from his belt, his dark eyes smiling at them.

" What do we have here? " he asked smiling. " A beautiful goddess and a little monster. "

" Hey! " Elpseth chided shooting him a dark look. " I am not a monster! "

The king chuckled low in his throat and smiled brightly at them and then bent down and picked his daughter up and placed her in front of him on the horse, in the safety of his strong arms.

" No you're not . . . at least not at this moment. " he teased and leant forward and kissed her on the cheek. " Now what was so important that the two of you had to get up at the crack of dawn and not tell me what you were doing when I asked? " he asked smiling.

The queen stepped forward and played with the horses mane, weaving her fingers through its silken hair. She rose her emerald eyes up and met his and smiled at him.

" Mama told the story of our the great Star Queen of Berth Seren Banon. " Elspeth piped up. " And how we got our magic. And she showed me the graves where they reside and I prayed homage to them and they gave me a pretty flower! " she wiggle in her father's lap and showed him the cherry blossom flower.

The king looked at the flower and then at the woman beside them and rose his eyebrow.

" You showed her the graves? " he asked surprised.

The queen's chin rose a fraction proudly." She has already been in the burial chamber. " she shot back.

The king's eyes widened and he looked down at his daughter who pretended to study the scenery around them. " You've seen the burial chamber? "

" Yeah. " Elspeth replied reluctantly. " But I didn't go in far! " she put in quickly.

The king shook his head. " You always seem to amaze me daughter of my heart. "

Elspeth's eyes sparkled when she realized she wasn't going to get into trouble.

" We'll have to get Anako to watch you closer I think. " the king said hugging her tightly.

Elspeth shot him a glare beyond her seven winters.

" You know I don't mean it. " the king laughed at the glare he received.

" Hmph. " Elspeth ignored him.

" I do believe you've upset our daughter beyond forgiveness. " the queen smiled watching her husband.

The king looked at the back of his daughter's head and then back at his wife." I believe I have. " he nudged the horse a little and bent his head down to gaze in her deep emerald eyes. " But she does have your willful spirit after all. " he whispered.

The queen eyes sparkled with love. " And what is that supposed to mean Tariq? " she asked softly playing along.

" It means Kioko, my love, that she won't forgive me until I bend to her willful spirit and allow her to run around free, much like her mother. Otherwise I have a feeling that my life will be hell until I relent. Did you see the glare? I think it confirms what I'm saying. "

The queen giggled and her eyes shone. " Ah but you forget love that if you allow her freedom, she will love you even more for it. You already know that from me and all our years together. "

Tariq looked sideways and caught his daughter watching him out of the corner of her eyes." Well it looks like I'll have to relent and hopefully my beautiful daughter will bestow me with one of her beautiful smiles that makes me love her even more. "

Elspeth turned in the saddle and gave him a brilliant smile.

" Now that's better. " he said and hugged her tightly.

He swung down from the horse and kissed his beautiful wife and placed her up on the horse behind Elspeth, both looking like goddesses from the heavens. He knew his wife had captured his heart when he had first laid eyes on her, but he knew that is daughter would capture hearts and break them as well as she grew older.

He didn't know what lay in store for them, but he did know that he thanked the ancient Star queen for her kindness and courage, because if it hadn't have been for her, from which everything descended, he would never have had the life he had now and they wouldn't live in the peace and happiness that they did.

He had to admit, as he walked the horse with his family on it back towards Berth Seren Banon, that it was one heck of a story. Twelve generations after the actual events and there wasn't a soul that didn't know the story. But Sakura was a person that should never be forgotten, not ever. As her memory continued to live on so did her spirit. . .

They walked down the hill and across the green fields and soon disappeared beyond sight - a tiny speak in the distance. . .

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark room where sunlight streamed through the hole in the ceiling and rained down on the petals of the cherry blossom tree, below two silent stones rested. The sun crossed one of the stones and below the ancient scribbling of happiness and safety from the elves, were these words :

_ I was born to find you,_

_ and after I found you,_

_ I was meant to love you._

_ You captured my heart,_

_ and with it,_

_ you bound me to you for eternity._

_ And there my love,_

_ I'll gladly stay. . . _

_**The End**_


End file.
